To Be With You
by Lady-von-Bielefeld
Summary: A curse; to wander for all eternity. A dragon, as your steed. A journey of unending pain and misery. An act of selflessness is what you need. A hundred years later after being cursed, Hiccup finds a trapped Astrid on top of a tree. Could this be love or a good recipe for disaster? STORY COMPLETED! (11/20/2015) Now uploading: BONUS CHAPTERS #Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** I've been obsessed with How to Train Your Dragon ever since I've watched the first movie years ago but until then, I was contented to read fanfics about it. It was not until yesterday, when I watched the sequel, did I realize that I want my own story too. (Throws confetti!) Ya-hoo! Maybe just a three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own How to Train Your Dragon but I don't! :( Huhuhuhu (Cries a puddle of tears). I also do not own the song "To Be With You" by David Archuleta.

**To Be With You **

**By: _Lady-Von-Bielefeld _**

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

* * *

_**A curse; to wander for all eternity,**_

_**A dragon, as your steed.**_

_**A journey of unending pain and misery.**_

_**An act of selflessness is what you need.**_

_**For you have done a tremendous wrong,**_

_**To your people and to the throne.**_

_**The journey, you will face, will be very long**_

_**Before you can get back home.**_

Hiccup woke up; beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. It was the middle of the night and just like any other night, his nightmares refuses to let him get a decent rest. It's as if he's not tired enough already, from all the rescues and wandering. It's as if he will forget. How could he, when every night he remembers. When every night, he regrets.

One mistake. It was just one mistake, who knew it would cause him his freedom.

Sure, he was free to explore the world for all eternity but it's much of a prison, really, to wander around like a lifeless soul, in search for a purpose you know not of.

All that misery just because he refused to be wed to Princess Heather of the Northern Tribe. How was he supposed to know that the Northerners were equipped with such sorcery? Of such curses? Well, his father never told him, no doubt about that.

Hiccup sighed, not noticing that his trusted night fury dragon was too, now awake.

Toothless tilted his head to the side, as if asking what was wrong with his master and friend. Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Bud. Same as always. Bad dream." _Bad dream of the past._

Toothless stood and pounced at him, giving him a lick or two.

"Oh come on, Toothless, you know that doesn't come off!" He laughed as he was being slobbered by the beast. "Now, now, we should really get some rest, big day tomorrow! It could be the day!" Hiccup stated enthusiastically.

Toothless rolled his eyes as if saying, _you say that every day_.

"So it's been what, a couple of years, no big deal." Hiccup retorted, as if reading the dragon's mind. Toothless snorted at the response. "Okay, okay, so it's been _a hundred years_ since the curse and we still haven't cracked it. But come on, Bud. One of these days for sure!"

Toothless gave, what it seems like an expression of a dragon's laugh, turned his back on Hiccup and pretended to snore. Hiccup sighed. "Alright fine, have it your way. Good night you big baby boo!"

Hiccup crossed his arms behind his back and gazed at the never ending twinkle of stars. One of the great things about this curse is that he got to live, for a long time with his best friend, Toothless. There was no rush, no duties, and no responsibilities. He got to witness and experience as the world evolves from one decade to another.

The sad thing is, he got to live long enough to watch, from afar, his loved ones die… one after the other. His parents, his friends, his people, his kingdom, died, waiting for him to return. Waiting for their lost, cursed prince of Berk.

That's a pain he had to live with, everyday, for the rest of his existence just because of one mistake.

He thought about it, of course. He and Princess Heather had been betrothed ever since he could remember, and with every summer that they spent together she blossoms like a Berkian rose but he just couldn't find it in himself to love her like that. Hiccup believed that he was doing the right thing. It was only fair for Heather to be free and find love, not knowing that Heather has loved him for all her life. Heather's love for him brought out the curse.

Often times he wondered what it would be like if he had married Heather. If he had given her a chance to love him, would he have loved her too? He'll probably be happily dead by now with four children and a bunch of grandchildren and great grand children to succeed his throne. But he didn't because he couldn't.

_There are so many mediocre things in this world and love shouldn't be one of them. _He thought into the quiet of the night.

**I've been alone so many nights now  
And I've been waiting for the stars to fall  
I keep holding out, for what, I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you**

_Love… maybe one day, when this treacherous curse is over, I'll come and find you._ He thought.

**So here I am, staring at the moon tonight  
Wondering how you look in this light  
Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

_I'll come and find you for sure._ With that last thought, he drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless have been flying for hours now, in search for a new land, a new kingdom, a new home. Because of their curse, they have been going around the world, not staying in one place for people to figure out that they don't age. But with every kingdom they leave, they leave a mark on its people.

_**An act of selflessness is what you need.**_

For they have been selfless in their endeavors to help each kingdom and its people. From small acts of kindness such as helping with the farms and teaching children to big acts of heroism such as fighting to defend them from enemies and beasts, there is no act too big or too small for these two.

_**An act of selflessness is what you need.**_

Hiccup wondered what other acts of selflessness are there. Clearly what he was doing wasn't enough; otherwise the curse would have been lifted by now.

Just then, they came upon a new land, this one further from the other lands they have come across. As they were about to land, Hiccup heard a loud rustling of one of the trees in the forest. Above the highest tree was a net and within that net was a person, struggling to get out.

Hiccup led Toothless to the direction of the tree.

"Hi, there." He greeted to the person who had her back facing him. She was blonde, with her hair in a fishtail braid and was wearing armor with fur to protect her skin from the cold winter breeze. As he spoke, she didn't seem to notice; instead she was mumbling something about "stupid poachers and their traps." He noticed that she was carrying a small axe and was now beginning to cut through the net.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Let me help you with that", he said now holding the net to his side. Startled with the sudden movement, the young lady turned around and began pointing at him.

"You! Poacher! Is this your trap?" Hiccup was stunned, not only because he was accused of something he was clearly not part of (otherwise, he wouldn't be helping her) but because the lady in front of him, was by far the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

A heart shaped face, a tantalizing set of azure eyes, he was sure that he has never seen such a color before and a pair of pale pink, small lips. He was astonished.

"Are you deaf or mute? I'm asking you a question." She stated, irritated.

"N-no, I'm neither. And this is not my trap; otherwise I wouldn't be helping you." He said, getting back to cutting his edge of the net.

"Oh. You don't need to do that. I can do it myself." She smashed open her side of the net and jumped to the nearest branch.

_Amazing. _He was dumb-struck. Before he knew it the lady was already down on the ground walking away. "We-wait!" He got off Toothless, and ran after her. She never stopped though she heard him. He caught up with her. "I'm new here, maybe-"

"I can see that." She answered not bothering to look at him as they walked.

"Right. Maybe you can help me. What's this place called? How many people are here and what problems do you usually encounter?" He asked, a bit persistent.

She raised her eyebrow. "What is it to you?"

"Well, I'll be living here for a while, so I want to know, where exactly, I'm living in."

"This place is called Ingeborg, over 800 in population and no, we don't have problems here." She stated coolly.

"Ingeborg, 800, no problems? Come on! There's bound to be something wrong. Every kingdom has something."

"Well, we're not like any kingdom, so we don't.

"But that couldn't be-" She grabbed her by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen here, stranger. The only problems we have are travelers like you who come here and think they know better. So, I suggest you move on to another land, kingdom or whatever it is you call it and get out of ours. "

Hiccup was more amused than startled. "Well, I'm staying. Nothing you can do about it." He smiled sheepishly.

She let go of her grasp on him. She was taken aback. "Most people would have been scared and do what I told them." She stated.

"Well, I'm not like most people." He smiled, genuinely, returning back the comment.

"No, I guess you're not." Her lips twitched, forming a ghost of a smile that disappeared as quickly as it went.

A man emerged from a nearby bush, huffing and puffing as if he ran marathon. Hiccup quickly noticed that he had a variety of metal prostheses in replace of his left hand and right foot. "Where in Oden's name have you been again, Astrid? Yir father's gonna kill me, I say!" He huffed and puffed.

"You and I both know that he won't, Uncle Gobber." The girl responded.

"Well, come on then! We mustn't keep 'im waitin' if ye want me to live long enough. " He huffed again, walking past Hiccup and grabbing Astrid by the arm.

"Alright, alright, let's go. Keep your metal leg on, jeez." And with that they left a wondering Hiccup in the woods.

"_Astrid."_ He smiled as he said her name. "It suits her." Remembering the name stands for Divine Beauty.

"See you soon, Milady."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Confusions

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:** **Ya—hu for a new chapter! (Throws more confetti). I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites. You made **_**ouju-sama**_**, really really happy! (Insert happy face here)**

**This chapter is dedicated to** my number one critic and big brother **Jarield**, who has been, in more than one way, my motivation in writing all these crazy shiz. To my baby brother, **Drew,** who does not stop bothering me whilst I'm typing away, thus making it harder to update. LOL. And lastly, to **YOU**, **dear reader**, for being my main source of inspiration. _Yatta!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or am I anyway associated with DreamWorks **How To Train Your Dragon**…(sigh)…. **BUT ** maybe if I dream hard enough, all the rights to it will be mine Mwahahaha (evil laugh). Oh, well. Maybe someday. Let's keep on dreaming, folks!

**To Be With You**

_**By: Lady von Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 2: Secrets and Confusions **_(A Dangerous Combination) _

Hiccup was feeling exhausted. It was one thing to save a family from a burning house but being maltreated and blamed for it was another thing. So sure, he was a stranger and no house has been burnt in Ingeborg before he came there, but for people to think that he was the culprit behind it was devastating. And to what basis did they find him guilty? Just because he owns a pet dragon! Hah! Of all the rotten misjudgments! Not exactly the ideal first appearance he had in mind.

The crowd in the town square was rounding up on him and Toothless for being such a menace.

"Who ar yi?!" One of the older men asked.

"Well, I'm Hi-"

"What do yi need in Ingeborg?!" Another man asked, not even bothering to let Hiccup finish his introduction.

"Well, I'm here to hel-"

"Why'd you got a black dragon?! I've never seen such a color before!" One of the children asked, amazed. Hiccup did notice that of all the places he had been, Ingeborg had the least sighting of dragons. In fact, he could have sworn that he hasn't seen one around, yet.

"He's my drag-"

"What bad omen do yi bring to our beloved land?!" Hiccup was interrupted, again.

As the crowd got closer, their questions and voices got louder. Toothless was getting uptight. His teeth were already showing as he snarled at the people, ready, at any moment to pounce on them should that be the case. "No, Toohless, no. " Hiccup, held up his hands towards Toothless, pacifying the reptile and at the same time preventing him from making any abrupt movements.

"His entire clothing, speaks for himself!" A middle aged woman let out a shriek at the discovery.

"My what-?" Hiccup surveyed the clothes he was wearing. _Nothing out of the ordinary to me_, he though. His outfit is partly leather around his upper body with what appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets that he designed himself, making him look more like Toothless. It comes in handy, every now and again, making them look as though they were only one. Being around for a hundred years, fashion isn't really what he kept track on. He dressed for two things and two things alone. Comfort and protection.

"He's got the mark of a devil, right on his clothing!" The woman was pertaining to Hiccup's red dragon seal on his right shoulder blade. The murmurs of the crowd went louder at the remark.

"Devil mark? No! It's just-"

"Itz not eh mark of e devil." Came the firm voice of the man whom Hiccup saw in the woods just a while ago. _Wobble-Gobble-Gobber! _Hiccup thought with relief. "She sed that by the way." Gobber pointed at the old woman beside him, causing the crowd to fall silent. _Whoever she is, her opinion really must matter._ Hiccup thought as he looked at the old, small woman. Age has already caused her hair to be a silver grey, her back was hunched and one of her eyes were slightly closed. She was holding on to a staff, as she walked towards Hiccup.

The old woman looked into Hiccup's eyes and gestured something to Gobber. Gobber, being the only one to understand the elder, nodded in response.

"Itz not eh mark of e devil." He repeated. "Itz eh mark of –" He stretched out both of his hands, the real one and the prosthetic one, "en artist." He stated to the mob.

The old woman started scribbling down on the ground with her staff. Although she looked fragile, her strokes came down hard and intense. Words and scribbles that only Gobber can understand. And right then and there, Hiccup swore that his surrounding went silent.

"This 'ere is lady Gothi's cousin's gret grandson, twice removed and he has com 'ere ti visit and stiy fir a while." Gobber explained and then turned to Hiccup.

"Forgive mi, son but what is yir name? Age has robbed most of me memories. Names I ferget, but it's the faces I remember." Gobber said in a trying hard woman voice, translating some of the scribbles.

Old, lady Gothi pinched Hiccup's cheeks from both ends. She looked him hard in the eyes and at that moment something registered into his mind, something that he wasn't at all thinking about. _**Just go with it.**_

"Oh, haha, silly granny forgot my name! It is I, Hiccup, your- er- grandson!" He laughed, a little too loud, causing some of the town's people to raise their brows.

"Yi must be tired from all yir travelling. Git yir dragon and let's get gowing." Gobber translated once again. As old Lady Gothi started to move, the crowd parted in two, giving her space to walk. Gobber motioned Hiccup and Toothless to follow and they did. Even though Hiccup and Toothless weren't keen on the whole, _trust strangers_ idea, what other choice do they have? It's either, be grilled alive by the town's people or trust the man with the interchangeable prosthetics and sweet old granny. And of course they'd choose the latter.

When the old lady Gothi, Gobber , Hiccup and Toothless were out of sight, murmurs began again.

"What di yi suppose lady Gothi's grandson is like?"

"Nothing but a troublemaker if you ask me."

* * *

Old, lady Gothi lives near a cliff just outside of town. Her house was a lot bigger than the average houses in Ingeborg, making Hiccup's suspicion grow. He thought about her being someone of high rank because of the way the people listened to her, despite her not talking. The front door was big, big enough for Toothless to walk into without causing a mess.

As they enter her humble abode, a swarm of terrible terrors came rushing towards old lady Gothi, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Ahhh!" Hiccup jumped in surprise. "Finally, dragons!" He immediately picked one of them up and held it near his face.

"I thought there weren't any here." He laughed as the terrible terror licked his face.

"Ingeborg, no dragons? Hah! Niver!" Gobber answered. He sounded enthusiastic "Although, yi don't see much of 'em around on a count of most of 'em are exclusive fir military purposes only. And the few dragons yi see around town belongs to the families of the royal court."

"Families of the royal court?"

"Aye. Yi'v got five of 'em 'ere. Five families that serve in the royal court; Yiv got the Ingerman, Jorgenson, Thorston, Larson and of course The Elder." Gobber explained further. "Old Lady Gothi 'ere is the only living descendent of The Elder family."

"The Elder, you mean that as a name, right? And not as a description that you know, she is indeed an elder?" Hiccup asked, a little confused.

"Yes! Yi dimwitted half troll! It is eh name. Eh name that demands respect, so yi better show some!"

"What? I was only asking!" Hiccup defended. True, he didn't mean any disrespect, especially to someone who helped him. Surprisingly, Toothless wasn't bothered from the bickering of the two men. Instead he was caught up, playing so cheerfully with the pack of terrible terrors.

Old lady Gothi tapped her staff, twice on the floor, catching the attention of the two. She walked towards the fire and sprinkled dust that turned the regular orangey-red flame into a blue-ish green one.

"Uh….What is she doing? " Hiccup asked. Toothless froze, watching the same shade of flame that he can make.

"She's trying ti tell yi something." Gobber explained.

"Tell me what, exactly?"

"'bout a curse dat yi so shamefully bestowed upon yirself" Gobber answered, nonchalantly, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Hiccup's heart pounded a little bit faster as he spoke the next words. "Cu-curse? What curse? I don't know anything about a curse. Toothless, do you?" He asked the reptile, who was lost in trance with burning blue flame. "Buddy, what's wrong? Hey Bud, snap out of it! What's happening to him?!"

"No need ti git upset, that's just a normal reaction from dragons." Gobber said placing his hand on Toothless' eyes. And when he uncovered the, Toothless was back, like nothing has happened.

"Yi don't need ti lie too. Old lady Gothi here is the only descendent of the Elder family. "

"Yeah, you said that already."

"The Elders" Gobber emphasized, a little irritated " were-are known fir possessing great wisdom that surpasses that of the normal human capacity. It is said that they have the gift ti see things that no one can; the past, present and possibly the future. That's why the people listen ti and believe 'em. "Gobber explained.

"So she predicts things and the people believe her just because she say 'em?" Hiccup asked in an almost mocking tone.

"People believe 'er because, not once was shi wrong." Hiccup was quiet for a moment, unable to grasp the situation. For the past one hundred years, he has never encountered someone who could possibly know about him or his distinctive situation. He allowed himself to sit down on the floor, massaging his temples as he thought about everything else; the curse, his kingdom, his family, friends and the past one hundred years.

Gothi walked in front of him and held out a hand to his face.

"Shi seys that shi's willing ti help yi if yi let her." _How?_ Hiccup thought to himself. How can one woman help him with something that he has been trying to work on for ages? Hiccup stared at her hand, contemplating his situation. What difference can she make? Can she really make a difference?

"Shi seys dat the act yi'll be needing, the act of selflessness that yir looking for will tek more than a hundred years, if yir looking fir it alone." Hiccup was taken aback. _She knows! Great Odin's beard, she knows!_ He looked up and stared at Gothi's eyes. Although one eye was slightly closed, he saw kindness and certainty radiating from them. And within the depths of his mind, he could have sworn that he heard her say _**"Let me help you" **_although he did not see her lips move. And with that he took her hand, agreeing to let her help hm.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Hiccup took Toothless out for a ride. Old Lady Gothi had been generous in her offers. He'd be staying with her for the night and tomorrow she would take her to see the king. The king might have a few things he wanted done. Not exactly what he had in mind but he should start somewhere.

As they were flying near a cliff on the other side of the kingdom, he noticed a figure of red and fur on the edge of it. What bothered Hiccup was not the fact that whoever it is was too close to the edge but the fact that the figure was slowly, moving towards it.

He led Toothless to the direction. The figure was now bending, upper body first towards the border.

_He's gonna jump!_ Hiccup thought. He beckoned Toothless to go faster. "Fetch, boy! "

Toothless swooped down near the cliff and grabbed the figure at the back, tightening his hold as they descended higher into the sky.

"What in Thor's name! Ahhhhhh!" Hiccup heard the girl scream. Wait, what? Girl?! He looked down and lo and behold it was Astrid, the same girl he rescued this morning.

"Huh." He blinked. "What is up with you and being rescued from high places?" He asked, reaching for the girl's hand.

Astrid slapped his hands off. "This is a kidnapping, isn't it? I'm warning you now, put me down or I'll go bizerk on you!"

"No! What? You think I'm kidnapping you? No no no. I was merely rescuing you from the fall. You were too close to the rim and-"

"Shut up and put me down, NOW!" Astrid screamed, all her patience has gone down the drain.

"Okay, okay." Hiccup said. "Toothless, down, gently. " He instructed and the dragon obeyed. Toothless set Astrid down on the cliff first, before landing next to her. When Hiccup got down, Astrid was already bending near the edge again. Alarmed, Hiccup ran towards her and hugged her from the back pulling her away from the border.

"What the-"

"Do not jump. Whatever you're going through, just go through it. No need to make _the_ jump. Life is too beautiful to waste." Astrid was still trying to escape Hiccup's embrace when the fullness of his statement hit her. Slowly, her shoulders began shaking. _Oh no! She's crying!_ Hiccup was more alarm now because of all the things he knows, making a girl stop crying was not one of them.

"Ummmmmm-err. It's okay, everything's gonna be okay." He said still hugging her from behind.

They stayed like that for a while as the sun began to set. _Wow. The sunset is beautiful. Who would have thought, that I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, would be watching the sunset whilst hugging-err rescuing a girl. Sounds romantic to me. _He thought, a little too pleased. He felt Astrid's shoulder shaking harder. _If only she would stop crying._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" _What the?_

"Hahahahahaha! You though-haha- you thought I was going to jump?" Startled with the outburst of laughter, Hiccup loosened his hold on Astrid and turned her to face him. "Yeah, well, you were on the edge twice and I thought you would. Weren't you-umm. Aren't you planning to-?" Hiccup scratched his head.

"Are you stupid?" Astrid asked, now serious.

"Ummm-No." Hiccup blinked. Astrid then grabbed him by the arm and dragged her towards the cliff.

"Look." She ordered, pointing. "What do you see?"

"Well, errr the ocean?" Hiccup answered, a little confused.

"Not down there, just a little closer to the edge. What do you see?" Astrid was sounding more impatient by the minute.

Hiccup squint his eyes. "An axe" he stated. "Oh, your axe." Hiccup felt a little embarrass, all along, Astrid was only trying to get her axe. Maybe he was stupid.

"Let me get it!" He volunteered, reaching for the axe.

"That won't be necess-."

"No, I insist. " Hiccup stated, almost touching it. "Got it!"

Just as he was bringing the axe up, it slipped out of his grasp. "Uh oh"

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'" Astrid asked. "Don't tell me-urgh! Of all the rotten, stupid things! I can't believe this!" Astrid was now going ballistic.

"Relax, Errrr- I'll just make you a new one." Hiccup said, trying to pacify the ranging girl.

"Make me a new one? MAKE ME A NEW ONE?!" Astrid was turning red. "That axe there, IS -no-WAS the only thing I've got to remember my mother and you'll just make me a new one?!"

Hiccup blinked, not knowing how to response. A moment of staring contests later, Astrid sighed in defeat. "Forget it. It's just stupid." Her eyes were now started filling with actual tears, but not one did she let fall. Panicked with the sudden change of mood, Hiccup thought of an idea. He walked towards the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked, irritated.

"Something stupid"

"Tsk. You've already done that." Astrid commented.

"Well, then, maybe something crazy."

"Heeeeyy!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup jumped off the cliff. He whistled a long tune and not long after, Toothless came swooping down with him as they dived into the ocean.

A few moments later, they came back, wet and cold. Hiccup got off Toothless and walked towards Astrid.

"Here." Hiccup said, handing Astrid her axe. She blinked, lost for words. "Sorry about that." He scratched his head, once again. "Sorry about the confusion."

Astrid grabbed her axe and hit Hiccup's stomach with its handle.

"OUCH! What in Odin's name was that for?" He asked, pain evident in his eyes.

"That's for kidnapping me." She answered, angry.

"I .Did. Not. Kidnap you!"

**Whack! **"Ouch!" This time, she hit him on the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me". She then hugged Hiccup, upfront and tight, as the sun was setting. _Hmmmm _Hiccup blinked, surprised.

"That's …. for everything else. Thanks." She said, not being able to look him in the eye. She then, ran towards the woods, leaving a baffled Hiccup.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and then at the retreating back of Astrid and then back at hiccup again.

"What?" Hiccup asked a little defensive. Toothless gave, what seems like an expression of a dragon's laugh. "Whatever, you big baby boo!" Toothless continued laughing. Hiccup rolled his eyes at Toothless. But then, he smiled.

He smiled, watching the retreating Astrid. You're most welcome, Milady."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, that ends another chapter. What did you guys think? I've probably got, until chapter five drafted out but for the rest, I'm still not sure. This all just came out of the blue, right after I've watched the second installment of HTTYD. SO I guess, you can call it an ****_Impulse Fic._**** Hahaha. I'm open for reviews, suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, ****_What ever._**** I just want to hear from you! Any suggestions? Just click on the box.**

**Ingeborg:** (god's protection) I'm under the impression that the land of Ingeborg is under the great god's protection, thus explaining the name I've choosen for their kingdom. Yatta!

**Ja!**

**\- Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	3. Chapter 3: Buddy-Guard

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld****: **_**Let the wind carry us, to the clouds hurry up, alright!**_** (Does fist pump) I was listening to the official soundtrack of HTTYD 1 and 2 while writing this chapter, thus explains the LSS I feel. ****John Powell**** is such a musical genius! Amazing! Anyways, many thanks to the reviewers, followers and those who hit the favorite button! Good vibes all the way! Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Braelynn**, for suggesting a sweet plot! I'll be sure to use that for the next chapter. Wasn't able to fit it in this one! But next chapter for sure, Yipeee! To **Q-A Authoress, Kazuya RandomAuthor **and **Unbreakable Warrior**, for being a source of inspiration! _Arigatou Gozaimasu! _And to **YOU**, dear reader. (Wink wink)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned **How to Train Your Dragon** but unfortunately; the world is not a wish granting factory! Reality sucks! (Insert crying face here)

**To Be With You**

_**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 3: Buddy-Guard**

* * *

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, he felt a weird combination of excitement and anxiousness. It's not as if it's his first time to meet a royal (being a royal himself, he has his fine share of royal assemblies) but it's safe to say that it would be a first (since the curse) to be introduced as not just a mere traveler, but someone of significance. Thanks to old lady Gothi, he'll be introduced as a knight; a noble soldier from the far _far _kingdom of Berkefneld, _her long, lost (not to mention; cursed) grandson_.

Hiccup refused, of course, at first.

For one thing, he was not now and will he ever be good at handling weapons; although he always keep his flame sword with him, _the Inferno_, for good measure. Being an inventor is more of his thing anyway; let the muscles of your brain move instead of your actual muscles.

And secondly, he's just not that a good of a liar. Sure, he's been lying about his age, where he's from or who he really is, but when he did pretended to be someone else; he made sure it was someone who was more comfortable working in the sideline and not actually the one in the spotlight.

Gobber didn't have to mention that just by being introduced by Gothi could earn him more than what he was bargaining for. Hiccup had already figured that out yesterday, just by how the people respected her.

He did agree to it, eventually. Not because he wanted the limelight but because he trusted Gothi.

"Up and at 'em, boy! Wi got a whole day ahead of us." Gobber knocked on the wooden door.

"I'm awake. Be down in a sec!" He answered, shaking his dragon awake. Toothless woke up with a yawn, blinking and then went back to sleep. Toothless turned his back on Hiccup and snored for effect. Hiccup shook his head and rubbed Toothless under the chin, just how the reptile likes it.

"Well, good morning Mr. Bossy. Big day today!" He grinned. "Let's go down for some breakfast."

Hiccup went down the stairs with Toothless following him behind. Behind old lady Gothi's house was a veranda overlooking the ocean_. I wouldn't mind waking up to this, every morning. _He thought. This side of the kingdom where the sun rises was somewhere near the town. It was a magnificent sunrise, indicating the start of a new day, a glorious beginning.

He noted that this side of the kingdom was remotely far from the other side where the sun sets. And sadly, he wondered about sunsets. About the twilight of blue and golden spectacle that point towards the ending of something. And right then, he thought about the girl he saw in the forest; hoping that the sunset they shared wasn't an indication of an ending.

Hiccup blinked twice as the fullness of his thoughts hit him. What in great Thor's name was he thinking? He shook his head abruptly. This was not the time to think of such things. He's got a bloody curse to figure out, for crying out loud! Other things should not be bothered with. _Not for now, at least._

"Aye. Kip sheking your 'ead like that and you'll be sure to lose it before wi even start da day." Gobber commented, munching on some eggs. He was already sitting beside Gothi and all of her terrible terrors outside the veranda. Gothi motioned Hiccup and Toothless to come over. He pointed the chair beside her for Hiccup and pointed at the basket full of fish for Toothless.

"Thank you, Gothi. For everything" Hiccup smiled genuinely as he began to dig into his eggs. Gothi moved her staff and shoulders in a circular motion.

"She seys to not thenk her yet. There's still a lot to figure out." Gobber read. "We should stert by giving yi the lo down 'bout this place."

Gobber then began to tell the story of the small yet proudly strong kingdom of Ingeborg. It's ruled by a wise and just king**; King Gustav the Great** who is known for the vast reformation operation he's been working on ever since he sat on the throne. The operation requires all the people of Ingeborg to take on classes or any other restructuring tactics to evolve from Vikings to noble, civilized men and women capable of diplomacy and alliances.

At first, the people frowned upon the idea. Most of them thought that the good king was _too good_ for 'em Vikings. After all, they were Vikings to begin with and Vikings they should remain. The king was making them sound like they were nothing but barbarians with a hazardous occupation. It was not long after the war against the Outcast land (another kingdom) did they realize how right King Gustav was about _the age of the Vikings coming to an end_; That without the diplomacy and alliances that King Gustav made from his previous royal assemblies, they would never have survived the war. Not many kingdoms, nowadays, appreciate forming alliances with Vikings. They are, after all known for their short-tempers and savage ways. Not that there is anything wrong with that (HAHA) but they didn't want to end up as the sole Viking community. What's the point of being a Viking when you're the only Vikings around?

So, slowly but surely, the people started to accept the proposal. They started learning the ways of civilized -er un-Viking kingdoms. Slowly they learned how to walk, talk (although there's still the issue of the accent of the elders), eat and dress, like all the others. Ingeborg went under drastic change but it was for the better. Change is, after all, essential for growth. And that's how it was. Although most people has now accepted the reformation, there are still some heard headed knuckleheads like old Mildew who still insists on living out what he was accustomed to. But hey, no kingdom is perfect. It's just a natural way of life. No king can please _**all**_ his subjects.

"So that's why this kingdom has some sorta primitive feel to it, because it's still going reformation?" Hiccup asked. Although he knew the answer, he felt a responsibility to seem ignorant although he had heard of the movements from different kingdoms in the different parts of the globe. All kingdoms went to reformation.

"Yi can put it like that." Gobber answered after gulping down his warm Yak milk.

"Sounds like a pretty great king."

"He is."

* * *

King Gustav watched as his royal advisers paced back and forth into the great hall. Both were contemplating on how they can form an alliance with the great Norranian kingdom.

"Give me a report, first thing tomorrow on the pros and limited cons we can present to the Norranians. Let us prove to them that being an alliance to us will be worth it."King Gustav commanded, sending out his many advisers.

The Norranian kingdom has a reputation as solid as a rock, with more than 600 other kingdoms as alliances; ready to answer to them on their beck and call. Forming an alliance with them would mean security for Ingeborg against unwanted forces.

Whilst King Gustav was lost in thought, the grand doors open, indicting the arrival of a visitor.

"Gustav! I mean-er yir majesty!" Gobber cheered waving his prosthetic hand. Gobber was accompanied by lady Gothi the elder and another man that the king did not recognize.

Hiccup's back immediately straightened, under the presence of the great king.

"Gobber, Lady Gothi." He nodded to the two and eyed Hiccup from head to toe, examining every detail of the guest. "And this must be sir Hiccup of Berkenfeld. Welcome to the kingdom of Ingeborg!"

"It is an honor to be here, sire." Hiccup bowed a little, showing authority to the king.

"The honor is ours to be in the presence of a noble soldier of the east. Ingeborg needs your expertise in the battlefields, should the time come. And by the great gods we pray that it wouldn't come to that. " The king smiled as Hiccup's sweat dropped. Clearly, the king was expecting him to be some sort of lean, mean, fighting machine.

"Actually, your majesty, I'm more of the strategy-thinking kind of soldier. Not really, much of an expert in fighting." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Are you use to giving commands to brute, hardheaded soldiers?"

"Not-

"Have you ever strategized a battle?"

"Well-"

"Have you ever led an army to victory?"

"Errr- not really."

"I see." The king tapped his fingers to the side of his throne. "Pray, enlighten me on how you can be of service to Ingeborg?" He asked.

"Well, I'm an expert on dragons."

"Oh we got a lot of those. We have a whole academy on how to train them to our advantage." The king answered nonchalantly.

"I'm also an expert in the field of invention." Hiccup pulled out his sword. At first it looked like just a handle, and a few clicks later a fire-y blade appeared. _The Inferno._

"Fascinating, yet I've seen Gobber whipped up something like that before, although his version managed to burn an entire barn house." By this point, Hiccup was out of ideas. Who knew that pleasing a king was so hard? Hah! He should have known. His father was as hard to please and was as-

"Hahahahahaha." The king laughed, a rich and good laugh. _What the?_

"I tot yi sed wi nivir gonna mention that I was the one who set the barn on fire? Jeez, man!" Gobber complained.

"Sorry, Gobber, but it was just so-hahahaha." The king chuckled some more as Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Nivir should've snucked yi out the palace that day. Should've known there ain't nothin' good about a wandering prince."

"Hah, good times, good times!" The king smiled genuinely, recalling his childhood. Hiccup was speechless, so it really was a thing for young princes to wander away from their castles and cause trouble, like him and King Gustav. Immediately, Hiccup felt a connection to the king, as if somehow he saw himself.

"Your majesty!" A guard called out on the other side of the room, dragging with him and two other soldiers, a girl in a red, furry cape. A girl that Hiccup knew well.

She had her hands at her back, as two soldiers behind her, hold them in place. Just as Astrid and the guards passed Hiccup their eyes locked. A glint of recognition was in her eyes when he saw him. She turned away immediately, mortified at the situation they saw her in_. People, there had to be people while these idiots drag me around!_ She thought bitterly.

"Your majesty." The guard repeated as they were now closer, bowing down to the king.

"We found her sneaking around the west wing" The guard gestured to Astrid who wasn't even trying to escape. Frankly, she looked bored. "With this." The guard held out the axe that she claimed to be her mother's.

"I'll tek that, thank you." Gobber said snatching the axe from the guard.

The king's eyes hardened at the recognition of the object yet he managed to stay pacified. "Thank you, you may go. Leave her here." He ordered. The guards gave a final bow and went back to their duties.

For the first time since Hiccup entered the great hall, King Gustav stood up. The air suddenly became thick as he approached the proud girl in front of her.

"And what, may I ask were you doing in the west wing?"

"Oh, you know, walking around." Astrid shrugged, impassively.

"You were trying to escape again we 'rent you?" The king asked. He had known about the secret escape route there. How could he not? He has used it many times in his younger days.

"Well, technically. I was jus-"

"WE'RENT YOU?!" The king asked in an almost screaming voice causing the young girl to stiffen.

"Yes" She answered, looking at him directly in the eyes. "I hate this stupid castle!"

The king gave a loud grunt. "How many times must we have to go through this, Astrid? How many times will it take for you to learn? A princess doesn't run off into the woods for the entire day, with an axe!"

_Wait, what, princess?!_ Hiccup thought surprised. He looked at Gothi and Gobber who only nodded as if reading his mind.

"I wouldn't be running off into the forest, I would have been flying there if you would just give me back Stormfly!" She answered.

"For what, so you can run (Technically its fly) away just like-"

"Just like who, dad? Why don't you just say it, Ha? Just like mom?"

There was silence. Astrid didn't mean to press on the subject of her mother, she knew, by the great gods did she knew how much her mother still affected the king. It still affected her too. Up to this day, she still wondered where she was, how's she doing and why...

Even though she knew the answer, she still asked, she still wondered. _Why?_

"Enough." The king ordered in hush tones.

"Why dad? Why do you think she left?! Because she doesn't want this boring, secure life! She doesn't want to be a boring old queen because she knows she's so much more than that. Because she's a Viking. She's strong! She's-" Astrid felt a burning sensation right across her left cheek. Her eyes widened. Although she had talked back to her father a lot, he never slapped her before. Right then she realized that she struck a nerve.

"ENOUGH!" King Gustav warned. "If your mother was as good and great as you claim then why did she leave you?

Astrid didn't respond. Tears threatening to flow down but she wouldn't let them. _I will never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Keep it together, Hofferson! _

"I'm tired of your smart mouth. Don't you think if I had a choice, I wouldn't change our ways? Well, we don't. Times are changing and we should too. I'm only looking out for our people. A king protects his ownIt is my job now, sooner than you think, the responsibility will fall on your shoulders. And gods help me, I will make you ready even if it's the last thing I'll do! Do you understand?"

Astrid nodded, her fist clenched in tight balls.

The king sighed, his eyes softened. He placed his hand on top of Astrid's head.

"You keep running out on me, you don't go to your lessons and you're always carrying that thing around. What am I gonna do with you?' He asked. Astrid did not answer. Her left cheek was still stinging from the slap.

"How is it that I send over a dozen guards for you every day and yet you still manage to escape?" He asked ruffling her hair.

She cleared her throat, swallowing the humungous lump she was feeling for not crying it out. "I'm a fast runner." She answered bitterly. "I hate those stupid guards."

King Gustav ignored the comment of his guards being stupid. And just then, he thought of something.

"This is sir Hiccup of Berkenfeld." He gestured for Hiccup to come closer. Hiccup felt a little awkward getting involved in the family drama so he stepped back. The king raised an eyebrow at him. Gobber pushed him forward, causing him to fall, right in front of Astrid_. Oh great! Way to lighten up the mood._ He thought, standing up, dusting his clothes.

"It's a pleasure to _finally_ be introduced to you, Milady." He bowed and gave a small sad smile. Astrid scowled at the boy in front of him, no way was she going to let this guy or any other human being in the face of the world pity her under any circumstance! Pity is for the weak and Astrid Hofferson was not weak. She looked at her dad with a disapproving look.

"He's going to be your **buddy**-guard from now on." The king stated causing the two youngsters jaws to drop. "I'm saying buddy, because he's not going to be your servant but think of him as a regular companion."

"My what?"

"Her what?" They reacted in unison.

"Well, you want to go running around and not be stuck in the castle, correct?" he asked Astrid.

"Yeah, but I-"

"No buts. You may do as you please as long as one, you attend your lessons and two you are under the watchful eye of Hiccup the whole time."

"I can't believe this!" Astrid grunted at the thought of having someone spying on her for the rest of the day, every day! There is no freedom to this!

"And you're looking for a noble occupation that will bring you honor, right?" He asked Hiccup.

"Well, not exact-"

"What's nobler than serving as a guide and protecting the future Queen of Ingeborg?" Hiccup blinked_. I'm sure there are for more noble jobs but_-he sneaked a peek on Astrid, who was mumbling away on how the world has always and will always be cruel to her, and thought _What the hell. _Besides, old lady Gothi seems to approve as she was giving a nod to the king.

"Then, it's settled. " The king said in finality. No point arguing with him now.

"It shouldn't be that bad, Milday." He commented as he noticed her scowl getting deeper with each passing minute.

**WHACK!** Fist collided with elbow.

"That's for showing up here!" Astrid yelled, running towards the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Nyan. Sorry for the long intro about King Gustav. But I kinda felt obligated to let you guys know him more, since he is an OC. Oh and about the whole Vikings are uncivilized shiz, I say this with the utmost respect because I too ,want to be a Viking (sniffs for effect) Too bad I wasn't born into that era. Oh well! And for those who are asking, yes Hiccup and Astrid the 20-year-old versions, physically. Though they kinda act like the kids from the first installment. Well, up to this point anyway. LOL **

**Gustav: **Staff of the gods

**Norranian:** Tune in to fine out :P

**See you next chapter! MIGHT be up sooner than you think! **

**Ja ne!  
**

**-Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	4. Chapter 4: Truce

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** I'm updating despite the fact that it's a school night because I was afraid that if I don't get it on the computer, my thoughts will run away, again, just like before. LOL. Anyways, **_**Yatta**_** for a new chapter (Pops Party Poppers) Happy Reading! **

**This chapter is dedicated **to **AngryHenry **(Who is not really angry,mind you) for the unexpected messages that inspired me to keep this up. To **Braelynn** for helping me plot this chapter (Hope it goes well). To **dancingRAINBOWS****, ****Q-A the Authoress**** , ****Kazuya RandomAuthor**** , ****Somebody105**** , ****SapphiresAndPineapples**and the two anonymous **Guests **for showing some love and nitpicking. Everything is appreciated, thank you! And lastly and most especially, to **YOU**, dear reader for the continuous support. _Honto ni, Arigatou!_

**Disclaimer:** I'm so exhausted of disclaiming that I don't own **How to Train Your Dragon**. Each disclaimer makes me die, a little (Puts hand on upper right forehead for emphasis LOL). Nevertheless, despite the fact I die a thousand deaths, I still **DO NOT OWN IT **or any rights to it. HUHU!

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 4: Truce**

* * *

To say that Astrid was in a rush was an understatement. Astrid Hofferson, princess and only heiress to the throne of the small yet proudly strong kingdom of Ingeborg was running, in such a speed that would make even the almighty gods proud. No mortal should ever posses this speed, but of course Astrid Hofferson was no ordinary mortal. She was a warrior, or so she thought. A warrior who was capable of running incredibly fast, without stop, even when she was tired, even when her legs ached, even when…

Astrid shook her head, ever so slightly at the thought. _Pull it together, Hofferson!_ She warned herself as she dashed outside the castle, dodging the ever so many guards along her way. How she managed to avoid and or outrun all of them is a mystery. Either she's just too fast or the guards are too slow. Either way, she was getting out of the castle and that's all that matters.

"Yir highness, come back!"

"Princess!" the guards started, running after her. But in a second or two, she was out of sight. Jumping and disappearing into the trees, causing the guards to scratch their heads.

"Every stinking time!" She heard one of them yelled causing her to stifle a laugh. Astrid may not be the strongest princess around but she sure as hell was the fastest. Okay, so technically she was the only princess around but whatever. She shrugged at the thought, continuing to run, deeper and deeper into the forest.

She made a left turn into a pathway that she and only a few other people would know of, into a few high bushes and towards a big rock. You would think that she should have hit her head by now but she didn't because within that rock, lies a secret route, just a few steps to the left. She surveyed her surroundings, making sure that no one was in sight before pushing back a side that instantly created a passage for the wandering princess.

She closed the passage, grabbed a torch from the many torches lying nearby, lit it and walked into a tunnel of darkness. She walked and walked until she reached the other side, the sun's rays being the first thing that greeted her.

She blinked, her eyes adjusting back to the light.

"Well, it took you long enough." Came the bored yet mocking tone of Tuffnut Thorston, the fraternal twin of Ruffnut Thorston, her irritating yet tolerable best friend. The two were one of the few people she actually talked to who understood her, well, most of the time.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Ruffnut asked in the same deadpan voice her brother used. Astrid swore that they're now sounding more and more alike. She shuddered at the thought of Ruff growing an Adam's apple. The twins were on their Hideous Zippleback. Astrid walked over and patted the two headed beast, missing her Deadly Nadder terribly.

"Oh you know, this and that. Me and dad. Same old, same old." She half smiled, not really wanting to elaborate any further.

"Uhhhh. NO. We don't know!" Tuffnut countered back, pressing the issue.

**WHACK!** "What was that for?"

To Astrid's relief, Snotlout Jorgenson came to her aid, silencing the Thorston boy.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Duh!" Snotlout said, pulling his Monstrous Nightmare up, towering over the twins and their Zippleback, as if indicating his superiority. It was times like this that Astrid appreciated Snotlout. It's not that he doesn't usually defend her, he does, most of the time, but at times it comes with…

"Got your back ,babe!" He said, winking at her direction. "What do you say you and me get out of here?" He said wiggling his eyebrows. Astrid rolled her eyes. And it was times like this that she wishes he didn't exist.

**WHACK!** Big, leather bound book collided with Snotlout's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Snotlout glared at the rather chubby boy that was on his Gronckle.

"Sorry, bad arm." Fishlegs Ingerman scratched his head, innocently. Astrid gave a knowing smile. Among all her friends, _if she can even call them that_, she and Fishlegs have a good relationship. She never really remembered them arguing, well except during the Terrible Terror training competition but that was another story. Fishlegs also helps out Astrid a lot of times, being the only one with the same level of intelligence. He understands her and she was thankful for that.

"How about I give you a bad face?" Snotlout said, waving his fist into the air. Trying his best to provoke Fishlegs into violence.

"How about I give _YOU_ the bad face?!" Countered Tuffnut, still pissed off at the whack he received a while ago. He got off his Zippleback and beckoned Snotlout to come down. "Why don't we settle this, man to man!"

"Oh yeah?!" Snotlout challenged, getting off his dragon.

"Yeah!" Snorted Tuff. Their heads now inches away from the other.

"Uhhh, guys." Fishlegs said, trying to break the two apart.

"Oh yeah?!" Snotlout continued.

"Yeah!" Tuff responded.

"Men are so barbaric." Ruffnut commented at the scene.

"Tell me about it." Astrid said, sounding bored. She watched the only four constant companions she had in her life and wondered, are these goof heads really part of the families of the royal court?! If that's the case, what future does Ingeborg have?_ I'm not sure I want to answer that._

"Oh yeah?!"'

"Yeah!" The two were now head to head, err-helmet to helmet that is.

"OH YEAAAAH?!"

"YEAAHH!"

"GUUUUUUUUYS!" Fishlegs shouted, causing the two guys to stop and the two bonde girls to raise their brows.

"Jeez, Fishlegs, no need to shout!" Snotlout said, looking disgusted. As if he was not shouting just a while ago.

"Yeah men, chill out!" Tuff commented as he was not use to hearing the boy scream.

"I know, I know. But guys…?"

"What already, jeez!" Ruffnut said sounding impatient.

"Who's that?" He pointed near the entrance where a smiling Hiccup stood, together with Toothless.

It took a while for Astrid to register the boy into her mind; black dragon, brown and leather suit and_ that_ goofy, dorky smile.

"Oh great! Just great." Astrid muttered under her breathe. She held a hand to her head, massaging her temples. She was so sure that no one had followed her and yet here he was, looking extra foolishly goofy with_ that _ smile of his.

"Oh, hi! Don't mind me. I'm just here to observe." Hiccup said, trying to sound cool. He looked, in amazement at the secret hide-out of the wandering princess. Who would have thought that inside that big old rock is a secret garden big enough to train dragons. _This is amaziiiing_. He thought excitement in his eyes.

Hiccup noted that Astrid had several companions, which was good. Makes him-err the king worry less about her safety. There is safety in numbers, after all.

"Who's the dude?" Asked Tuffnut to Astrid.

"No one." She said coolly. "Excuse me." She made her way towards the boy and his dragon and grabbed Hiccup by the arm.

"Ohhhh! Touchy!" Ruff teased, earning a glare from the pissed off princess. Ruff doesn't want to admit it but she loves teasing Astrid. Ruff enjoys Astrid's reaction whenever she struck a nerve. She doesn't do it to be mean though, she does it as her way of communicating. Just like how Astrid's means of communication is violence. It was just hilarious how Astrid reacts to the simplest things.

"Could it be that Astrid has a lover?" Asked the confused Fishlegs.

"Don't be silly. The only lover she'll want is right here, baby!" Snotlout snorted, flexing his biceps. "See that, see that." He bragged, coming closer to Ruffnut and flexing some more.

"She could do better." Ruff said looking disgusted at the flexing Snotlout.

Meanwhile, near the tunnel entrance.

"A-ouch!" Hiccup said as Astrid pushed him near the edge of the tunnel. "Quiet a grip you got there." He commented, lightening up the mood.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Astrid glared at him. "I don't care what my father said but you are_ not _going to be my _buddy_" She paused for emphasis. "Guard! I was perfectly fine without any, so there's no point having one now. Thank you for your services, it was nice meeting you, sir Hicorse-"

"It's Hiccup."

"Hiccup, right. Sir Hiccup, well it was nice seeing you and good bye!" She said pushing his back into the tunnel. Surprisingly for her, Hiccup was stronger than he looked. Yes, she knows that he was tall, taller than any of the other guys she knows (limited to Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut LOL) but she was so sure that he was thin and weak. No matter how hard she tried to push him, he just wouldn't budge. She stood straighter then looked at him. _I should have known that knights aren't just knighted for the hell of it. _

"Are you deaf?_ I_ said, you can go now." She stated irritation evident in her voice.

Hiccup turned around to face her and smiled. "Sorry, Milady, but my orders are to the king and not to you. I'm here under his command and there's nothing you can do about it."

Astrid's eye twitched. She was not used to being disobeyed, especially when she's at the peak of her anger. Most people would just subject to her whim, but then she remembered that this boy here is not just any boy. _If physically pushing him won't do, maybe a push of words will._

"Do you even have a brain? Or did my father seize it as well? You clearly are not thinking well enough. What do you want from such a small kingdom, huh? Surely a noble knight like you would have more career opportunities in bigger kingdoms than babysitting a princess here." She noted how Hiccup's brows tightened at the comment. _Good. _She thought, obviously hitting a nerve.

"In all the places in the world, you choose Ingeborg. Why is that?" She asked, walking closer to Hiccup, who was leaning on the edge of the tunnel. A scowl, evident in his features.

"Because it's small? Because it's far more concealed than the other kingdoms? And because it's veiled, few people come here and you know, Great Odin, you know you'll be welcomed open arms and with glory for being the only outsider with a title."

Astrid made a half snorting sound, as if disgusted. "There is nothing I hate more than a gold-digging, glory-seeking SON OF a HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING, SLUDGE BUCKET knight who pretends to care about this kingdom when clearly, he cares more about himself!"

Toothless growled, as if he understood the insults being thrown to his master and friend. He was ready to pounce on her, even if she was a girl and the princess of the kingdom but Hiccup stopped him. "It's okay, bud." He smiled, reassuring the reptile.

Hiccup stared at Astrid, with eyes that were blazing. Astrid took a step back, for once in her life, someone else's stare (besides her father's) intimidated her.

"You're right. There is so much more places I could be in, much more decent jobs than what I have here but I'm here. Not because of anything you had said but because, I'm searching for something. A _great perhaps_ that I thought, no, I still think I can find here. Maybe I will, maybe I won't but I got to try." He said with a sad smile. Astrid felt a shudder at the words he spoke. It was as if he was speaking from another time with another ranking. It's as if he spoke with so much more conviction than any other ordinary, noble soldier would.

"I don't expect you to understand though. I mean what would a spoiled, bratty princess who pretends to care about this kingdom when clearly, she cares more about herself, know about honor, glory, duties, sacrifices and selflessness?" He asked half smiling, half glaring into her azure eyes. "Nothing, I suppose. Not a thing."

Astrid clenched her fist, agitated at the statement. Her plan had backfired and she was feeling worse than what she was hoping to make Hiccup feel. How could he do this? How could this stupid boy judge her like that? He knew nothing about her, about her struggles, about her feelings, about her kingdom, about anything. How dare he say that she knew nothing about honor, when all her life that's all she tries to maintain. Glory, when all her life that's what she struggles to obtain. Duties, when all her life she had to obey. Sacrifices, when all her life she had to endure. Selflessness, when all her she had to give.

Astrid took a step forward and punched Hiccup across the face.

"Owwwww! Touchy indeed!" Tuff commented. Although they couldn't hear what they were talking about, their actions were still observable.

"Tough luck, huh?" Fishlegs stated, scribbling down on his big leather book.(God knows what he writes in it).

"Told you, I was the only one." Snotlout bragged, still flexing his biceps.

"I can punch better than that! What to have a go at it, Snotlout?!" Ruff countered.

"Shutting up now." Snotlout gulped.

Hiccup felt the sting on his right cheek. Huh. Who would've thought that a girl can punch this hard? He was ready to argue back when he noticed drops of tears falling down the ashen princess's face. She was just there, glaring at her while he was there, perplexed.

He was so sure that he was mad at her for all the wrong accusations, and for all the right reasons. But why, he wondered, once he saw her tears, he instantly felt guilty. _Women and tears, a deadly combination, indeed._ He was instantly sure that nobody looked as beautiful while crying as Astrid did. On;y three facts registered to his mind at that moment. She was angry, she was crying and dear gods, she was so beautiful. Never had a name suit a person so much before._ Astrid; Divine Beauty._

Hiccup instantly felt the need to console her, to tell her to stop crying, to tell her that he didn't mean it and it was all gonna be okay. He stepped forward, trying to shorten the distance they had from each other. But as soon as he moved, Astrid ran across the garden, hopped on the monstrous nightmare and flee the scene, faster than you can say hopscotch.

* * *

Great. Just great. Just a few hours ago she promised herself to never give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. And yet, here she was, balling her eyes out. It's not as if she never cried, she did, of course, like any other human being. The difference is, she never cried, in front of anyone, _ever, (_well besides good old dad and mom, that is), until today.

Hookfang growled, the 3rd time since she rode her. She was then beginning to wonder if she was doing something wrong to cause the dragon's distress. They flew fast; past the woods, across the sea and towards dragon island. It's an island, a few kilometers away from Ingeborg where they keep all the dragons safe and free to meander in their natural habitat. Surely, she'll find peace here from the noise of the kingdom. Surely, a new comer like sir Hiccup wouldn't know of such a place.

She landed Hookfang to the east side of the island, near the rocky shore but as she was about to get down, the monstrous nightmare got spooked, started shaking and flew away in rapid speed that caused Astrid to land abruptly on her left leg.

"Son of a half troll!" She grunted as she tried to stand up. She winced as she felt an excruciating pain on her left leg. She looked up at the sky, at the fading image of Hookfang. "Thanks a lot you useless reptile!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well, well, well, looki what wi got here, boys!" A middle-aged man said, carrying an axe on his left hand and a bundle of nets on his right. He was surrounded by a group of other men, like him. All looking like really dirty savages who wore horned helmets with huge beards; a perfect description to the earlier Vikings. (The savage kind.)

Astrid noticed that the largest of the male was carrying a sack full of terrible terrors. She stood up, in a pace that would seem that she was not at all injured. And pointed at the man.

"You there, poacher! I command that you release the dragons, NOW!" She ordered in a firm voice. _No wonder a lot of the dragons have gone missing, they weren't running away, they were being stolen. By outsiders nonetheless. _She thought.

As much to Astrid's disappointment, the men didn't even look a tad scared. In fact they were laughing as if it was the most hillarious thing in the world.

"Dye hear that, men? Girlie 'ere is commanding us? Ohhhh! How tough!" He laughed causing the other men to laugh along with him.

"Whadya say, men? How's about we give her a smoochin ti calm her nerves!" Another man said, giving Astrid a malicious grin. Astrid shuddered at the look. Talk about ewwww.

"Awo! Awo!" The men cheered.

"Don't. Even. Try." She warned pointing at the four men.

"Me like a girl that's young and feisty" One of the man said, approaching her. She tried to move to the left but winced once her foot touched the ground.

"Awwww. Lil girlie 'ere is injured. Tsk tsk tsk. Too bad, we're gonna have some fun!" He said, grabbing her hair and pulling it towards him. "Whadya say, men?"

"Awo! Awo" They cheered once again.

"Over my dead body, you dirty old man." She whispered into the cold air.

"Whadya say, girlie? I thought I her-" WHACK! That was Astrid's second punch that day, only this time, it was straight across the man's nose causing it to bleed.

"Bloody Thor!" He screamed gripping Astrid's hair tighter. He dragged her towards the other men, asked the others to hold her in place. They forced her to kneel on the ground. She yelped in pain, while struggling to lose free but she just couldn't. Not with the two other men, pinning her to her position.

"Hold her down, boys!" The bleeding man commanded, glaring at her. He licked the blood that was dripping off his nose and smiled a sinister smile. "I don't usually hit women but this time I ma make an exception!" He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Shame, yiv got such a pretty face. Hahahaha. Oh well"

The man positioned himself in front of Astrid. He retracted his left hand, ready for the punch. Astrid closed her eyes preparing for the impact. _This time, for sure, I will not cry!_

SWOSH! She felt a strong wind. She opened her eyes and saw no other than Hiccup, coming to her aid. He flew Toothless towards the bleeding man and then ran him over like a rock. The man was knocked out on sight. He got off Toothless, ran towards Astrid and helped her stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked concern evident in his face. He turned back around and flamed up his sword, _The Inferno._

"Yeah." She answered stunned. This might be the only time she witnessed action (besides from the twins and their daily battles, that is). _Impeccable timing, really_. She thought. But she wouldn't' admit that to herself.

The other men, started circling around them, drawing out their weapons and preparing to charge towards them.

Hiccup whistled a long tune. Not a moment later, Toothless flew within the circle, growling at the men. "Get on." Hiccup beckoned Astrid to ride Toothless.

"Ummmm." She blinked, unsure. One, she was so sure, so sure that the reptile didn't like her. And two, she couldn't move her left leg, let alone climb a dragon.

"What is it?" He asked. He then noticed the way she stood, how she was leaning her body's pressure to the wouldn't take a genius to figure it out by then that Astrid was hurt, but the fact that Hiccup is was an advantage. _No choice._ He thought as he carried her, bridal style, on the dragon. Astrid felt her face heat up at the contact, she wasn't sure if this was okay with him, let alone her.

"Hold on tight." He instructed.

"No, thanks." She brushed it off, still a little flustered.

"Suit yourself. Toothless, NOW!" Hiccup commanded as the dragon let out a fiery blue flame, causing the men to run towards different directions. A moment later they were up on the air.

"They're getting away!" Astrid pointed out.

"Not under my watch. Toothless, FETCH!" One by one, Toothless picked up the men and dropped them side by side each other. Hiccup then grabbed a rope from his hidden Toothless compartment. He tied the other end to one of the men's hands and the other end, he tied around Toothless.

"Alright bud, just like we practiced." Hiccup patted the beast's head. "Ready?" He asked Astrid, who, until now was refusing to hold on.

"For what?"  
"Toothless, NOW!" He commanded as the dragon started spinning, in a fast pace around the men like a top. Astrid, not wanting to die, held on for dear life. Shrugging off the thought that she was hugging Hiccup like her life depended on it (Which was true).

Once the men were all tied up, Hiccup found where they anchored their boat. Unloaded the ship with captured dragons, loaded it with the tied up men, un-anchored it and let it sailed across the sea with the men tied inside. He and Astrid waved _bon voyage_ to the men in a teasing manner. By that time, it was already sunset. (Insert Romantic Flight Soundtrack here LOL).

Toothless landed near the beach of the dragon island. Hiccup helped Astrid get off and sit on the sand. He had already noticed a while ago that something was wrong with her foot but it wasn't until now that he had a chance to see what it was. He took off her boots and saw that her left foot was now swelling. He lifted it up.

"Awww!" She glared at Hiccup for the felt pain.

"Sorry." Hiccup said, tearing a piece of cloth from inside his body armor. He then wrapped the ankle lightly with a cloth to reduce the swelling.

"Don't worry about it." Astrid said, instantly feeling a little better at the compress.

"Sorry." Hiccup said, still elevating her foot.

"You said that already."

"I know, I mean, I'm sorry about…this afternoon." Hiccup said, sounding embarrass. He scratched his head for good measure. "I didn't mean what I said about you being a brat or about the whole honor, glory thing. It was just so, and you were so, and I became so-." He apologized continuously. She was stunned because despite the fact that he couldn't deliver one concrete message, she understood him. Every bit of it. And that was good enough for her.

She raised up her hand as if saying stop. She smiled a genuine smile. "I'm sorry too."

Azure blue eyes met olive green ones.

"Truce?" He asked, reaching out his hand.

It was an entirely different Hiccup she saw that afternoon who was so serious, from the Hiccup she saw just a while ago who was so brave to this Hiccup she sees now who is so submissive. _There's a lot more to him than meets the eye._

"Truce." She took his hand and shook it. _This could be the start of a beautiful friendship._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I like the idea of a**_** truce**_** because it doesn't necessarily mean the stop of a war, more of a ceasefire. Coz let's face it, one thing I love about Hiccstrid is how they argue and yet they end up... **(Kyaaaaaa, alright, enough with the fangirling).

**Hiccup searching for a Great Perhaps **(According to his explanation to Astrid that is.)** Got the idea from John Green's book; Looking For Alaska. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend you do! SO much feels! And speaking of feelings, I actually sprained my left foot last Sunday, thus the explanation of Astrid's left foot fiasco. **(Kinda got inspired. Oh Hiccup! Please do come and carry me as well! Hahahaha)**  
**

**Hmmmm, Was not really sure if I portrayed the gang right, or if I got each of the characters' characteristics right. Haha. So if you noticed/see anything wrong with them or the story, please feel free to say so. Just leave me a message in the review section. Hehe Give me something to work with! Everything will be highly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**See you next chapter!**

**Ja ne!  
**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	5. Chapter 5: Fears and Failures

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** It is currently 20 passed 12 am here in The Philippines while I was updating this, so I dunno if people will be able to see/ read this. Hahaha. I humbly thank everyone who has read, favorite-d, and reviewed! Because of that, here's the 5****th**** chapter to the story! YATTA! (Throws confetti!) Happy reading!**

_This story is and always will be dedicated to my number one critic and editor, __**kuya Jarield!**_

**This chapter is dedicated to ****FAMEous21**for being my number one fan (Love you to bits!) And also to**SapphiresAndPineapples****, 1356-2478, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****braelynnway****, Hiccstrid15, Rhys, ****UnbreakableWarrior****, ****Somebody105**** ,****Guest **(Fanfiction said that it was update because I re-uploaded it. I edited some of the errors. Hehe. Sorry about that!)and **Kazuya RandomAuthor****; **You guys rule! Lastly, I dedicate this to **YOU**, dear reader, just the fact you're taking time to read is enough for me.

**Disclaimer: **When the time comes that I'll be very, _very_ rich, I'll buy all the rights to own Dream Work's **How to Train Your Dragon**. But until that day comes, **I do not own it,** _yet._ (Insert evil ambitious laugh here)

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 5: A Thin Line Between Fears and Failures**

* * *

Astrid stared at disgust at the scroll lying on top of her bedside table. Since she agreed to this whole ordeal the king has been nothing but excited. _Too excited if you ask me. _She wondered, why, in all the name that is good, did she have to sign a contract? Honestly, wasn't giving her word, good enough for her father? She grunted for the nth time that morning, picked up the scroll while rolling her eyes. She then started re-reading the said agreement.

_I,__Astrid Hofferson, princess and future queen of Ingeborg__**, **__do solemnly swear to dedicate myself to the following lessons:_

_**War Tactics**__ (morning to midmorning; Palace grounds)_

_**Right Conduct and Proper Royal Etiquette**__ (midmorning to noon; Palace grounds)_

_**People Strategy**__ (noon to mid-noon; around the kingdom)_

_**Dragon Training**__ (afternoon; Dragon Arena)_

_I will use my time, inside and outside the palace, in learning lessons on how to become a better ruler of this kingdom._

_I will be, at all times, escorted by my _buddy_-guard, sir __**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, noble knight of Berkenfeld.**_

_I swear to never miss a lesson, unless called upon to do something of higher task. I will never try to escape my itinerary for the day. If I do, as consequence, all lessons will be done within the palace grounds and it will not include dragon training. Further consequence includes but not limited to not being able to step a foot outside the palace unless see fit by the King._

_Agreed and Signed By_

_**Astrid Hofferson**_

_**Princess and Future Queen of Ingeborg**_

She swears that she was going to pop a nerve one of these days. After the good, hearty talked last night, after the poacher incident and after she agreed to the whole buddy-guard ordeal, she thought that her father would have trusted her by now. But no, he still treats her like she's a child. It's as if she was not capable of making her own decisions at all. She just found it there, on top of her bedside table. _Some king, didn't have the decency to give it straight to my face._

She sighed, more hurt than angry. She took out her feather pen and got the ink. She signed the scroll as swiftly and legibly as she can. She rolled it up and limped towards her door. Although her foot was feeling a lot better than yesterday, she still can't manage to walk properly.

When she opened the door and went outside her room, a smiling Hiccup greeted her. He was just there, across her room, leaning ever so casually on the palace walls. She knew, of course she knew that he would be waiting for her but she wondered why when she saw her, she still felt surprised.

"Good morning, Milady." He smiled his goofy, dorky smile.

Astrid scowled.

Hiccup was alarmed. "Uh-oh. You're scowling." He pointed out, causing the princess's scowl to grow deeper. "But I thought we had a truce?" He asked confused. _Maybe it was too good to be true. _He thought sadly.

Astrid sighed. _Keep your nerves on, Astrid. It's not his fault. _She breathed in and out, in and out telling herself to spare the boy for he did no wrong and was not deserving of her wrath.

"Truce." She smiled. "I guess I'm just not use to your face being the first thing I see in the morning."

Hiccup's face lit up. "Yours is the first one I saw too." Since he was staying in the palace, Toothless had to stay in a dragon house beside the castle as King Gustav had a strict no dragons within the castle rule.

Knowing it was now okay, he came towards Astrid and wrapped a hand behind her.

**WHACK! **Fist collided with stomach.

"What was that for?!" Hiccup asked in pain.

"Woah. We're good but no need for a hug." Astrid said moving a step back at the crouching Hiccup.

"I wasn't going to hug you!" He defended, still in pain. He stood up straight, one of his hands still on his stomach. "I was going to assist you. With you limping like that, it would take the whole day for you to walk across the palace."

"Oh." Was all she could mutter. She blinked twice. It was stupid of her to think that he was attempting to hug her. I mean, who would do that so early in the morning? Probably Snotlout but not Hiccup.

"Sorry."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you can use my arm instead." He said gesturing his arm in an escort like position.

_How's this any better?_ She thought as she grabbed hold of his firm arm. He was so much more then he looks. Who would have thought that a skinny boy like him would have such a strong hold? The moment was awkward enough, well for her at least. She allowed Hiccup to lead her into the great room; there her first and second lesson would take place. (And so will breakfast)

Although Hiccup was allowed inside the great room while Astrid went on with her lessons, he kept a distance. It was the king's orders. It was standard procedures that he should at least be able to observe her. But he shouldn't be able to listen at the lessons for two things. One it would only bore him (As if standing around, just looking wasn't boring enough). And two, he might turn out to be some kind of spy from another kingdom. Whichever the case, King Gustav played it safe, even though he trusts Gothi the elder, he can't be too safe. After all, it's the future of Ingeborg that was at risk.

Hiccup leaned in beside the big window of the great hall, there he felt the cold breeze seep its way through. Although he was cursed and immune to any type physical sufferings, he still could feel things. His flesh can still tell the difference of pain and of pleasure. He noted how Ingeborg was so much like Berk in its climate. But then again, most of the west side of the world is so cold, despite the fact that it should be summer in most places.

He watched as Astrid focused on the pieces given to her that was laid on the round table. A war master seated across from her, training her on how and where best to attack in a given situation. It was not long after that she was able to strategize a battle plan that the war master realized that for once she was attentive. In all her lessons for the past year, she would not even bother to show up, and when she does, it's as if she was mentally absent.

"Gid! Great Odin, yi got it, yir highness! That's a swift stratege yi got there!"

"Well, I learn from the best." Astrid felt obligated to say that. He was after all teaching her all he could. She'll never mention that she used to hide inside the great room when her father and the war masters came up with strategies.

"It is en onor ti be teaching the next in command." He said standing up and bowing down. And just like that it was already mid morning.

Hiccup observed as one teacher then another came inside the great room, teaching, demonstrating and modeling to Astrid and what to do and what not to do. This had to be the Right Conduct and Proper Royal Etiquette lesson, the boring part. He noted how Astrid was trying her best to not yawn. She looked sleepy and slightly pissed although she held her cool.

They demonstrated how to sit, stand, walk (although she was excused on how she limped), talk, eat and dress like a princess (the unsavage, un-viking kind that is). She refused though. There was no way she'd trade in her boots and skull studded skirt for something so, _feminine_. Not yet anyway but someday. Just thinking about it makes her sick. Astrid liked to think that she's a girl but not the lady-like, soft spoken, type. She's edgier than that.

And he thought he had it bad. He was way luckier than this. As a prince, he also had his lessons to attend but quite frankly, this is just plain boring! No wonder Astrid would rather escape. At least he got to see some action. He literally got to see some action; he never actually fought on battle. Typical Hiccup, he'd just be there observing. What He lacked in strength and brutality though he made up with inventions; weapons that will do the fighting for him.

As his mind wondered to the trail of thoughts of his past, he didn't notice Astrid standing in front of him.

"Can we go outside now? My lessons here are done." She stated looking bored.

Hiccup shook his head, like being awaken from a trance. "As you wish, milady."

* * *

It took a while to convince Astrid to ride Toothless. She was still convinced that the dragon hated her, the way they flew back to the palace the night before, but a lick or two from the beast later; she gave in, knowing that a truce with his master is a truce with him as well.

"Toothless!" Hiccup was alarmed on how Astrid would take it. "You know that doesn't wash out!" He warned.

Astrid stifle a laugh as the beast continued licking her. "Its fine, it's fine. Haha. He's amazing."She said in between laughs.

"He likes you." He stated, smiling.

"I like him too." She said trying to get on.

"Here. Let me help you." He said as he carried her on top of Toothless. Astrid froze, she did not like to admit it to herself but there was a sensation t where he touched her. A tingling sensation that wasn't too grand but wasn't too small to ignore. She shuddered.

"Where to?"

"Ummm—to Gothi's. I pick up Gobber there before we start with the people strategy." She stated, a little jumpy.

Hiccup beckoned Toothless to take off. In a moment later, they're up in the clouds. As Hiccup noticed the distance between the palace and the town, he asked. "How do you usually get to the town?"

"Back when I had Stormfly, I'd fly of course. But when dad took her, I walked."  
"By yourself?" He then found it amazing how she manages to walk that far.

"The guards would usually escort me, but then again, mostly I walk by myself because they just can't keep up." She said, pride in her voice.

He chuckled a little at the comment. Astrid raised her brow. "What may I ask is so funny?"

"No no. I'm not laughing at you. It's just-"

"Just what?!"

"I love your enthusiasm." He smiled, peaking at her from behind.

"Thanks." Her face heated up a little as she turned to the side, not wanting meet his eyes. _Oh no. Way to go lightening up the mood._ Hiccup thought, realizing the awkwardness of the atmosphere. They flew across the woods and into the town in silence.

* * *

Hiccup stood beside Gobber as they observed Astrid mingling with the people of Ingeborg. Since he was such a people person, if he did say so himself. It was he, Gobber the Belch who was given the task to train Astrid in people strategy. It's not that she doesn't know how to interact with people, per se; it's the fact that she's just too grumpy about it.

She'd stay in the town square, listening and if can, solving problems of her people. Just like how her dad, the king does it. She had to learn to give the people what they need instead of what they want. She had to learn to listen to their problems, strategize to solve them, earn the people's trust and respect as the future ruler of Ingeborg. _These people had too many problems, if you ask me._ She thought to herself as she was listening to an old woman crying about her lost sheep, she was blaming her neighbor's dragon for it, which the latter rejected to be true.

"Soooo, how yi gitting on with yir act of selflesnees, hmm?" Gobber asked out of the blue.

"I still haven't cracked at it. A hundred years and I still can't figure it out." Hiccup sighed.

"What does that even mean, how can one be totally, utterly selfless?" He asked Gobber who was watching Astrid talk to the two woman. Sheeps and dragons, always a dangerous combination.

"If nothing yiv done has worked so far, maybe yi gotta stop being all 'tis." He said pointing at Hiccup from head to toe.

"But you just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said looking agitated. **(T.T)**

"Exactly!" He laughed as if it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

_Sure, laugh. You're not the one, enduring a hundred years here._ Hiccup thought.

"While you laugh your butt off, I'd like a new conversation please." **(T.T)**

"Alright, suit yirself. Soooooo. How's it going with the princess?"

"Way to go lightening up the mood." Hiccup commented nonchalantly. Honestly, was this dude trying to get on his nerves? Because whatever he was doing it sure was working.

"Oh come'on. I seen the way yi look at Astrid." He teased.

"Yeah, so? She wouldn't come near me even if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town."

Gobber laughed more.

"Wh-what? Is it always going to be this way? You teasing me and me feeling bullied." Hiccup asked the laughing man.

"She likes yir smile, yi know."

"My what? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked a bit surprised.

"Yir smile. She sed it was goofy but it was contagious, or something like that." Gobber responded, remembering her exact words on that faithful day.

"If this is another one of your so called jokes, I swear-"

"Yi can ask her if you want."

"Ask me what?" Astrid asked making her way towards the two. It was now mid noon, time for some good old dragon training. Finally, some action.

Hiccup jumped in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to walk that fast.

"I'll liv yi two be." Gobber said walking out on the two. He stopped after three steps and looked at Astrid.

"Tot that yi shoul know that there ain't no dragon trainin' today, Astrid. The dragon master and the rest of the class wint to a fieldtrip yonder at the North lands. It was sorta an impulse trip, yir father thought best yi didn't go so he didn't till yi."

"He what?!" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, better I tild yi rather than yi flying to the dragon arena to see for yirself. So, goodbye!" He dashed. Astrid swore that he runs fast for a one legged man with a peg.

She sighed in defeat. No point arguing with the king, huh? He always, always gets his way.

"Hiccup, can you take me to the cliff? I swear, I'm not gonna jump." She half joked. Hiccup nodded. It had only been days since he met her and yet he was sure when she pretended to be okay.

When they got to the cliff, Astrid refused to be helped down Toothless. Although she struggled, she climbed down by herself and walked towards the cliff. She seated near the edge, but not to near to be in danger, and started picking on the grass.

"Easy on the grass there." Hiccup commented, standing behind her.

He heard her sighed as she continued pulling out the weeds.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked, kneeling down and patting the space beside her. She looked at him and then looked back at the ocean. Hiccup took that as a yes and sat down to her left. They stayed quiet for a while before Astrid spoke.

"You know what's irritating? It's how he' expecting me to become the ruler but he doesn't give me a chance to make my own decisions. He's always locking me up inside this bubble that I. Can't. Pop." She gestured to her hands.

Hiccup just gave a sad smile, not wanting to say anything that will provoke or influence her.

"He's keeping me trap, he's limiting my freedom because he thinks I'm gonna run out on him. But I won't."

"You won't?" He's got to at least ask. "Even though you spoke about being loyal to the Viking ways? Even though you spoke highly of your mother? "

"I won't. I love Ingeborg, I do. I want to stay here, to rule, to be the princess-queen it needs. But he makes me afraid that I'll fail because I'm not like him. He doesn't say it but he expects me to be. Doesn't he realize that the more he's pushing me to be like him, the more he's pushing me to become someone that I'm not and the more he's pushing me to be less like my mom, the more he's pushing me away from becoming someone that I am. I'm so afraid I'll disappoint and I don't want to disappoint the people; I don't want to disappoint him."

"That's why you act the way you act. Your stubbornness comes with the fear of being like him. But mostly the fear of disappointing him." Hiccup assessed the situation. So much feels like him_. Astrid and I have more things in common than we think_. He began to wonder if it was the same for all royals, especially the ones next to the throne. He knew he had the same fear. Now I understand you better.

"You may not have heard of this but my father was one of the greatest knights in Berkenfeld." He smiled, pride in his voice. "He commanded battles to victory, saved thousands of lives and made a legacy that will make even the gods proud. But despite being great, I was afraid of becoming like him."

Astrid stopped pulling the weeds, turned to face Hiccup and listened.

"I was always afraid of becoming my dad, mostly because I thought I never could. Because, how can you be someone that great, that brave, that _selfless_?" He asked. Azure eyes met green ones.

"I guess you can only try." Astrid answered.

"And try we will." Hiccup smiled tucking a strand of loose hair from Astrid's head behind her ears.

**WHACK!**  
"Don't touch my hair!" She glared. "And what was that you and Gobber were talking about in town?" She asked, her mood has turned a hundred eight degrees. Sometimes you just have to talk to people, to let it all out to feel better.

"Nothing! I don't remember!" He swore.

"Remember or I'll whack you again!"

"S-something about someone having a goofy smile." He said, raising his hands up in defense, ready for the impact of her punch.

Astrid blinked. "The other day, while I was supposed to be in the town's square for my people strategy lesson, I escaped into the woods." She explained although Hiccup didn't get what she was talking about.

"Ummm. Okay."

"I got caught into some random net of some poacher, escaped and then bumped into-or was followed rather- by a guy with an annoyingly goofy, contagious smile." She explained further, smiling. Now this time, it was Hiccup who blinked.

"Now I can't get rid of him." She sighed in exasperation, folding her hands behind her head and then lying down on the grass.

Hiccup smiled, understanding the fullness of the statement. "It's gonna take more than pushing me, running away from me or being mean to me to keep me away."

"I know. Because of the great perhaps you're looking for." She answered her eyes closed.

"Yeah. Because of that." He said turning his direction towards Toothless and scratching his chin. Toothless gave a few dragon chuckles before he tilted his head to the side.

"What is it, bud?" He asked. He turned to his right and looked at the now sleeping Astrid.

_Because of you too_, the thought crossed his mind but he shook it off as swiftly as it came. _Don't even go there._ He warned himself. He wasn't allowed to love her, no one said it but he knows it. But then again he was allowed to look at her, stare at her closed eyes, button nose, and her lips.

"Stare at me more and I'll punch you straight across the face." Astrid commented her eyes still closed.

He laughed more surprised than scared. _Not until this wretched thing is over, then maybe then. _He thought hopeful, looking at her._ I'll do my best_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**YES! I admit to this one being a filler chapter, still had to tie some loose ends on Astrid's side, particularly what she does, who she is and the like... I hope you guys understand them more, now. Next chapter will be featuring the gang because I miss those goofballs. Hahaha. And oh, if you noticed that I used dialogues from the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** movie and also the deleted scenes, good job! You're a true HTTYD fan! **(Gives virtual cookie!)

**I was listening to For the Dancing and The Dreaming (Stoick and Valka's song) while I was typing this chapter. I don't know about you but I sobbed like a lunatic the second time I watched **_**that part**_** of the movie. Maybe because, they were ready to start over and be happy then **_**something **_**happened. And it got me wondering about how not everyone gets the happy ever after they deserve and it's just sad! Huhuhu! Might make a Stoick-Valka one shot, if I ever get around it. **

**Still using the **_**"Looking for a great perhaps"**_** from ****John Green****'s book; ****Looking for Alaska****. I swear, while I was reading it I imagined Hiccup as the main character "Pudge"! So much similarities in their personality. We all know Hiccup's great perhaps is to end his curse and live a normal life, no matter how hard the phrase seems. Also did you notice Hiccup's look during his conversation with Gobber? Hahaha! (T.T) He looks so pissed. I imagine him looking like that throughout the conversation.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully! I do intend to upload every other day but whenever I come home from school, I get knocked out. **(So tired!)** Neverthelss, I will upload! Feel free to comment on any errors! Everything is highly appreciated!**

**See you next chapter! Thank you for reading! (*o*)**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	6. Chapter 6: Stuck With Each Other

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** I woke up this morning with the full intention to go to school today, but because of a storm named Glenda, school has been cancelled so YATTA! Hello for a new chapter! The wind id howling like crazy, makes me scraed! Hahaha **(Grabs Hiccup doll)

**This Chapter id dedicated to **braelynnway, Q-A the Authoress, pleasecanihazmor, Somebody105, and SapphiresAndPineapples for reading and leaving their thoughts/ reviews. Everything was highly appreciated!

To **pleasecanihazmor:** I loved how you described the last chapter! **"Like the empty calories from junk food. Delicious, but not at all filling. I need mooore..." **Hopefully, the next chapter (Chapter 7) will be featuring the more you wanted. The answers or clues, I mean! Hope you'll stay tuned for that! :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned **How to Train Your Dragon**, There'd be a character with the name "_**Wyanet Bielefeld**_" as a representation of myself. So do you see or have you heard of _that _character? No?! Well, then **I don't own it! **(cries)

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

_(Wyanet Darlain Megan von Bielefeld)_

**Chapter 6: Stuck With Each Other**

* * *

Curiosity was evident in the king's big brown eyes as he watched Hiccup pace back and forth into the great hall. It was already passed twilight when he arrived from another royal assembly near town. He was so tired; ready to enter his kingly chambers when Sir Hiccup, knight of Berkenfeld requested an audience with him. He accepted, of course, because whatever Hiccup had to say, had something to do with his beloved Astrid. And although he doesn't show it as much as a father should, he cares deeply about his daughter.

"Your majesty." Hiccup started. "It appears that the princess has some—well, she feels that you have some trust issues with her."

This was interesting. All the while the king thought the young knight have had enough with the princess' stubborn ways and now was asking permission to be assigned to another duty. Most of his guards did.

"Elaborate, sir Hiccup. Pray, enlighten me on these so called trust issues."

"Well for one thing, your majesty, you give her all these responsibilities and tasks and yet you fail to allow her to make decisions on her own. It's like you're keeping her trap, limiting her decisions, restraining her chances at growth. And when you yourself don't trust her-or at least show her you trust her- how do you expect her to trust herself in ruling this." He gestured to the entire room.

The king nodded, placing his hand under his chin. "She told you this, now did she?" He asked, more curious than ever. In less than two days, Hiccup has managed to crack Astrid in telling her feelings that he, the king, who has been with Astrid all her life has not yet managed to decode.

"She was upset, your grace, like a flightless dragon." Hiccup admitted with a sad smile.

"I see. What do you propose we should do?" He asked meekly. He seldom asks for any advice regarding personal matters, but he made an exception.

"Prove it to her, your majesty. Prove to her that you, in fact, trust her."

"How?"_ How can I make this better?_

"Stormfly." Hiccup suggested in the most certain tone.

The king paused for a while and responded. "I can't. I don't want to risk it. Anything but that." He shook his head, as if remembering a bad memory. In an instant the king remembered his wife, how much she is so like Astrid in every way; stubborn, brave and would run in the nearest state of change. His wife was so accustomed to how things were that the mere mention of change scared her into disappearance.

"Then you don't trust her." Hiccup challenged, his stare was piercing. It took him all his strength and will power to mutter that to the king_. I'm really trying to push my luck here._

The king gave a long, steady disapproving look to Hiccup before he sighed in defeat. For once, he let his posture go and slouched on his throne, his hands massaging his temples.

"It's not that I don't trust her. I do. It's because I'm afraid that once she grasps how free she is, she'll realize how her life would be better and she'll forget about this gods forsaken place; that she'll forget about me." Hiccup saw sadness in the king's eyes that night; a vulnerability that one of power should never let anyone see. Yet here, he was, the king, also capable of feeling emotions of hurt and sadness.

Hiccup took a step forward and hesitantly placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "Maybe she's just as scared and alone as you, your majesty. Maybe all you really need is to let go and let things unfold in their own time. Trust her."

The king looked up at the standing knight before him. How can someone so young, posses such wisdom, such bravery (if stepping up and confronting the king wasn't brave then I don't know what is), such compassion for a ruler he did not know entirely and a future ruler who has not yet been crowned. He then realized that old lady Gothi had been right (as usual). This boy would do a _great service_ to their land and if this wasn't it (Bringing peace and bridging the gap of the ruler and future ruler of Ingeborg), he'll look forward to whatever it is. King Gustav placed a hand on top of Hiccup's hand that was on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright. You win. But if she runs away, better make sure you'll find me a new ruler." He joked, easing the tension. _No need for sappy, dramatic conversations anymore._

Hiccup laughed, placing one of his hands at the back of his head. _Well, look at that, a royal joke. Not exactly sure if I find it funny but it's only polite to laugh._

"I highly doubt that, your majesty. But if she runs, don't worry. I'll find her even if I have to go around the world and back." He said with much enthusiasm, causing the king to raise a brow.

"Extraordinary effort for such a tedious task." He commented.

"Uh, well, you know, it'll be worth it. For Ingeborg, I mean. Haha." Hiccup laughed nervously. He was sure that all has been settled and there was nothing to worry about, yet he felt his heart quickened as if someone has discovered a secret of his.

"Yes, indeed. _She'll_ be worth it." King Gustav smiled a knowing smile.

* * *

The next day, when Astrid went outside her room, an over-energetic Hiccup greeted her with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Top of the morning, Milady!"

She scowled. It was like his normal, goofy, dorky smile, only bigger. _And a little creepy if you ask me. _Astrid thought, closing the door behind her. "Someone looks awfully cheerful today."She commented as she grabbed his arm. By now, holding on to him had seemed normal. She still needed his support, after all. Well, physically since her left foot still hurt. They started walking down the hall

"Oh you know, beautiful day, the sun is shining, terrible terrors singing, all seems to be right in the world and _this_." He reached out from behind him, a scroll marked with the seal of Ingeborg. Astrid took the scroll and raised a brow at Hiccup, as if asking _what is this? _Hiccup shrugged innocently as if reading her mind. She unrolled the scroll and started reading.

_Astrid Hofferson, princess and future queen of Ingeborg is do hereby allowed to join the dragon training field trip of the dragon academy in the northern Kalachuchi forests._

_Provided that, first, she will behave according to how a princess should behave when outside the palace grounds and within the presence of respected peers._

_Second, she will be, at all times escorted by sir Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, noble knight of Brekenfeld and or Gobber The Belch, within the forest grounds and beyond._

_And lastly, that she will hunt down and bring home Kalachuchi fruits (that only grew in the said forest) to be given to the king on her arrival._

_Failure to comply with the orders will lead to dire consequences._

_Signed by_

_Gustav –The Great- Hofferson_

_King of Ingeborg_

_P.S._

_Have fun!_

Astrid could not believe her eyes. Was she really reading this? Did her father really write this? That's his signature isn't it? Did he really say, have fun? But all she could manage to say was "Dad and his Kalachuchi fruits!" She laughed, causing Hiccup to laugh as well. She felt a rush of excitement all over her body.

"I haven't even packed yet! We're suppose to be staying overnight!"

"Actually, _they_ stayed overnight. You, on the other hand, have until sun down with them." Hiccup explained that the others already went there yesterday.

Astrid was not fazed, her enthusiasm still peering through her eyes. "Still, a whole day with permission to be out in the palace!" She squeezed Hiccup's arm a little tighter as they walked."This has got to be the best morning, ever!" This is the day that the gods have made and dang it, she will rejoice and be glad in it.

"Not quite there yet." Hiccup commented as they were about to open the door located at the west wing.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked. What could possibly top this morning? Hiccup slowly opened the door, revealing

"Oh my gods! Stormfly!" Astrid immediately dropped Hiccups arm and ran- or limped rather- towards Stormfly. Although her foot still felt pain, she didn't mind it as she dashed towards her deadly nadder, enveloping it in a tight embrace. "Oh! I missed you so much!" She began, water forming in her eyes. If this is not enough proof that the king trusts her, what else is?

"The king thought you could use her, since you know, you're going on a dragon fieldtrip." Hiccup came closer, petting the beast beside Toothless.

Astrid tilted her head to the side, looking at the boy, realizing that in one way or another he had something to do with it. She may be assuming it, she may even be just imagining it but she felt that King Gustav, no matter how great, will not be able to think about this by himself. And with the feeling of gratitude overflowing, she…

**WHACK!**

"Awww!" He blinked at the sudden contact of her fist to his right elbow. That was not what he was expecting, at all.

"That's for being such a good _buddy-_guard" She reasoned out, although she was sure that it wasn't the action she wanted to do. She was just so use to violence as her means of communication that whatever emotion she possesses she tends to act it out through violence.

"Jeez, Astrid. What? Is it always gonna be like this? Whether you're happy, sad or angry you punch me? Cause-" He asked a little too irritated. Astrid felt guilty. She did not want to seem so cold hearted and hard headed, well at least not to him anyway. She did what she only thought can be done at the given situation.

She stepped forward and hugged Hiccup, for all the right reasons. "I'm sorry." She said, burying her face into his chest. Hiccup froze at the contact. He easily noticed how warm her embrace is, how soft her cheeks are it brushed against his chest, how she smells like spring with all the right combination of scents of flowers. He was about to hug her back when Astrid released him, giving him back that empty feeling within his arms.

"Thanks, Hiccup!" She smiled as she lowered down Stormfly and climbed on the deadly nadder. Hiccup hopped aboard Toothless as well.

"So, I hear you can fly?" He asked eagerly reffering to the nadder's speed.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said modestly; don't need to mention that she's the fastest racer in the kingdom.

"Care for a little race, milady?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Gobber The Belch, look in astonishment at the number of Kalachuchi fruits he had collected on the island since this morning. He wasn't regularly part of the dragon academy's fieldtrips but this time he went as a favor to the great king and best friend Gustav who had asked him to keep an eye on his only heir, Astrid. He accepted of course, knowing that the location was at the Kalachuchi forests and how he and the king were suckers for the rare fruit.

"If I see another one of these I'm gonna hurl!" Tuffnut complained, picking out from the high tree on their zippleback.

"Don't coz if you will, I'll follow!" Ruff commented, smelling the fruit. Although most people enjoyed the sweet citrus smell, the scent was not at all appealing to the Thorston twin. Nope, they want it tough, always, even the smell.

"Kalachuchi fruit, only found on the kalachuchi forests. Three colors of the fruit include red as the most common, orange and white the rarest of them all. It also varies from the flavor. It has a sweet citrus smell and -"

"Shut up, Fishlegs!" The twins yelled, hitting the chubby boy with as much fruits they can lay their hands on. Fishlegs on his Gronkle managed to evade each shot.

"Honestly, guys, stop being so pathetic. Be awesome like me, instead." Snotlout suggested, picking more fruits. A fruit and another and another came hurling down his direction, he was able to dodge most of it but one hit him bad on his shoulder.

"Hey!" He yelled, wiping of the stain. "You'll pay for that!" He glared calling out Hookfang as they began their revenge of burning Kalachuchis. "FIRE!" He instructed aiming more frits. Soon the forest became a battleground of ranging teenagers and their fruits.

"Fire on fre! Barf, Belch, CHARGE!

"Take that!"

"Do you think we should join the battle, Meatlug?"  
"Awww! That's my chest!"

"Stop whinning, more hitting!"

"Hmmm. Proper distance and speed I need to correctly hit my target is—"  
"Next time I'll aim for you face!"

"If you can even throw that hard!"

"Sludge bucket!"

"Maybe I should recalculate my strategy in this Kalachuchi war fiasco."

"Take some of this!"

"You're so stupid! How could you miss?!"

"You're stupider!"

"Half troll!"

"You're in the presence of the world's deadliest weapon, ME!"

"No, ME!"

"Will you two, shut up!"

"Probability of me missing this shot is zero percent!"

"ATTACK!"

As the youngsters were throwing fruits, insults and mathematical reasoning (Well, Fishlegs) at each other, a bored looking Gobber rolled his eyes and sighed. "Youth iz wested in these youngsums and also the Kalachuchis!" He grunted, picking up the ones that can still be eaten.

A strong wind from above swooshed its way and silenced the bickering youngsters and the complaining one legged man.

"Look in the sky, is that a bird-?" Tuff asked positioning his helmet to the side to see better.

"It's a nadder, stupid!" Ruff answered whacking her brothers helmet off!

"Why I outta." Tuff waved his fist around. Ruff whacked him on the head.

"Opppsss! That's for being so stupid!" She laughed.

" Actually In appearance, the Deadly Nadder is very bird-like: it is bipedal and possesses winged forelimbs. Small eyes for its targets. Fast and dangerous. Though in hunting potency Blind spots include-"

"Uuuuggggh! Shut up, Fishlegs!" Tuff commented, not wanting to hear anymore as if it was a lesson. The thought of learning caused him to shiver.

"There's another one! They're riders! They could be poachers!" Snotlout noticed, waving and calling over Gobber who immediately came.

"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later?" Ruff stated, aiming her fruits with a slingshot. Not sure how much that's gonna affect, but hey, she wanted a reason to shoot.

"Hold on! Nobody move! I don't see it?...Where are they?" Tuff asked as the dragons and their riders disappeared in an instant.

"There there there! Shoot 'em down!" Snotlout instructed earning a whack from Gobber.

**WHACK!**

"Ouch!"

"First, yi don't get ti make the commands, I do, since the dragon master had some business ti attend ti wed the king, he left me in charge with yir trainings."

"Yeah, some training making us use dragons to pick fruits." Tuff whispered to his sister.

"Tell me about it." She agreed in a whisper.

"Second, yi don't wanna go shooting down the princess!"

The four of them blinked and laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA. As if! Snotlout laughed.

"Old king Gutsav'll never allow her out! Everybody knows that" Ruff commented.  
"No, duh!" Tuff agreed.

"Actually, guys. She's here." Fishlegs pointing at the deadly nadder who landed together with its rider and lo and behold, it was Astrid, princess of Ingeborg.

"Hey, guys!" She waved.

"ASTRID!" They called in surprise, coming closer to the princess. Toothless and Hiccup landed next to them.

"And the other guy." Snotlout commented.

"Oooooh! Astrid with a guy. Mind introducing us to loverboy?" Ruff commented, wiggling her brows. The gang circled around them, with their dragons as they waited for Astrid's introduction.

"Evereybody, this is sir Hiccup, _knight _of Berkenfeld. Not lover but knight." Hiccup smiled and waved. "This 'ere is Toothless." He introduced.

"Hiccup. These are my peers." She introduced them one by one.

"Huh. All members of the families that serve in the royal court." He thought out loud. "Nice meeting you."

"All families are required to have one representative for dragon trainings. Well, except for the Larson and the Elder that is." Fishlegs explained that the Larson's eldest son was not even half their age making it impossible to go with them. And the Elder; Gothi, given her age can't possibly train with them.

"Yeah, I miss that small person!" Snotlout sniffed, suddenly missing his mini-me , Gustav Larson, who was also part of the families that serve in the royal court and was named after King Gustav the great.

"Are you gonna cry?" Tuff teased.

"Gross." Ruff commented in a deadpan voice.

"Yi probably don't know this on a count of yi only think of yirselves and don't isten to town news but Hiccup 'ere is old lady Gothi's grandson, so technically he's the representative for the Elder family." The gang ohh-ed and ahh-ed at the statement. Who knew that old lady Gothi had a descendent? Even Astrid didn't. Another item that added to Astrid's list of new discoveries.

* * *

The group spent the rest of the day, dragon training. Gobber knew that the kids nowadays don't care for the old fashion, sit down and let me tell you how it's done method so he upped for something with a little more application. After all, he believed the lessons best learned are lessons that are learned on the spot.

Little did the youngsums know, Gobber had spent his time preparing a game for them. He gathered them to the edge of the Kalachuchi forest and gave each rider a long cloth.

"Today's lesson is to see how one yi are with yir dragon So come on, everybody blind fold yir dragons!"

"What?!" They all screamed in unison. It was one thing to fly with your dragon, sometimes it's hard enough like that already. They tend to control the direction whenever they think there's a better way. How can they manage to steer the beasts?

"The real test 'ere is your control over them and der trust towards yi."Gobber explained the mechanics of the game. Within the Kalachuchi forests, he has hidden 50 white kalchuchis marked with the Ingeborg seal. Their objective is find 'em, collect as many as they can and get back to the other side of the forest.

" Should be easy enough." Gobber sat down on the beach surrounded with the ever so many Kalachuchis they've gathered.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a blind folded dragon!" Tuff snorted.

"Yeah, don't want you to get hurt and die now, sitting there surrounded with fruits." Ruff countered in a mocking tone.

"Uhhh. Is it really necessary I join them?" Hiccup asked not entirely sure. He wanted the game, it thrilled him, he was just not sure how he fit in to all of this.

"Sure! Yir an Elder, aren't yi? Now, go and make your grandma proud!" Gobber laughed munching on a Kalachuchi.

"My calculations say that there's a 40 percent chance we will get hurt." Fishlegs stated a little too nervous.

"At least there's a 60 percent chance we'll survive."

"Actually, 55 percent, we'll die. 5 percent we'll survive." Fishlegs corrected the Thorston boy. Sure, it wasn't positive thinking but Fishlegs was known for being realistic and facts oriented.

"Da-da-da, we're dead!" Hiccup joked, lightening up the mood. Needless to say, the joke only worsened the atmosphere.

"We're gonna gie! We're gonna die!"

"I volunteer Tuufnut!"

"Hey!"

"Relax guys, it'll only be fun if we get a scar out of it." Astrid said in a firm voice silencing her peers. She took her position before the starting line. The others followed.

"Yeah Guys, chill!" Snotlout said, positioning next to Astrid. "I've got you, babe!" He winked towards her direction. Astrid rolled her eyes. Jeez, really. "So anyway, uh, I moved into my parents' basement, after this, you know, since the king now lets you go out, you should come by some time to work out. You look like you work out!"

"Not under my watch." Hiccup smiled steadily at Snotlout. "Excuse me, _buddy_\- guard coming through."He said squeezing in between him and Astrid.

"Well, who asked you anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, the king." He smiled unfazed.

"Tsk, whtever. This is gonna be easy, anyway! Me and Hookfang will win this for sure."

"Less talk, more action." Hiccup tightened his hold on Toothless. The two glared at each other for a while.

"**Alrightie then, on your marks."**

"This is it! We're gonna die."

"Me likey! See you soon, Thor!"

"**Get set."**

"Hold on to that 5 percent chance, Meatlug! We can do it, girl."

"Come on, Stromfly. Show 'em what you got!"

"**GO!"**

As the afternoon went by, thick, grey clouds started forming within the vicinity of the Kalachuchi forests. Gobber scratched his head, wondering if he should have brought Bucket with him, in times like this he was the only one who can predict these things.

The Kalachuchi hunt/ race proved to be easier than any of them expected. All it took was the proper direction or guidance from the riders to make the dragons trust and obey them. In fifth placed came the twins who had collected 4 kalachuchi fruits (2 each), Fishlegs has managed to get 7, Snotlout (though he hate to admit it) managed to get 10, landing him on third place, Astrid retrieved 12 coming into second and the biggest surprise of them all was Hiccup who has manage to retrieve 17 White, Ingeborg sealed Kalachuchi fruits, earning him the first place.

No trickery or sorcery was done here for although he was cursed, he had no magical powers bestowed upon him.

"That was wickedly awesome the way you flew back there! How'd you manage the double flip while he was blindfolded?" Fishlegs asked, readying his big leather book to jot down any key information.

"Uhhh. Practice, yeah. Haha. Long, long hours of practice." I guess you can say that he had an upper hand because he trained with Toothless, longer. Far far longer than any of them can imagine.

"And the way you almost ran across the tree and immediately turned left, man! I thought you were gonna die!"

"Uhhh. I thought so too." Hiccup answered scratching his head. Okay I know I couldn't die but I can't say that.

"Huh, he was better than you ever were." Tuffnut commented to the grunting Snotlout. "Beginners Luck, I guess." He grunted some more.

"LOSER!" Ruff teased.

"The losers are the one who only got 4! For Odin's sake!" snotlout countered. Sure call him a loser for getting ten while they got four!

"Oh yeah!" Tuff looked pissed, although he started it.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"I'm out of here!" Ruff rolled her eyes then went towards Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"The spinning top flight trick, was even scarier! That was crazy!" Fishlegs said excited.

Ruff nodded. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Astrid approaching and decided to tease her a bit. "You're crazy!" Ruff said coming closer to Hiccup. "I like that!" She winked, placing her elbows on her shoulder, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Uuuuuh- excuse me-" Hiccup felt uncomfortable at the closeness.

Not a moment later, Astrid pulled Ruffnut off Hiccup with her helmet. Ruffnut laughed, anticipating the action. "I knew you'd do that. Hahaha!"

Astrid rolled her eyes at Ruff. "Hiccup,a re you okay?" She asked, searching his elbow.

"Y-yeah. No big deal."

"You're not hurt!" She exclaimed confused.

"I-ah doubt she'd ever do any harm." Hiccup said, pointing at Ruff.

"I could have sworn, I saw you bleeding a while ago when you hit the tree." Hiccup's heart beat quickened. _Oh, crap. She saw._

"I didn't hit the tree; I evaded it in the nick of time." He reasoned out. He had managed to evade the tree but he couldn't avoid the branch. He was hit and he did bleed, a lot actually but there's no point explaining that it was gone, _now._

"Oh." She blinked, maybe it was the excitement of the event. She shrugged it off, trusting that whatever Hiccup said was the truth. _Come on, Astrid, cut him some slack_. He deserves it. "Congrats then." She smiled causing Hiccup to ease up. "You weren't pretty bad yourself, Milady." He smiled back.

"Alrghtie, gather round and listen well!" Gobber said. "Good job on the training. Gid news is yiv all improved, so far and we managed ti get sacks of Kalachuchi fruits."

"Yuck."

"Please stop with the fruit already!"

"Bad news is, we gotta stay 'ere for the night." He then pointed at the deeply dark grey clouds. "It's ti risky ti travel yonder. So make yirself comftrable back in the cave were yi stayed the night before."

"Noooooooo!" The gang screamed.. It was one thing to go overnight with the dragon master, he was cool. It's another thing to be stuck with Gobber for a night.

"This is exciting!" Astrid cheered in excitement

"No way!" the Throston twins grunted.

"I swear, he's gonna make us tell stories. Or even worse, he'll tell us his." Snotlout whispered to the group as they were walking towards the cave with their dragon.

"How's about we tell stories whilst wi wet for the storm to pass, hmmmm?" Gobber asked over excited.

"Nooooooo!" Snotlout said, covering his ears.

"And letz eat some Kalachuchi fruits while we're at it!" Gobber announced, happy to be striking a nerve.

"Noooooooooo!" The twins screamed in horror.

"Hahaha. No point screaming like loons coz for tonight, we're all stuck with each other!" Gobber chuckled to the gang's horror.

This was gonna be a long,_ long_ night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kalachuchi (****Kala-chu-chi) is a beautiful Philippine flower. I dunno, I was typing and the first thing that pooped into my mind when I thinking about a name for a place was Kalachuchi. So if it's a little weird for you, sorry, that's just me. _Weirdo._ Hahaha**

**Woooooh! The wind is howling. **_**Scary!**_** Anyways, I hope to update by tomorrow. Depends if I have school or not. So if I didn't update yet, that's why. (LOL) **

**Well, see you next chapter! Next chapter will be featuring tales of the past! Tune in to find out! (Excited about that one)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	7. Chapter 7: The Tales of Lady Bielefeld

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld: ****So… classes didn't get suspended, that's why it's a late upload! Hahaha. Nevertheless, here is the update! SO **_**Yatta**_**! Happy reading, everyone! I apologize in advance for the **_**shameless plug!**_** XD**

**This chapter is dedicated **to**WikiSorcerer****, Braelynn, ****maldita-chan****, ****HHHaddockIII****, ****SapphiresAndPineapples****, SkySorrow, Guest, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****hpnarutardsjedipirate1234****, ****Little Miss Zy****, ****Somebody105****, Hiccstrid15 **and** Fameous21** for the continuous support! You guys rock! (Virtual hugs) and to **YOU**, dear reader! ;D (wink wink)

**Disclaimer:** Just because **I do not own How to Train Your** **Dragon **doesn't mean I can't make a story about it. So there! I don't own it! I do own this story and the stories within this story (If that makes any sense at all). Some _maybe inspired _from other tales or legends (I've read and heard so many I can't remember) but they are my stories all the same.

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 7: The Tales of Lady Bielefeld**

* * *

It was already passed twilight and as soon as everybody entered the big, dark cave, heavy rain and hail poured causing the group to think that maybe Thor was just waiting for them to get to safety before unleashing his wrath. And right on cue a treacherous lightning hit the nearest tree right outside the cave.

"Ohhh! That could be us, you know!" Tuff commented, looking at the already dead tree.

"That would have been awesome!" Ruff stated wishing to be part of the tree.

"I know right!"

"Maybe we should go out and see if it'll strike again!" Ruff suggested as the twins high fived each other, causing the rest of the group to wonder if they were at all, sane enough to be with other people. They obviously have a knack for getting in trouble and they do tend to like inflicting pain, whether it's to themselves or to others. Which makes the others wonder.

"What if they volunteered to stand watch as we sleep and then we'll never wake up coz they'd chopped us up?" Astrid whispered to Snotlout who was starting to worry. He wouldn't let it show, of course. He gulped and put his chest out although he was obviously shaking.

"Do-don't wo-worry, Babe! I've got ya!" No way was he admitting to being scared, especially not to Astrid.

Astrid laughed. "Relax, Snotlout. " She said patting the boy's back. She knew that although trouble followed everywhere the Thorston twins went, they meant no harm.

Snotlout took this as a good sign and quickly had a change of attitude. "You know, if you want to touch me, all you have to do is ask!" He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna go to a corner and cuddle? It's getting pretty cold."

**WHACK!** Fist collided with shoulder, hard!

"YOUCH!"

"Talk to me, like that again and next time I'll punch you straight on your face!" She warned, her fists were still clenched into balls.

"Shutting up now." Snotlout gulped. Okay, so maybe he went a little too far.

Astrid limped across the cave and sat next to Gobber who was already building a fire.

Hiccup smiled, shaking his head. Although her means of violence was one of the things he found er—less attractive, it had its good points. Like now, for instance. He knew that he never really had to worry about Astrid, because she can pretty well take care of herself. She's not one of those stereotyped princesses who are so fragile and weak. She doesn't wait around for people to help or rescue her, she helps herself. She's tough, she's brave, she's fearless with just about the right touch of sweetness. _And that's why I like her_. Yes, he admits it. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is in-like with Astrid Hofferson, princess of Ingeborg.

He blinked staring at the princess as she helped Gobber prepare the fire. He noticed that good old Gobber returned her axe causing the girl to smile from ear to ear. The day looks to be going her way. First, she got to go to the dragon fieldtrip. Second, she got Stormfly back. Third, she gets to stay over night (even the god of weather was on her side) and now, Fourth, Gobber gave her axe back. She had this genuinely beautiful smile plastered on her face; happiness radiating from her as if she were the sun and Hiccup couldn't help but stare, even though he knew it wasn't good for him. _Nothing wrong with liking her, I mean come on, look at her, what's not to like? And it's not as if I love her or anuthing, I just-_

The fire started, sparkling small at first that eventually grew into an astonishing flame, giving warmth to everyone around the cave. He felt warm. A warm fuzzy feeling stirring inside of him and he wasn't sure if it's because of the bonfire or Astrid's smile. And suddenly the world slows down and everything and everyone except Astrid blurs out. Hiccup's heart started thudding an unfamiliar, quick rhythm. And there he stood, frozen, just staring at her. Just staring, at the divinely beautiful princess as she laughed at some random joke that Gobber said.

You know that moment, when you're just looking at someone and they're not even doing anything out of the ordinary; they're just there, sitting or smiling or laughing or any other normal thing and then you realized, suddenly and out of the blue that-

_I-I like her. I really, _**really**_ like her._

He has never seen her this happy before and right then he understood that he would do just about anything and or everything to keep her like that. Even if it meant—himself.

"Uhhh. Stare much?" Ruffnut said noticing that he has been, in fact starring at Astrid for a while now. She and Tuff decided to come in now, since no lightning was coming at all.

"Wha-what? Who, me? No no no. I was just. I was just." He blinked, turning red.

"Haha! Whatever, lover boy!" She said, sitting with the others as they formed a circle around the bonfire. Ruff seated beside Astrid who was beside Gobber who was beside Fishlegs, then Snotlout, then Tuffnut and then back to Ruff around the fire. Ruff scooted over to her right nearer to her twin and called for Hiccup to come over.

"Yohoooo! Lover boy, come and sit down!" She said patting the empty space between her and Astrid.

"Uh, I'm alright here, thanks." He said motioning to the dragons that were nearer to the mouth of the cave.

"Yi aint a dragon so why don't yi set down with the people, eh?" Gobber asked. "Go on, set down." He ordered, pealing his nth Kalachuchi that day.

Hiccup sighed in defeat and took his place in between Astrid and Ruffnut.

"Astrid, I hope you don't mind that lover boy seats with us." Ruff teased laughing inside her mind. _This is gonna be good._

"Him, sitting down, no problem. However, I do have problem with you calling him lover boy. I already told you this morning, he's not _my_ lover boy, he's my buddy- guard." She explained coolly.

Ruffnut looked offended. "Who said anything about him being_ your_ lover boy? He's mine!" Ruff then grabbed Hiccup's arm for good measure. Of course, she doesn't really mean it though. She's just trying to strike a nerve. Astrid being angry is all good and fun but Astrid jealous? Hah! Now that's something you don't see everyday!

"Well, now that's enteresteng." Gobber nodded at the two.

"Ohhhhh! So you like it Ruff ey, noble knight?" Snotlout teased. "Get it, get it, _He likes it rough?!_ Hahaha!" Snotlout was trying to elbow Tuff to agree with him and his joke which only earned him a whack from the Thorston boy! **WHACK!**

"Ruffnut? More like ewwwww." Tuff commented, earning a whack from his twin. **WHACK!**

"Probability of love at first sight or love at first day together, in their case is around 62 percent on average males and 28 percent for females." Fishlegs explained how men are more about visual and women more on emotional compatibility.

"Seriously though dude, ewwww!" Tuff ignored his twin's death glare, putting both his hands up as a defense.

"You don't mind, do you Astrid?" She challenged. Ruff ignored her twin's statement.

"Uhhh, can I at least have a say in this?" Hiccup asked. He could feel the blood circulation being cut out from his right arm but he didn't push Ruffnut away. He was too much of a gentleman for that. _Please say no, please say no, please say no. _Hiccup chanted in his thoughts.

Astrid scowled but she eventually cooled down. "Sure, whatever you want." She breathed heavily. Ruff could see that Astrid didn't want to but she wondered why she just didn't just say so. _Oh boy, looks like I'll have to push my luck a little more._ Challenge accepted.

To say Hiccup was disappointed was an understatement. He was devastated. _Oh come on, Astrid. Surely I mean more to you than that for you to quickly give me away! I mean I know it's only been a couple of days but-say something or I'm giving up on you. _His eyes pleaded but Astrid didn't even glanced his direction although he was sitting just beside her. _Fine, whatever, have it your way._ He glared, allowing Ruff to envelope him in a hug. He shuddered at the contact.

"So while we're all getting cozy, hows 'bout some stories, ey? That wel cher up this gloomy weather we're having." Gobber started enthusiastically, obviously not referring to the weather outside but inside.

"Nooooo!" Snotlout started covering his ears again.

"Aren't we, you know, too old for stories." Tuff commented, covering his ears because of the screaming Snotlout.

"No one's too old for stories, especially legends." Gobber explained his voice loud, towering over Snotlout's.

**WHACK!** "Shut up, will ya Snotface!" Tuff finally had enough of the screaming.

"How about we tell stories of the Tales of Lady Bielefeld?" Fishlegs recommended remembering that 87 percent of young listeners preferred her tales. (Shameless plug here!XD Warui!)

"Yeah, yeah yeah! I like those!" Tuff said, relaxing and leaning on the cave's wall.

"Okay, those I don't mind." Snotlout said easing up.

"Who's Lady Bielefeld?" Hiccup asked, still in Ruff's embrace. (Here's the part where I cry, why don't you know me, my love?! LOL)

"SHUT UP! You mean you never heard f the tales of Lady Bielefeld?" Tuff asked in astonishment. Most kids he knew grew up listening to her stories. And he and his twin Ruff was one of them.

"Uhhhh. No."

"She was this famous story teller in the past that traveled the world, collecting stories from each kingdom and retelling it to others. Her stories are popular worldwide, even the other kingdoms know her whether they're from the east, west, north or south. I'm surprised you don't know her." Fishlegs asked.

"I don't really like fairytales that much." He reasoned. Although he traveled the world, he didn't sit there and listened to their legends, he was there to help solve problems and to solve his own problem. Stories, was the last thing on his mind.

"Awwwww, and you were so perfect!" Ruff commented, playing with Hiccup's hair. "Don't worry, I still love you though. "

"Again, Ewwwww." Tuff commented.

"Get a cave!" Snotlout joked again but they all ignored him.

"On with the stories." Astrid motioned as if seeing nothing although Ruff observed that she was holding on to her axe like it was dear life.

"Oh oh me! I've got one!" Ruff motioned to herself. "**The Tale of the Cursed Princess**"

"Alrytie, fire away!" Gobber instructed as the cave grew silent. Only the wood cracking with fire was heard as Ruffnut told the tale.

_In a far, far away kingdom in the north, there lived a great king who had all the power, all the glory a ruler could ask for. But sadly, no life is perfect as try as they might, he and his queen cannot bear an heir to the throne. Afraid for his kingdom and his legacy, he sought consultation from his advisers. They instructed him to look for a mistress to whom his child can be born. And although the king loved his wife dearly, he loved himself and his legacy more. He gave in to temptation, had a mistress and eventually had a daughter. Little did he know, his wife, the queen came from a long family line of white witches. And although she did not wish to harm the king and his daughter her pain caused her to cast a curse on the princess to pay the price for the king's unfaithfulness. A curse of love._

"A curse of love?" Hiccup asked. "How is that a curse?"

"Shhhhhh!" Snotlout shushed Hiccup as he ushered Ruff to go on.

_A curse of love; to know not of love but to search for it, wholeheartedly and endlessly. To struggle without end. To seek but to never find. To never be able to quench one's thirst for something that she cannot acquire. To be eternally doomed to damnation of wanting._

"Oh." Hiccup blinked. At least, he was able to feel all emotions. He did not have to be doomed to eternal damnation of wanting for something he cannot attain. He was doomed yes, but to find something he knows not of. At least he can find _it_, whatever_ it_ is.

"I love that story." Ruff said holding Hiccup tighter.

"I know! It's so cool! Imagine, being doomed to want something you can never, ever have! Hah! Wicked!" Tuff said, supporting his sister's views.

"Not my favorite." Fishlegs commented

"And the princess in the story reminds me so much of our princess here." Ruff joked looking at Astrid who was raising a brow.

"How exactly am I like her? She wasn't even mentioned that much in the story, except that she was cursed."

"Go on, share yir insights, Ruff." Gobber said getting cozy.

"Well not exactly like you, but you two would be pretty good friends. For one, you are emotionally constipated; _she_ on the other hand will never feel anything. You don't show your true emotions, _she_ won't mind. SO you two will be perfect for each other!" Ruff cheered.

"What do you mean I'm emotionally constipated? I'm angry all the time!"

"Anger, you don't have trouble showing. The others however like fear, sadness_, love-"_ Ruff shrugged_. And don't forget jealousy_, she thought and laughed in her mind.

"Point taken." Gobber said.

"True, true, true." Snotlout and Tuff commented together.

"It seems accurate to me." Fishlegs supported.

"But I love all of you!" She stated desperately but the other shook their heads unconvinced.

So her friends all think that she's an_ emotionless wreck _but what do they know right? They weren't the ones with her while she was showing emotion. It was Hiccup who can attest to this. _He can tell them how emotional I can be. That I am capable of fear, sorrow, love? _ Astrid looked hopeful at Hiccup as if saying _Come on, you know me better than that. _But Hiccup just stared at her, directly into her eyes for a moment and then looked away.

Astrid was dumbfounded. Ruff noticed that and saw it as an opportunity to strike.

"Awwww. Poor, baby. You're so cold!' She said, snuggling closer to Hiccup. "Here let me make it warm for-"

Ruff was not able to finish her statement as an axe flew just beside her face, causing her right braid to fall. The axe landed and was planted to the wall just behind Ruff.

"He-hey!" Tuff screamed, almost getting hit by the axe himself. If his sister was up to no good, don't include him in the mess. Although he likes trouble, he doesn't appreciate _girl trouble._

Tuff swallowed hard as Astrid stood up, limped ever so slowly to her axe and pulled it out. She glared at Tuff then stood behind Ruff and Hiccup (She was still hugging Hiccup after all).

"Awkward!" Snotlout whispered but it was pretty much audible.

"Tell me about it." Fishlegs was trying to stifle a laugh after seeing the twin's reaction at the near axe experience. Thank Odin, he did not sit near them.

"Move." She ordered to Hiccup in a firm voice. Ruff loosen her grasp on him but he didn't move.

"I said, MOVE!" She said glaring at Hiccup.

"Why should I?" He asked with steely eyes. _Why should I ever do anything you tell me ever again? _

"Because I said so!"

"What is it always going to be this way? You ordering me (and my feelings) around 'Cause if that's the case I..."

"PLEASE, Hiccup!" She screamed and looked at the ground. "Please move. I don't want you sitting next to her." She whispered although almost everybody heard. She lifted her head and gazed at the forest green eyes that were now shimmering with the fire. He sighed, nodded and moved next to Gobber. She then silently sat herself between Ruff and Hiccup.

"Hahaha. Jealous much?" Ruff teased fixing her braid back.

Astrid didn't answer. She just sat there, sharpening her axe with a stone. Gods know where the hell she found the rock. It wasn't there before she threw the axe.

Gobber cleared his throat ever so loudly."Alrightie, enuf of that. How's about lissons of the story? Let's hear it." Gobber asked pealing another Kalachuchi fruit.

"If you cheat on your wife, don't get caught, she might turn into a witch and curse you." Tuff stated raising his hand.

"Here, here!" Snotlout agreed high five-ing the Thorston boy.

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Any real lissons there?"

"Know your priorities. " Astrid started in a high pitched voice, she then cleared her throat. "Analyze, the love of one or the respect of many? Which would you rather be remembered for; a loving husband or a great king? Obviously he chose the latter." Astrid sounded bitter. It feels so much like her dad and mom. Only, her dad's mistress was the kingdom itself. Something tells her that she was about to enter the same fate.

"Good thought. Anything else?"

"I think the lesson there is to be faithful." Fishlegs interjected. "That when you love, you shouldn't be thinking of the things that you cannot get from the one your loving, or the other things you can get from others. That when you choose who you love, you love them unconditionally, despite their flaws, imperfections, or trickery ways to manipulate other people (he stared at Ruff) or even their emotional constipation." Fishlegs said smiling at Astrid. Finally, someone defended her. Well, sorta.

**WHACK!** "You're so corny!" Ruff commented after throwing a kalachuchi fruit to the boy's face. "I like corny." She smiled at Fishlegs who smiled back.

"Yuck! So mushy! I think I'm gonna barf!" Tuff said shaking his head. Then he thought of something. He beckoned Snotlout to come closer sharing his new found lesson. "Never make Astrid mad, you'll be axed." Tuff whispered to Snotlout causing him to laugh.

"Alryt, Snotlout! Let's hir yir story from the Tales of Bielefeld!"

"Uhhh. I don't really have a favorite, so I'll pass."

"Fishlegs, what's your favorite tale?" Fishlegs thought for a while, there are so many to choose from, picking just one would be a crime. So he opt for the first story that popped into his mind. "The Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg."

"Good. Now, Snotlout. Till us the story." Gobber commanded.

"But everyone knows it already; it's so sappy and mushy and let's just move on to the lessons." No way was he gonna tell some fairytale.

"Not everybody." Hiccup waved at his direction.

"Well, go on then." Gobber beckoned.

"Ugh…**The Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg.**"

_Once upon a time in the land of Ingeborg, there was a shepherd boy who fell in love with a princess. The princess was described to be like sunshine; everywhere she went, it gets a little better, a little warmer, a little brighter. He would follow her around without being noticed and guarded her from afar. One day, the princess almost fell into a cliff but the shepherd was there to save her. Being grateful for the act of heroism, the princess promised the shepherd anything he wanted in return. The shepherd asked the princess to spend at least three hours with her, everyday in the same place until the day that he would die. It was a strange request but she agreed to it as a debt to her life. Day by day of being together the princess realized that she was now already falling in love with the shepherd. The king heard of the news and was devastated. No heir to his throne will have a shepherd for a husband. He ordered his guards to find and execute the shepherd, and where else would they find him but in the same cliff, near an ancient tree who does not bore leaves or fruits or flowers. The princess, already willing to express her feelings for the shepherded dashed towards the cliff but what she found was not the man that she had grown to love, but a corpse that was tied down to the tree, his heart stabbed with a long right there, she held him, bearing in mind her promise that until the day he dies, she'll come here to meet him._

_That afternoon, before sunset the king noticed that the princess was nowhere to be seen. He immediately assembled a search party to find her. To his regret and sorrow, they found her, near the cliff, beside the corpse of the shepherded that was tied to the tree. The princess was swimming in her own blood, a sword stabbed into her heart; for she did not wish to see a world without him. Her love so strong, she was able to overcome the fear of death just to be with him. And as the sun began to set, the tree started glowing, not with leaves or flowers or fruits but with thousands of fireflies making the place a little better, a little warmer and a little brighter._

"Alrightie, any lissons or points yid like to ponder on?" Gobber asked the group.

"Oh, oh oh! Me! Me!" Tuff volunteered raising his hand. When Gobber nodded at him he cleared his throat and said. "Never fall in love, you'll die! Hah!" He said earning a high five from Ruff and Snotlout. I swear, those three are getting along.

Gobber rolled his eyes. He should stop calling out Tuff. "Any real insights? Yes, Fishlegs?"

"Snotlout forgot to mention that there is a belief that if a man and a woman went underneath the legendary firefly tree and their love is as strong as the princess and shepherds', the tree will light up with fireflies; acknowledging the strong, undying love." Fishlegs stated, his eyes watering with tears.

"Oh come on! Trees bearing fireflies! That one's got to be a joke!" Tuff commented. No way can that be true.

"Hmmmm, can't say I agree." Ruff stated

"I agree with Tuff!" Snotlout waved, raising his hand.

" Lady Bielefeld's stories come with facts. Like for instance, don't we have that said tree, on the cliff near town?" Astrid defended. She grew up, believing in those legends.

"There are witnesses that date down to the first lighting, and other witnesses claim that another one happened a few decades ago." Fishlegs stated facts.

"Yeah, but she can easily make them up, even these so called witnesses. I mean, have you ever seen that tree glow with fireflies before?" Tuff asked.

"Well, have you ever seen couples go underneath it?"

"Uhhhh. No!"

"How can it light up if there aren't any couples going underneath?"

"I don't know. Whatever, it's still a myth, a joke a-"

"Actually, it's de truth." Gobber confirmed, silencing the group who was now ready to undergo a debate. "They said et appened first wed the Shepherd and the Princess. And et happened a second time wed Old Lady Gothi. Witnessed it meself with king Gustav while we were wee lads. We snucked out of the palace to go to town and we accidentally found them underneath the tree that was glowing wed fireflies."

"Wait, so you're telling us that you actually saw that old tree light up? With like fireflies? And it was Old Lady Gothi and her lover?" Snotlout asked unconvinced.

"Aye! It was the most beautiful, tragic thing I've ever witnessed! So much light and yet so much tears. "

The guys looked at Gobber as if he grew a second head. "But, old lady Gothi has never been married!" Tuff complained.

"Aye! Never! And there's no chance she hever will. Yi see, back when she was yong and we (King Gustav and I) were younger she was deeply in love. Well,_ they_ were deeply in love. I can't remember the nem of the guy on account of I was too young to remember and I don't wanna open up the topic to old Gothi."

"They were deeply in love and then?!" Ruff asked impatient. Jeez, all this beating around the bush is making her head spin. Talk about information overload!

"Well, the guy caught an incurable disease and died when he was all your age. Lady Gothi never looked at another man agen."

"And that's undying love because he died? As in literally died?" Tuff asked scratching his head. He was not getting this at all.

Gobber smacked his own face and sighed. _Do I have to do all the explaining ere?_

"I guess you can say that the fact that she never married is enough proof of her undying love because despite the fact that _he_ died, she has and will continue to love him. And that's a strong kind of love, being able to bear a life without the other and still managing to survive, even if you're literally worlds apart." Hiccup answered, joining the conversation. At that point, Hiccup thought about old lady Gothi. How she was so knowing, so powerful and yet so compassionate. And he wondered _how can someone that kind have such a vindictive fate?_ He lowered his gaze to the fire.

"Alright, Astrid, how's about yi tell yir favorite tale?" Hiccup heard Gobber called out but he was too busy pondering. _Why is life so unjust to the kinder people who wanted nothing but love?_

"Hmmmm, I guess my favorite would have to be-" Astrid though out loud causing the cave to grew silent. But Hiccup was still lost in his thought. _Why is the world such a cruel place for people like the cursed princess (who didn't even do anything), the shepherd and_ his_ princess and to dear, sweet old lady Gothi. _It was unfair. Life is so unfair.

"**The Tale of the Wandering Prince of Berk.**" Hiccup looked up from the fire to Astrid. His eyes was now burning with wonder.

Something tells him, life is just going to get more unfair.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you!**_** HAHA if you noticed that, good job! I sang that while typing it. I know, I know weird and yes I know it was such a long dragging chapter. Please bear with me though, all legends that were and will be discussed will be an essential part of the story!:)**

**So, if you guessed something that has something to do with the legends **(Or how I'm going to use it in the story),** PM me! If you're correct, I'll add a cameo role for you. One more chapter and then the **_**Ingeborg Festival**_** will be coming up! Who knows you'll get to be part of it. ;) I sooooo, wanna be part of it! Please allow me to dance with Hiccup! HAHAHA **(Gotta remind myself to stop fangirling!)

**By the way, sorry for the shameless plug. XD I couldn't think of another name and I kinda like the feeling of being part of the story. HAHAHA **(I'm so weird!)

**Thank you for reading! See you next chapter! ;)**

**Ja ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wandering Prince of Berk

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld: ****Sharing the Hicctrid love by bringing another chapter to you, folks! Hicctrid Forever! Happy reading! Thank you for the love even the flames!**

**This chapter is dedicated **to **Somebody105****, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****x1tears1X****, A, ****SapphiresAndPineapples****, Braelynn, Hiccupisawesome, ****PrincessArien****, ****Silver Alpha****, ****UnbreakableWarrior****, ****Angryhenry****, ****Flybykid****, **** and Guest** (I've put in H here for you, if you know what I mean :D) Thank you for the awesome support! You guys are the bomb! (KABOOM!)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, **_yet_. But don't worry, I will soon. Mwahahahaha (Insert evil laugh here)

**To Be With You**

_**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 8: The Wandering Prince of Berk**

* * *

"**The Tale of the Wandering Prince of Berk.**" Hiccup looked up from the fire to Astrid.

"Berk?" He asked in astonishment. It couldn't possibly be the same kingdom that he has known and loved. It just couldn't. The kingdom has fallen into ruins years ago. It couldn't be the same kingdom. _Keep your cool on._ He told himself as his breathing already started to quicken.

"Yeah, BERK! Gods! Don't you know anything? And you were supposed to be the well traveled one." Snotlout looked irritated. First, it was Lady Bielefeld, then the Legendary firefly tree and now Berk!

"I know _more_ than you think." He challenged, glaring at the black haired adolescent.

"Then prove it." Countered Snotlout. No way was he letting this guy push him any further, even if he was a damn knight.

"Berk was _the _legendary kingdom. Everything about it was grand and amazing but it fell into ruins because of the selfishness of their prince" Fishlegs answered to prevent the two from causing a brawl. He really was the peacemaker in the group. How they would manage without him will prove to be an impossible task. The reality that he likes to state facts doesn't hurt his image at all.

Hiccup felt a large lump in his throat. _Selfish prince?_ Was the story about him? He was, after all, the cause of the Berk's fall but he wasn't selfish. No, he refused to believe it so. What's so selfish about not wanting to marry if not for love? What's so selfish about wanting the freedom to choose? His parents didn't mind. They even told him its okay, to take the time he needed, to be free. A thousands thoughts rushed into Hiccup's mind. Did he want to hear this?

"So, should I tell the story or should you guys just keep blabbering away?" Astrid asked a little irritated. It was her favorite story after all, and she wanted to tell them.

"No, no, go ahead. Fire away!" Fishlegs raised up his hands gesturing to the princess. The cave grew silent as Astrid began to tell the tale of The Wandering Prince of Berk.

_Once upon a time, just a few sails to the east, there was a kingdom that was more than any other. The kingdom of Berk, they say was the most, fast paced blossoming kingdom in the world. It was led by a vast king and his just wife who were adored by their people. Everything about it was amazing; their medicine, their culture, their literature and even machineries and invention that was proven to be ahead of its time. Because of the many progress the kingdom has, other kingdoms grew jealous and seek to overtake it for their advantage. The king devised a plan that will help keep his legacy and their kingdom safe; he set up a royal assembly with the Northern kingdom and proposed an alliance with them. The Northern king agreed under the condition that any future prince of Berk will be betrothed and eventually be married to their princess of the North. _

_And lo and behold, the queen bore a son within the next year who was then fort engaged to the princess of the North. And so the prince and the princess were arranged to meet every summer until such time comes that they will be old enough for matrimony. The prince of Berk, no matter how the king persuaded had never had the intention to rule. He does not want the pressure, the duties and responsibilities that come with ruling a kingdom. He wanted nothing more than to be free, riding on his dragon, to wander the world in search for adventures until his heart's content. And although he loved his family, his kingdom and the princess of the north like a dear friend, he loved his freedom more and so he went, up with his trusted steed, vanishing into the clear blue sky._

_The Northern Kingdom, who was by then ruled by the Princess has heard of the betrayal of the agreement and formed an alliance with the other kingdoms, to overtake Berk in hopes to capture, if not his heart, __**him**__. But to her dismay, the prince was nowhere to be found. She later discovered the princes's desire to wander the world in search for adventures until his heart's content._

_Devastated she unleashed a curse for the prince has been selfish and thought only of himself and his wishes.__The prince was cursed to wander for all eternity, to travel__ to the end of the Earth in search for an act of selflessness as a tribute to the Northern kingdom. But somehow, he kept showing up from the opposite direction because "He couldn't find it". It was then discovered a few years after the curse that the world was round, making it impossible for him to ever stop wandering._

"And that's the tale of the wandering prince." Astrid finished, her eyes glistening with the fire from telling her favorite tale.

"Yeah, it's thanks to him that Berk now seizes to exist." Snotlout commented. He had a fascination for the said kingdom. It was one of the oh so few things he liked reading in the public library, if he ever goes there.

"Such a prize. Shame, really." Fishlegs agreed wanting to know more facts about Berk and their culture, medicine and everything else that made it the great kingdom that it was.

Hiccup swore that he couldn't breathe. There were so many things in the story that he knew nothing about. Like how his supposed to be engagement was a peace pact between the two kingdoms. All the while, he thought that it would just be for alliances; another way of expanding Berk. He never knew that they threatened war if he didn't do it. He would have, if only he knew by then. But how was he supposed to know when his father told him so little of the agreement? And he never knew that Berk was under seized. All he knew that he wanted to travel, to find adventures, he'd eventually go back to rule but years later when he came back, it fell into ruins. He'd assumed that it was his fault because the heir to the throne went missing, nobody would rule so the great kingdom fell. But he didn't know that it was because of the Northern kingdom.

Gods, if he only knew then. He would have sacrificed himself for Berk. He bowed down his head, his eyes filling with tears. But he wouldn't let them fall. _Everything I know is wrong._ Then again, how can the story be accurate? He thought that maybe it wasn't. It is after all just a fairytale, but then again, why does he feel like now everything makes sense after he heard his tale. _No wonder the cursed said something about an act of selflessness._

"Why is this your favorite again? With the jerk of a prince?" Tuff asked to Astrid.

_They're right. I am a selfish-jerk of a prince. My family deserved better; Berk deserved better._

"Because the prince was so real." Astrid said placing a hand to her chest. "I somehow felt that the freedom he was seeking for was what he actually needed to become the ruler that Berk deserves. He wanted to wander in search for -" She searched for the right word.

By this time Hiccup was looking intently at Astrid. _How can you defend that jerk of a prince when he led the kingdom to destruction?_ Astrid looked at him and smiled.

"_A great perhaps_. Before he can rule. Before he admits himself of becoming worthy enough to take the throne." Astrid said, using Hiccup's phrase.

"So….uh you're saying the prince here have some sorta personal issues to resolve first before he can be king?" Tuff asked, uncertain.

"Precisely! You guys have no idea the pressure it comes to ruling a kingdom. It's just so-" She raised up her both hands. "Sometimes you just want to give up, but you don't you just got to find yourself first before you take on the role. After all, who wants a king or a queen who's not entirely sure of herself?" She asked the group who was by now listening intently to every word.

Hiccup's features soften, even if it was just a little. _She gets it._ He thought. Astrid got that it was what he was looking for; a great perhaps, before he can truly call himself worthy of Berk. It was a cruel twist of fate that the kingdom was destroyed before he could find it himself.

"And the fact that you also like wandering around, looking for trouble is not the main reason you like this prince?"

"Hey. I don't go wandering around to look for trouble. I just go wandering." Astrid laughed. And so did the group. It was one of the few things they know about her. "The difference is, I won't wander off that far. I'll always be here to defend Ingeborg. I am Fearless Astrid Hofferson, after all." This was their future queen.

"Alrytie. Lissons of the story or any insight? And don't raise your hand if it's another one of yir no good-"

"Piss off a powerful kingdom with sorcery and hope they curse you to live forever!" Tuff announced, not letting Gobber finish. "Oh yeah! Said it!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Gobber smacked his own face. Why does there have to be an idiot in every group?  
"Awesome!"

Ruffnut and Snotlout said at the same time. Okay, so there are three idiots in this group.

"May I point out what I've noticed?" Fishlegs asked, raising his hand.

"Go ahead."

"It's not much of the wandering prince. It's most of Lady Bielefeld's tales. Most fairy tales end with a happily ever after but her tales seem to end so- "

"Bitterly." Astrid finished his sentence. She had noticed that too.

"Aye. Good observation. Why do yi think that is?" He threw back the question to the group. Everyone else shrugged. Shouldn't fairy tales have that good feeling ending?

"I think it's because, most of Lady Bielefeld's tales speaks volumes of the truth. She did after all, collected them from the various kingdoms she travelled in. Her stories depict that not all stories end with a happily ever after. Some stories just end. And there are some stories that continue…unknowingly. Perhaps, like the prince of Berk." Hiccup pointed out. He and Gobber shared a knowing look. For once Hiccup felt good sharing his trade secret. It was a good feeling that someone understood him, in every aspect of the phrase. He should have told his curse a long time ago, but he didn't because he knows that people will treat him differently. But maybe a few people wouldn't hurt. He just has to learn and trust them. He searched the group, could they be the one?

"Aye, right yi are, Hiccup."

"Wait. So you're telling us he's old?" Ruff asked.

"That is the point of being immortal, Ruff. To live forever. So yeah, I'm guessing he's old." Fishlegs explained thoughtful.

"Ewwwwwww. Not so awesome! I don't want to be that old."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. It was typical for them to think that. _Maybe I'd tell them, but not just yet anyway._

"What's so bad about living forever, anyway? How is that a curse?" Tuffnut asked the group.

"Yeah. If that was me, I'll be living the full life. No stops, no breaks, just everything full speed ahead! Come on, I'm immortal, baby! Kill me if you can! I'm awesome!" Snotlout challenged flexing his biceps.

"Not really." Hiccup thought out loud. The group looked at him, curiously.

"What do you mean, not really?" Snotlout looked irritated. To hell with this guys always messing his jam. Who asked him, anyway?

"No, no no. I mean. Being immortal is not all great."

"Yeah, well. What do you know about it?" Snotlout snorted.

"Just imagine, if that was you, living forever, what's so great about it?" Hiccup asked back.

"I told you if that was me I'd be-"

"What's so great about having to always worry? Think about it. Yo-you don't get to love or build friendships or other relationships because eventually, you have to go. You can't risk for them to find out that you don't age, that you don't grow old, that you don't die."

And as if on cue, lightning struck again, louder completely shattering the nearby tree. By that time, silence enveloped the cave.

"Because even if they know, even if you stay, they'll eventually grow old and die. And where will that leave you? You'll be left alone, again, with nothing but your broken heart to get you by. And because of that experience, you're afraid. You'll be afraid to love, to build friendships or even to care. For each life you touched, leaves a permanent mark in your heart, a mark that will stay with you, growing with each moment that will pass that you are not with them. And then what? _What's the point in living forever, if you have no one to share forever with_?" He asked to the group who was lost for words. How has anybody ever viewed immortality to be a cursed in its own? Most people will abuse it, thinking it is power. But he, Hiccup, the noble knight of Berkenfeld, refuse to say it is.

He then continued. "When you're alive, truly, vulnerably alive; everything will seem so much more. You'll never be as young as you are now. Every moment is an experience you'll never get to experience again. Everyday gives meaning. Every instant is a chance of growth. It's unlike when you're living forever." He shook his head. "That's not living at all. That's just breathing. Like, like- Like a lifeless soul without purpose."

He shrugged and half smiled. "Or at least something like that. I can only imagine how painful it would be to live forever."

Everyone was quiet as they watched him, just sitting there, staring into the fire. For a while there was silence as they pondered on the knight's insights. What is the point of living forever, when everyone else you know and love will die? They thought about their families, their friends and knew then how utterly boring and empty it would be to live forever without them. Without one another. Hiccup was luckier than the others who were cursed of immortality (If there are more). Sure, he had Toothless, and Toothless had him but it's possible that the dragon is just as sad and as alone as he was even with each other's company.

"I can't imagine, living forever by myself. It's like…." Astrid tried to find the right words but she just couldn't. How can one describe that feeling?

"Dying a thousand deaths, over and over again." Hiccup answered.

She blinked. "Exactly."

There was silence.

"So, who else wunts ti live forever?" Gobber asked the group. Tuff still raised his hand. (LOL) Gobber sighed; there was really no convincing that guy. "Alryts, I thenk that's about enuf stories for tonayt. Why don't yi all get comfortable and rest. We'll leave in the morning."

The group gave a little sigh of relief. "Oh yi all don't have to be sad. I'll personally arrange another story night. Like to think of it as our bonding from nows on. Hahahahaha"

"Nooooooooo!" The group yelled in unison, they may not have admitted it. But they had a good time.

* * *

It was dark, so dark that he couldn't see straight and he was afraid for Toothless. _How am I supposed to guide him if I can't see where I'm going, myself? How are we ever going to get home?_ He couldn't tell that to the beast. Judging from his high pitched breathing, he was already as scared as it is.

"Hold on, bud. I've got you." He said, patting the dragon's head as they flew into the starless sky. There was no moon, nor stars to brighten their way. All he was sure of is that they're above the ocean. Nothing but miles and miles of ocean.

"There! There! I see light, straight ahead, bud! Come on! We can do this!" He cheered as the dragon wiggled underneath him in response.

An image of a brightly glowing castle came bigger and bigger as they came closer, and strange enough for Hiccup the place seemed oh so familiar to him. "Just a little more We're almost there." He beckoned and as soon as they landed on land, the light disappeared, fog came and the castle turned into ruins.

"Wha-what? What's going on?" He thought out loud seeing the lifeless castle. "What is this place?" He flew Toothless higher, hoping to get a new perspective on the kingdom. He gasped, as he recognized the town, the fields, the castle, the woods that are now, coming together.

"No…no no no no. This can't be. It can't be!" He yelled in agitation. He quickly hoisted Toothless down, and ran towards the empty palace. "Mom? Dad? Where are you! Mom? Dad?" He ran to each floor, searching aimlessly for his family. He moved towards the king's chambers but found no one. Not a single soul.

He leaned on the wall and slid down, ever so slowly in a sitting position. Tears began welling up and for once, he allowed them to fall, embracing the pain and anguish he felt. He stayed like there for a while until Toothless came and found him, nudging his head towards his master and best friend.

"They're gone, bud. They're gone." Toothless gave a small whimper as he sat there in silence. Hiccup raised his head as he heard small footsteps nearby. He stood up, feeling a sense of relief. Maybe there was someone here. Maybe, they just moved out. Maybe…maybe….he stopped thinking and started running.

"Wa-wait! Excuse me!" He followed it into the great hall. There he saw a figure, cloaked in black. The person's back faced him.

He huffed, his breathing, unstable from all the running.

"E-excuse me. What-what happened here? Do you know where they are?" He asked in between breathes.

The cloaked figure turned around and he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the gods! Heather!" He said, running towards the raven haired girl, holding her in a tight embrace. He was surprised that she didn't hug her back but he immediately let it go thinking of more important things.

"What happened here? My parents. Do you-do you know where they are?" He asked.

Heather stood there, eyes a blaze with the same shade as his. Just standing there, staring at him.

"Heather! What's wrong? What happened here! Heather, come on. Snap out of it!" He began, shaking the girl who was once his fiancée.

"A curse." She whispered in menacing way. Her whole body shaking, but Hiccup realized that it was not him who was shaking her. On cue, Toothless came to the doors, pulling Hiccup away from the shaking girl.

"No, wait, Toothless." He said, pacifying the beast and holding on to Heather. "Heather, what curse are you talking about? What curse?" He asked again. This time, Heather looked at him her eyes blazing like the scorching sun with fiery red color, one he never saw before. He immediately let her go and stepped back.

Heather smiled a sly smile as she pointed at the prince, walking towards him and with the next words she said, Hiccup's fate was sealed.

"_**A curse; to wander for all eternity,**_

_**A dragon, as your steed.**_

_**A journey of unending pain and misery.**_

_**An act of selflessness is what you need.**_

_**For you have done a tremendous wrong,**_

_**To your people and to the throne.**_

_**The journey, you will face, will be very long**_

_**Before you can get back home."**_

Hiccup felt an anguishing pain on his left chest as if his heart was literally being ripped off. Not a moment later, there lied a red mark where the pain was once evident. The seal of a dragon master, the mark of his curse.

* * *

Hiccup woke up, trickles of sweat pouring down his forehead, his left chest burning with the same pain he felt that same night many, many years ago. He caught his breathe, wiped his sweat and sighed.

When will he ever escape the dreams of his past? When will the nightmares end? He thought as he surveyed the cave for anyone else awake. He couldn't let anybody see him like this. He still had a reputation to protect.

_Good_. He thought as he noticed all of them still sound asleep, all except one…

"Oh, boy." He immediately stood up and rushed outside the cave in search for Astrid. "Not again."

The sky was a lot brighter in the east; Hiccup noted that it will be almost time for sunrise. The storm has obviously passed as there was no more rain or hail falling. He ran from one place to the other, looking for her. He was angry, annoyed but most of all worried. It was starting to annoy him really how someone can affect him so much. He knew that it wasn't just because he was her buddy guard that he worried for her, by this time it was something more than that. It was something else.

Alas! He found her, on the beach where they had the dragon race yesterday. Her feet soaked under the salty sea as she faced the horizon. He heard her breathe in and out.

"Uhhh. Tecnically, salty water doesn't make the twisted ankle a lot better." He commented, removing his boots and coming into the water. He shivered at its coldness. He stood beside her but Astrid didn't even bother to turn her head.

"Not really sure if I invited you to join me."

"Not really sure that I needed an invitation." Hiccup countered back, bringing up his goofy dorky smile that Astrid likes so much but to his dismay she didn't even look.

Astrid refused to look at him. She was still a little flushed about her, almost axing the twins because she didn't want Hiccup in the arms of Ruff.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

Astrid might have admitted it to herself that she was, a little jealous, but there's no way in hell she would admit it to anyone else. Especially not Hiccup. She was embarrassed. It's a new feeling to her. Maybe because she is the princess and is used to not having anyone touch _her things_. But to say that she owned Hiccup would have to give meaning to something more than the bond they share. The bond that was strictly for princess and buddy guard only, nothing more.

"They say the best cure to confusion is confession." He stated in persistent.

She sighed, unsure of her thoughts and feelings. "It's nothing." She knew that she liked him. Despite his goofy ways and random thoughts, she knew that in the number of days they shared she liked him. It wasn't love or anything, but it wasn't just merely the like you'd give to a friend too. She knew that he was special to her but she couldn't grasp the extent of that statement. How special? In what way? How should she put this? This is difficult.

"I can't." She said, still not allowing herself to look at him. Impeccable timing, really. She wanted some alone time to think about this and here he was, barging into the scene.

"Why?" He wondered secretly, if he had anything to do with her distress. _Maybe, she's getting tired of me and is thinking of telling her father to fire me!_ He thought in alarmed. The mere thought of not getting to see her as much as he did was devastating to him. He wasn't sure why but he wanted so badly to console her, to tell her he'd always be there for her, that whatever it is, it's going to be okay.

"Just because I can't. I don't know!" She huffed in irritation. This is getting really really difficult. And the fact that he's persistent in asking her doesn't help at all.

"Why can't you?" He asked puzzled. _Please tell me what's wrong._

"Uggggh! You're killing me!" She said as she punched Hiccup's shoulder. He almost lost his balance and fell to the waters, but Astrid grabbed hold of his arm.

"You're the one who's killing me!" He laughed, recovering his balance and standing still.

Astrid faced him and saw his smile. That dorky, goofy smile that she liked so much and she melted. Right then she knew that she had to tell him. _He has to know._

"Hiccup, you're killing me! I can't do this anymore!" She started agitated. Hiccup froze. _Oh boy, here it goes._

"I don't want to hold this up to another day, because I can't! Literally I can't. It's devastating! Because I want you to know, gods, I want you to know how I feel about you."

Hiccup's eyes grew wider. Was this a confession? Was a girl, a princess nonetheless, about to profess her undying love to him? He heard his own heart thumped a bit louder.

"I'm not in love with you, if that's what you're thinking." Astrid raised a brow at him. She noticed that look he was giving and hell no, she wasn't in love with him.

"Oh…ah, I okay. I thought..." He scratched his head, embarrassed. He was turning red like a tomato.

"I'm not." She sounded sincere, looking into his eyes. "Well ,not yet anyway. But I wanted to tell you because whatever this is I'm feeling, is much more than like. And for these past few days, I've been trying to know what it is. I want, so badly to tell you what it is but I can't. Because I, myself don't know."

Somehow he understood her. What do you call that feeling, when it's more than like but less than love? How can you describe a feeling that's in between liking and loving?

He shook his head smiling and then began to laugh.

"Oh, great. Now you think I'm funny. Go on then, laugh it out. I knew it was pointless talking to you!" She said, punching him again. This time, Hiccup caught her fist before it ever went near his shoulder.

"You know what's funny?" He asked, still holding her hand. He pulled her closer to him Forest green eyes met azure blue ones.

"What?" she asked in a trance.

"I feel the same way." He grinned.

She smiled and then using her free hand **WHACK!**

"Yeah, well, that's for laughing at me!"

Hiccup fell into the waters, shaking his head. Astrid laughed and laughed while the sun was rising, looking at the now wet, Hiccup who just sat there while the waves crashed to his body. He didn't mind though. As long as he saw her like that, laughing gloriously into the rising sun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope this wasn't too long or too fast in pacing. Been trying to pull an all nighter but I just couldn't. If this chapter was a little late in upload, for you…blame sleep! Huhuhu Sleep loves me too much. LOL **(both a blessing and a curse)

**I've gotten the **_**whole in between liking and loving**_** idea from the book Hopeless. Coz let's face it, there are feelings like that wherein you're not sure of what you're feeling, a bit of something in between. And once I've read it, I was like. Oh my gods, so much like Hiccstrid when they were not yet sure of their love. Don't worry though, we'll get there!**

**SOOOOO! Who else is excited for the upcoming Ingeborg Festival? I know I am! (Throws confetti) I'll see you there! Get your festival outfits ready! **

**Ja ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld **


	9. Chapter 9: Festive Feelings

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** Helloooooo to my 100 followers! Ouju-sama is very ecstatic to be back! I am overwhelmed with the support! **_**Honto ni Arigatou!**_** Happy reading!**

**This chapter is dedicated **to **MY DAD****, for being simply the best father king, everrrr **(Amang Hari)**. Happy Birthday! I love you! From your forever baby princess **

To**HHHaddockIII****, Josh M, ****, Hiccstrid15, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****braelynnway****, ****Flybykid****, ****UnbreakableWarrior****, ****I Just Won A Free Toaster Oven****, ****Somebody105****, Guest, ****FAMEous21, Silver Alpha **and** AngryHenry **for the continuos support! This story is nothing without you guys. (Throws confetti)

I would also like to acknowledge the _special participation_ of **SapphiresAndPineapples **as** Fendassa** (Fen-dah-ssa) in this chapter for her undying and contagious enthusiasm! Hope you'll like it! ;)

**DISCLAIMER**:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon** or any other **DreamWork's** characters or stories. Maybe I'll continue writing until they find me! Then and then will I be able to own something of DreamWorks! XD

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 9: Festive Feelings**

* * *

By the time the Ingeborg Festival arrived, Astrid was feeling confused. Not just confused but really, utterly and nerve-wrackingly confused.

It had been a week since the dragon training field trip. Everything was going well. She and her father had been getting along, in fact they were thinking of going on a field trip themselves, just the two of them (and their numerous guards of course, but hey, she's not complaining).

This week, not once did she try to escape her lessons, in fact she now looked forward to them. Especially the private flying lessons Hiccup would give by sunset. Not that she really needed it though, being the fastest flyer in Ingeborg but there was so much to learn, so much that only Hiccup could teach. He was, after all, a dragon master.

Everyday has been…._amazing_.

She allowed herself to smile at the thought of Hiccup saying it. Not a day passed that he wouldn't say it, with his "This is amaziiiiing" voice as they flew across the ocean, into the sunset, discovering new lands and learning more about each other.

Everything seems so perfect but why did she feel like it didn't?  
"Uggggggh!" She grunted for the nth time that afternoon, swinging her axe for good measure. She didn't mean too but she accidentally hit the big vase on her room and it shattered into a million pieces in an instant.

"Oppss." She said looking as if she accidentally placed a dragon's egg, _an exploding dragon's egg _inside the castle.

"Pissed off much?" Ruff laughed at the princess' agitation. She was fixing her braided pigtails into a single bun, giving her a novel look. Being her best friend, not to mention the only girl she knew that was her age, she had a moral obligation to be here. They'd help each other get ready for the festival, just like every other year.

"I'm so confused, Ruff." She sighed, plopping down on her bed, not minding the mess she made. Someone will eventually clean that up.

"Yeah, so? What do I care?"

"RUFF!" She glared. _Come on, you sadistic trickster!. _

"Was only kidding, Jeez! Keep your hair on, Hofferson!"The Thorston girl said, adding a leather band, the same as Astrid use to have, to her hair. "Go on then, let it out!" She said; ready to hear her best friend's sentiments.

Astrid was embarrassed, at first. She was always known to having a tough, brave, fearless personality. But she gave in knowing nowhere else to go to. _Ruff maybe rough but she can give it to me straight. _She explained her insights

The thing about having uncertain feelings or uncertain relationships is you don't get a say, on anything. You don't get to say how they should act or feel or treat you. She thought that after the _confession_ of _love_? **No**. Confession of _uncertain_ feelings on the beach, Hiccup would have treated her, at least a tad bit differently by now. But he hasn't. And it bothered her.

She openly showed (though she didn't say) that she was a little jealous that night in the cave when Ruff had her arms around him. She clearly has been nicer to him, only giving him occasional punches every now and then and not daily dosages like before. She'd even compliment him on his flying style (though they were really awesome). Wasn't that enough to show that she meant the whole _"I like you but don't yet love you"_ part? Well, it was enough for Astrid. Doesn't he know that getting that much from her is already a big deal?

And what about him? Did he really mean it when he said that _he felt the same way_? That he felt he liked her more than just a mere friend. But why? Why didn't he show it? Sure, he was being his usual, gentle man self. He'd always looked after her but why did she feel that it was mediocre compared to the feeling that he confessed? Why didn't he even twitch whenever Snotlout tried to hit on her? Or he wasn't at all that concerned when she almost fell on one of their dragon trainings. If anything he was acting, _it was just normal_. As if nothing happened. As if he doesn't give a damn! It made her feel, unimportant, unnecessary and it was insulting but mostly it was heart shattering.

"What is the point between liking and loving someone? Why can't they just come up with a name or a single word to describe it? Why can't anybody tell me what it is? What is this some kind of-!"

**WHACK!** It had been a while since Ruffnut last smacked her like that but dear gods, she needed it.

"Thanks" Astrid said, massaging her head. It still hurt though.

"No problem!" Ruffhe smiled. It was refreshing to see Astrid worry like this. And the best part, she was worried about a boy! _Hah! Oh how the mighty have fallen!_

"Looks like loverboy's as emotionally constipated as you. Haha." Ruff commented.

"Tell me about it." She answered rolling her eyes. _Tell me something I don't know._

"Speaking of noble knight, where is he anyway?" Ruff noticed that Hiccup wasn't outside her room or around the castle when she came in so she just had to ask.

"Oh, it's his first day off. " She answered a little bitter. She was not used to waking up and not seeing his face first. Somehow for the past two weeks, it was him who greeted her good morning. "The king's orders. So he can participate and enjoy the festival."

"Hah! Tough luck finding him tonight though. The town square's gonna be packed for sure."

"Ugh! What-e-ver!" Astrid sighed in defeat. No point in wallowing on awkward emotions at the peak of the festival. She's fearless Astrid Hofferson and no godsforsaken feelings will hinder her from enjoying her favorite event! "I'm not going to think about it anymore. I'm just gonna have fun and enjoy this festival!" She stated surely.

"Alright! That's the Astrid I know! Now get up your butt and put on your dress!" She commanded causing the princess to groan once more.

* * *

The town's square was decorated in thousands and thousands of little lights, shimmering like the stars of the night. A platform for the king was stationed in front adorned with gold and other crystals. A band of people with musical instruments was set up, playing exquisite music to dance to. Tables and tables of Ingeborg dishes and special delicacies were placed in the back, making it readily available for hungry Ingeborgians. A gigantic bonfire was in the middle of the dance floor, making the cool breeze bearable and at the same time shedding light to the people.

Even the dragons were excited; they didn't take to the dance floor though. They had a mini town square just a few kilometers from the people's town square. At least, at this point they can celebrate without causing too much of a ruckus with the people.

Everything was beautiful. The decorations, the music, the food, even the people. Not one looked plain or ordinary. Everyone has put on their best wardrobe tonight for the festival.

Everything was perfect and yet King Gustav was devastated.

He had made sure that everything in the festival will be wonderful for his people and _the visitors_. It was good for their image and yes, he needed- **no**\- _they needed the publicity_. Ingeborg needed it, particularly now that there was a talk about the **Norranian kingdom** seeking for kingdoms to overtake and make their own. With Norranian having 600 other kingdoms as alliances; ready to answer to them on their beck and call, that wouldn't be impossible. He shuddered at the thought.

Ingeborg needed to prove that they are a kingdom that is for alliance and not for siege. The only problem was, out of 1000 invitations, 1 for the Norranian Kingdom, only 500 kingdoms with their respective representatives showed up and Norranian wasn't one of them.

"Relax, Gustav. They did say they'd arranged a personal date, nix week to come'ere and experience Ingeborg on first hand." Gobber started, trying to calm the king down.

"Lighten up, the celebration's about ti start." He added but the king still won't stop scowling. It was one thing to experience Ingeborg on regular days but to experience it in the highlights of the festival, now that was something!

" Your daughter's 'ere." Gobber nudged the king as he pointed at the princess. And that was the only moment that night that King Gustav finally let his scowl go and smiled.

A truly genuine smile was plastered on his lips as he watched his daughter walked, the crowd parting like the red sea with Moses, for her, the most beautifully breathtakingly stunning woman (since her mother) he and Ingeborg has seen.

She was clothed in a white sheer long gown that reached her ankles, accentuating her curves in all the right places. The simple yet elegantly beautiful gown, was adorned in gold embellishments making her more like a Greek goddess rather than a plain princess. Her hair was let down all the way to her lower back, into big curls at the bottom (with all the time that it's braided, it had to curl when let down). She was wearing the golden band on her head. The golden band was bejeweled with diamonds and other crystals, indicating her status. He took it as a good sign. He gave her the golden band to replace her leather ones that day she went back from the dragon training fieldtrip; as a sign of their understanding, to commit to Ingeborg and its people.

He beckoned her to come up the platform with him and Gobber as they started the celebration. The eruption of music, voices and laughter simmered down once the king stood up from his throne outside the town's square.

"A pleasant evening, to the people of Ingeborg and our special guests!" Came the mighty voice of the great king.

"Tonight, as we celebrate the one hundred seventy-fifth anniversary of Ingeborg, we take a moment of silence to remember our history, our ancestors, our people and our cultures. We take a moment to acknowledge the struggles that helped built us as a kingdom, the storms that made us stronger, the challenges that made us braver and the years that made us wiser. This year, may we remember the lantern of wisdom and understanding that has been lit 175 years ago, because of that all of us are bathe in its continuous light today."

He raised his cup of Yaknog; which was Ingeborg's national drink (LOL). The people raised their cups as well as they waited for the king to give a toast

"To Ingeborg and the next thousand years."

"TO INGEBORG!" They said in unison, toasting each other and gulping down their frothy delicious cup of cheer.

The music started playing again and people were already starting to fill in the dance floor. Ruffnut and Astrid stood still in the king's platform as they watched the people have fun and dance.

"Why don't you two, find a partner and dance?" He asked amused at the girls bored impression.

"As if! Errr, your majesty!" Ruff said earning a laugh from the king. Typical girls, waiting for the men to come and ask them.

"A tip to you wallflowers, but you won't get to dance much if you're standing next to me." He smiled. It was true. Many of the men were already looking at them but they couldn't find the courage to ask them to dance, not with the king watching.

"Aye. Yi better get down unless yi want to miss the dance of fate!" Gobber insisted. "Yi dint want ti miss that one."

"Let them come. Only the bravest will earn the right to dance with us." Astrid stated proudly_. Let him come. _

"Suit yirselves, I'm gonna go find me a partner!" Gobber said climbing down the platform and heading straight to the dance floor.

"Yeah. What's good in dancing with someone anyway? You'll just get tired and our feet will hurt and-oh. My. Gods!" Ruff said in slow motion, looking at a particularly handsome man beside the dance floor.

"Who in Thor's name is that?" She asked pointing. Astrid recognizes the man from one of her royal assemblies. Tall, raven locks in a pony tail, well built body and a side smile. "That's prince Eret of Eretown."

"A prince! Me likeeeeeey!" Ruff said, sliding of the platform and skipping towards Eret. Astrid shook her head in irritation!

"Weakling! We were supposed to wait for them to ask us!" She yelled after Ruff, good thing the music was loud or else the whole town would have heard her screaming.

She huffed and crossed her arms above her chest. _Some friend you are!_

King Gustav laughed at the princess's agitation. Now it was only her left without a partner.

"Sweetheart, I think you should go down and dance. I'm sure a swarm of them will come rushing towards you once you're down the platform."

"No, dad. I'm staying right here until there's someone brave enough to-" Astrid stopped talking as she spotted Hiccup dancing, on the dancefloor with another girl she didn't know. She felt her insides boil. _**How could he?**_ But then she realized, _**how could he not?**_ There was nothing going on between them. They weren't in a relationship and Hiccup has shown no interest in _her_ or in _them_ whatsoever ever since he confessed about feeling the same way. So he basically had the right to talk to, to dance with or to do whatever he may like with whomever he liked. It was that simple. And it hurt. _Stupid uncertain feelings!_

"Until there's someone brave enough." She whispered again, this time to herself.

And as if on cue, someone tapped her from behind. She turned around seeing a man with grayish white hair bowing down to her. She looked in confusion at first, then a shock of recognition emanated to her body. She bowed down too, now knowing full well, who he is.

Azure blue eyes met grayish blue ones. The handsome man gave her a side cheeky smile and winked. "May I have this dance?" He reached out his right hand.

Astrid didn't know if it's the roller coaster feelings of uncertainty, the excitement of the festival or the fact the she was glad to see an old friend, but as soon as he reached out his hand, she ran towards him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "Jack!"

Little did she now, a pair of forest green eyes were watching her every movement from the dance floor. And from Hiccup's point of view, he wasn't too happy about the shared hug.

"Say, Fendassa. Who's that?" He asked the attractive girl he was dancing with. Don't get him wrong, he fully intentionally wanted to dance with Astrid first but he just couldn't say no to the girl, especially when she was being hunted down by Tuffnut for a dance.

She turned to face him; a darker shade of forest green eyes met his own, as her wavy brown locks swayed with the night's breeze.

"Who?" She asked blinking. She was still on the look out for Tuffnut. SHe was using Hiccup's broad shoulders as a shield. Hiccup gestured his head to the platform where Astrid was still hugging the man. _Jeez, isn't that enough already?_ He thought, wanting to roll his eyes but he couldn't.

"Ohhh! The one princess Astrid is hugging?" She asked. _More like he's the one hugging her, but whatever. _He thought, nodding.

"That's prince Jack Frost of Iceton!" She smiled as they watched Astrid and Jack go down from the platform and make their way to the dance floor. "Everybody loves him! He's charming, smart, funny and not to mention inredibly good looking!" Hiccup felt a nerve starting to pop.

"Good looking? Sure he is. But come one, what is up with his grayish white hair? He must be like a hundred years old or something. Haha." He laughed. This coming from the guy who was 120 years old to be exact. Hah! The irony of his statement!

Fendassa raised a questioning brow at him. They were still swaying with the music. "It's not funny, it's a genetic trait. All the Frosts of Iceton has that same colored hair. That's what makes them distinct from the others. It is a rare color exclusively for them."

"A rare color exclusively for them and the elders if you ask me." He whispered audibly_. I'm 120 years old and you don't see me growing white hair. _

She laughed. "You're funny. Almost as funny as prince Jack."

"Remind me again how you all know him?"

"Well, I don't personally. But I'd always seen him come around in time for the festival. He's here every year and every festival he'd asked Princess Astrid to dance with him for the whole night. I swear, he doesn't dance with anyone else. "She explained. Hiccup felt a pang with every good word about this guy. He generally doesn't judge people without meeting them, but just this once he's making an exception. There was something about him that he didn't like.

"He'd make a joke every year that would make everybody laugh. That's why everyone likes him. Even old king Gustav likes him! Calls him persistent, some even say that he's already claiming to be betrothed to the princ-ouch!"

"So—sorry. My bad. Two left feet!" He defended. He didn't mean to step on her foot, he just lost the rhythm.

"It's okay." She shrugged. She smiled looking at the two who was obviously having a good time. Hiccup looked at them too with Prince Jack grinning while Princess Astrid was laughing. Hiccup twitched as he saw Jack hold her face, pinching her cheeks in an affectionate way.

"I think they look absolutely perfect for each other! Nobody makes the princess laugh like he does."

"You don't say." He answered, hurt in his voice, still starring at the two.

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

"Yes, I'm just-" Hiccup wasn't able to finish his reasoning. The girl he was dancing with has literally ran and dove to the bushes nearby. His sweat dropped. _Why would she just go?_

"Hey! Have you seen-there!" Tuffnut charged towards the bush as he watched it moving. _Never mind._

"So isn't this a breath of fresh air that Tuffnut's the one chasing after a girl, tonight?" Fishlegs asked, standing beside Hiccup. He had just finished dancing and saw the knight so he came over. They saw each other every day after the dragon training field trip, being that Hiccup was always accompanying Astrid to her lessons. Hiccup felt a strong connection to Fishlegs among the rest of the group, unsure if it was because he was as smart or as dorky as him.

"What happened to Snotlout?"

"Unbelievably for him, being one of the noble families of the royal court has its perks." Fishlegs motioned to a group of girls huddling over the buffed man. Snotlout was clearly liking the attention.

"Tuffnut chasing a girl, Snotlout being chased by girls and you and me dateless. Dear gods, the world is coming to an end!" Hiccup joked causing the rather chubby boy to laugh. "Lighten up! You sound like the world has ended already."

"Maybe it has." He said, still starring at Jack and Astrid. By this time they were only a few inches apart.

* * *

"Pssssssssst! Fendassa! Are you here?" Ruffnut asked, rummaging through the bushes.

"I'm here, my lady!" The auburn haired girl called, near the cliff. Ruffnut came closer, holding on to a big bag.

"Did you complete your mission?"

"Mission completed!" She stated with much confidence.

"Awesome! Here's the terrible terror I promised!" Ruffnut said, bringing out the tiny reptile from the big bag. Fendassa shrilled in delight. She was not part of the noble families, therefore it was nearly impossible for her to get one on her own. Thanks to Ruffnut and a simple task, here it was. Her very own dragon.

"You sure you wanted that small fellow and not a zippleback or nadder or anything?"

"Yes! He'll do just find!" She squealed running towards the cliff.

"Just remember that you can't fly-"

"Thhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaakkkksssssss" Fendassa screamed as she jumped into the cliff. Ruff heard her body splash through the ocean.

"-Fly with it." She blinked and wondered if the girl died.

"I'm okaaaaaaaaaay!" She screamed from the water. Ruffnut stared at the floating girl with her terrible terror. "She's such a daredevil! Awesome_!" Phase 1 is complete. Now all I have to do is wait for Jack to hold up his end of the deal._ Ruffnut thought. She wasn't just a trickster or a sadist, she was a professional mind controller. Everything will be going according to her plan, if Jack pushes through.

"I think I'm in love!" Tuffnut said coming out from the bush, startling his twin.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Kinda."

"Ewwwww. Stalker much!" Ruff shuddered, dragging her twin brother back to the dance floor. They found their way back to Fishlegs, Hiccup and Snotlout.

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN!" Gobber began, cutting of the music, stopping the dance.

"Most of the elders here already know this but for yi youngsums, listen up. Every quarter of a century (100 years) the Ingeborg festival celebrates _fate_, and how wi are fated ti be here ti reach this chapter of our kingdom. It is eh tradition done every 25 years because it is believed that fate comes along every quarter, passing one generation to the other. And because of that, _as tradition_ we bring back _**The Dance of Fate**_."

"The dance of what?" The group asked in unison.

Gobber explained the mechanics of the dance. The women will form a circle outside the bonfire, their right hands facing outside; as they waltz in a clockwise direction. The men will form a circle outside the circle of women, their right hands inside the circle; as they waltz in a counterclockwise direction. A musical score will be playing and they are required to waltz, depending on the pace of the music, their arm has to lock with every men/women they come across (Think of Valka and Stoick's dance; arm to arm while spinning). And with every sixteenth turn, the men are required to lift up the women that are in line with them, on the waist.

They will continue the process until the music stops.

"Heh. Seems simple enough." Fishlegs shrugged, readying his dancing shoes.

"What is the point of this dance again?" Snotlout asked, popping from behind Fishlegs.

"Letting Fate decide your-" Hiccup shrugged, not sure if he really wanted to partake in this. _Wait, what will it decide again?_

"They say that the person you're dancing with at the end of the song, _your partner_, will be of grave importance to you and your life." The king announced to the now whispering crowds. Most of the people who were their age was laughing it off as if it was the joke of the year.

"It's crazy!" Ruff and Tuff commented at the same time. No way were they letting a dance dictate their fate. Specially not a dance that some weirdoes, a long time ago came up with.

"Ohhhhh, you're laughing NOW but you don't know that Eighty seven percent of married couples in Ingeborg got together because of this dance, so please do not think so little of it." King Gustav announced from the platform, causing a series of nods from the elders.

The younger generation was left dumbfound. Could a dance have the power to dictate fate? Were they risking it all if they participated?

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hiccup shook his head, stepping backward. He wanted no participation in this. His fate was sealed, a long time ago. And no dance will ever change that.

"No way I'm dancing to that stupid tradition!" Tuffnut agreed.

"All the single men and women out there, 20 and above, those who are _**brave **_enough to face their fates, I dare you to step forward." The king challenged

"Alright! Let's do this! I wonder who the lucky girl is?" Snotlout stepped forward, towards the dance floor, waving at his fans who swooned and sighed.

Ruffnut shook her head and grabbed Tuffnut..

"No way am I dancing that! Fendassa isn't even there! She's my destiny!" He hesitated then… **WHACK!**

"Get over yourself! If I'm going to dance without Eret, you can dance without her!" She yelled, dragging him to the dance floor. She stopped and glanced at the two men left behind.

"Well? Aren't you coming sludge buckets?" Fishlegs hesitated at first but then he walked forward.

"What about you, oh noble knight?"

Hiccup shook his head. Ruffnut was disappointed but she didn't let it show. She looked at Astrid and Jack who were two couples away and then back to Hiccup.

From a short distance they can hear Astrid's shrilled voice. "Are you, proposing to me, again?" She asked laughing as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Maybe." Jack winked causing Hiccup to stiffen. He thought he'd never really hated anybody before, _until now_.

"Tell you what, if we ended up together at the end of the dance, I'll take that as a sign." Astrid promised.

"Oh, it's fate! Who else are you suppose to end up with?" Jack teased, leading Astrid to the bonfire.

From the corner of his eyes, Hiccup could see Astrid, shaking her head while rolling her eyes. Her actions were supposed to come out mean but why did it seem playful to him? Like she wanted it.

"Fine then, let _**him **_have _**her.**_ " Ruffnut stated, breaking his trail of thoughts. She continued walking.

Hiccup didn't have to be a genius (although he was) to figure out what- or who rather- Ruffnut was talking about. He looked at the dance floor and saw Astrid with little mr. prince beside her. He shook his head, willed himself to just move back but he couldn't. He found himself, as if hypnotized by the fire, moving towards the dance floor, taking his position in front of Ruffnut.

"Glad you had it in you." Ruffnut smirked.

"Oh, it's fate, alright."

"Here's the twist. Yi'all got's ti be BLINDFOLDED!" Gobber cheered, handing out blindfolds to the participants.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, Odin's beard! You've got to be kidding me!"

"There's an eighty percent chance we won't be able to dance. We'll bump into each other and the whole dance would be a mess."

"Will that make our fates a mess?"

"Eighty?! Try a hundred fifty percent chance!"

"No way was this a tradition! It's all Gobber!

"First it was the dragons blindfolded, now us! It screams Gobber!"

"Gobber had nothing to do with this. It's all me. To give a feeling of thrill! It's more exciting to not know who you'll be last dancing with." King Gustav explained. Ah, now I see that he and Gobber are really best of friends.

"**Put on your blindfolds!"** He ordered as the youngsums obeyed.

"Oh gods, I can't see a thing!"

"That's the whole point!"

"Somehow, eighty percent turned into a ninety percent!"

"Relax guys, if we get a scar out of it, at least we had fun!"

**"Positions!"**

"You're seriously calling this fun!"

"Mighty Thor, help us!"

"This will not be amaziiiiiing."

"**MUSIC!" **A moment of silence later, loud, lively, festive music started playing as the dancers began their dance of fate. **(HTTYD 1 Official Soundtrack number 10: See You Tomorrow 0:00- 2:05)**

The dancers started spinning, turning, lifting every sixteenth beat and exchanging partners. Nobody was allowed to talk during the dance to give a sense of mystery to whom they're dancing with. They heard the people clapping to the rhythm. To their surprise, it was a lot easier than they imagined. Their sense of sight might have been gone but their sense of hearing, touching and timing which increased dramatically with the rhythm pretty much helped them throughout the dance.

When the music finally stopped at the last sixteenth note, Astrid felt strong, warm hands lifted her through the waist, but it felt stronger when it helped her down. By this time, king Gustav the great instructed the participants to hold on to their partners; placing their hands behind the blindfold. They weren't allowed to talk even after the dance was over. They'd have to wait for the king's signal.

"Alright, when I count to three, remove those blindfolds. **1**…."

"**2"** The crowd cheered in.

"**3!" **They all yelled in unison.

When her blindfold was removed, Astrid mentally rolled her eyes at the partner in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She thought aloud, irritation obvious in her voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sooooo! Who do you think Astrid ended up with? :-P Whooooo?**

**HAHAHA! I can't stop laughing at the thought of Snotlout having fangirls and Tuffnut chasing a girl, but hey! They gotta grow sometimes! **(Even if it's only in this story!) **And as much as I hate seeing Astrid jealous **(coz I'm such a feminist)** I had to! I think it brings a more vulnerable side to her which makes her more real, well, at least to me anyway. But that's just my opinion. XD**

**Also, I've wanted to make an OC prince character for Astrid but I was too lazy. Making an OC is serious work, especially for me, I tend to explain them in full detail, not just the physical pictures, or family backgrounds or interest, likes, dislikes, weird fetishes…see, just talking about it makes me blab nonstop! I was afraid if I made up a new one, it would take twice as long, and I'd probably dedicate one whole chapter to him, which isn't good because I'm almost done with my final outline for this and I don't want to mess it up! (Hahaha)**

**So, I hope you don't mind that I used Jack Frost! **_**I love him!**_** I think he's perfect for the role he's playing. This isn't a crossover story though, because he'll just be a **_**special guest **__(with a special participation)._

**HTTYD 1 Official Soundtrack number 10: See You Tomorrow 0:00- 2:05**** has such a festive feel to it that when I heard it whilst I was typing, I said **_"Aha! This will be the song for the dance!"_**and so I went with it. Tell me what you guys think? Can you imagine them dancing to that musical score? XD**

**Oh boy, this is getting too long for an Author's Note so if you have any further questions, suggestions or anything random to say, you may just leave your reviews or PM me if you want. I answer to all of them! Even the random "Yahoooooos"**

**Agoogadagidy! Rengkateng-teng! XD**

**Until the next update!  
Ja Ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	10. Chapter 10: The Art of Letting Go

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** Sharing the Hicctrid love **(Or in this case, lack of love)** by bringing in another chapter! My most heartfelt Thank you-s to the readers, reviewers, subscribers and favorites! Happy reading, **_**minna! Yatta!**_

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:** the **Guests **(May I request the guest reviewers to add names to ensure proper chapter dedication. Even a single letter or number will do! :D Please and thank you!)**. **To **Stylin80****, rainbow snowcone, ****SapphiresAndPineapples****, ****Flybykid****, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****UnbreakableWarrior****, ****m4yui****, C, ****maldita-chan****, ****Somebody105****, Silver Alpha, ****FAMEous21****, ****sortofbored****, ****dancingRAINBOWS****, ****hpnarutardsjedipirate1234**** and **

And to **REX**: My number one fan! Who finally found where I have been hiding all these years. :-P

**DISCLAIMER**: Sometimes my imagination gets the better of me **but I don't own How to Train Your Dragon** or **other DreamWorks characters and stories**. Somewhere in the near future though, I'll own something of DreamWorks! (Wishful thinking)

**WARNING:** Sappy, sad moment coming through! You have been warned!

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 10: The Art of Letting Go**

* * *

"Woah! Didn't know you missed me this much" Jack Frost, prince of Iceton teased as he hugged Astrid back. It's been a year since they last saw each other, they've exchanged letters every now and then but nothing compares to the feeling of being reunited with your best friend.

He loosened the hug and was about to release her but she hugged him tighter. He heard her sigh.

"Astrid, you okay?" He asked concern. He gently rubbed her back. They were standing on the king's platform as the people continued dancing. Jack gave a salute to the king while still in Astrid's embrace. Kung Gustav smiled back and ushered them to go and dance. After a moment of hugging, too long if you asked him but he's not complaining, he gently led the princess to the dance floor. He held on to her waist as they swayed with the music.

"You okay?" He asked for the second time that night, searching her eyes.

"Have you grown taller?" She asked changing the topic.

"Kinda. I guess you can say the growth spurt finally caught up!" He stated proudly. She smiled. Jack shook his head.

"Okay. Tell me what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Hah. Astrid Hofferson, are you _lying_ to me? I'm hurt. I thought we agreed to never lie to each other!" He asked sounding offended.

"Yeah, well were you when I needed you for the last year, hmmm?" She accused. "Some friend you are!" She huffed, causing her cheeks to turn rosy.

Jack laughed, pinching both of her cheeks.

"Jeez! You're so beautiful! I can't imagine why such a lovely face has a scowl on such a festive occasion! Smile, will you!"

She slapped his hands off her cheek and then she smiled. An empty smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

"Tell me now or I'll ask Ruff." He challenged, already searching the crowd for the other blonde.

"Jeez! Alright already."

Astrid explained her situation, as swiftly and as accurately as she could. Allowing Jack to butt in every now and then for questions and clarifications. She told him about Hiccup, how he was, who he is, how he helped her in all aspects he could, even the ones that we 'rent at all related to his job description. She told him about her feelings, how utterly confused and shattered she feels at the moment and basically anything and everything a girl can rant to her best friend.

Jack smiled shaking his head.

"Don't give me that look!" Astrid hissed. "What are you going to laugh at me now?"

"Well what do you know. Astrid Hofferson, in love!" Jack teased.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I told you, Jack. It's not love! It's… it's… it's something different. It's in the in between, okay? Jeez, why can't you get it?" She said, playfully whacking his elbow. Why can't anybody get _that_ feeling It's not love. _Or I think it's not._

"Hmmm. Let's see. You can't think straight. You act weirdly goofy. Cant' eat much nor sleep because your whole situation bothers you. You get this glow around your face when you talk about him and the things you've done together… And…." He paused for effect. "You have this heart shattering look in your eyes when you are not sure what you mean to him."

"Sounds a lot like love to me." He continued as he assessed her situation.

"No it's not! It's…"

"It's between liking and loving." Jack filled in, mimicking Astrid.

"See! You get it!"

"You do get that, eventually it will go there. That eventually no matter how _in between_ you are, ultimately you'll end up all the way loving him. So why not admit it now?"

"-" Silence. Astrid was so sure that the music was playing loud when they went to dance but she wondered why, when she talked to Jack there seems to be a deafening silence. That she can only hear his voice and nothing else.

"Fine! I admit it. He's amazing!" She sighed. "But I can't." She shook her head. "I can't jeopardize what we have because of this one sided feeling. He doesn't care so I better not care too."

Jack sighed. "I know the feeling."

"Don't even go there." She snapped. "Don't patronize me. Don't pretend to feel what I feel because you don't."

"I do. I know that feeling. When you're in love with someone, and she's so beautiful, smart, brave and perfect and you're you, _just you_. You've known her all your life, she's your best friend and you don't want to risk what you have because of a one sided feeling. And it hurts; it hurts like hell that you can't tell her. It's painful that you don't know or you're not sure what you mean to her." Jack looked into her eyes, those dazzling blue eyes that he liked so much and smiled.

"A—are you in love with me?" Astrid asked bewildered. She can't believe her guy best friend just just-

Jack laughed. A truly rich chuckle that left Astrid dumbfounded.

"I know you're beautiful, smart and brave too, Astrid but it's not you. I was talking about Tooth, you know, **Toothania**! From my kingdom, one of the noble families?"

"You forgot perfect!" She sighed in relief. "I'm perfect too!" No need to add more drama to her life.

"Jeez. Get over yourself!"

"Oh! You mean Thania!" She remembered all the times Jack spoke of her and how he really _really _liked her. "Hey! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are. My outside the kingdom best friend!" He said, patting her head.

"So tell her! Great Odin's beard! You're the guy! If I was the guy, I'll let a girl know how I feel." She stated proudly. "Really, the men of this generation." She shook her head abruptly. Jack and Hiccup would make good friends. Both have trouble showing their feelings.

"I want to but I can't."

"Hah! Welcome to my world! I told you it was-"

"Because she's already betrothed to my brother, Aster." Jack smiled sadly.

Jack explained that his older brother, **Nicholas** decided a different fate, a holy one at that as he will be entering his rite to priesthood. Jack had always known that Nicholas was a saint to begin with. The next heir to the throne is his second brother, **Pitch** but being the black sheep that he is, he caused a riot during his first weeks as king. Almost a hundred people died in the incident. Their father exiled him from Iceton leaving the crown to his third brother,** Aster**. Aster was always a good leader but lack the heart for the people; he would be king under the condition that he'll marry **Toothania **who was always known for her kindness and devotion in protecting and helping the people. Seeing it as a noble obligation both to the king and the kingdom of Iceton, she humbly accepted the proposal. This way, she could reach more lives and make a bigger difference. (If you've watched DreamWorks Rise of The Guardians, you'll definitely know all of them. High five!)

"When's the wedding?" She had to ask. She wondered how her best friend, _outside of Ingeborg_, is taking all this in.

"Tomorrow, before the sun sets."

"**You're not even going to fight for her?"**

He shrugged. Toothania had already made up her mind even though he tried to talk her out of it several times now. Astrid didn't know what to say. At least she and Hiccup still had a chance.

"This is awful." Astrid said, her eyes starting to feel with tears. "Our love lives are awful!"

Jack scratched his head and laughed.

"Yeah. Our feelings and situations are twistedly and dramatically similar that we should just go ahead and marry each other!"

"Are you proposing to me?" Astrid asked, eyeing him as if he had grown an extra head.

He drew her closer and hugged her while dancing. "Tonight, let's forget about our hurts and pains and sorrows. Let's just smile, be happy, we deserve this. Even if it's just for tonight. Let's forget." He said, burying his head on her shoulders. Astrid felt her right shoulder getting wet and she didn't have to ask to know that Jack was crying; that Jack was in pain, like her. She held him like that as they danced.

He held her close. It was the kind of certainty that Astrid wanted. The kind of comfort, though he wasn't trying, she needed. The kind of love that only her friend Jack can give.

And it was love. They love each other dearly. They feel a special connection to each other, sort of like an unspoken agreement that no matter what happens; they'll always have each other.

"If I'm still alive after two years and you're still unbetrothed or unmarried, do you want to marry me?" He asked in between tears.

**WHACK!** "Stop messing around!"

"I was only kidding! I would have thought you'd outgrown your violence way of communication by now!" They laughed together, as if nothing happened.

It's amazing how she had not care to notice Hiccup, even though he was there a few steps away, once Jack was around. Then again, she wasn't that surprised. Jack does tend to suck out all your attention or the crowd's attention whenever he's there. That's why he's such a hit at Ingeborg. That charisma of his is awe inspiring!

Gobber and King Gustav stopped the music and explained the mechanics and objectives of **The Dance of Fate.** And although she wasn't really up for it, Jack convinced her to dance otherwise she had to marry him.

"Are you, proposing to me, _again_?" She asked laughing as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Maybe." Jack winked causing Hiccup, who was a few steps away, to stiffen. Hiccup thought he'd never really hated anybody before, _until now_.

"Tell you what, if we ended up together at the end of the dance, I'll take that as a sign." Astrid promised.

"Oh, it's fate! Who else are you suppose to end up with?" Jack teased, leading Astrid to the bonfire.

From the corner of his eyes, Hiccup could see Astrid, shaking her head while rolling her eyes. Her actions were supposed to come out mean but why did it seem playful to him? Like she wanted it.

There's no way in hell will he let him have her without a fight.

The music started playing and they started dancing.

When the music finally stopped at the last sixteenth note, Astrid felt strong, warm hands lifted her through the waist, but it felt stronger when it helped her down. By this time, king Gustav the great instructed the participants to hold on to their partners; placing their hands behind the blindfold. They weren't allowed to talk even after the dance was over. They'd have to wait for the king's signal.

"Alright, when I count to three, remove those blindfolds. **1**…."

"**2"** The crowd cheered in.

"**3!" **They all yelled in unison.

When her blindfold was removed, Astrid mentally rolled her eyes at the partner in front of her.

**"You've got to be kidding me!"** She thought aloud, irritation obvious in her voice

The crowd cheered at the fated couples. Fishlegs was paired with Ruffnut. Snotlot with some one eyed, one armed princess from a nearby kingdom, and Tuffnut, he ended up with old Mildew. The mechanics did say, single men and women, 20 and above.

"What in the world? YUCK! EWWW!" Tuffnut screamed earning a whack from the old man.

"This is awkard." Ruffnut said pulling Fishlegs to dance.

"Well, they did say 87 percent of this was accurate. Most probably the 13 percent is uhhhh-us?" He asked. He'd like Ruffnut for awhile now but he couldn't find the courage to admit that to her especially he knows that she was not, in any way her type.

"Awwww. You don't want to be fated to me?"

"I ah…I-of course I do!" He said blushing!

"Then stop yapping and start dancing!" she commanded and he obeyed.

Hiccup bowed down in a playful way and smiled that goofy dorky smile of his. _Gotcha. _. And when she was just starting to forget about him. He here is, showing up in front of her, barging into her life and heart, again.

"Please to be fated to you, Milady." He reached out his hand for a dance as the music started.

Astrid was alarmed. She didn't know how to face him. She looked at his hand and then scanned the dance floor looking for Jack.

"Uhhh. Hello? I'm here." Hiccup said waving a hand over her eyes. She immediately slapped it away.

"Aww! Why would you do that?"

"Sorry. I was looking for-"

"Astrid!" Jack came over waving. She looked relieved and Hiccup raised a questioning brow.

"Woah! Is this _him_?" Jack asked Astrid with a foolish grin. Astrid's eyes widened.

"Jack, I don't know what you're talking about." She gave her the No,-you're-not-suppose-to- reveal-anything-I've-said-about-him look.

"No _baby_, I mean, is this him, your buddy guard?" Jack snickered.

"Uhhh-yeah. Jack, Hiccup. Hiccup this is Prince Jack." She introduced them but both refused to shake each other's hand. She could feel the atmosphere getting thick.

"Jack. Why don't you have a partner?" She asked changing the subject.

Jack smiled wider. "Oh the moment I heard the last note and felt that my partner's hands wasn't yours. I scrammed."

"You can do that?" She asked bewildered. She should have just run away too.

"Apparently." Jack gestured to the crowd. Almost 10 percent were left alone without a partner.

"So that explains the 13 percent chance in the dance." She recalled. "And you knew it wasn't my hand?" Astrid asked in surprised.

"Of course. I've been dancing with you since I was five. How could I not know?" Jack then gently grabbed and squeezed her hand.

Hiccup cleared his throat in irritation. "Still here!" He waved but the two ignored him as if they saw no one else.

"Didn't want to be fated to someone unless it was you." He winked looking directly at Hiccup who was in between him and Astrid.

"Excuse me! _FATED ONE_, coming through!" Hiccup stated in irritation, grabbing Astrid's hand from Jack and leading her to the dance floor.

Once they found their spot with the rest of the dancers, he held Astrid close; his left hand holding her right one, his right hand, around her lower back.

The music was sweet and slow. Hiccup didn't know why but it had a **romantic** feel to it. It made him feel like he was dancing with Astrid in the sky, as if they were taking **flight**.

There was an awkward silence as they danced. Hiccup didn't know what to do or what to say to break this deafening silence. Worst part is, Astrid hasn't even looked at him.

"Uhhhhh. I-I think you look beautiful with your hair down like that-n-not that it doesn't look beautiful when it's braided. I mean you're beautiful and uhh it's a festival, and it's a ne-new look so uh, it's very uhm. It doesn't matter because it looks perfect no matter how you style it and uhhh. Jeez. Thor help me, I don't know what to say!" He sighed, laughing at himself.

Astrid felt her heart jumping at his compliments but she didn't even look at him. She just continued looking at a distance, past his broad shoulders.

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

She shrugged. What else could she say to this man who had a whole different effect on her. That _I'm upset at you for making me feel this way? I'm hurt that you don't care and I'm mad because I can't do anything about it._

"I heard the prince there proposing to you."

"What? When?" She didn't think anyone would hear let alone believe their conversation.

"A while ago on the dance floor before the **dance of fate**."

"And?" She asked hopeful. Could this be it? Will he finally tell her how he really feels, that he was at least bothered about the situation. She waited in anticipation.

"And…and I…" He sighed and smiled sadly. "I think you two will be perfect for each other. He really looks like he's the type who'll take care of you and will really love you."

Astrid felt her heart shattering into a million pieces like the vase she accidentally broke that afternoon.

"He _does._" _So that's just it._ She thought. _This is all we'll ever be._

_Its better that I let her go now._ Hiccup knows he feels something strong and special for Astrid, gods he knew that. It made him what to be with her, to make her happy, be the whims of her laughter, to protect her from all the pain and suffering in this world, physical or emotional. And one way or another Hiccup needed to protect Astrid from himself. Maybe _I'm already in love with her._

_What if I tell her I love her, now?_ Hiccup thought of what it would be like to be with her, just to hold her and call her his, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. It would be significantly different from the world he knows now.

Hiccup thought about what it would be like years from now if he pursued her. If he tells her, now that he loves her. Will she love him back? They'd probably elope together and go live in deserted islands or forests. They'll be happy, truly genuinely happy…but only for a while. She'll eventually grow older and with each year she'll curse him for being the same young Hiccup that she knew. She'll eventually regret ever living Ingeborg and its people. She'll miss her dad, her friends but she won't come back being the stubborn proud girl that she is. Every day she'll be unhappy, everyday she will blame him for taking her away. She'll grow old and will eventually die with hatred in her heart. And where will that live him? Where would that live Hiccup? Alone, _again_ with nothing but his aching heart to get him by. And he'll wander the world again, searching for a purpose he knows not of.

No no no, he can't love her. And most especially, she can't love him back. She can't just run away with him, she has duties to fulfill to her kingdom. He can't just stay either; he has his own duties to himself. They can't find out that he's immortal.

He thought of the alternate decision. _What if I let her go, now?_

Astrid will be here in Ingeborg where she belongs. She'll grow up and forget about him. She'll find love, a love that is secure and true, without risks or hurt, unlike the love that he can provide. She'll marry and have kids. She'll rule this kingdom and make it proud. She'll lead a legacy and leave a greater one once she passed on the throne. He'll always be there of course, watching from a distance as she matures, as she grows up, as she grows old. She'll grow old but she'll have someone to grow old with. Even though it wouldn't be him, at least she had somebody who can relate to her aching back, graying hair, weakening body and deteriorating memories. Only then will she truly be happy. She'll probably have a bunch of grand children and be contented as she dies a silent death surrounded with the kingdom and the people she loves. Then she'll be able to face Odin and be proud to say that she has served her time well on earth.

_I refuse to steal her away from her kingdom. I refuse to steal her away from the people she loves. I refuse to steal away her true chance of happiness because of my __**selfishness.**__ And because of that, even though it's painful, I'll let her go because I love her and I want her to be truly, vulnerably happy. _You'll only know you love her when you let her go.

"You should accept it." Hiccup pushed harder even though he felt like his world has crumbled all over again.

"I will." She stated bitterly. _Fine then. _Astrid felt like crying but she sucked it up. She will never, ever give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry _because of him_.

In the midst of their despair, a new song started playing.

"Not this song!" Astrid grunted recalling all the times she heard it and thinking, how it crucially didn't suit the situation.

It's been a hundred years since he last listened to a song (truly listen and pondered on the lyrics, that is) and yet his eyes widened in recognition.

"I know this song!" He stated enthusiastically.

"Who doesn't?"

Hiccup whistled to the tune. And although he really can't carry a tune, he started singing.

"_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas,"**_

"Don't you dare!" Astrid warned.

"_**With ne'er a fear of drowning"**_

"Seriously, stop! You don't even sing that well!" Astrid tried to stifle a laugh, forgetting for a moment about the ache in her heart.

"_**And gladly ride the waves of life, If you will **_be with_** me" **_Astrid just stared there, allowing Hiccup to sway her to the music.

"_**No scorching sun, Nor freezing cold," **_Hiccup continued anyway. It was the last thing he could do. Sooner or later all the men we're singing the famous song as they danced with their partners to the music.

"_**Will-"**_

"**Will stop me on my jour-ney. Sorry**!" Gobber butted in from the platform causing the people to laugh.

"_**If you will promise me your heart, and love…."**_ He urged Astrid to continue as everyone else was singing. She stared, unsure and looked away. Hiccup sighed. _It may be the best if I lose you know, yet how can I lose you when you we'rent even mine to begin with?_ He frowned, looking at the ground.

**WHACK!**  
_**"And love me for eternity"**_ Astrid stated smiling. Hiccup looked up at her and smiled. She continued singing.

"_**My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me" **_The people started filling in the dance floor and started singing and dancing as one.

_**"But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me" **_The men sung shuffling their feet and kneeling down while the women went around them.

"_**I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold"**_ The dancers started doing a shadow position, the men went behind the women, their hands intertwined as they waltz to the rhythm.

_**"I only want you near me"**_ Hiccup sang, recalling this song used by his father to sway his mother back.

_**"To love to kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your laugh inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will **_be with _**me" **_The women were lifted from the waist for the finale. Everybody cheered and clapped afterwards. There was a burst of laughter in the air because of the dizzy feeling the dance brought along.

Hiccup engulfed Astrid in a tight hug after the song. She stiffened at the contact but she allowed it. _At this moment, just this moment, dear gods let me hold her as if she was mine. _He thought savoring the moment.

_Life is after all, an act of letting go._ Letting go of things that cannot be and learning to move forward.

Most of the pairs who got together because of the dance of fate were inseparable ever since; all except for Hiccup and Astrid.

As Hiccup turned over Astrid to Jack, who asked for another dance with the princess, he felt as if the world asked for his heart. And when he released her hold on her and she started walking away, he felt like the world has ripped it out of his chest completely.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I used_ " be with me" _instead of _" marry me"_ in the song because I kinda felt that it was too soon for marriage! LOL You all know what I mean!**

"_**Life is after all, an act of letting go.**_**" Is a quote from the movie **_**Life of Pi.**_** If you haven't watched it yet, I seriously suggest you do! That film gave me a new perspective in life. It was awesome!**

**JACK FROST will not be a permanent character, like I said in his first appearance, he's just a guest. **(Though he'll play a special role in the future)** He won't be featured **_**as much**_** in the next chapters for reasons unknown. ;)**

**Oh my gods! That was such a sappy sad chapter but you can't complain because you've been warned! Huhu. Next chapter will be up soon. Just tweaking it to ensure optimum feels! : D**

**Until the next update!**

**_Ja Ne!_  
**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions Under the Tree

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld: ****I'd like to thank everybody for their amazing support! I'd probably still be stuck thinking about this if it wasn't for your motivations! To the readers, subscribers, favorite-s and most especially the reviewers who take their precious time to share their thoughts, predictions, insights and criticisms! Everything is highly appreciated :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****, ****WikiSorcerer****, ****SapphiresAndPineapples****, ****sortofbored****, ****Angryhenry****, ****HHHaddockIII****, ****dancingRAINBOWS****, Guest, braelynn, Guest2, ****maldita-chan****, ****Somebody105****, ****I Just Won A Free Toaster Oven****, ****m4yui****, Rainbow Snowcone, ****Stylin80****, Guest3 , Hiccstrid15 **and **UnbreakableWarrior****. **You guys fire me up like Hiccup's inferno sword! Swish swish!

To **Q-A the Authoress**, one of the greatest authors in this fandom, and her story **Once Upon A Curse** for inspiring me to improve bit by bit to become the best story teller I can be. I wish to be as good as writing as her. :-3

To **PrincessArien**, for the long talks of predictions, **guesses** *winks* and encouraging feedbacks that just pierces through my heart (in a good way), every time. I, thank you :)

**DISCLAIMER**: A dream is a wish your heart makes so I'll keep on dreaming until I have enough money to buy the rights to own **How to Train Your Dragon**. But until then, **I do not own it**. I also do not own _other_ **DreamWorks characters and stories**, _yet!_ :D

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 11: Confessions Underneath the Firefly Tree**

* * *

"_Follow the forest path_, she said _and_ _turned to the left, you'll find them there._ Well, I don't see anythiiiing!" Hiccup grunted walking down the forest path. He was starting to think that Ruffnut was messing around with him when she told him the direction to the dragon's square, where the reptiles were having their own celebration. He should've asked Fishlegs but she insisted that she was the one to tell. And by the looks of it, Fishlegs would do anything that Ruffnut said, at that point.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, remembering Fishlegs' dreamy stare at Ruffnut while she told him the directions. He had known that 'legs liked the Thorston girl all along. He had always observed how Fishlegs was extra clumsy or extra dorky whenever she was around, or how he'd get this glow on his face while he was talking about her but he honestly didn't think he was the type to _hold out facts_, especially directions to a godsforsaken place in the middle of the night, just because _she_ wanted to. Jeez. Women! What is up with them and feeling the need to be always right?

And Fishlegs didn't mind whether it was wrong or right, all because of the **Dance of Fate?**

"Dance of fate my dragon!" He halted and then sighed remembering his supposed to be fated dance partner_. Astrid._

It was already past midnight and the festival was still ongoing. The food and drinks was still coming in, the music still playing, the people still enjoying. Everyone was still having an amazing time, everyone except him.

He wanted to leave now, with a pain in his gut and an ache in his heart, what's the point in staying? There was nothing for him there anymore. He needed to find Toothless and get out of here! He needed to escape; he needed to run away from these feelings. He needed…he needed … he needed _her._

"What am I thinking?" He shook his head.

"No no no no! You're not suppose to think about her, now. Especially now that you decided to let her go." He lectured, talking to himself. _Gods, I must be going crazy. _

He started running with a speed so fast that he couldn't keep track on the directions anymore. This way he can find Toothless faster and get the hell out of here. He wanted to go, he wanted to just leave but he couldn't. He stopped, mid track of his running and tilted his head to the sky. He sighed for the nth time that night. _I can't just leave Ingeborg, I just can't leave them….I just can't leave _her_. _

Sure he already gave up on her but that doesn't mean he stopped loving her, that he should just leave. Besides he still had his curse to figure out and Gobber and Gothi promised to help him with that. If he leaves now, he'll never accomplish anything; he'll just be running away, _again_. What a cowardly act that will be! And gods know what trouble it got him last time he left.

So as hard as it was for him, he chose to stay because he needed to not because he wanted to.

And now, all he had to do was find Toothless and rest. He still had to get up, early in the morning to serve as Astrid's buddy guard, tomorrow. _Just her buddy guard. _ Hiccup thought. It will all be okay. That he will be contented just being with her, protecting her, guiding her. That what he was doing was noble; loving someone purely because you love them, not because you think you'll have your feelings reciprocated or you two will end up together. That he had to admire Astrid from afar now; for her beauty, her bravery her warmth _without needing to own her_. Without the need to be his.

He smiled sadly_. It's all going to be okay._

"Oh great, dead end." _Of all the rotten luck_. He rolled his eyes as he stumbled on the big dead tree near the cliff. He started walking away when he heard footsteps approaching. When he turned his head he saw Astrid and Jack walking towards the dead old tree. He quickly ran the opposite direction and sat down, hiding in the bushes.

_I shouldn't be here!_ He thought to himself. This is so wrong no matter what angle you look at it. But he couldn't move either. He wanted to stay there and watch them. He wanted to see for himself, that he made the right decision; that he can entrust Astrid to Jack. That he can take care of Astrid and love her. So he did. He sat still waiting for the couple. _Besides, if I leave now and they notice me walking they'll think I'm a stalker. So better stalk them to won't be suspected as one._ He thought, not making any sense. His ears perked up as he heard them talking.

"So, this is it, eh?" Jack asked in amazement, examining the tree as if it was a new specimen.

"Yup. This is it. The Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg." Astrid answered, resting her back on its trunk. She had known about this tree ever since she was a child.

"Looks like a regular, old dead tree to me." He asked disappointed. He was expecting it to have a more eerie, mysterious vibe, as the other objects of other legends.

"It is. Until love makes it light up with fireflies." She joked. It's far too cold for fireflies in Ingeborg at this time; no way will fireflies come out.

"Love eh? Didn't old Gothi and her lover made this thing light up?" He asked recalling the story she told him awhile ago. It made him curious about the tree. He had heard of the legends of Lady Bielefeld but he didn't really pay that much attention to it. Until Astrid brought up that someone in the village experienced it firsthand.

"Gobber said it did. He said that it was the most beautifully tragic thing he had ever witnessed." She recalled, imagining what it must feel like to witness such a spectacular event.

"What I wouldn't do to see it light up, just once." She said patting the tree. She smiled at Jack, who by now had an eerie aura to him but Astrid shrugged it off thinking it was just the cold. She knew that she should have worn her fur coat, but she didn't because she didn't expect to be here at this time, away from the crowd, away from the gigantic bonfire that kept Ingeborg warm throughout all their festivals.

"Maybe it needs an act of love to light up. Ever thought of that?" He asked mischievously. He had a sly grin plastered on his face. "Want to try?"

"What act of love do you have in mind?" She wondered what kind of act. She just remembered the stories. It first lit up when the princess killed herself after discovering the shepherd's lifeless body. _Fearless love._ It lit up for the second time when Gothi's lover confessed about him having an incurable disease and Gothi telling him, she'll love him even after death. _Everlasting love_. What other acts of love could there be?

"Oh, you know. _This_ and _that."_ He said coming closer and pinning Astrid lightly on the tree trunk.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop messing around, Jack." She said trying to escape. But to her surprise Jack's hold on her shoulders tightened.

"Astrid, I'm not." He gazed at her with steely eyes. "You did say, you would _give anything_ to see it glow, so come on. What are you waiting for?" He said cupping her cheeks.

She shook her head, freeing her face from his grasp. "This isn't funny any-"

"DAMMIT TO HELL! I'm serious!" He screamed causing Astrid to stiffen. He started fixing her hair to one side, grabbing both of her arms and started nuzzling her neck.

"Ja-Jack! Stop it!" She pleaded, still in shock. She had known Jack for almost fifteen years now, and although he sometimes, okay often times, acts like a trickster, he was never the perverted kind.

She tried to wiggle free but he was just too strong.

She scowled and started yelling "Snap out of-" He forced his lips on her, a kiss that was so intense that it sent shivers down her spine. Jack started pulling on her gown from her shoulders, while she stood there dumbstruck. He had managed to rip off her right sleeve, ruining her gown and exposing her shoulder.

"STOOOOOPPPP!" She screamed, tears started forming on the corners of her eyes.

This was not the Jack she knew. _Snap out of it, Hofferson! Fight back! _She willed herself. While she felt Jacks lips on hers, anger rushed out of her system, she bit him hard on the lips causing Jack's lips to bleed. Oh where was her axe when she needed it? She raised her right knee, with tremendous might, to his stomach causing the prince to jolt in pain.

"OUCH!" He was taken aback, but he stood straight and pinned her harder to the trunk. "Hold still! . ." He whispered to her ear, tightening his hold on her shoulders. He was about to kiss her again when a force greater than him pealed him off Astrid.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Hiccup punched Jack solid across the face, causing the prince of Iceton to fall down on the ground, _hard_.

He heard Jack yelped in pain but he didn't waver. He deserved what he got.

"If I see you, come near her ever again…I swear there will be consequences!" Hiccup warned, his eyes blazing. How dare this sludge bucket of a prince! After all he's been through with his _feelings _of giving_ her_ to _him_ and now this?!.

"I practically entrusted her to you!" He grabbed the prince's clothes and punched him one more time for good measure. Jack's nose started bleeding. Hiccup wasn't really the violent type but his emotions got the better of him.

With heavy breathing, Hiccup went beside Astrid and shielded her. He opened one of his secret compartments on his armor and produced a small cloth, placing it on Astrid.

"Entrusted her to me?" Jack asked, whipping his nose. He felt it sting in pain but he didn't show it.

"I gave up on _her_ for _you_ ,you no good scum of a prince and this! This is how you spend my heartfelt remorse in loosing her!" Hiccup's voice was so full of anger that Astrid thought he would start punching him again. But he held his cool.

Jack rose up from his fall, a little wobbly at first then he stood straight; he held his head high and smiled. He looked at Astrid who was behind Hiccup. His eyes said that he was sorry, well, _not that sorry_.

"Astrid, I'm sorry I went too far…" He started, scratching his head while smiling. "But if that's not enough proof that he loves you, I don't know what is." He winked at the two.

"_What?!"_ They asked in unison, Hiccup felt a little flustered at the comment.

"Jeez! Do I have to kiss her again before you confess?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes. Hiccup automatically stiffened at the statement, drawing out his right hand in front of Astrid as protection.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Orders from Ruff!" He winked again.

. _RUFFNUT?!_ They thought separately.

"What about Ruffnut?" Astrid asked, finding her voice. _Oh is she going to be in so much trouble once I get my hands on her! _She thought at rage. She knew there would be nothing but trouble once the two tricksters got along. She knew it for fifteen years but now proves it.

"She's right, you two are hopeless!"Jack laughed. He turned on his heel and started walking away from a baffled Hiccup and Astrid. He stopped at mid track and peaked at Astrid from the side**.**

"**Astrid, I'll fight for **_**her**_**, if you will."** He challenged, running into the woods. "I'll see you next yeaaaaaar!" He shouted, his figure getting smaller and smaller with each passing second.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**, inside a nearby bush, in the opposite direction.

"That scumbag ratted me out! " Ruff said pulling grass on the ground. Mighty Thor help her! Then again, she wasn't at all upset. Sure, Astrid'll be mad (when was she ever not) but at least, it was for a good cause, h_opefully_. It depends on how the two talk it out.

"Will you be quiet?! I can't hear what they're saying!" Tuffnut said pulling on his twin's hair.

"Ouch! Why I oughta!" She whacked him hard on the face.

"Hey! That was my eye!"

"Well, talk more and I'll make your nose bleed like Jack!"

"Not if Astrid makes yours bleed first!"

"Oh yeah! Wanna try me!" She said wrestling her twin.

"It doesn't hurt, hah!" Insert twisting elbow sound here.

"AWWWW! Odin's beard!"

"Now who's the tough one, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Remind me again, why we're snooping around other people's business?" Asked Fishlegs who was dragged there against his will.

"They're _not other people_, they're our _friends_!" Ruffnut countered back

"We're still snooping!"

"Yeah but its exciting!"

"No, baby! Not that weirdo. Even though I have lots of fans now, you're still my number one!" Snotlout was actually shedding a tear or two. He can't imagine his long time crush being taken. If he can't have her, nobody should!

"You're disgusting."

"Yeah, better him than you!" Tuffnut commented.

"Shut up! Jeez!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Astrid's saying something!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, holding on to the piece of cloth that was wrapped around her like a coat.

"I should be asking you the same question. Can't you go at least a day without getting into trouble?" Hiccup asked exasperated. He was leaning his head on the tree trunk, tired from all the action. It's always like this. If not cliffs, it's trees or traps or poachers or the king or just about anything. _How can I leave you behind when you're always getting caught up in some kind of trouble?_

"Well, I didn't ask for your help. Everything was under control." She said trying to sound calm, trying to ignore the tone he used earlier. _It's like he's saying that I'm nothing but trouble._ Jeez. That was the Thorston Twins and not her.

"Of course you do, that's why you were screaming "stop" while good old prince was stripping of your sleeve!"

"That just shows how much you know! I knew that Jack won't hurt me! He'd never-"

"Well, he did!"

"What do you care anyway? It's your day off! You have no obligations to me today!" Astrid started her voice getting higher. Hiccup just stood there starring at her. She rolled her eyes on him. _Stupid know it all knight!_

"And what was that thing you were saying to Jack about giving up on me? Bullcrap! Will you please, for one second STOP pretending that you care about me and will you just go back to your stinky-"

"I'm in love with you." He said it with a straight face. His eyes, radiating with warmth that Astrid felt her face heating up.

"B-BULLCRAP! I don't believe you!"

"Prince Jack's right, if _that_'s not enough proof for you, I don't know what is." He sighed closing his eyes.

"Oh, so now you're patronizing him! Just a while ago you were calling him a sqiz and all sort-"

"ASTRID!" He breathed in, opening his eyes and looking directly at hers. "I am in love with you."

Astrid could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. There it was. The confirmation of his feelings towards her. And yet she couldn't say it back. Not that he was expecting it. He just wanted her to know. He didn't care if she loved him back or not, he didn't care if this was all there was for them, what he only cares about now is that she knows what he feels for her; that she knows what she means to him.

There was silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"W-why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you-?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"I don't know. _I couldn't."_ He said, looking away. Wasn't it enough that he told her already? Now she wants a godamned explanation! _Oh, the gods hate me!_

"That's not an answer." She said in irritation. This was so not the romantic confession she had hoped for.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? You have your prince! What a sludgebucket of a prince he is." Hiccup spat recalling Jack's hands all over Astrid. He'll really never get over hating-disliking Jack. Especially after he stole her first kiss.

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Oh for the love of….I was a coward, I was weak, _I wouldn't _tell you how I feel!"

"You said _wouldn't_ that time. Why?" She challenged. _What's holding you back?_

He sighed in defeat. "I wouldn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. I look at you and I see myself with you, and it scared me." He said with pain in his voice.

"It scared you to be with me?" Astrid asked insulted.

"It's not like that, jeez will you-"

"Don't you know how terrified I am to be with you?" Astrid asked befuddled.

Hiccup shook his head. "It scared me because I know we can never be together. I know this love is a shout into emptiness, a fantasy that will never be reality. I know there's nothing we can expect but hurt, that it's hopeless, that-"

"The tree." Astrid stated in astonishment, forgetting for a second about their spat.

"What, Astrid? I'm trying to explain our situation here!" He asked devastated. What on earth, this woman has the attention span of a dragon!

"The Tree. It's …it's…"

"It's glowing." Hiccup answered in surprised. He stood there, underneath the tree with Astrid noticing as it started glowing, not with leaves or flowers or fruits but with thousands and thousands of fireflies. They were everywhere; on the trunk, on the branches and just anywhere making the place a little better, a little warmer and a little brighter.

* * *

"Oh my gods, have you ever seen something so…." Ruffnut was lost for words. They were still observing from a safe distance.

"Amazing." Snotlout gasped.

"It's beautiful." Fishlegs commented wondering if he too should propose love to Ruff under the glowing tree.

"Tell me about it!"

"I did this!" She stated proudly. Okay, so technically she didn't lit up the tree but she'd like to take credit for bringing the two underneath it to confess their feelings, although she never expected it to lit up, thank you very much!

"Yeah, right." Snorted the Thorston boy. No way was his sister that brilliant.

"Shut up or I'm pushing you down the cliff!"

"Whatever!"

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stood there for a while, gazing into the thousand lights and then looked at each other smiling. They have never seen such a spectacle of lights before. Not even the ornaments in the great hall or the decorations on the town's square could compare to the shinning shimmering, splendid warmth feeling it gave.

"Th-this is amazing." He said eyes glistening with the lights.

Astrid thought now was the best moment to speak her thoughts.

"Hiccup, I know love is a gamble. I know there's no perfect recipe for it. But why shouldn't we take a risk? Take a leap of fate. If we'll get hurt, then we'll get hurt. That's all part of loving!" She encouraged under the glowing tree.

Hiccup looked down. _I want to fight for us but we can't._

"We can't, Astrid. Some things are not worth the risk." He said shaking his head_. I will not risk your life for a temporary happiness we'll have together that I know won't last. I rather have you hating me now and forget about me later than having you hate me forever._

"Don't you see, fate is already pushing us together, the dance…the tree, what more proof do you need?" Now, it was Astrid who asked.

"It's a lie, Astrid. The Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg is a lie."

"Are you serious? It's glowing in front of us! How can you say it's a lie?"

"I'm not saying that it doesn't exist. I'm saying that _what it stands for_ is a lie."

"Hiccup what are-"

"You were made to believe that if a man and a woman who are in love go underneath it and it glows, it shows how strong their love is." Hiccup stated.

"I don't need a summary of the legend, I know it!"

"Well, the legend is a lie! It's not to verify how strong the love is, it reveals a bad omen. A horrible, tragic end to their love story."

"No, it doesn't!" Astrid stated with doubt. It can't be.

"Think about it. The princess and the shepherd, old lady Gothi and her lover. Isn't this enough proof that it's a _cursed tree_ that sees the future tragic stories of lovers stupid enough to believe in it?"

"Shut up! You don't know that." Astrid held on to the cloth she had wrapped around her. She hated whenever Hiccup's reasoning was right.

"I know it because I see it in your eyes. The fear of something much greater than you can ever imagine. Don't you see…._we're next_, if we choose that fate. If we choose each other." Hiccup felt a large lump in his throat. He didn't mean that of course. He wanted to be with her, gods he wanted to be with her but he just can't.

"You have too many excuses, too many fears, too much insecurity! Just this once, can you ignore all the reasons and facts why _we can't_ make it and focus on the one reason why _we can_?" She asked. It's so hard being the positive one.

"What reason is that?" Hiccup asked searching her eyes.

"We are truly, undeniably, _hopelessly_ in love with each other." _Isn't that enough reason to risk it?_

"I'd risk getting hurt, I'd risk it all to call you mine, if only it was that simple, Astrid. But it's not and you can't love me. " Hiccup said. He could see Astrid coming up with a counter argument.

It was then that he realized that the princess will not be convinced easily. That she will not give up without a fight, one of the qualities that he loves about her but at that time, it was a quality he despised. _You have no idea what you're asking for; you have no idea what you want to risk. _

"Why can't I love you? Why can't we just-"

_I have no choice._ Astrid stopped as Hiccup pulled out his inferno, switching it on. _Let me show you._ With eyes scorching, he removed his cloak revealing his skin. He spread out his left hand and with one swift move he stabbed himself on the wrist. Hiccup's eye twitched at the pain but he ignored it. _Soon it will be over. _

"What in Odin's name are you doing?" She screamed as thick blood started dripping out of his wrist. He then dragged the sword to his elbow until his shoulder, causing more blood to spill._ Soon you will understand._

Astrid immediately rushed towards to help him but he stopped her by lifting his right hand. He stepped backwards.

Astrid stared in bewilderment at the pool of blood. Why would he do this? Why won't he just let her help him?

"Watch!" he ordered.

"Stop it!" She pleaded, already weakening at the sight of overflowing blood.

"WATCH!" He shouted causing Astrid to stay still, he had never raised his voice before, even at the peaks of their arguments**."I will show you why we can't be together."**

Astrid stared in disgust not just at the blood but also because of Hiccup's statement_. He would really go as far as stabbing himself just to point out that he doesn't want to be with me?_

The blood stopped dripping, the open wound became more visible but in an instant, it dried up, turned into a scar and eventually vanished into his skin as if it never happened.

Astrid was astonished. _What in great Odin's name? _What is this sorcery?

She gave a questioning look to Hiccup, who, by now was starring directly into her eyes. His forest green eyes were filled so much intensity it turned two shades darker. And with a voice echoing with the sound of thunder, the words he spoke next left Astrid dumbfounded.

**"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."** He stated in a clear, firm voice. **"I am the Wandering Prince of Berk."**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Sooooo. What do you think the reaction will be for all those who found out? XD Oh boy, I can imagine next chapter filled with major chaos :D**

**NO! I refuse to believe that Jack is a pervert! It is all part of Ruffnut's plan to make them stop being emotionally constipated and confess their feelings towards each other, although he got a little carried away. When, how and what he and Ruff talked about that led to that incident? I don't know, they just came to me saying they had a plan so I let them execute it. :**D (I'd like to think that the characters have lives of their own ((Thank you **R. Peter** for pointing that out)) and they are the ones coming up with the schemes and the dialogs and the plot and it's just me putting it into words.)

**Although, I could have thought of a more decent confession scene filled with all that mushy guwy lovey-dovey stuff but I couldn't because I didn't want to. I wanted Hiccup to stay firm on his decision to not let **_**Astrid risk all she ever could be**_** just because she fell in love with him**. (If that was me though, I'd risk it all, just to have a few years with him then I'd go back to my castle, LOL.) ** Yes! I also thought that Hiccup getting into an accident and healing in front of the gang would be an awesome reveal to his identity, **(Thank you **AngryHenry **and **Braelynn **for suggesting it)** but I just thought that willingly revealing it himself speaks more volume to both him and the people he's revealing it too. But again, that's just me.**

**Again, I am portraying him to be selfless and a lot of the readers were asking why he has not broken the curse yet when that was such a noble, selfless thing to do! I KNOW! It makes me cry to think I'm doing this to **_**my**_** Hiccup. Giving up your feelings **_**is**_** selfless, but let's just say that **_**he's not completely, wholeheartedly there yet**_**. If you know what I mean :D **_**There is an act even greater than sacrificing his feelings. **_**And it will come…sooner than you think. But I'm glad to see a lot of active readers! **(Virual high five-s)

**Until the next update!**

**Ja ne!**

**All the love in the world!**

_**Lady **_**Wyanet Darlain Megan **_**von Bielefeld**_


	12. Chapter 12: Two Worlds Spinning Apart

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**: I updated, despite the fact that it's a school night because I cannot begin to describe the amount of love and support I felt during the previous chapter! :-3 _Hontoni Arigatou! _You guys bring out the best in me! *glows in happiness* It's such an overwhelming feeling and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart! :)

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Somebody105, m4yui, Stylin80, Q-A the Authoress, Silver Alpha, An-chan95, braelynn, x1tears1X , maldita-chan, PrincessArien, Guest1, Little Miss Zy, wow, Jeremyk1, Flybykid, josephagc, Guest2, Guest3, UnbreakableWarrior, Thorongil82, Guest4, Aly Reyes, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234, Rainbow Snowcone, Lady , a random person and adaliss For reading, reviewing and inspiring! I don't know what to do without you guys! :')

**This goes out most especially to SapphiresAndPineapples**, my Fendassa, for her sweet reviews and unending enthusiasm that perks me up whenever I need it the most. To **InfinitiumAce**, whose suggestion proves to be more of a prophecy in its own way! And lastly to **Angryhenry**, who served as _the_ motivation to times of uncertainty.

**DISCLAIMER: **Have you ever seen a pink dragon that is half a unicorn? NO! Well, that's because **I do not own DreamWork's How to Train Your Dragon**; otherwise you'll see it lurking around Hiccup and the others! :D

**To Be With You**

_**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 12: Two Worlds Spinning Apart**

(Will Come Together Eventually)

* * *

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." He stated in a clear, firm voice. "I am the Wandering Prince of Berk."

Thunder rumbled and lightning strike in the ocean, just behind Hiccup. She didn't know if it's because of _him_ or the gods. Either way, it caused her to shiver.

Astrid couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. Is it possible that both of her senses were dysfunctional at the same time? Could it be just a hallucination? Was this some kind of a joke? Because if it is, it's a pretty good one. It's a pretty convincing one, indeed. She didn't want to believe it but something told her that in front of her was all the proof she needed to testify that Hiccup was indeed telling the truth.

"I am the Wandering Prince of Berk." Hiccup said walking towards her. She moved backwards until she felt the tree trunk behind her. Her eyes horrified as if before her was the most terrifying creature to walk on two legs.

"I'm the reason for Berk's destruction. I've seen my parents, my kingdom; my people pay the price of my selfishness. I've witnessed the people I love perish and die before my eyes. I can't die, or get hurt or be _alive_, fully. I've been living for 120 years with a curse that I can't figure out, that I can't solve and there's nothing _you _or _me _or anyone can do about it. _I'm selfish _and _I can't love_ because if I do, it will cause too much _pain _and _sorrow_ and _misery _and any other _negative _word we know of, not just for me _but most especially for the one I love_."

Astrid stared at him with a scowl on her face. Hiccup knew too well that she didn't like what she's hearing. She doesn't like what she now knows but she had to listen. She had to understand. _For her sake. _

"I can't love. _But I did._ And I am… And I am in love with you." Hiccup said reaching out his hand to touch Astrid's face. She turned her head, not wanting to meet his touch.

Hiccup sighed and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm in love with you, I may have not known it then, but I know it now. The first time I saw your eyes , your smile, or heard your voice, your laugh, I just-. It's whenever you get fired up, your enthusiasm, your fears, and your failures. _Everything about you_, I love. It's hard, Astrid because you're so beautiful, and brave and smart and strong and_ flawed_ and it makes you _so vulnerably perfect_, it makes you so real and _I am me_. I am _just_ me, dorky, clumsy, weak, _cursed_. "

He stated, moving his shoulders as he explained further.

"And it's even harder because no matter how much I want** to be with you**, how much I want to fight for you, to stay by your side, how much I want this to work, I just can't_. I can't imagine, two worlds spinning apart to come together._ You have your duties, I have mine and **we just can't.** " Hiccup looked up at Astrid who was looking down on him, eyes shining with premature tears.

"**I see it in your eyes. The fear of something even greater than you can ever imagine.**" He smiled, sadly, assessing her fear stricken face. _This maybe the only way._

"I see in your eyes, the fear of disappointing your father, failing your kingdom, leaving your friends, and the fear of not being with them. I see it, the fear of leaving a shameful life as I have; the fear that one day, it'll just be _you and me against the world_. And all other consequences you have to endure_, if you choose me._"

He held back his tears as much as he could. He didn't want to seem weak. He didn't want her to know that it pained him to let her go. So he took a deep breath and willed himself to speak. With much strength, he looked into her eyes and challenged her.

"Now, **I dare you**; tell me that you love me, tell me that you want **to be with me**." Hiccup challenged with all his might."If you choose me, there's no turning back."

It was hard, really hard for him to force her to choose but he figured that it was the only way to help her realize the damnation he can bring.

Astrid put her hand on top of her chest. She looked down. She didn't know what to say, how to respond to this situation. She knew that they were going to have it hard, that they will have to fight to attain their happy ever after but never in her wildest dreams did she think their situation was much, so much harder than she believed.

"I-I..."

Astrid's hands started trembling. Of all the fears, _loosing Hiccup_ was the most painful but it was the one most possible.

She began thinking that Hiccup was right. It doesn't matter how much they are in love. Some things are not worth the risk. She can't risk Ingeborg, her family, her friends...she just can't.

Astrid knew that if she loses him now, everything will be back to normal. Everything will be the same as it was before he arrived. When she loses him now, she'll still be the princess, she'll still be the future queen, she'll still have her friends, and she'll still have her father. Everything will be the same; everything except the empty feeling of loosing someone you can't _ever_ have.

So with an ache in her heart and tears in her eyes she did what she thought was the best thing to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She looked down and she ran, fast, into the forest as if her life depended on it, leaving behind the cloth that served as protection from the cold. The cloth, from the boy who gave her warmth.

"A-Astrid!" Ruffnut came out of the bush, running after Astrid in tremendous speed.

Hiccup was surprised but he didn't show it. He didn't run after her either. He knew what Astrid's answer was. There was no need to rub it in. He wiped away a few tears that began cascading down his face and cleared his throat.

"Okay guys, I know you're there!" He said scratching his head. He had felt that there were some spectators to their scene, but he thought it was just the critters of the forest.

"Crap! This is all Ruffnut's fault! Now, how are we suppose to fight a bloody immortal prince?!" Tuffnut hissed as Hiccup waited for them to come out.

"I knew nothing good would come out of this snooping around!" Fishlegs stated, alarmed.

"Didn't you say that you're the world's most dangerous weapon?" Snotlout was trying to push Tuffnut out.

"I take it back! I'm the weakling! You go!"

"You go out! It's your sister's plan! And she's the one who exposed us." Snotlout pushed more from the bushes.

"No way! Did you see what he did to his arm? That could be freaking us! And we don't heal like he does."

"Hey, don't blame Ruffnut! Even if it was her plan!" Fishlegs defended. Even though Ruffnut was the mastermind of the night, they all agreed to it. No point in making accusation now just because they got caught.

" You can come out now!" Hiccup said, standing up. He was still shedding a few tears but he let them flow. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. These tears are proof that it's real. That _what he did was real_, that he loves her enough to let her go.

Tuffnut and Snotlout looked at each other and nodded. "We volunteer Fishlegs!" They said pushing the rather chubby boy outside the bushes. Fishlegs stumbled out and wobbled towards Hiccup. His knees started shaking. _Oh boy, I'm never snooping again as long as I live!_

Hiccup, noticing Fishleg's uneasy expression tried to calm him down. "Relax, 'Legs. It's just me." He smiled sadly. "I'm not a monster or something, I won't..."

"HAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA!" Tuffnut yelled, running towards Hiccup with his mighty sphere. "Take that and that and that, you cursed demon!" He said stabbing the prince. Blood splattered along the ground from the multiple stabs. "Oh yeah! Nailed it!"

"Awww! W-why would you do that?" He asked, removing the sphere from his left rib. In an instant the blood stopped dripping, the wounds dried up and vanished completely.

"Awesommmme!" Tuffnut fist pumped and then he shrugged. "Been wanting to do that since 2 seconds ago!"

"Da da da-the world has gone crazy!" Hiccup said, shaking his head. He had to be stuck with these goofs. But the light atmosphere they brought was a breath of fresh air and he was thankful for that.

"Snotlout! Come here and take a whack at it!" Tuffnut called over waving his sphere. "Come on, it's really fu-" Hiccup dragged the sphere from Tuffnut.

"Stab me again and I'll make sure you'll regret it." He said, his patience dwindling.

Tuffnut swallowed hard. He never saw Hiccup pissed off before. "Ne-never mind!" He called to the bushes. Snotlout eventually came out and join them, keeping a safe distance as he was, in his mind, Hiccup's least favorite person in the group.

"So, what are you going to do? What's your plan?" Asked Fishlegs as Hiccup leaned back at the tree trunk, the tree now losing its glow, as he was losing his spirit to fight on.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Now that you guys know, I don't know what else to do. Are you going to rat me out or something because, to be fair, if you want me dead, I can't. And if you want me jailed, well, let's just say I'll still be there until you guys die."

"No no no! Who said anything about being dead or jailed? We're not that cruel." Snotlout asked wanting to give him some slack. After all he's heard, the guy could use a break. Not to mention, he was scared as hell when he saw Hiccup stabbing himself and healing instantly.

"Technically, you haven't done anything wrong nor did you break any rules whatsoever." Fishlegs commented.

"Isn't pretension also a form of treason? And don't your heads get chopped off for that?" Hiccup asked. He has been to many places, and he knows what the punishment is for deceiving the king and the people.

"We're not telling, if you're not." Snotlout stated. Hiccup was starting to warm up on him_. No wonder, he knew so much about immortality. I actually pity this guy, all he's been through. I knew there was something weird about him. _

"I don't plan on telling." Hiccup closed his eyes. _Maybe it's enough if it's just you guys. _"I don't plan on staying either."

There was silence. The men didn't speak. And just when they were starting to get close, especially Snotlout. But they couldn't intervene. They couldn't ask him to stay even if they wanted to.

"Well, whatever you have in mind... We'll help." Tuffnut interjected, still holding on to his sphere. He wanted to try _that_ again. _Maybe some other time when he's in a better mood._

Hiccup looked at them, drained from all emotions. Physically, emotionally, he was just so tired. What else is there left for him in Ingeborg?

Heavy rain started pouring; the fireflies have gone causing the tree to take back its normal dead old form. Hiccup looked at the sky and allowed his face to be washed with the pouring rain.

"Can you help me find Toothless?"

* * *

Astrid ran as fast and as long as her legs can take her. Her breathing was already getting rigid when she stumbled on a small rock causing her to fall on her knees. She stayed there even when she felt heavy rain pouring. She grabbed on to the grass as the soil started to get wet.

Where would she go, away from the pain she knows?

She felt footsteps coming closer from behind. She knew it was Ruffnut. What was she doing inside the bushes and how did she know where they were was a mystery to her but she shrugged it off. She was glad she followed. She needed someone to enlighten her. She needed a friend who can give her the truth, straightforward without sugarcoating it. And who better give it then Ruffnut?

When she felt hands behind her shoulder, she crumbled. Astrid turned around and hugged her.

"Shhhhhhh." Old Lady Gothi shushed her, rubbing her back for comfort.

"L-lady Gothi." She said in between sobs. "What are you doing up this late and at this side of the forest?"

Lady Gothi, not being able to speak, gestured to the Tree house behind Astrid. Astrid looked and swore, of all the times she had been around the forests she has never seen that Tree house before. She gestured her to go up as it was already raining hard.

She sniffed. "Ohh…I-I can't. I got to get home." But she felt the rain pouring harder and something told her that old Lady Gothi won't take _no_ for an answer.

"ASTRID! Wandering princess!" Ruffnut came, looking for her.

She stood up, waving at the Thorston girl.

"Oh, thank gods, I thought you were-" **WHACK!**

"That's for your sadistic, trickery way! Don't think I'll forget your scheme with Jack!" She huffed then engulfed Ruffnut in a tight hug. What else was she suppose to do?

"It'll be okay, Astrid." She said, patting her back. "Better go up on the tree house now, old Lady Gothi awaits!" She gestured.

As they entered the old, rusty tree house they noticed that the view was mesmerizing. The tree was higher than most, so you can practically see the whole forest.

"I never knew that such a place existed." Astrid breathe in the air, that was now the smell of wet grass and flowers.

Old lady Gothi sat down on a nearby stump and observed the girls. She waved her staff and pointed at the old tree near the cliff.

"Yes. Uhhhh- the -the Tree." Ruffnut tried understanding.

"Are you sure that's what she was pointing at?" Astrid asked, looking at the forest.

"Jeez, I don't know. Why don't you try interpreting, hmmm!"

Lady Gothi smiled and nodded. "HAH! Thorston 1….Hofferson 0!"

Astrid ignored her. "What about the tree, Lady Gothi?"

She used two of her hands clenching it at first, and then slowly opening it. "Yes. It glowed. The firefly tree glowed, earlier tonight." Astrid answered. Gothi gestured her to go on.

"It was beautiful! I've never seen such a spectacle of lights before. It gave a bright, warm feeling just like the legends say. Its-its" Her voiced lowered down remembering Hiccup. "It's a lie." She said flatly.

"It's nothing but a lie. That old tree, it's not what we think it is."

"Astrid!" Ruffnut gestured for her to stop. She didn't want old Gothi to hear that what she has known all along was wrong. That Old Gothi and her lover's love was doomed from the start and the tree verified it.

"It's the truth! Old lady Gothi, _it's fate_! It's telling me, it's telling _us_ that we can't be together!"

There was silence in the tree house as Astrid sobbed. It was stupid of her to believe in silly fairy tales, to think that she deserved a happy ending, to hope for the best but she did anyway. She believed, anyway. She loved him anyway. _She loves him now_ and yet she chooses a world without him because that's what fate decides.

Ruffnut just stood there, not knowing what to say. She looked down and started crying herself for the pain that she can only imagine must be a hundred times more to her best friend, Astrid.

There was a cool wind that blew, causing wind chimes in the tree house to produce low whistling sounds while the girls stood there, drenched in their gowns of rain and of tears.

"**We can never let fate dictate our lives, dear. We decide for ourselves. We choose our destiny."** Came the small yet firm voice of Lady Gothi.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked at each other. They never talked to lady Gothi before without Gobber. They never really heard her speak except for grunting noises every now and then but that really can't be considered as talking.

"And if that's what you choose, to ignore feelings and pretend they never exist, then so be it. But let me tell you, in life we regret more the things that we didn't fight for rather than the things we did fight for. "She continued as the girls listened.

"You're talking!" Ruffnut pointed in astonishment. Lady Gothi whacked her pointing finger.

"OUCH! Tough love, much?" She asked rubbing her swollen hand.

"Tell me, princess, eighty years from now, when you're old and wrinkly like me-"

Ruffnut snickered. "She said it!"

"Would you be quiet?" Astrid shushed her best friend. Honestly, sometimes she wondered how this sludge bucket can come up with sleazy schemes if she's always so….off.

" Would you want to remember your life with so much security, without risks with so much certainty that it bores you?" Lady Gothi asked.

"I may remember it as boring but as long as it keeps things in order, as long as I fulfill my duties." She answered in a heartbeat.

"HOGWASH! Whoever said that you can't fulfill your duties and obligations, _together_? Whoever said that you have to do things alone? That's why you're here, don't you think? _That's why we're all here, _to help each other. Humans were never meant to live unaided. "

Astrid thought for a while. She started to come up with counter arguments to support her case but she just couldn't let them pass her lips. Because deep down, she knows that, _that_ is what she wanted too.

"He needs help. He needs _your _help." She said, pointing her staff at Astrid. A moment later, another wind blew, this time, it came from old lady Gothi's staff, causing Astrid to step backwards.

"Yours too!" She gestured at Ruffnut, who felt the same wind.

"Why do you think he hasn't cracked the curse for a hundred years, hmmm? Because he's not letting anybody help him. It's selfish of him to think that he can do this_ alone_." She winked causing the two blonde's jaws to drop.

How did she know about that? Then again, she was an elder, and the elder did know everything.

"You youngsters really should try to _think more_." She laughed causing Astrid and Ruffnut to laugh as well.

"I know my answer!" Astrid said feeling much energized from the talk with Gothi. It's funny how old people know so much.

"Better hurry then, looks like lover boy's getting saddled and ready to go." Ruffnut pointed, outside the tree house. On the other side of the cliff, stood the guys with Hiccup, loading up Toothless and getting ready to take flight.

"No, he can't!"

And although the heavy pour stopped, it was still drizzling. But Astrid didn't care; she hugged old Lady Gothi tightly, climbed down the tree and dashed towards the cliff.

"Oh great, I have to run after her again. This is _so _getting tiring!" Ruffnut huffed.

"Do you need someone to help you clim-"Ruffnut stopped in mid sentence. She blinked several times. She could have sworn lady Gothi was just there behind her. She felt a rush of cold wind seep in, causing the hair at the back of her neck to stand up.

"A-Astrid! Wait up!" She screamed running after the princess.

* * *

By the time Astrid reached the edged of the cliff, she was almost out of breath. It took her a few hidden shortcuts and a few scraped and cuts from loosed branches but it was worth it because she arrived in the nick of time.

"WAIT!" She yelled, just as Hiccup was about to ride on Toothless. She dashed in front of him, pushing Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs out of her way.

The beast gave his signature gummy smile to Astrid, as an accustomed greeting to the princess who once thought that he was toothless.

"Wait!" She huffed, resting her hands on her knees and catching her breath. "You. Can't. Go." She said in between breaths.

Hiccup gave a sad smile. "Astrid, we've been through this. It's okay. I understand your decision." He said, standing close to Toothless.

"Are you just going to run away, _again_? Every time there's a problem you can't solve, you're just going to run away?" She asked exasperated.

"I told you, _this _is the solution."

"No, it's not. _I'm here_. You can depend on me. We can fix this together!" She huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Let's go back" She said pulling on his right arm. Hiccup quickly pulled his hand away.

He's nerve was popping. It was hard enough as it is that he should _leave her_, but she, claiming to know how to fix this, was getting on his nerves. "Why would you say such a thing? What do you think I've been doing for the last hundred years_, chilling_? You don't think I've tried to put an end to this? Come on, Astrid. Wake up and face reality. You can't even look at me straight without being afraid. You can't even accept the real me, _the cursed me_. How can you say that I can depend on-"

**WHACK! **Astrid punched Hiccup on the face, hard.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt". Snotlout winced.

"20 pieces of silver, I'm betting she'll hit him again. Deal?." Whispered the Thorston boy

"Deal!" The two shook hands.

"Sometimes I wonder if you guys are really my friends." Fishlegs shook his head in disgust.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, with eyes full of intensity, as his scar started vanishing. Astrid didn't waver though. She knew what she wanted and she was willing to fight for it.

"You are so much more than your curse, Hiccup. Don't let it define who you are. Even if you're cursed, _you're still you_."

"I'm no good." She started, with eyes matching the same intensity as his. "I'm not brave, or strong or beautiful or _perfect_ as you say I am. **I'm scared….and you're scaring me."**

Hiccup eyes softened. _I know it scares you because it scares me too._

"It must have been hard for you. You lost everything. Your kingdom, your people, your parents yourself and all you ever could be."

"Thank you for summing that up." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't even imagine how horrifying it is. But that's all in the past. What matters is now and right now, you're still living."

"You call this _living? _Watching the people you love and not being able to be with them? Waiting for them to die_? _Being forever burdened by the guilt that _it's your fault_, why they aren't here anymore, _your fault and no one else_. Sometimes I wonder if they regretted ever meeting me. If they regretted being my friend, my father, my mother, my kingdom, my people." He sighed. This is getting so tiring, indeed. "It's already been decided. And I didn't even ask for this." He shrugged in defeat.

"Why? Who would decide on such a thing? I don't know what curse it is or how it'll be broken but _I'm here, I'm now. Open your eyes and see_." Astrid beckoned stepping closer and holding on to Hiccup's face.

"_I am in love with you, curse and all_. I'm glad I was able to meet you. I'll never regret being with you." Astrid stated with utmost confidence. "That's the thing. I don't want it in a _past tense_. I want to continue being with you. To fly with you, fight with you, share feelings with you... to stay with you. **I want to be selfish**, _even just for a little while,_ I want **to be with you**."

Hiccup looked down he didn't know what to say, so Astrid continued speaking. "I want to hear more about your struggles, your feelings; the good and the bad. It's okay if you're mad or scared, even if it's painful or sad. _Your feelings are proof that you are alive._"

"I-I don't understand." Hiccup sighed.

Astrid smiled. "You don't have to understand. All you need to know is that I'm willing to help you. Give me a chance." _Give us a chance._

"How?" _How on earth are we going to survive this without hurting each other?_

"An ultimatum. A year, a few months, give me a time frame until we figure this out. Even if it's just a short while, I won't regret the time I would spend with you." She stated with much certainty. _No matter how small the time is, give us a chance._

Hiccup blinked, not sure how to respond. He looked at Toothless who grunted in approval. He clearly does not want to leave but he wondered, would it be okay? Can they make it?

"Give her a goddamned month, for crying out lout! I'll help! Jeez!" Snotlout couldn't believe he was letting this cursed prince have a chance with Astrid but he didn't mind, as long as she was happy.

"YEAH! Let's break your curse, baybeh!" Tuffnut commented coming closer to the two.

"I'll help! If you think about it, there's an 80 percent increase in your chances. You see back then, for the past hundred years, you're the only one who's thinking."

Toothless snarled at the statement causing Hiccup to laugh.

"Ah-of course there's Toothless, but he's a dragon. They don't say much." Fishlegs cleared his throat. "Between _you_, _Astrid_ and _I_; we're all the brains the world needs!" Fishlegs finished sharing his insights.

"Very true." Astrid laughed.

"And what are _we_, the _muscles_ in this operation?" Snotlout asked a bit insulted.

"Yeah! How about I whack your brains out of your head!" Tuffnut said, readying his sphere.

"Ooooh. A man with brains, now _that_'s hot!" Ruffnut said coming out of the forest.

"Where've you been all this time?" The three other men gathered around Ruffnut, pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Oh you know, here and there." Ruffnut said, rolling her eyes as his brother picked out a bug from her hair.

"Well? What's your verdict?" Astrid asked smiling at Hiccup.

"Are you scared?" Hiccup asked back.

"I'm terrified."

Hiccup smiled. "You don't have to love all of me. If you're scared then be scared. It's just proof that you've seen the real me."

Astrid rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "There's no real you or cursed you. There's just you. And I am scared. And I do love-"

"Come here, you." He said pulling her closer, touching her cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw all the possibilities of a perfect world. Just this once, I'll let her help me. Just this once, it's okay to be a _little selfish_, even just for a little while.

Hiccup engulfed her in a tight embrace with a new hope that he can make it, with _their _help, with _her_ help.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He felt a stinging pain on his right leg.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered. "You're right! This is wicked!" They stared as his blood stopped dripping and his wound healed instantly.

"HAH! Who else wants to try? I swear dudes! You'll be amazed!" Tuffnut promoted beckoning to Fishlegs and Snotlout who shook their heads at once.

"Maybe, you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid warned, her fists clenched into balls.

Hiccup hugged her from behind, his chin rested on the top of her head. "It's okay. I'm okay." He smiled.

"EWWWWWW! Now it's getting mushy!" Ruffnut stated in disgust. "Get a room!"

"I'm gonna Yak-nog all over the place if you don't stop!" Tuffnut commented.

**WHACK!** Astrid punched Hiccup playfully on the arm, laughing. "Not too close."

"That's more like it!"

As the wind was blowing over the cliff and the sun was rising from the East, they all shared a knowing smile that indicated that at least _for today_, all was right in the world.

"It's a new day!" Fishlegs commented at the rising sun.

"I just realized I haven't had my beauty sleep!" Snotlout said, checking his reflection.

"Now, I'm sleepy! Someone carry me to my house!" Tuffnut said lying on the ground. Toothless thought he was playing, rested his enormous head on Tuffnut's stomach with a loud tud.

"Owwww! You're heavy! Help me!" He pleaded to the rest of the gang.

"Screw you!" Ruff commented causing everybody, even Toothless to laugh.

_**DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING!**_

"Oh no." Astrid scowled. Just when things were going alright. She looked at the others who had the same expression on their faces.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked unsure.

"It's the death bell. It's ringing." Fishlegs answered.

"Someone died."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sooooooo! Who do you think died that morning? Well, obviously, it wasn't one of the gang….unless….*snickers* Oh no! I'm starting to think like Ruffnut! Tricks and all! 0_0**

"I, can't imagine, two world's spinning apart, to come together eventually."** :) _David Archuleta's To Be With You._ If you still haven't guessed or haven't noticed, that song was the inspiration for this story. The music and lyrics was just soooooo UGH! **

**Anywhooooo… You knew this would be coming! _It's so FLUFFY, I'm gonna die!_ This has got to be one of the fluffiest chapters I've done so far (last part). I don't know if you guys noticed but I'm not good at the whole, over the top, grand, hearts and flowers romance stuff so forgive me if it didn't meet up to your fluffy expectations! HAHAHA! You're complaining about them being SELFISH?! But, Oh come on guys, give them a BREAK! Even if it's just for a little while! Let them be a little selfish, let them have their little infinity. (The Fault In Our Stars, indeed)  
**

**Da-da-da we're dead! A lot has been asking about the Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg! NO! It is not evil! When I first wrote it, its full intention was to be a verification of true, strong love! But later on, when I re-read the chapter, I've realized that both the 1st and 2nd lightening did happen before and after a tragic incident which led Hiccup to the conclusion that it's a sign of bad omen to lovers who go underneath it and it glows! But hey, you know he was just using that as an excuse to get rid of Astrid. HUHUHU :(. At least they're okay NOW. Who knows until when will that happiness last? ;)**

**Again, thank you for the reads, favorites, follows and especially the reviews! You know I ANSWER TO ALL OF THEM **(Except for the Guests :()**, even the random Yahoooooos! I love the passive but mostly active readers! I can't wait for the next chapter! Some already sent in their speculations and predictions and let's just say _someone _is indeed, right! ;)**

**Until the next update!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	13. Chapter 13: Death and Duties

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** I highly appreciate feedback, even the negative ones because you guys take time to inspire and motivate me to get better! Thank you to everyone who **_**read **_**and most especially those who **_**reviewed**_**! **_Honto ni, Arigatou Minna san! Astashi Daisuke desu!_

**This Chapter is dedicated to**:**LoneHawk615****, ****SapphiresAndPineapples****, Anonymous, ****Stylin80****, Silver Alpha, ****InfinitiumAce****, ****HHHaddockIII****, ****artsoccer****, a random person, braelynn, ****Little Miss Zy****, ****Thorongil82****, ****adaliss****, ****UnbreakableWarrior****, ****maldita-chan****, ****PrincessArien****, ****SBR249****, ****Kaite1211****, ****Q-A the Authoress****, ****Angryhenry****, ****m4yui****, duh duh duh, ****Somebody105****, DarkKingM, ****, Guest1, Guest2, Valhallalmighty, SonoftheVast, ****FAMEous21****, ****Flybykid****, ****avidreader2875**** and ****GwuncanGirl0203**; Thank you for the overflowing love, even the nitpicking! Everything is highly appreciated! How I wish to pop out of the screen and hug you all! Sadly, the best we can do is a group *virtual* huuuuuuuuug! *VIRTUAL HUGS TIGHT!*

**DISCLAIMER**: So many feelings arise whenever I put on this disclaimer, but sadly no matter how heart shattering it is, **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon!** I will though, _soon_! You can count on that! *insert evil laugh*

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 13: Death and Duties**

* * *

_**DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING!**_

The Death Bell continued ringing as the group rushed their way towards the dragon's square. It was not an easy task, mind you, with only Hiccup, Astrid and Ruffnut being able to fit Toothless, the three other men had to run as if being chased by a whispering death. They immediately found their dragons out of the hundred dragons of Ingeborg, saddled up and took flight, heading to the town's square direction.

_**DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIIIIING!**_

It was still early in the morning, the sun was still in the process of rising but there was already a crowd of people in the area, right in front of the king's platform; some still dressed up in their festival attires, most were in their sleep wear and fur, obviously coming out to hear the news.

Ingeborg was a small, yet proudly strong village. With over 800 in population, almost all of the people knew each other. That's what so special about small towns, small villages or even small kingdoms, the fewer you are, the more special connections you have with each other. Almost everyone has a memory with the other, no matter how big or small. And when Death comes knocking, they all start grieving for a lost that they will never recover.

The gang landed, across the king's podium causing the crowd to look in their direction with grieve-stricken faces. Astrid immediately climb down Stormfly and the gang followed her lead. As they started, in silence, towards the king's platform, the crowd parted and when they reached the first few people, they started bowing down, giving out condolences.

Astrid felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"We're so sorry for your loss."

"Ingeborg will never be the same."

"You have our condolences, our respect; you can always count on the people for assistance."

While in the middle of the aisle towards the platform, Astrid turned her head to the people at her back, asking if they understood any of this. The gang shrugged, with expressions of uncertainty that matched hers.

"I don't see mom and dad here, do you Tuff?"

"No. I can't find them anywhere, not even _the help_!" Tuffnut answered his twin, still searching the crowd.

"I can't find my pops, either." Snotlout interjected, worry evident in his voice.

"Me too." Fishlegs started shaking.

It was not until Gobber appeared on the platform, sighing and beckoning them to come closer, did Astrid feel that someone who died had something to do with _them_, with _her_.

Astrid felt a huge lump in her throat. Where was her father? Isn't he usually the one giving these announcements? Where was he?

When they finally reached and climb on the stage, Gobber started sobbing, rubbing his eyes with his good hand. Most of the people started shedding tears as well. Hiccup held on to Astrid's hand, preparing her for the worst.

"We're so sirry fir yir lost, Hiccup. Old Lady Gothi was as good as a woman can get." The metal hand man said, coming closer to him and giving him a big bear hug.

It took a few minutes for Hiccup to grasp the situation. He blinked a couple of times and then he felt devastated. Although he was not _really_ related to Gothi, she was the grandmother he never had, the bringer of hope when he found none, the initiator of wisdom.

"B-but she can't! She can't, she promised… She promised." He stopped, thinking how selfish it was of him to want her to stay to keep her in _this world_ when he knows what, _who _waits for her in the other world; Valhalla. But the thing is, he didn't want her to stay just because she promised to help him with curse, he wanted her to stay and see that he was going to be alright now, that he was going to fight. And he didn't even have the chance to properly thank her, for everything she done so far; for taking him in as her own, for the advices, for leading him to Astrid, for _everything. _He allowed a few tears to escape for the woman who had done so much for him in the smallest amount of time given.

"I know, son, I know." Gobber said still hugging him.

* * *

Fast paced Footsteps could be heard in the Elder's household as families of the royal court and _the_ royal family assembled to decide what to do for old Lady Gothi's memorial service. They sat there in silence, still unavailable to grasp their loss.

Old lady Gothi was a woman of few words, okay, so she was a woman with no words to be exact but the impact she left on the people, particularly the other royal families who she got to mingle more often was inevitable.

The family heads sat side by side with each other in a circular position in Gothi's receiving room. The younger generation sat in front of them, squatting on the floor with aYak's fur as their shield from the cold. Almost all of the noble families only had one child, with the exception of the Larsons (who had little Gustav and a newborn baby girl) and the Thorstons (who had Ruffnut and Tuffnut).

"How exactly did she die?" Astrid asked worried that the little trip to the forest, old lady Gothi took last night was the reason of her death.

"Old lady Gothi died in her sleep, last night just before midnight." King Gustav explained how the help found her lifeless body before sunrise. They had a corpse expert examined her body that indicated the time of her death was before sunrise and the reason was that of old age.

"Before midnight, b-but…I saw her…we saw her way past midnight!" Astrid asked beckoning Ruffnut who was at a stake of shock.

"Astrid, maybe it was someone else you saw. At night, our visions do get a little blurry."

"No, dad! I know who I saw! We even talked to her and hugged her."

"Gothi can't talk, Astrid. She has never talked before, not after _the_ incident." Losing the man she loved prove to be far more difficult than they know. It was a traumatic experience that led her to selective muteness.

"But she can and she did. Ruffnut, help me out here!"

Everybody's attention turned to the Thorston girl who blinked several times before nodding. They know what they saw; they knew who they talked to, why would they question them like that.

"I think they need sleep more than we do. They've gone crazy!" Tuffnut said in audible whisper earning a **whack** from his twin sister.

"Wi shudn't be tis surprise, after all, it is old lady Gothi. " Gobber explained, coming into the room, handing out warm yaknog. Gothi was an Elder after all, and "The Elders" were known for possessing great wisdom that surpasses that of the normal human capacity. It is said that they have the gift to see things that no one can; the past, present and possibly the future. It could be possible that she found a way to reach out to them even after her death.

"What did she tell you? Any future insights for the kingdom?" Fishlegs asked eager for new information.

"Yeah, what was her_ ghostly_ last statement?" Tuffnut asked, now more curious than ever. The noble families listened intently for the girls' answer.

Astrid's face turned tomato at and the question. She and Ruffnut shared a knowing look. How are they suppose to tell them that old Lady Gothi's last statement was that of _love_, about _destiny _and _fate_ and nowhere near the kingdom and its future predicament.

"Ahhhh, you know, this and that; future duties to the kingdom and all. She didn't elaborate it, right -"She cleared her throat. "Right, Ruffnut?" She asked with the sweetest smile.

"Actually, no, it was about…." She saw Astrid glaring at her. "Oh yeah, about duties to the kingdom." _You owe me big time, Hofferson!_

Everybody gave a questioning look. The girls were clearly leaving something out on them but they didn't push the topic further. What's important is what Gothi left them with and that's why they were there, besides the preparation for her memorial services, that is.

"Speaking of future duties to the kingdom," King Gustav said, signaling Gobber to put down the big golden box in the middle of the circle. King Gustav stood up, opened it. Inside the box was _Old Lady Gothi's last will and testament._ He took out a large scroll, clearly in Gothi's handwriting and began reading it out loud.

_As I lie in my bed and picture Ingeborg with the many spectacles of lights at the peak of its festival, I smile, knowing that I will leave the world, tonight in a most joyous occasion._

_I think people understand things different when they get older. It's not about getting soft hearted or seeing things out of the ordinary. When you get older, you see so many perspectives and not just your own, that makes you believe that you are understanding things differently_, now_. You understand things _better_._

_Parting is never easy but it is also inevitable. It is part of life's many changes; changes that will help those who I leave behind to stand up on their own and keep moving forward._

_I am old and I lived a full life. I grew up, taught what I know, help in any way I could and served to the best of my abilities. I had an astonishing number of grand life experiences; I have real, true, glorious friends that turned into my family. I have loved the people and the kingdom and have felt the kingdom and its people, love me deeply and widely; enough to sustain my broken heart._

_I have loved so deeply and got hurt because of it but I lived on, knowing that the day will come that I too shall be reunited with _him _and the many families and friends that await us. I had more years than any Viking can hope to attain. I am ready._

_I made a difference, in the smallest ways possible but it is a difference all the same. It is time for me to rest and take my rightful place with the people I loved who had gone before us._

_But before I do so, I leave behind my family's precious possessions to the following:_

"_To **Gobber the Belch**, I leave behind the Elder estate and my terrible terrors for his unwavering dedication to me and my family. He has always been the _son _I never had." _King Gustav then gave the keys to the house to Gobber who was at this point, sobbing again. Among all other living person on Ingeborg, it was undeniable that he was the closest to the lady.

"_To **little Gustav Larson**, I leave behind my first edition copy of _**The Tales of Lady Bielefeld**_, in hopes that he will grow up, keeping the stories' lessons close to his heart. May he apply it to similar situations when the time comes, helping out the kingdom and the people._" King Gustav gave the big leathery- book with gold embellishments to little Gustav Larson, who immediately started scanning through the pages.

"But I can't read yet! There aren't even any pictures!" He huffed causing his helmet to fall behind him. They chuckled at his innocence.

"He's so lucky! I don't even have a _copy_ and he has a first edition!" Fishlegs stated in envy.

"_To **Fishlegs Ingerman**, I leave behind _**all **_**my books**, in the hopes that he may find it entertaining, informative and instructive. May he use his knowledge to the best of his abilities to aid Ingeborg in any way possible._" King Gustav read, giving the golden library key to Fishlegs who shed a few tears.

"Thank you, old lady Gothi!"

"_To **Snotlout Jorgenson** and to **Tuffnut Thorston**, I leave behind my father's _**golden twin swords**_, as a reminder of their strength and skill they posses is not just for them but for the kingdom as well_. _May they serve as pillars of strength throughout Ingeborg, shielding and protecting it from all harms._" King Gustav and the others were a little confuse, twin swords to the _not _twins?

"Aren't I supposed to be your twin?" Ruffnut asked eyeing the golden sword that Tuffnut was now holding.

"Yeah because old Lady Gothi recognized my _machoness _and not your _girliness_, that's why you have no sword."

"And the fact that you and Snotlout here are more bronze and _no_ brains have nothing to do with it?" Ruffnut asked disgusted. He was acting more and more like Snotlout's twin already.

"MOM! Ruffnut is being mean to me!"

"Ruff, you know how I feel about you being mean to your brother." Her mom scolded. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"DAD! Tuffnut is being a wimpy girl again!"

"Tuff, man up and shut up!" The Thorston head ordered causing Ruffnut to stick out her tongue. _Daddy's girl rule!_

"_To **Ruffnut Thorston**, I leave behind the _**golden torch**_, in hopes that when it gets too dark, she will serve as a light to the people, as a lantern of wisdom, schemes and all. May she use her tactics help create a newer, stronger Ingeborg."_

Ruffnut blinked at the golden torch once it was handed to her. _Schemes and all?_ How did old Lady Gothi manage to know all of these things, not just about her but everyone else? _I know she's an elder, but what gifts do they posses to be able to see and know such personal things?_

"_To** Princess Astrid Hofferson**, I leave behind my _**golden mirror**_..._"

"Probably because you're so vain." Tuffnut snickered causing a **whack** from his father behind him. "Sorry! Jeez, what is up with all the people whacking me today?"

"Because you're stupid!"

"RUFFNUT!" Their mom glared in warning.

"Sorry, mom!" This time it was Tuff who stuck out his tongue.

"_In the hopes that it will help you see yourself and _all you ever can be_, as the future queen of Ingeborg."_ King Gustav handed her the round golden mirror. She looked at it and saw her reflection staring back at her. _"May you find the strength within yourself to rule our kingdom with diligence, courage and honor."_

"_I also leave my _**golden double edge axe**, _to the princess as a reminder that we are Vikings, strong and proud; that no matter how life changes us, we must never forget our roots."_ Astrid was hesitant to get it, at first. She already knew that. She had her mother's axe to remind that but she took it anyway, out of respect to the woman who had helped her in ways unimaginable.

"_May Ingeborg, through you, move forward to a new world and at the same time instill the values of our old one. Y**ou have the heart of a queen and the soul of a Viking**. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are."_

Astrid looked at her father who nodded in approval, soon all of the heads of the noble families started nodding as well. This is who she is and she should embrace it.

"_Finally, to my _only_ grandson, **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,** I leaved behind my _**Golden Watch Compass**…" King Gustav showed the golden object. It was round and had two small buttons at the top. Pushing the left button opened the clock that was located in front which had the official seal of **_Ingeborg_** engraved on it. And pushing the right button opened the compass that was located at the back which had, to their surprise, engraved the official seal of the ruined kingdom, **_Berk_**. It had a pair of golden dragon wings at the sides. It was held by a golden chain that can be worn around the neck like a pendant, a big pendant.

"_As a reminder that everything will be resolved _**in time**_ and that you, no matter what, will always _**find a way back home**. _May you find what you're looking for, may you be great, brave and **selfless**._" Hiccup blinked, wearing the object to his chest, examining and clearly knowing that this was indeed the seal of Berk. How did she manage to get this? This has two different sides of two different seals of two different kingdoms. Hiccup let it pass, knowing that, in time, all will be revealed.

_I leave behind these precious possessions in the hopes that when a time comes you need it the most; it will be there to serve as a reminder of my unending faith in you and your _abilities_ as future leaders and defenders of our small yet proudly strong kingdom._

_I leave this world in peace, knowing that it is in the more than capable hands of the _next generation of nobles _and _Ingeborg's future Queen_._

_You are Ingeborg's hope. When you carry your positions well, you carry all of us with you. I wish you good luck. Make us all proud._

_Lady Gothi Elder_

* * *

As much as King Gustav wanted to do everything according to the reformed_, change ways of life_, he simply just couldn't. There wouldn't be days to mourn nor there a burial to the grounds. He felt that old lady Gothi deserved more than that, what she deserved was a proper, _Viking traditional burial_. And that's what she got.

Old lady Gothi was dressed in a white gown, as she was laid in a wooden boat. One after the other, they gave her grave offerings; the amount and the value of the goods given equal of that of a priestess. She was after all, _their priestess_.

It was nearly sunset, and all of Ingeborg have gathered near the shore. All of the town's people came and paid their last respect to the woman who has, in more than one way, protected Ingeborg through advices, strategies and her predictions that were always, always accurate.

Gobber was the last one to give his grave gift, a golden urn with the emblem of Ingeborg in the middle.

"Is that?" Astrid asked her heart hopeful.

"What do you mean 'that'" Tuffnut asked, grabbing the urn and shaking it for good measure.

**WHACK!** Ruffnut whacked, grabbing the urn from her brother.

"I think the girls are saying that, _that_ is old lady Gothi's lover." Fishlegs explained, noticing their sadly romantic faces.

"Ewwww. You mean that's the old dude who's been dead for like ever? And you guys are touching it?" Asked Snotlout, not wanting to get his hands dirty.

"Boys are so dense and stupid, it's disgusting!" Ruffnut stated in irritation, men, really!

"Well, girls are so sensitive, it's disgusting-_er_!" Tuffnut said rubbing his head for the nth whack that day.

"I think it's only proper." Hiccup said with a soft expression. "They may not have been with each other in _this life_, but possibly, _in the next_. No doubt about it, they will be together."

With those words, he took the urn from Ruffnut, climb on the boat and placed the urn on top of Gothi's chest, he placed her hands over it to make sure it won't fall during the trip.

"May the gods welcome you to Valhalla, Lady Gothi. May you rest in peace in the arms of your beloved." He bent down, kissing her forehead and covering her body with the white cloth.

"Thank you, for everything." He whispered. _Please watch over us. _

By the time he got off, the men started pushing the boat to the sea. With the boat finally in the waters, the members of the noble families and the royal family, one by one shot their flaming arrows to the boat, causing it to flame up towards the direction of the setting sun. They watched with heavy hearts, as it drifted further and further away.

One by one, the people started leaving. The loss was painful but it was bearable and they had to move on with their lives. Soon everyone was gone, everyone excepts Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid entangled her fingers through Hiccups, she was hesitant at first, knowing this was her actual first move but she sighed in relief when he closed his fingers tightly around hers.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." She said leaning on to his broad shoulders. Hiccup allowed himself to lean his left cheek on her head. He nodded looking at the ocean. _I'm okay because you're still here._

**"AHEM!"** King Gustav cleared his throat behind them causing them to jump in surprise and release each other automatically, both turning red when they faced the questioning look of the king. So, they haven't told him yet. But what's to tell? They aren't officially a couple. Well, at least they didn't say they were.

"Ah-, yo-your majesty. I- I was just, ahmmm. You see it was all ah-. Astrid was just. Great Odin's beard, help me." He stuttered causing the king to laugh.

"Astrid, sweet heart, do you mind if I have a word with sir Hiccup of Berkenfeld?"

"Bu-but, dad, it was just ah-"

"Astrid, it's alright. You'll see him tomorrow." The king assured, winking at the princess who heaved a sigh of relief. She nodded, faced Hiccup and hugged him, in front of the king.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered loud enough for the king to hear. She came over and hugged the king as well, then started walking away.

"If he lives that long!" The king called out causing Astrid to stop.

"DAD!" She whined.

"It was a joke! HAHAHAHA!" He said beckoning her to go home with Gobber who was waiting at the far end.

Hiccup felt as if he was going to be a victim to a murder but when the king looked at him, he stared with loving eyes.

"You know, I never seen her smile like that again, since her mother ran-flew away."

He blinked. He did not know what else to say. How do you respond to that type of statement?

"I think hiring you is one of the best decisions I've done."

"T-thank you, your majesty. It's an honor to be serving you and the kingdom."

The king sighed. Hiccup didn't know if it's because he was tired or because of him.

"The thing is, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, your majesty. As long as , as long as I can do it."

"I need you to stay in Ingeborg. As the last living descendant to The Elder family, I need you to represent them in the royal courts."

Hiccup's eyes widened. He can't stay in Ingeborg, not for too long.

"It won't be too long." King Gustav answered as if reading his mind. "Lady Gothi did tell me that you won't stay here forever, that you're just passing by, that you have other duties to fulfill. But until the time comes that we find a replacement family for the Elders, will you serve in the royal court?"

"I—I don't know anything about, t-this kingdom, your majesty. Clearly, I won't know anything about th-the courts." He stuttered. He doesn't know what they did there, how they handled things.

"It will be fine. I just need you to represent them, until this week ends."

"This week?"

"Tomorrow, the _Norraninas_ are coming. I need_\- Ingeborg_ needs all the good publicity she can get. She needs all of her noble families present."

Hiccup hesitated at first, not wanting to be too involved in Ingeborg's affairs; as if his relationship, if they can even call it that, with Astrid wasn't too much involvement already. But he gave in, knowing that it will only be until this week. It was the least he could do for the Elders. It was the least he could do for Gothi.

"You can count on me, your majesty. I'll be there." The king placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him. Tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

"So why are we here again? Tuffnut asked loosening his collar. He was not use to these court assemblies neither was he use to these formal attires.

Everyone in the royal court families was dressed so formally in royal blue hues and white. The royal family, King Gutav and Astrid were dressed in Red and gold. They were walking towards the great hall with their parents behind.

"I think it's on the job training. Seriously after old Lady Gothi's last will and testament yesterday, my folks have been putting pressure on me." Fishlegs sighed.

"I know right. Like, I can't even fix my hair anymore without them noticing." Snotlout commented, waving his raven locks.

"Frankly, even if you fix your hair, no one will care to notice." Ruffnut stated in disgust. It's weird how the men are the more vain ones in this kingdom.

Snotlout blinked as the fullness of Ruffnut's statement hit him. "HEY! Whatever! Too much awesomeness can't be contained!"

They ignored him. It was the best thing they can do.

"Seriously, Astrid. Why are we here?"

"Dad said something about a visitor, The_ Norranians_, I think." She answered unsure. They did not have time to discuss it last night.

"WHAT? We woke up this early and dressed these goofy assembly outfits for some kingdom?" Tuffnut asked in bewilderment. He was still so tired from the previous day. Hardly any of them got a decent sleep.

"YEAH! What are we, welcome committee?" Ruffnut asked, irritated by her royal blue gown.

"It's not just _some_ kingdom." King Gustav said from behind causing the Thorston Twins to quiver in fear. They immediately faced him and started pointing at each other.

"Ahhh. It was Tuffnut who said it."

"Ruffnut agreed to it!"

"I don't have anything to do with it!" Snotlout started walking faster, dragging Fishlegs with him.

"It's not just some Kingdom. It's _the_ kingdom." He explained. King Gustav rolled his eyes. Really, these kids. "The most powerful a kingdom can get."

"I thought we were _the_ almighty kingdom?"

King Gustav chuckled. "Strong and proud, yes. But _almighty_? It will take a lot more for us to be considered as _that_."

"This kingdom here, the one that we will welcome is like any other kingdom you know. They are advanced in fields of weaponry, machinery, medicine and more. It has over 600 other kingdoms, ready to answer to them on their beck and call. They are strong, they are feared and they are here."

The younger generation swallowed hard. Could a kingdom really be that powerful?

"You mean it's all that and more? It sounds a lot like Berk to me." Fishlegs looked at Hiccup who shook his head in return. It couldn't be Berk. Berk fell into ruins years ago.

"Aye! It's all that and more! There are indeed rumors that siy wen Berk fell entoo ruins, most of the people migrated thir. Thus the explanation ti their greatness. They are the closest thing yiv got ti the descendents of Berk." Gobber explained further looking at Hiccup who raised a questioning brow. _And you never told me this before! _Hiccup thought, glaring at Gobber who scratched his head.

"What's the ruler of this almighty kingdom like?"

"They say that by far, the ruler has been the greatest; just, intelligent, mighty, strict, courageous, demands discipline and exercises power well; the main reason for Norranians greatness. "

Snotlout quivered. "I haven't met him yet and I'm already intimidated!"

"Sounds like a great king!" Fishlegs commented taking note.

King Gustav raised his brows. "Who said anything about a _king_?"

They were already in the great hall. King Gustav sat on his throne; beside him was Astrid as she sat on her mother's throne. The other heads of the noble families sat on chairs provided for them while the younger generation stood up, in a semi circle position; Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout, stood beside the king. While Hiccup and Ruffnut, stood beside Astrid. All, eagerly waiting for the Norranians arrival.

"Well, you said;' just, intelligent, mighty, strict, courageous, demands discipline and exercises power well' sounds more like a man to me. No offense ladies." Tuffnut snickered.

**WHACK!** Astrid threw her shoe at him.

The King laughed. "Heavens, no! The Norranian Kingdom is ruled by a _queen_."

"WHAT?!" The men asked in unison.

"Are you really surprised? Hello, future queen here!" Astrid waved.

"Yeah, Astrid, come on! 600 kingdoms?"

"And she's your age." King Gustav added. "Probably the best explanation why I dragged you along, besides the fact that you are the future leaders and all."

"Oh my gods. That has got to be one hell of a queen!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Rulers like that only come out once in a century!"

"Do you think I have a chance? I am a princess magnet?" Snotlout asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's a queen! She'd want a man and not a boy!" Ruffnut answered deadpan.

"Presenting, **The kingdom of Norranian**!" The presenter announced causing everybody in the podium to fall silent.

As if on cue, the doors to the great hall opened, a swarm of guards marched in and at the end of the line, stood a woman in a beautiful green gown ornamented with gold and rubies. She was wearing a brown cloak that reached above her head making it impossible for the others to get a glimpse of her face.

"Why is she wearing a cloak?" Tuffnut asked to his sister who was across from him.

"It's cold outside, stupid!"

"Well, she's inside _now_, stupider!"

"It's a Norranian tradition, to reveal identity only at a close distance." The king explained as the queen of Norranian made her way through the hall. The guards parting like the red sea and saluting her as she walked past them.

Hiccup didn't know why but his heart beat quickened with each step the queen grew closer. He felt as if there's something eerie familiar about her.

When she was only a few feet away, she stopped in mid track.

"Welcome, your eminence to Ingeborg." King Gustav stood, bowing. Everyone else stood up and bowed as well.

The queen didn't do or say anything. She just stood there, for a while, casually tilting her head to the side.

"Awkward." Snot lout whispered but everybody heard. Astrid glared at him. "Shut up!" She hissed.

A moment later, the queen dashed towards the group in such haste, causing the room to fill with gasps.

She came in and engulfed Hiccup in a tight embrace, clinging on to him as if her life depended on it. Her cloak fell to her shoulder, revealing long, curly, raven locks and a snow white complexion.

**"Oh, Hiccup, it's been _too_ long."** She said, still hugging him.

Hiccup shivered against her cold skin and at the same time stiffened at the contact.

**"I missed you."** She said, holding both of Hiccup's shoulder, facing him.

A shock of recognition fired its way to Hiccup's system as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him; long raven locks, forest green eyes, a button nose and _that_ sadistic smile.

**"H…HE…HEATHER!"**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Soooooooo. I don't know what to say! 0_0 HAHAHAHA. If you guys noticed **(someone did, *winking at you PrincessArien*)** I was building up the Norranian kingdom ever since chapter 3, and again in chapter 9, because they will indeed play an important role in this story. **

**NORRA**** is Old Norse for**** NORTH**(The North Kingdom)** I added 'NIAN' in the hopes it won't be too obvious. I hope you guys were at **_**least surprised**_**, because if you're not, seriously I'm going to cry out of frustration! Huhuhu**

**And sorry to disappoint those who thought it was Mildew** (LOL! I laughed until my stomach hurt)** or King Gustav **(I still need him) **who died. A lot of you were right though, about it being Gothi! *gives virtual cookie***

**Oh you know there's some ****Harry Potter**** Reference in there! I specifically followed his last will's pattern with all the **_**"In the hopes of"**_** because, just like those objects he left (**to Harry, Hermoine and Ron)**, the golden objects left by Old Lady Gothi will be of use to the gang. And of course I had to use ****Valka's famous line**** about having the heart of a chief and the soul of the dragon, I don't know about you guys, but I was crying like crazy during that scene.**

**OKAY, so the flow of events is going fast. You know what that means?! It means I have a serious problem with pacing. HAHAHA. Nah, I'm just kidding **(Although I do sometimes, weirdo).** It means we're nearing towards the CLIMAX towards THE inevitable END. :) Just a few more chapters to go! Thank you for the love and support, so far!**

**Oh and just so you know I update at random. Depends on the load of school work I have to do. AND I usually have a sign. When I start replying to reviews, you know I'll be updating **_**within that day**_**, or **_**the next day**_**. When I write, I usually stay away from Fanfictio . Net, because I get sucked in to it. IT MAKES ME FEEL GUILTY, replying when the next chapter isn't half way done yet. **

**Anyways, now that the BIG REVEAL is over, I'm guessing you have a lot of predictions, insights and *very* good guesses on how this story will continue. SO FIRE AWAY! I'll be waiting for them. You know how much I love answering to them. :-3**

**See you next chapter! It will definitely be featuring a confrontation scene between Hiccup and Heather. Waaaaaaaa! **

**Ja Ne!  
**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	14. Chapter 14: She is Beautiful

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld****: Living a triple life is hard but you guys make it all WORTH IT! :') I LOVE YOU GUYS, critics and all! There, I said it! No turning back! (IloveyoutostrangersPhobia; I kinda feel like we're not strangers anymore though. We're like a loosely connected family of Vikings. Grrrrrr!) **

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **Thorongil82, x1tears1X, Angryhenry, HHHaddockIII, GwuncanGirl0203, SapphiresAndPineapples, Guest1, Warrior of Spectra, , Midnight' Dragon Conqueror, avidreader2875, jamdrayne, Q-A the Authoress, a random person, Flybykid, Lady braelynn, century99, PrincessArien, Flipnhaole, m4yui, Somebody105, josephagc, InfinitiumAce , Kaite1211, Guest2, Guest3, Hicstrid4eva, angelofdeath8254, Stylin80, UnbreakableWarrior, adaliss and yep; **Thank you so much for continuing to inspire me! :') Overwhelming feeling of joy over here!**

**DISCLAIMER: **When the time comes, that I'll own **How To Train Your Dragon**, I'll probably create a day fury; white dragon (Corny, I know LOL), Just so that Toothless won't have to be alone. Let's face it, everybody needs somebody. Even our dragons! ;) But until then, **I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 14: She is Beautiful**

* * *

A shock of recognition fired its way to Hiccup's system as he gazed at the beautiful woman in front of him; long raven locks, forest green eyes, a button nose and _that_ sadistic smile.

"H…HE…HEATHER!" He stepped backwards immediately, releasing himself from the woman's grasp. Hiccup was so sure that it was cold that day, he wondered why though, that when he saw her face, he was boiling hot.

"Awww. You're blushing! I didn't know you missed me this much." She said, ever so sweetly, taking a step forward to touch his reddening cheeks.

"I'm afraid missing you has nothing to do with this."He stepped backwards, glaring at her with all his will. _What in Odin's name is she doing here?_

Heather was taken aback; she was not used to Hiccup treating her like this. He was always the gentleman in her eyes. She remembered the last time she saw him; how thoughtful and caring he had been even before the curse. She pulled back her hand and placed it gently on her chest. She smirked at the memory. "Careful, now, you know what happened last time." She whispered with a mischievous smile but Hiccup was close enough to hear.

Hiccup stiffened at the memory of their last encounter a hundred years ago. How can he forget that day? It was the day that his fate was decided. It was the day he got cursed.

The King behind Hiccup cleared his throat loudly, breaking their secret bubble and bringing both of them back to reality.

Heather blinked a few times, realizing the situation she's in and moved backwards, bowing to Ingeborg's royal family. She was first and foremost _the almighty queen_ of Norranian; _respectful_, just, intelligent and _great_, so she had to act like one. No matter how much she terribly wanted to talk to Hiccup, it had to wait. She still had a reputation to protect.

"Forgive me, your majesty" She said in between her curtsy. "I couldn't contain myself. It's been awhile since I last saw, Hiccup." She said her soft eyes staring at the boy who refused to look her way.

_It's a trick it must be! How can she be still alive, until now?_ Hiccup thought as flashbacks of _that _faithful night played through his mind. Then again, he wasn't _that_ surprised. She was the one who cursed her, who knew what else sorcery she had up her sleeve.

"Not to worry." The king raised his hands. "It's just a surprise that you know each other. Lord Hiccup never mentioned so before." King Gustav gave Hiccup a questioning look, so did everybody else. Hiccup should have at least mentioned that while he was worrying about the invasions, it would have saved him sleepless nights to know that they actually have leverage to the almighty kingdom.

"_Lord_, Hiccup?" She asked bemused.

"Yes! Lord Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the last remaining heir to the Elder family. I thought you knew each other?" King Gustav asked in confusion.

"I think the queen needs more sleep than we do." Tuffnut whispered, pointing his finger to his head and moving it in a circular motion.

"Will you for once, shut up? You're going to get us all killed, I'm telling you!" Ruffnut hissed.

"She doesn't' look that intimidating to me, she looks like she's our age."

"She is! Can you get any stupider?"

"My gods! She's beautiful!" Snotlout gaped, almost drooling.

"UGH! Thor, help this kingdom!" Astrid said shaking her head. What else is she suppose to do?

"Age has nothing to do with power. May I remind you of her kingdom's capabilities?" Fishlegs asked pulling out his notes, ready to discuss further on facts regarding the Norranian kingdom.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up. Put those godsforsaken notes away." Tuffnut shuddered.

"The last remaining heir, _I know_ but to the Elder family?" Heather asked tilting her head, not minding the bickering people behind the great king. Her eyes were still affixed on Hiccup, who until now refused to say a word, or even glance at her direction. She knew that he was the last heir; the last heir to Berk. However knew not of this so called _Elder Family_.

"Yes, your eminence, the Elder family, one of the noble families of the royal court of Ingeborg." King Gustav provided as eplanation.

"Noble family." She stated wondering how the love of her life managed to turn from a _prince_ to an _outcast_ to a _wanderer_ to finding his way back to _social status_ once again_. Not bad, Hiccup. Not bad at all._ She smiled and nodded. "Off course."

"Uhhhhh. How do guys know each other?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup loudly, causing everyone to turn to the Thorston boy for the rather rude interruption. "_What? _Yeah right! Pretend that you were all not thinking it!"

Heather giggled. _This is going to be fun._

"Oh, Hiccup and I go way, _way_ used to see each other often whilst travelling different places. Isn't that right, _love_? " Hiccup became rigid once he heard the word. He never thought he would hear that, not especially from her. Heather had used to call him that when they were still betrothed. He never really cared about the call, thinking it was just her way of being _her_; sweet, caring, lovable. Back to the time when she and him was still in good terms, back when she was his best friend. Oh how the times change, indeed. Who knew that his most beloved friend had another side to her; crucial, unforgiving and treacherous.

"He never could stay put. Always wandering around as if he had all the time in the world."

"Oh! _That much_ we _know_!" Tuffnut snickered earning a high five from Snotlout and a whack from Ruffnut!

Hiccup slowly turned his head towards Heather and nodded slowly, not wanting to show that she intimidated him. She didn't, he knew that the old Heather was there somewhere, but that doesn't make her less scary, no matter how beautiful she is. He stared at her, forest green eyes meeting the same shade as his.

"What are you doing here, Heather?" He asked serious.

"Why, you invited me, of course. Or have you forgotten?" She asked with a disbelief expression. Hiccup saw in her eyes that she was enjoying this little charade.

He shook his head. _Of course, that's what she'll answer. Better not involve the others; I'll have to find a way to talk to her soon._ "We haven't. Welcome to Ingeborg, _Queen_ Heather Helga Heidrun." He bowed ever so slightly holding on to her gaze.

"The **III**" She corrected, winking at Hiccup's direction. "It's Heather Helga Heidrun III. Isn't it _funny_ how we have the _same_ initials? Even the numerical ones." She stated proudly (HHHIII)

Hiccup scowled in disgust. _Really?_

King Gustav stepped in and began introducing Heather to the other noble families of the royal court. He started with the Larsons, the Ingermans, the Jorgensons and then the Thorstons. Heather tried her best to keep up and acknowledge everyone who was being introduced to her but she couldn't help herself from looking at Hiccup, who she noticed was just standing tall beside the girl in red.

Astrid nudged Hiccup's shoulder, waking him up from his trance. She smiled tilting her head as if asking what was wrong. Hiccup sighed, shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. Astrid punched his elbow lightly, laughing at his pouting face; both unaware of the green eyes that were staring at them.

"Of course, you know Lord Hiccup of the Elder family."

"Lord Hiccup, of course." She said with a side smile at Hiccup. She then directed her vision to the blonde beside him. She noted that she was indeed stunning; fair complexion, amazingly blue eyes, rosy cheeks, a button nose and of course, a pair of pinkish lips. _Too stunning if you ask me_. She thought. "And who might this _beautiful_ woman be?" She asked a little too affectionate for Astrid's taste.

"Ahh. This here is the divine beauty of Ingeborg. My daughter, only heir to the throne; Astrid."

"Princess." Heather said with eyes sparkling. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Astrid didn't know why but her statement sounded far less genuine then she had hoped for.

Heather came closer towards Astrid, looking at her from head to toe. "I think we're going to be _great_ friends. Don't you think? So, _friends_?" She asked, holding out her hand for a shake.

"Sure." She shrugged, shaking Heathers'. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in being friends with the queen of the almighty kingdom; she felt she had too, for her own kingdom. But there was just something about Heather that didn't feel right to her. She didn't know why but she felt a barrier even before she started talking.

"But of course, just because we're friends, now doesn't mean the alliance is on its way. You really have to _earn_ that, as a kingdom. It takes more than a pretty face to get everything you want. " She winked causing Astrid to pop a nerve. Was that an insult being thrown to her or to Ingeborg? Astrid knew that. Heather didn't have to rub it in that Ingeborg was, in more ways than one, at their mercy when the time came.

"We-_I _wouldn't have it any other way. We Ingeborgnians take pride in working hard for whatever it is we get."

"And work hard you will." Heather glared directly into her azure eyes. "Impress us, but most importantly impress _me_. What can you do for Norranian? What can you do that no other kingdom has done before?"

Astrid didn't answer. She, her father and the rest of the noble families had to discuss that part.

"You have until three days." Heather smiled. _You have until then to show me how much you care for your kingdom._

* * *

As the morning went by, Heather, followed by a swarm of her guards went around the kingdom with Gobber, King Gustav and the younger generation of nobles. The head of the families still need to attend to their workload. No need for _all _of them to accompany the visiting queen.

When noon came, they all sat down at a stream near the forest where a bountiful feast awaited them. King Gustav, being the ever so generous host hoped that Heather had a feel of what it's like to be an Ingeborgnian; eating with nature, on the ground and enjoying its view.

"I hope this isn't too primitive for you, queen Heather. We, the people of Ingeborg take pride in getting down and dirty while enjoying nature's treats." He said, squatting on the ground.

"I don't. I think it's beautiful here. It's…_romantic."_ She said as she gazed at the many flowers covering the soil beside the stream. "Would be a perfect place for a date, don't you think, _love_?" She emphasized at Hiccup causing him to choke on the chicken he was eating.

They were sitting in a circular position, with a massive piece of cloth on the ground; the food at the middle. Heather was sitting across Astrid who was beside Hiccup, then Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Heather, King Gustav, Gobber, Ruffnut and then back to Astrid, again.

Tuffnut who was beside Hiccup gave him a whack to help him swallow. "Chew your food, dude! That's disgusting!"

Heather giggled like a school girl, causing Astrid to roll her eyes. _What is she so happy about?_ Heather noticed the look she gave and directed a question at her. "So, princess. Don't you think this is a romantic place for a date?"

"I guess so."

"Awwww. Why such a short answer. Don't you have any men in your life?"

"Not really. Between, my dad, Gobber and these goofballs" She gestured to the guys around her. "My hands are full." She joked causing everybody to laugh. King Gustav and Gobber nodded in approval.

"Aww, babe! You acknowledge me as one of the men in your life?" Snotlout asked looking pleased.

"It's an honor." Fishlegs smiled.

"Ewwww. Gross. I don't think of you like_ that_."

"Idiot!" Ruffnut said whacking Tuff. "_That's_ not what she meant!"

Heather placed her hand under her chin, waiting for Hiccup to react. She had notice that the two were friendly with each other; however she wasn't yet that sure up to what extent. After all, Hiccup is just friendly to anyone. That simple. Hiccup just smiled, going back to eating his chicken.

_Hmmmm._ "Oh, a beauty like that is such a waste if you don't have a man to call your own." She started, looking at Astrid. "I know of many kingdoms with the most handsome princes. Perhaps you'd like that I arranged a date for you?" She asked causing Hiccup to stop stiffen. _Gotcha._

"No, but thank you for the offer." Astrid declined politely.

_So you __**do**__ like her? But what of she?_ Heather thought pressing the issue forward. "But truly, I say to you, a man by your side is all but _essential_, especially when ruling a kingdom. Yes you're a queen but you have to marry someday, it brings a more masculine touch to the whole ruling thing, most especially if it's a_ prince_ and besides, it's nice to know you can count on someone to _always_ be there for you."

Astrid met Heather's gaze and raised her brows.

"Why don't you _take your own advice_ and _marry _then? If you believe in it so strongly."

"Tou·ché, Atrid." Heather acknowledged her point but she had a point on her own. "But, I'm still waiting for _my _wandering_ knight_. As you can see Norranian _is great enough_ as it is. No need to go the extra mile and marry a prince to gain political alliance." She said, sipping her yaknog. She was taken aback by the taste. It was…weird. _What is this?_

"So, you're saying that Ingeborg_ isn't?"_ Astrid asked with irritation. How dare this boastful queen.

"I'm saying_ I_ wouldn't be here _if it is_." She smiled wickedly causing everybody who was sitting on the ground to fall silent. "It was a _joke_." She said, laughing. Everybody awkwardly laughed along as if having no other choice. The king however didn't find it funny.

"Uhhhhh. Astrid doesn't want _any_ prince because _she's already in love with _the _prince_." Tuffnut stated, imitating a girl, puffing her eyes.

**WHACK! **

"Is it true, Astrid?" The king asked.

"Oh, what excitement! A confession! Tell me, is it someone we _know_? Maybe perhaps someone _here_?" Heather perked up. Go on; _say Hiccup and I'll be sure to make your life a living nightmare._

"I-ah. I" Astrid turned red. Not exactly the topic you want to discuss, especially if your father is around.

It was Ruffnut who sensed something odd about the whole ordeal. She didn't know why but she felt as if she had to dive in and rescue them. _Something is not right; call it a gut feeling but I don't like where this is going._

"Prince Jack Frost. Isn't that right, Astrid? You're in love with Jack." She stated with much firmness.

"Jack? I thought it was-" **WHACK!** "Oh yeah, I remember now, _JACK_!" Tuffnut commented, massaging his right temple.

"Most certainly, it's Prince Frost from Iceton." Fishlegs agreed feeling the tension.

"Yeah, what they said." Snotlout commented, starring at Heather. _Maybe she'd want me if I stared more._

Astrid looked at Ruffnut in confusion but she went with it. She liked to think of the idea of her and Hiccup as a covert of their group. A secret that only _they_ shared. Besides the fact that Hiccup is the wandering prince and all. Sure they never talked about _what they really are _but do they need to attach a label on everything? Wouldn't be it just enough to feel the same without complicating it with labels and status? So she nodded. "Yes, I'm in love with him."

King Gustav and Gobber's jaws dropped. They always thought it was Hiccup. The two were extra friendly with each other, especially yesterday.

"I'd always known that he loved you. I never thought you felt the same way." King Gustav asked directly to Astrid.

"Aye! And hee ran away to his kingdom the next day after the festival. Never suspected a thing."

"Long story, dad, uncle Gobber. Tell you about it later."

Heather blinked in confusion; clearly she was being strayed away but why? _Is it possible that she likes him too?_ "Prince Jack of Iceton?" She asked, trying to remember. She knew of the kingdom, one of the few who did not try to gain their alliance. It was already big and strong on its own. Then a flicker of memory registered. "Oh yes! The youngest one, the most appealing of the brother of four! Yes, I remember! My, he is _charming_." Heather teased.

"And handsome too." Astrid answered deadpan.

"I think I need some fresher air, excuse me." King Gustav offered, standing up and walking away. He had always known that his Astrid was growing up and someday for sure she will get married but he was not used to the idea yet. Hearing Astrid talk about _Jack_ and _love_ just proved that the time for her to rule is almost upon them.

"I thenk I shud goo and see how the king is taking all this in, excuse me!" Gobber excused himself.

"He is _handsome_. Isn't that right, Hiccup?" Heather asked ever so sweetly.

Hiccup shrugged, trying his best to maintain a bored expression. "Not at all handsome, if you ask me. But sure if you like those types." _The scumbag, harasser types._ Somehow, even though Ruff had already explained that it was part of her ploy to get them and Astrid together, he still didn't like him. Well he_ sorta_ did, but he was still pissed off by him.

Heather laughed. "Typical, Hiccup. When it comes to love no words or feelings can wow him."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Snotlout asked in confusion.

"Ever since I met Hiccup, he has always been _avoiding_ love as if it was a disease."

Astrid looked up and listened.

"Sure he gets a long with women, in fact he has a massive pile of women friends from all that traveling but he_ never_ consigns in a relationship. He had always felt he was too good to be tied down by just_ one_ woman."

"And when, may I ask did you become such an expert on me?" Hiccup asked in agitation.

"But love, you're the one you told me you want to be _free_. That's the problem with you_, always with the flirting, never the committing_." She glared at him with steely eyes. The group then again turned silent. **"Why do you think he travels a lot?"** She asked and no one answered. It was possibly because he was cursed that's why but Heather's argument was as good as any other.

"Tell me, since the last time I saw you; have you ever, committed to anyone? Full on relationship, without hiding _your label_ and what not? " Astrid's heart started beating a little faster. She could hear it in her ears. _What are they to each other?_

"N-no, I-I haven't beca-"

"You never committed and that's the point."

"That's not the point!" Hiccup almost shouted.

"What was her name again, the beautiful princess from the South that you had an affair with?" She challenged.

"I—I don't know what you-you're talking about!" He answered confused. He'd never even kissed a girl until now.

"You're stuttering." She laughed. "Oh come on, love, we're all mature enough to handle a little scandal, isn't that right, Astrid?"

Ruffnut woke her up from her trance. "Sure." Astrid agreed listening intently to every word.

"I'm assuming _you _have something to do with _him_!" Ruffnut accused earning another giggle from Heather.

"We might have dated for a while but that's all in the past. Beside _its fun this way_. Sure it's uncertain. You'll never know what you mean to each other, you'll never know where you stand in _that relationship_, if you can even call it that. Or you won't have the right to complain when he sees or flirts with other girls, but _it's exciting as hell_. Especially when he comes back to you_ after_ he has his _fun_."

Every word from Heather about Hiccup's past was like daggers slowly making its way to her heart. She contained herself though. She had no right to complain. They we 'rent anything. _What are we, actually?_

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling well."_ Astrid said, standing up and walking to the other direction._

Heather's eyes glimmered at the recognition of _that _emotion. **Hurt.** _Gotcha._

Hiccup tried his best to hold himself. He shouldn't run after her, Heather's suspicion will only grow. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted to because if he didn't he might lose Astrid there and then.

"Astrid, wait." He called out, grabbing her by the arm as she walked further into the forest.

"What is it, Hiccup?" She asked her eyes cold. Her face expressionless.

"Please don't listen to what Heather said. She's crazy. You know that she-"

Astrid shook her head, waving her right hand. "Hiccup its okay. You don't have to explain."

"I don't?" He asked relieved.

"Of course not. We're not committed or anything, you don't need to explain to me."

"What? Astrid I wan—"

"I know that this is probably one of the perks of being immortal, having an excuse to _not commit_. _Whatever._ I'm not crazy enough to think that I'm your first love, your first _anything_-"

"But you ar-"

"I don't want o hear it." She shook off Hiccup's hand from her arm. She looked at him directly on the eye. "Maybe you don't want to end this curse after all." She said in a cold voice.

Hiccup shook his head and stepped backwards. He sighed, more hurt than angry. _How could you think of me like that? Just because someone told you so? _

"Fine. If that's what you think of me. Okay then, I won't bother you anymore." And with that he left her, standing alone in the woods.

* * *

Hiccup ignored Astrid throughout that day, keeping up a strong unfriendly façade towards her and _her_ only. He was still as cheery as dorky to the others, making random jokes which made Astrid feel only worse.

Why oh why every time she opens her smart mouth to confront Hiccup about something that was his fault, it backfires and she's the one getting hurt. So maybe she got too carried away from Heather's speech. She should have just trusted Hiccup. So what if they we'rent in a relationship or they don't know exactly what they are to each other but they love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?

_Oh, gods! Are you seriously teaching me regret and how to say _sorry_, now?_

Why now! For all her life, she never needed to. Why did she have to learn this lesson, now? She grunted in her bed and screamed in her pillow.

"I can't take this anymore! I need to talk to him!" She got up, put on her night robe and started walking aimlessly around the palace.

Hiccup was still staying with the Royal family, just like when he was still the faithful knight. Noble family or not he did not like to sleep at the Elders Estate alone with Gobber. Who knows what stories he'll make him tell.

When Hiccup's door was closely in sight, Astrid began arguing to herself if this was such a good idea. But she couldn't back out now, now that she was a foot away. She sighed, wondering if she should knock or not.

* * *

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Hiccup heard the knock but he wasn't surprised. He knew that _she_'d come and find him eventually._ They_ needed to talk.

"Come in." He said, sitting on his bed.

Heather came in, smiling in the night.

"I was hoping you'd come and find me but I couldn't wait forever, could I? Even if I was immortal, _too_." She joked.

"What are you doing here, Heather?"

"_To be with you_, what else?" Hiccup scowled at the comment.

"How are you still here? Why are you still alive?" He asked impatient.

She just shrugged and smiled. "Who knows." She was really trying to test his patient.

"So, it's true then. I knew it. I felt it before but I never thought it was possible."  
"About what?"

"You're the devil in disguise!" He accused. How else can she do what she does?

Heather laughed out loud. "Dearest, Hiccup. I'm not _that_ powerful. A sorceress,_ maybe_ but not a devil."

_A witch, more like it_. Hiccup stayed silent, every fiber in his being trembling with fear and at the same time, hatred.

"Because If I was that powerful, I'd probably got a hold of you sooner. I never knew where you were, who you were with or what have you been doing these past 100 years. Why do you think I overrun kingdoms?" She winked mischievously.

"You invade them just to find me?" He asked in disgust. He was well aware by now that she loved her but he didn't thought it was like this.

"Well, you do tend to hide. I almost gave up on you. But I couldn't. I just love you too much." Hiccup shuddered at the statement.

"Is that what you did to Berk? To find me?!" He asked his palms clenched into fists. _Great Odin I know it's wrong to hit a woman but maybe just this one. Allow me._

"I didn't do anything to Berk. You did that all on your own."

"Oh sure! Blame me for everything! It's my fault that you invaded it? That you destroyed it?"

"No. I tried to save it from extinction. You _weren't there_, there was no heir! The people needed a ruler and I led them."  
"You led them to destruction!" Hiccup's eyes were dilating. How dare she lame him for this!

Heather shook her head still smiling that sadistic smile. "Oh no, Hiccup. _You did_."

"You're the one who left. You're the one who broke the agreement. "  
"No, I didn't kn-"

"You're the one who sealed Berk's fate."

"Stop!"

"It's _your fault_ and no one else."

"-" Hiccup tried covering his ears. Ever since he heard the Tales of Bielefeld, he did knew that it was his fault. But hearing it straight on from the one person who truly knew made it worse

"Because you're selfish! YOU. ARE. SELFISH! You only think about yourself, your needs, your freedom and Berk paid the price for it."

"I didn't do it!" His eyes started filling with tears as a flashback of his life on Berk flashed before his eyes; his parents, always so supportive and loving, giving him whatever he wanted, even if it cost the kingdom. His friends, their warmth and company. And Berk; ever so majestic; it could have been the grandest kingdom if it wasn't for him_. I did this. I am selfish._

"I didn't mean to."

"Why are you here, Hiccup? Why? I'll answer for you." Heather stepped forward, pointing at him. "You're here because you have done a tremendous wrong, to the people and to the throne. The journey, you face has been very long. But, I'm sorry _love, _you _will never get back home_."

And as if the gods in Valhalla was listening to their conversation as a lightning bolt stroke outside the window just as Heather said the very last line.

Of course Hiccup knew this oh too well. He wasn't stupid enough to think that once he broke his cursed that all will be back to normal, that he'll wake up in Berk in the loving arms of his parents. No, he won't ever find home. Not here, not anywhere, not like this.

"You know you can never break this. You have no other choice but _to marry me_." Heather insisted cupping Hiccup's tear stained face, causing Hiccup to snap out of his pity party.

"Will you stop it already, Heather?! Why would I marry you? I didn't want to then, what makes you think that I want to, now?"  
"Why won't you?! Is it because of her?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." He promised himself that Astrid won't be involved in this.

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I've seen the way you looked at the princess. And I know what it is, I know how it feels."

"What do you know? You don't know anything!" Hiccup snapped.

"I know because that's the same way I look at you." For a moment, Hiccup thought he saw Heather hurt. "Do you love her?" She asked.

"I don't have to explain myse-"  
"DO. YOU. LOVE HER? Or are you too ashamed to even admit that?"

Hiccup stood up straighter and looked directly into her eyes. There was no hesitation, no doubt. He loves her. "Yes, I love her. There, are you happy now? Is that what you want to hear?! I. LOVE. HER!"

Heather felt her right palm twitch in pain as she slapped Hiccup. She didn't mind though. The hurt she felt inside was much painful than any physical pain.

"WHY do you love her?" Heather asked agitated. Why her, not me? I, who spent a hundred and twenty years loving you.

"Because she's beautiful." Hiccup answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Beauty? Beauty!" Heather laughed insultingly.

"If that's all there is it to it, I'll gladly strip of her face and to mold mine to look exactly like her. How simpleminded of men to think that beauty is all there-"

"_**She's beautiful**_, but not like the images of the goddesses, the nymphs, the fairies or even the _valkyries_. She's beautiful because she's _strong_. She's _brave_, despite the fact that she's afraid. She's beautiful because _she admits to being imperfect_, although her position requires her to be." Hiccup smiled just at the mere thought of Astrid.

"She's beautiful, despite every_ flaw_, despite every _violence means of communication_." He almost laughed remembering all the physical pain she caused him. _**"She isn't beautiful for something as temporary as physical appearances. She's beautiful because she is who she is. **_And you will never be her._**"**_

There was silence in the room

Heather was dumbfounded. In all the time she knew him, she had never heard Hiccup as strong, as firm and as passionate as this. She had never heard him in love before.

"Even if you strip of her face, she'll still be and will always be more beautiful than you. But don't worry. That won't happen because to get to her, you'll have to go through me." He gestured to himself as if ready to take on a battle.

"**I'll die first** before I let you lay a finger on her." He warned his voice cold as ice. And with that, he started towards his door, ready to get out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Not exactly how I wanted to end this chapter but I felt the other part should be reserved for next one. **(Energized one here)** XD**

**Heather Helga **"Blessed" **Heidrun** "Secret"= **Heather, the Blessed Secret** (Not really sure if she is a blessing or a curse in this story. Let's all tune in to find out! :D

**Oh by the way, in case you were wondering, I DON'T HATE, Heather. I don't particularly like her, but I don't hate her! Does that make sense? So to Heather fans out there, peace be with you! XD All will be revealed in time! **

"_**She isn't beautiful for something as temporary as physical appearances. She's beautiful because she is who she is."**_**I've read this quote from one of my friends' blog. Not really sure who's it originally from but when I read it, I was so in love. Men do tend to look at physical appearance as beauty not minding the actual personality, at first. **(Oh come on! You know Hiccup was all over Astrid in the first movies because she was the pretty one)** But as time passes, from one point of a relationship to another **(whether friendship or love or anything)**, you'll start seeing the**_** real**_** beauty within them. And that's what I hoped I captured. *fingers cross* **

**THE REVIEWERS ARE INSANELY AMAZING! Seriously! *jaw drops* I can't believe how many of you have **_**almost**_** got it right! Nooooooo! It ruins the thrill but hey I'll write on, whether you figured it out or not. I want to stay loyal to my drafted timeline :-3**

**TO MY GUEST REVIEWERS:**

(*) **yep**: You have got to create an account! We seriously need to talk! XD

(*) **Lady**: KANEUCNRWEUHCREWUCNREHLIWNCRUEHWNUKHERNVHIR to you too! XD (Hugs)

(*)**Girlyoudontknow:** I have a feeling that I do know you though! But that's just me! Mabuhay sa mga magaganda! XD (Virtual high five)

(*) **Guest 1:** As much as I want to throw her to the 80ft hole, we still need her! XD

(*) **Guest 2:** I actually liked the idea of Mildew dying! It gave me a stomach ache from hours of laughing! ))))

(*) **Guest 3: **Cursing one's self is never a good idea, but you know what they say, people do a lot of crazy things when they're in love! XD

**The Act of Selflessness is fast approaching! OH MY GODS! I'm excited! Are youuuuuu? :D **

**Until next chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**


	15. Chapter 15: An Atonement

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:** Sorry it took longer than usual! :( After 5 years of awesome service, my laptop died! T_T And since I don't yet have enough money to buy a new one, my sister went back to college (and she took her laptop with her) AND the desktop is always being used by my brother; I had no other choice then to type, edit and upload this using my iPad. (It was difficult, really!) T_T Hahahaha! Nevertheless, I uploaded and that's what matters. So, yipeeeeeee!

**This chapter is dedicated to: **Thorongil82, Lady, Malik The Night Angel, Okay, SapphiresAndPineapples, HI, InfinitiumAce, DarkKingM, Little Miss Zy, Hiccstrid4eva, BrokenFriendship, Chancey74, GwuncanGirl0203, Heather is evil, PrincessArien, x1tears1X, angryhenry, a random person, braelynn, Diml, UnbreakableWarrior, LoneHawk615, Guest1, SBR249, m4yui, Guest 2, FlybyKid, Somebody105, Q-A the Authoress, Stylin80, AllyDarkKiss, Guest3, Girlyoudontknow and : **YOU guys fire up my writing heart! Minna-san, daisukidesu! :-3**

To _**Kaite1211**_ for the inspiration of _forgiveness_, although she was just predicting :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I will pray for the day that Cressida Crowell calls upon me and makes me part owner of **How To Train Your Dragon!** Haaaaay, a girl can dream, can't she? *snickers* Until that faithful day,**I DO NOT OWN IT!** Yet ;)

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**

**Chapter 15: An Atonement**

* * *

_As our heart is burdened by misery and sorrows of the past, we learn that a little forgiveness to _ourselves_ and to _others_ can make even the loneliest nights, vast._

_Lady Bielefeld_

* * *

Hiccup slowly made his way towards the door. It squeaked as it opened, it reached only halfway through when Heather grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back further into the room.

Hiccup's eyes grew wider as Heather pulled out a _dagger_ from gods know where and started stabbing him on his arms, chest, stomach; harder and harder and harder with each time. He yelped in pain with every stab but he didn't fight back. If this was what it took for her to calm down, to release tension, _to forgive him for never loving her back_, so be it. He gladly welcomed each excruciating pain, knowing full well that it will heal soon; that the blood will dry up soon, the wounds will close soon and vanish as if it never happened; while Heather's wound, the one he brought from not being able to love her will never leave her heart.

She began sobbing as blood splattered to her face, to her arms, to her body and to the floor. Hiccup asked if she was done already but her tear-stained face said otherwise. She threw the dagger on the floor and grabbed him by the shoulders. With eyes shimmering with tears into the quiet of the night she made her argument.

"Hiccup, you can't. You know you can't."

Hiccup stayed quiet, not even looking at her. He knew _that_ but somehow he was willing to risk it. He was willing to go the distance for _his_ Astrid.

Heather shook his shoulders more, forcing his eyes on her. "Hiccup, she's _not immortal._ You know you can never _truly_ be with her."

"Don't you think I know that, Heather? Don't you think it tears me to shreds to know that one day she'll die and I'll be left here, alone?"

"You're not alone! Don't you see? _I've always been here._ I'm here now and I'll be here far longer than forever. I'm immortal, like you. Only you and I can be together!" She pressed harder. _Why can't you just see the truth._

Hiccup felt horrible, a long time ago he thought that Heather felt the same way. That she was only getting married to him for political alliance, that there was nothing more to their relationship than f_riendship,_ that she too, like him, wanted to be free to choose her own happiness. But he was wrong. Heather had loved her all along. And up to this very day, no matter how c_reepy or scary_ it is, she continues to love him. And he feels bad because try as he might, he can never love her like _that_. Most especially now that he has Astrid. _His Astrid._ So he did, what he could do. He went down on his knees.

Heather was taken aback as Hiccup kneeled in front of her, both hands on her feet. He started shaking, his whole body trembling. The weight he has been lifting all throughout these years finally catching up to him and hitting him all at once. All that guilt from Berk, all that hurt for his dead love ones and all the pain he felt for never being able to truly love Heather back. Heather, who has always been so sweet, so caring, so lovable. Look at her now. _**I did this. It's my fault.**_

"I'm sorry, Heather. I'm sorry I couldn't see you or your feelings. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me too. I'm so sorry for my kingdom, my family, my people and myself." He said in between tears.

Heather was dumbfounded, she couldn't believe Hiccup was finally asking for forgiveness, on bended knees nonetheless. Could this be it? Could this be the moment she had been waiting for? _Are you finally considering my proposal?_

"I'm sorry I can't love you, Heather. But please,_ please let me be with her_. Please break this curse." He pleaded. _Let me be with her without restraints, without chains, just let me love her as if she is _truly_ mine._

Heather stepped back and scowled. Her eyes ran out of tears to cry. How there this scumbag of a prince ask her of such things that she asked of him a hundred years ago. She wanted nothing but for him to freely, truly love her and now this...words of undying love spoken by the man she loves, but not to her. Not for her. After all that, it was still Astrid. _She_ and _not her._ Heather shook her head, she maybe the the thing that's giving Hiccup strength but it was possible that she was also his biggest weakness.

It's ironic like that; _**the person who gives you the most joy is also the person behind your deepest sorrow**_. Heather knows that; she has first hand experience. Hiccup was-and up to this day IS her kryptonite. So it's a possibility that Astrid is his.

"You're so selfish, Hiccup." She stated in disgust. _How dare you say such things but not about me?_

"I'm sorry. I'm selfish. Please break this curse so I can be with her!" He said, still kneeling down to her feet. _I don't care what you say or what you do to me but please allow me this chance to be able to truly love her._

She kicked Hiccup in the stomach and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were blazing red, the same shade he saw many years ago when she cursed him.

"I can't!" She hissed. _I can't let that spoil princess have you!_

"You can. You gave me this curse. Just take it back!" Hiccup pleaded.

Heather laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. She shook her head.

"Curses don't work like that. Especially to selfish bastards like you!" She mocked hitting his head hard with a nearby chair. Hiccup's head bled but it recovered again. Heather was getting frustrated with each passing second. She hated that he had this effect on her but at the same time she enjoyed the pain. _It made her feel alive._ It made her feel like having an unfinished lesson that she was eager to teach. A lesson she was eager to teach Hiccup.

"Do you love her?" She asked, pacing the room back and forth. She needed to think of something and she needed to think about it fast.

"I believe I already answered that." He answered. He stood up, seeing there is no point to pleading with the almighty, unforgiving queen. But he still hoped for the best. _I know the Heather_ I know_ is still in there somewhere, waiting to get out._

"Then be with her." She said stopping to look at him. _Be with her, if you dare._

"That's it? You're just going to let me go?" He asked still hopeful. There is good and bad in everybody, he believed that. _Dear gods, please prove me right this time around._

"Of course not. Who says anything about letting you go? If you want to be with her, then be with her." She challenged, her eyes simmering down back to forest green.

"I don't understand."

"When have you ever?" She rolled her eyes. It was always the good things for Hiccup. He never understood that _all choices, all actions taken have their own consequences to fulfill_. Everything that led him there was a price he had to pay.

"Be with her if that's what you want but you **better run fast.** You **better hide well** because **I will find you** and when that happens, gods, all hell will break loose." She challenged under her cold gaze. I dare you to be with her after all this.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked standing straight.

"Why, are you scared?" She smiled, enjoying the fact that she managed to pop a nerve.

"Fear is not and will never be in my vocabulary." He said, glaring at her. He knew, gods he knew that Heather was trouble when she walked in. Shame on her indeed, pretending to be all good.

Heather smirked. "Perhaps not in your vocabulary, but It's in your _eyes._ And I see it."

A cold wind made its way inside the room as it grew silent. Heather thought of a situation that Hiccup could never forget. A situation that she is willing to bring back to life, to haunt him, to haunt them and his so called love for the beautiful princess. She placed her hand below her chin and started talking. _Let's see until what sacrifice are you willing to give for this so called love of yours._

"**A hundred years** and you're still **as selfish** as a spoiled bratty prince. You love her but you're risking not only her, not only her happiness, not only her kingdom but everything she is and everything she will become." Hiccup stiffened at the statement. For many nights now that he figured out that he loved her, that's what he was most afraid of. Hindering her from truly becoming who she is destined to be.

"Tell me, _where_ do you plan to hide her? Until _when_? With her gone, _who's the next in line for the throne of Ingeborg_? W_hat's going to happen to it once you two leave, hmmmm?"_ Hiccup's mind flashed back to all the places he has ever been, thinking not one of them will be suitable to hide Astrid. Astrid deserves so much more than that.

"Ohh. Perhaps it needs a _new ruler._** Norranian** will be more than happy to take _Ingeborg_ in. I will be more than happy to** lead it...into destruction."** She empasized quoting Hiccup's statement just a while ago. He scowled. She smiled.

"Doesn't it sound _so familiar_? It sounds a lot like **Berk i**f you ask me. History does repeat itself, doesn't it? So, after another hundred years, _Astrid will be dead, her kingdom is in ruins_ and you'll be back with me. And then what? _Another princess and another kingdom?_ "

Hiccup stayed quiet. Every word coming from her mouth rings of the truth that he can never ever escape from. "Do you see how selfish you are? And you have the nerve to ask me why you are still cursed!"

She laughed with the echo of a thunder. "We can do this over and _over_ again. **You're mine, Hiccup.** I need you and you need me too. And I'll wait until you have your fun, until you collect your _jar of hearts_ and _maps of ruined kingdoms_ before you realize that **you belong to me and ONLY ME.** "

Hiccup knew that the love he has for Astrid is the only love he'll ever need for the entirety of his existence; that even after she died, he'll love no one else, just like old lady Gothi. He loves her so much that he's afraid. It's a terrifying feeling most especially now, because he knows what Heather is capable of. She is far more powerful now than a hundred years ago and it's only possible that she'll even get more powerful. And although he is immortal, he has no power whatsoever; be it magical or political, to be able to protect Astrid and all of Ingeborg. And even if he had the younger generation of nobles with him, what can they do, _really?_ They're mortals. He wasn't going to risk this kingdom that has been his home and its people who has been his family.

He wasn't going to risk them,even if they wanted to. He wasn't going to risk Astrid. He felt an overwhelming feeling on his right chest, underneath his cursed mark. He pulled on his shirt looking for it, but the painful sensation disappeared as quickly as it came, his mark was still there. His curse, _not yet_ broken.

"So, what's it going to be, _Lord_ Hiccup of _Ingeborg?_"

He knows now, what he is suppose to do. **_An atonement_ **for all the years he has done wrong. _A sacrifice_ that he should have done years ago, then and only then can this be over.

_**If you love her, let her go.**_

Hiccup knew that eventually he had to leave Astrid but he didn't think it was this soon. They didn't even have a day with each other; just them. They haven't even told each other 'I love you' yet. He felt like _the gods didn't exist._ If they did, how can they be this cruel to him! How can they let him suffer so much?

Hiccup pulled Heather close with a heavy heart. He fixed her hair and allowed his lips to come down on hers, hard with so much intensity. He moved his lips as Heather responded with the same intensity, passionately bitting him that it hurts; it hurts that he was giving his first kiss to Heather. It hurts that he was showing love to someone he couldn't love. It hurts because no matter how painful this is, he can't do anything about it.

He thought of Astrid. How he wish it was her instead but it's not. He can't protect her, he can never show her how much he loves her, he can't be with her, not now. Not ever.

So he kissed Heather harder, eyes closed, pulling her closer with so much passion. He continued to kiss her, thinking it was Astrid; her beautiful face, those stunning blue eyes, her cute nose, her smart mouth, her laugh, her violence means of communication...her and no one else. He can only pretend. He continued kissing her, even when he heard the door squeaked fully open. He knew he forgot to close it but he didn't care, whoever saw them, let them tell Astrid. Let them be the bearer of bad news.

His eyes shot open when he felt Heather being pulled away. Oh, the gods hate him. Lo and behold, it was Astrid. She pealed Heather off Hiccup, pulling on her hair until the raven haired girl fell on the ground with a loud thud.

**WHACK!**

Astrid hid her eyes behind her bangs as she punched Hiccup, with all her strength, with all her might, with every bit of hurtful emotion, with every trembling fiber in her body.

**"That's for the lies!"**

* * *

To say Astrid was in a hurry was an understatement, you might have heard of it before but when Astrid runs, she runs with a speed that would make even the mighty gods proud.

Her ashen face held an expression of determination. She was determined alright, determine to get the hell out of Hiccup's room and get to hers to cry her eyeballs out. Not exactly the best plan in the world but she was not in the position of denying herself of her true emotions. And right now, as much as she wanted to ignore it, her heart was broken.

So it is true. Everything that Heather had been telling was the truth. About Hiccup not putting a label on their relationship because he's too good to be tied down to a single woman. About Hiccup wanting his freedom. She had always thought that the legends were too harsh on the wandering prince. She had always defended that he wasn't selfish. He just wanted freedom to be able to find himself for Berk's sake. Hah! Freedom to find himself, her arse! Freedom to mingle and find girls was much more like it.

Worse of all, she felt that Heather was right about the one thing she dreaded the most, that when the time came and Hiccup had his fun, _he will come back to that one woman he knows all too well;_ that he'll come back to Heather and by the sight she saw in his room. He already did.

Just a little more and she was there. Astrid could almost see her room, just one more turn to the left and she was there. She halted a while, catching her breath as she slowed her pace; her speed turning to a jog. It was not long after that, she heard footsteps behind her, running with an even faster speed.

She began running again, towards her room. She reached it quickly with an attempt to lock it but the body that stood in the way was far stronger than she was expecting.

"Get out of here!" Astrid yelled pushing her door more.

Hiccup didn't say anything, he just stood there getting squished by the door's wooden frame. He concentrated, placing his hands on the edge and counted to three, pushing it with so much force that Astrid got pushed along with it.

Astrid stepped back and ran to the other side of the room. Hiccup moved towards her.

"Stay back!" She yelled, grabbing anything she can get her hands on and throwing it to him. She wanted to roll her eyes. Of course nothing can stop him, she can bloody well throw her bed on him but still Hiccup wouldn't die let alone stop.

By the time he stood in front of her, he grabbed both of her hands and hugged her tight. She tried her best to shake loose, pounding on his chest and scratching his face but he only hugged her tighter, crushing her in his embrace.

When she stopped resisting, he cupped her face and kissed her. Not like the steamy, passionate kiss he shared with Heather, but a sweet gentle kiss full of respect and love that only can be given to her.

Astrid's eyes widen at the brush of his lips on her, tears started falling down her beautiful face but _not hers;_** his**. She felt the current run through her and her already rapid heartbeat accelerates. Hiccup was crying while kissing her, savoring her as if she was the most important person on Earth; for Hiccup she is. No matter how cruel his fate is, how the gods forsaken him, she will always be his lady, his princess; his divine beauty, his _valkyrie_ even if she's not his anymore. Even if she's out of his reach, even when she marries another, even when she grows old or die, Astrid will always be the only woman he'll love.

Astrid just stood there dumbfounded, a roller coaster of emotion hitting her system; of anger and hate but most especially of _love and forgiveness_. She knew it was wrong, but why does every nerve, every fiber in her being said it was right? Why did it feel that she was ready to forgive him even after what she saw. And just because of a _kiss_ she was willing to forget it all. This is pathetic. Could the heart be really as stupid and as out of reason as they all say it is? Then she understood that its not the heart that is at fault, its love. **_This is love, being able to forgive no matter how hurtful, no matter how uncertain or no matter how stupid it is._**

Because she knew that Hiccup might make her sad but _no one makes her smile like he does._ He might make her angry bit _no one can make her laugh like he does._ He might frustrate her but _no one makes her feel safer than he does._ And although it feels like the best thing to do is to ignore him, to forget about him and all the wrong things he's done, **she can't.** Because she knows that without him, nothing makes sense, nothing seems right. But with him, no matter how difficult, no matter how many times they argue...it feels right. **With him, it feels perfect.**

Once Hiccup broke the kiss he looked directly at her.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I'm so sorry." He said, tears still evident in his eyes. The overwhelming sensation on his chest coming back again, more prominent this time. But it was still there, the mark that proclaimed his curse.

_Some nerve of this guy, crying his eyeballs out when he was the one who was at fault._ Astrid thought irritated.

Although she was so angry, she felt her heart exploding in her chest for their first kiss. Not exactly the ideal first kiss, not the ideal situation but immediately she was getting this fuzzy feeling that no matter how pathetic it would be,_ she'll forgive him_ if he professes his loyalty to her, tonight and onwards to forever.

It sounds stupid because Astrid is too smart for that, but this time she was willing to make an exception. Just this once, let her be stupid because of love. Just this once let her be stupid _because she loves him._ Plain and simple.

"I-I ah." He rubbed his face, looking for the right words. _Go on, tell me you're sorry, tell me that you love me and all will be forgiven._

"I'm so sorry but I can't do it anymore." He sighed, his eyes loosing it's usual glow. "I can't be with you anymore."

That was not at all what she was expecting.

"W-why?" Astrid felt her heart shattering within her chest all over again. _Why are you doing this to me? I am **Fearless, Astrid Hofferson!** Why are you toying with my emotions._

Hiccup didn't answer he just looked down. This is the price I have to pay. This is the atonement I have to make.

"Is it because of Heather?" He nodded.

She felt tears threatening to come down but she held them in. Not now, not ever again.

"Do you love her?" He stiffened for a while but nodded again. He knew that it was the only way that she can let him go. Astrid was never the possessive type. She was too good for that.

"What about me, then?" She asked, holding her hand to her drumming chest.

**"I love you, Astrid."** He said poorly, no emotion nor feelings. He had to contain himself. He had to pretend that it meant nothing although his heart was telling him otherwise.

Astrid snorted. "So you love her and you love me too? Come on Hiccup. Don't be so selfish. You can't have us both."

"I love you, Astrid but the thing is **Heather needs me and I need her more."** Heather needs me to fill in that empty space that I left her with, a hundred years ago. This is an atonement, the price I have to pay for the selfishness of my being. I need her too. _I need_ to love _her_ to protect you.

"Okay then." She sounded more hurt then she wanted to show. Hiccup saw the pain in her eyes and he wanted so badly to erase all of it, but he couldn't. As of now, he officially is Heather's. He came in closer, wanting so much to hug her, for one last time. But he couldn't because Astrid didn't let him. He nodded, bowed down to his once princess and started towards the door.

"Hiccup." She called out.

"Please don't forget...to shut the door." She finished lamely not wanting more to do with this, although her heart was already shattering into a million pieces.

He nodded, not looking back. "Thank you by the way...for everything." He said feeling the weight of the world in his shoulders.

Astrid felt confused. Why was he thanking her? She didn't even do anything for him, she didn't break his curse (though she was sure that he didn't want to at this point), not once did she save him from anything...she just ... she couldn't think of anything. All the while it was he, who always saved her; he saved her from those poachers, he saved her with her relationship with her dad, he saved her from loneliness . He saved her... in any way that a person can be saved. She couldn't even thank him because of the bitter feeling she felt of loosing him. She wanted too but she couldn't. She was afraid that once she spoke of all the good things he has done for her, _she won't be able to let him go._

"I meant everything, Astrid. About how I love you and how I wanted us to work befo-"

"You don't have to explain, Hiccup. **There was never an _us_** to begin with. There was a _you,_ there was a _me_ but **there was never nor will there ever be an _us._**" She could hear the bitterness in her voice but she didn't care.

Hiccup nodded. Astrid had finally given up on him but he wouldn't want it any other way. _For her sake._

**"Good bye, Astrid."** Hiccup called but she didn't even turn her head. She didn't even face the door. So when she heard a sigh as the door closes, it took all of her will to not look back. And when it finally closed with a _thud_, she _whispered goodbye to the only boy she has ever loved._

* * *

The next morning; the sun was shinning and you can hear the terrible terrors singing. Astrid sobered down for breakfast thinking all is right with the world. It wasn't, of course but there was no way she'd ever admit that. Not in front of everybody, at least.

The younger generation of nobles were asked to join them for breakfast. Somehow, king Gustav still thinks that its a good idea, despite the twins continuous bickering and whacking. He felt that their presence added spice to the whole ordeal. He wanted to portray that Ingeborg, no matter how diverse and different the people are, they can still work in unison for the betterment of their kingdom.

Tuffnut was trying to sneak a bread under the table when Astrid whacked his hands away.

"Owww! But I'm hungry! I woke up early today, again and still I can't eat my breakfast?!"

"We can't! You know we have to wait for everyone before we can start eating!" She hissed, whacking him again for good measure.

"Owww! What is up with you, cranky pants? Did you wake up in the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Astrid ignored him causing the Thorston boy to yell in frustration.

"Ugghhh! If this is what it takes to be a grown up leader, waking up early, waiting for everybody before breakfast..."

"And bathing. He never bathes before." Ruffnut commented, filling in information.

"Yeah...and _bathing!_ Huh? What? No! I bathe before!"

"How often?" Snotlout asked, looking at his reflection in the shiny plate.

"Uhhh. _Occasionally._" Tuffnnut snickered causing everybody in the giant round table to hit their faces with their palms.

"The point is, this is frustrating and I dont want it anymore!" He said, grabbing another bread which Astrid hurriedly slapped away.

"Welcome to my world. You only had to start now, Ive been doing it ever since I could remember. Sacrificing and having to endure...everything." Somehow they heard a choke in her voice, as if she was about to cry. They fell into silence, even king Gustav as they never heard her with such a tone before.

**_Grumble grumble grumble._**

"Uhhh. I'm hungry but I can wait." Fishlegs stated blushing.

Everybody laughed not as in insult but because it was a breath of fresh air. It cleared away any negative vibes that were once in the palace's breakfast room.

"Delayed gratification, children. It will taste better if we wait." King Gustav chimed in, holding a cup of yaknog.

"This is ridiculous! What's taking her so long?" Ruff grunted not taking the queen's spoiled attitude any further. "Doesn't she know that making people wait is-"

_**"Rude, disrespectful and irritating**_?" Heather filled in, coming into view, escorted by Hiccup.

Ruffnut was not fazed she rolled her eyes at Heather. "Ive expected that the almighty queen knew that."

"A queen is never late. Everybody else is just too early." She smiled, not minding the tone that Ruffnut was using.

"So, you're saying everybody is wrong because you're right." She stated irritated. Queen or no queen, good manners and right conduct are in order.

"I do apologize. I had a busy night." She smiled wickedly at Astrid.

Astrid tried her best to stay calm. She pretended she didn't see Hiccup pulling out Heather's chair for her. She pretended she didn't see him, sitting close beside her, intertwining his fingers with Heather's, even if it was under the table, she noticed it. But she pretended she didn't.

**_I love you, Astrid but the thing is Heather needs me and I need her more._ **Sure forget the fact that she needed him too.

Heather had a glorious radiance to her face, as if she was-is the luckiest woman in the world. For Astrid she is. Lucky tramp!

No no no no, Astrid. Don't even think about that. You're lucky too...no scratch that, you're not lucky. You're blessed. You're blessed because now, you'll finally get a chance to truly love. No hesitation, no secrets, nothing holding you back...nothing but you're feelings. Stupid feelings. Dearest Odin, send her anything...anything that can help with this misery.

" I do apologize, your majesty." Heather looked at the king. She looked sorry enough and the king was in no position to wallow on petty things. She was here now, wasn't she?

"It's not a problem." The king waved as everybody sat still whilst he blessed the food and the day.

They started eating as King Gustav explained their itinerary for the day.

"We have a whole day of activities planned out. It involves dragon racing, archery and"

"I'm sorry, your majesty but I've arranged the ships to take us back home, today." Heather cut off, allowing Hiccup to slice her lamb for her.

"But I thought you weren't leaving until the day after tomorrow?" The king stated in alarm. They were not able to show her what they've got, yet. She was only here for a day.

"Oh but _plans change._ I have to get going. But worry not, your majesty, _our deal is sealed_." She smiled at the great king.

"Do you mean?" The king and everybody else looked baffled.

**"You have Norranian as your ally."** She nodded approvingly causing everyone in the table, expect Hiccup to heave a sigh of relief.

"Tell me, your eminence, what made you decide?" The king chuckled merrily. Curious on what it took for her to agree to take Ingeborg as an ally.

"Its not really a _what_, its more of a _who._ Lets just say lord _Hiccup can be very convincing_." She winked, causing everybody in the breakfast room to raise their brows.

Heather then began to tell, in **full detail** what had occurred the other night between her and Hiccup, leaving out the part about Astrid.

Astrid scowled at all the _mushy guwy, lovey-dovey details;_ about how they have loved each other ever since they met on a far-away kingdom, 5 years ago and how Hiccup had to leave her to seek honor for his family in Berkenfeld, to serve as a knight in different places. How he promised that they'll get back together when the time came and how Hiccup had always loved her and no one else.

A lot of the details in her story didn't make sense to Astrid or to anyone in the room. Most especially Ruffnut who was giving a disapproving look at Hiccup.

The gang practically raised a questioning brow at everything she said but Hiccup only nodded in approval, occasionally adding details to the web of lies. Astrid refused to believe it but she thought that if Hiccup had lied to her about everything she knew about him, it was possible that he was lying to Heather too. She pitied her for being so easily deceived by Hiccup's charm. She pitied her yet why does she envy her so?

Astrid noticed that ever since they started with their story the food she was eating, wasn't as delicious as a while ago. And when they announced their engagement and their decision to be married, Astrid felt that the food had lost its taste, completely. _**It's utterly, tasteless. **_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter, beside the fact that I was using an iPad, it was just too sad for my taste. But I had to, how else will our heroes appreciate all the good things without a little drama ey? How will you make a rainbow without a little rain? ;)**

**Anyways, did you notice Heather's sudden change of moods?! A bit bi-polar I know. That's me during_ red_ days or so my guy friends say... Hahaha. She's sweet one second then horribly bitter and then confident then sadistic and back to being charming then I don't know. Hahaha. I just like her like that. It makes me think that she is indeed troubled and needs help, whether emotional or psychological. I feel like she's just as lost and alone as Hiccup. Oh how antagonists are molded with their past experiences and sorrow. :'D**

**The biggest virtual hugs to the awesome reviewers! I'm just blown away with every review...each one has something I can work with, whether insights, thoughts, predictions, criticisms or motivations...so THANK YOU! You guys are the bomb!**

**TO MY GUEST REVIEWERS:**

**(*) Lady:** I am speechless! *Blushing* THANK YOU! I hope I manage to kill you, again (In a good way) *Fingerscrossed*

**(*) Okay:** *virtual high five* It will, surely be messy! :D I'm sure your way of visualizing is just as logical! I'm hoping to get a glimpse of your stories soon! :3

**(*) HI:** It amuses me to know that you think that "devil in disguise" is not enough to describe Heather. :))) Any far evil suggestions then? And you're right. She is crazy! REALLY CRAZY!...but really, who isn't insane when it comes to the matters of the heart?

**(*) DarkKingM:** I try! I feel that people don't give much slack to Ruffnut just because she's the "other" girl or she's always causing trouble. I really wanted her to be, like you said "more awesome and better". *virtual high five times ten*

**(*) Heather is evil:** HAHAHAHA! What's up with the username? Kidding! :) What she did is wrong. We all know it but we don't know the reason behind it...we will, soon! :D

**(*) a random person:** YESSSS! It's almost here and I'm excited for it! :)) You're probably one of the few who feels bad for her, I salute you for seeing past her insane facade! :3

**(*) Guest1:** A lot of OTP got ruined by her! :))) She's crazy...sometimes!

**(*) Guest2:** *gulps* I fear your imaginary rage!PLEASE! Don't hurt me with pointy things for this chapter! :'D I still want to live and continue it! *Hides behind Hiccup*

**(*) Guest3:** (who was laso Guests2and3 last chapter): PLEASE DO! I'll be waiting for you...mysterious, guest! :)))

**(*) Girlyoudontknow:** OMG! I do feel that we know each other! 0_0 WHO ARE YOU? Tell me! Tell meeeeeeeee! :((((

**Anyways, a lot of you had been asking for the uses of the golden objects from old Lady Gothi... Keep your metal legs or hands **(whichever you prefer; I personally want a peg leg to match Hiccup's)** on! XD Next chapter will be featuring a lot of that. Who else is excited to see how the gang will use them?**

**I can't believe we're now at chapter 15! Sorry, I'm emotional, I never reached this far before, (princessArien knows why, XD) Hahaha **Last 6 chapters! :')

**Until the next update!**

**Ja Ne!**

**_Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**


	16. Chapter 16: Unlocking The Mystery

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld: Still typing, editing and updating through Berry, my iPad. :( Please bear with me a little longer. we're almost through! _Yatta!_ ***Throws confetti* **I'd like to thank everybody for the love and support so far! To the readers, subscribers, favorites but most especially to the REVIEWERS who in more than one way has become my awesome friends and family! It has been an intensely awesome ride! Countdown to the last few chapter! :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**InfinitiumAce, Mikowmer , m4yui, Warrior of Spectra , braelynnway, Aly Reyes, Q-A the Authoress, flowingcrane3 , Stylin80, Anon, DarkKingM , Little Miss Zy, Girlyoudontknow, trismi, GwuncanGirl0203, Another guest, hypocrite, Hiccstrid4eva, Angryhenry, Mirajane92 , PrincessArien, Guest1, dancingRAINBOWS, Flybykid, Bunny-Chan, Guest2, BestFrEnemies, Somebody105, UnbreakableWarrior, Guest3, Kaite1211 , Guest4, Guest5, I Just Won A Free Toaster Oven and Flipnhaole. **There are moments when I doubt whether I would... could continue or finish this or not but just seeing you guys there lets me know I can do it!** (Confidence issues. I know, they suck!T_T) **Thank you for being my sources of strength** when I have none. I love you guys! :D *VIRTUAL TIGHT HUGS*

To **SapphiresAndPineapples** and her amazingly, well-written, page turning (chapter turning) story **Hell Hath No Fury **for being _the_ source of inspiration! It's one thing to touch hearts but propelling them to take action makes all the difference. THANK YOU, Fendassa! :-3

To **R. Peter ;** Rife. For just being there. Your support means a lot. It's overwhelming to know that I can always _rant_ on you when things get rough!:-3

**DISCLAIMER: **Someday, someday for sure. Until that day,** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.** Or other **DreamWorks** or **Disney** characters :**)**

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**

**Chapter 16: Unlocking The Mystery**

* * *

"Explain it to me, to us again? I can't...no I refuse to understand." Ruffnut asked Heather.

She looked at Astrid who was giving out the same emotionless expression, shrugging at Ruffnut as if it was not important. She was confused. Just yesterday Astrid and Hiccup were in good terms and now he's going to marry the queen of Trolls? _What the yaknog, Hofferson? What's going on?_

"I believe we explained it fairly enough." Heather answered a bit defensive, knowing full well that nobody really believed their _tale of love._ Probably, only King Gustav but even he didn't look that convinced. The king hurriedly excused himself and asked Hiccup to join him. Firstly, he wanted to know what exactly happened and secondly he wanted to spread the good news to the other family of nobles, leaving behind the younger generation with Queen Heather.

"I still don't get it." Tuffnut asked scratching his head. First it was Astrid to Jack...now it was Hiccup to Heather? _I thought it was Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccstrid forever?_ Has the whole world gone topsy turvy?

"Why am I not surprise with that. You're not the brightest one, are you? Do you even have a brain? " Queen Heather mocked, raising her brow.

Ruffnut slammed her hand on the table, causing some of the plates to move. "Nobody talks to my brother like that, queen or no queen." She warned, pointing at Heather with steely eyes. It was only funny when they said it.

"Be careful, girl. You don't know who you're dealing with." Heather warned as a squad of guards came to her rescue, shielding Heather behind them.

Ruffnut was tough though. She didn't mind the guards. She didn't care about _her_ or them, all she cared about is how this two faced, too goody queen managed to turns thing around at the snap of her too polished fingers.

Heather was as good at scheming like Ruffnut and that didn't sit too well with the Thorston girl. Sure, Ruff schemes, her trickery might have caused a few arguments in the past but it was always for the betterment of others whilst Heather schemes solely for the betterment of her own situation. She stood up, having enough and started marching.

Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs ran as Ruffnut started making her way towards the protected queen. They grabbed her arms and pulled her to the other side but she shook them off.

"Stay cool, Ruff." Tuffnut said placing his right arm in front of Ruff, keeping her from doing anything irrational. He was grateful that his sister is defending him but he knows the consequences. They were dealing with the almighty ruler after all.

"Please, we'll all die!" Snotlout pleaded, helping Tuffnut contain Ruff. _I'm too beautiful to die! I don't even have an heir yet!_

Fishlegs, being the biggest of them all stood in front of Ruffnut and blocked her completely. "Chances of _our_ or _Ingeborg's_ survival is dwindling into oblivion Ruff. Please stay calm." He said, holding her in a loose embrace.

Ruffnut calmed down at Fishleg's statement. But she was not now or will she ever let herself or anyone she cared for be intimidated by this..._this foul half troll queen._

"I know who I'm dealing with. "She started aloud. She went under Fishlegs and walked towards Heather. She laughed insultingly. The men hit their faces with their palms, clearly she was not getting the message. Oh Ruff, when will you learn?

Heather stood up and face Ruffnut, her squad of guards stood behind her.

"You want me to look at your army and quiver in fear?" Ruff asked scanning her group of soldiers.

"Well, I see them. I see you. And do you know what I see? I see 600 kingdoms willing to sacrifice their lives for the _selfishness_ of an undeserving ruler." She said emphasizing each word as if it was a venom.

"I had enough of you, you stupid, arrogant little-"Heather almost managed to slap Ruffnut if it weren't for Astrid's protective hand.

"Nobody slaps my best friend." She said holding her hand and pushing Heather as she fell behind her guards.

"You can have Hiccup, _he's yours_. But I'm warning you know, don't you dare lay a finger on anyone else." She warned holding up her golden axe and pointing it at her. The princess glared at the queen. _Enough is enough!_ Azure blue eyes clashed with forest green ones. the room fell into silence.

"What's going on here?" King Gustav stepped back into the room with Hiccup who hurriedly came to Heather's aid. He looked worried but Astrid noted that it was _not for her_...it was for Heather but she felt no remorse. _Whatever to you too, terrible fish!_

Heather laughed sheepishly, allowing Hiccup to help her get up. "Oh, your majesty. Ahmmmm, Astrid and the others were just showing me their moves in battle and then I tripped." She said fanning herself. _I'll let you off the hook, this time. Be thankful that I made a promise to Hiccup._

King Gustav raised a questioning brow at Astrid who was scowling more at the queen. "Is it true, Astrid?"

She shrugged. _If you want to play clean, so be it._ "Sure. What she said." And the gang nodded in response. No need to involve the entire Ingeborg in their petty arguments.

The King heaved a sigh of relief, not noticing the uneasy atmosphere in the room. Sometimes adults just don't get it, what the young are going through. Then, he realized something. "Why on earth are you showing her battle moves?"

Astrid shrugged motionless and so did the others.

"Oh, you'll never know when those skills of theirs will come in handy, your majesty." Heather answered for her, glaring at each one of them. The gang stared back. Not in the least intimidated, well Snotlout is but that's just a look of love. "You'll never know when the _next war_ will be." She added icily.

"That's enough." Hiccup whispered, holding her closer to him to calm her down. _I didn't agree to be with you just for nothing._ She smiled wickedly at Astrid as she allowed Hiccup to drape his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"I pray to the gods that they won't have to." King Gustav looked lovingly at the group. These are his future leaders of Ingeborg. Each one, he treated with equal love; a type of love a father can give to his children, with Astrid as his favorite of course but that was a given. He prayed to the gods that they never have to go through such _tedious predicaments_ or situations; that's why he sought it to his power to make every arrangement possible; that's why he's working hard _now_. So when the time comes for them to take over , they would rule with as less problems left from his reign. He didn't want them to shoulder too much.

While lost in his thoughts, he remembered something.

"Oh, Sweetheart. This came in for you this morning." He produced a blue scroll to Astrid that had white smudges at the edge as if it was _frozen_ with ice. The scroll came along with a small red velvet box.

"Its from Jack." Astrid blinked, hurriedly un-scrolling it. Hiccup stiffened at the name. his insides churning.

"Good news, I hope?" He asked seeing the **Iceton** official seal.

There was a moment of silence as Astrid read the message. Her eyes widening with each passing second that she read the scroll.

"Well, what is it?" Tuffnut asked, trying to peak.

Astrid **whack**ed him off the bat.

"Looks like _our wedding_ will push through after all." She said dully. The people in the room gasped. Now, things were really going topsy turvy!

Heather looked more thrilled than anyone in the room. "Oh how exciting, a wedding? He proposed? But why so errrr-why on a piece of _paper._ That sure isn't romantic." She scowled insultingly.

"That shows how much you know. Prince Jack has been proposing to Astrid, every year during Festivals but she has always declined." Ruffnut defended. "Isn't she _lucky_, the man _truly loves her,_ without doubt." Ruff bragged to both Heather and Hiccup who looked at each other. _Does she know something?_

"My goodness, that _is_ sweet. Tell me, what made you decide, now? I sure hope it has nothing to do with. Hiccup and I?" Heather asked amused at Astrid's emotionless expression. _You call that love?_

"Whatever made you think that? If you must know, I already accepted last festival, underneath the legendary Firefly tree as it was glowing with fireflies!" She gloated adding more details than she had hope for.

"What? But Astrid, you said of no such thing?!" King Gustav was more alarmed than ever. What's going on? _First you're in love now you're getting married!_

"I'm sorry dad. Jack and I wanted to keep it a secret until everything is settled at Iceton." Hiccup knew she was lying. It was he who confessed to her under the legendary tree that faithful night but he couldn't bring that up; not in front of Heather. it hurt him that she'd be telling _their confession, their_ _love story_ but not about them. Not now or ever.

The thought of Astrid in Jack or any other man's arms was unbearable. But he let it go because although he had always disliked Jack, he couldn't imagine anyone else worthier for her. He forced himself to smile. _At least I know she'll be with someone who loves her._

"Oh, but _where_ is the ring? Surely such a sweet proposal should have the most splendid ring." Heather challenged. She was like a hound dog searching for the truth in any corner possible. _Come on, I know you're in love with _My_ Hiccup!_

"Where is your ring then?" Ruffnut countered noting her ringless finger.

"Mine is still in the making. Hiccup promised he'll make it himself, right love?"

"Sure." He smiled lamely. It didn't even reached his eyes. He observed Astrid who was not at all bothered. She looked right back at him without a hint of hurt, anger or even love. He didn't expect, of course. He knew that she'll eventually move on and forget about him and he wanted that, he didn't think it was _this soon_ though. _What's worst than having her mad at me? It's having her ignore me as if I'm not even worth the time or emotion. As if the things they did were nothing to her._ As if _he_ didn't mean _anything_ at all. It hurts but he let it go. Just as he let her go.

"Ours wasn't as sweet as yours though. " Heather pretended to be a bit down but then she smiled wickedly. "It wasn't the sweetest or grandest proposal, but it sure was the most _passionate._ If you know what I mean." She winked emphasizing passion, causing the other boys to blush.

"It was just the right amount of love we needed, after 5 years of not seeing each other. He _was waiting for me_, all along." She bragged causing Astrid and Ruffnut to role their eyes. This was the perk of having best friends, having someone share your likes and _dislikes_ whether it be things or _people_.

"Congratulations to us both then." Astrid smiled at the couple, opening the box that came with the scroll.

Ruffnut peaked and her mouth flew open at the amazingly blueish violet diamond cut in a shape of a heart. She held it up, it's gold band embellished with small crystals that sparkled with the sun.

Everyone in the room gasped. Heather's eyes grew wide in astonishment. She had been around for many _many_ years, surrounded by many beautiful things but she had never seen such a ring _radiating beauty in its simplicity._

Astrid wore it on her ring finger and held it close to her heart; for the love of a friend, who like her had his heart shattered by circumstance. **_Don't worry, Jack. I got you...always._**

_My Dearest Astrid,_

_I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't able to bid you farewell. But you'll be glad to know that I came back to Iceton, in the nick of time. The journey took longer than usual and the sea was not at its best but I came home, exactly _an hour_ before my brother Aster's wedding. **And I did what I promised you**. I did what I had to. I snuck into Toothania's room as she was getting ready for the ceremony and let me tell you, no bride to be had ever looked so beautiful, so radiant, so pure as she has._

_Even though my mouth went dry for a moment after seeing her in her most beautiful, I talked to her. I reasoned out, telling her that I had always loved her, telling her that no man will ever love her the way I do and that I and only I was the one for her. **I fought for her, Astrid. I fought for us;** the gods and God almighty know I did, but as much as it pains me to say, she wouldn't... She didn't._

_And then came the all too boring explanation ,which I will not describe in detail because you'll just be mad and call her an idiot (and I don't want that), that how I was nothing more than a friend, a brother. That she does not feel the same way. And it hurts, Astrid. It hurts to know that what I have been feeling all along has been one sided. (Damn, I shouldn't have told her, Jeez! I told you so!) It hurts to think that she did not even consider my feelings. It hurts more to know that **she is, in fact in love with Aster** and that my father's order for her to marry him was the most joyous news she had ever received. It hurts to know that not only did **I loose the chance I had with her but I lost my best friend in the process too** (Apart from you of course)._

_And with so much pain in my heart, I pray that your story has turned out for the better. **I pray that you and **_**your knight**_** found the happiness in each other.** For no one deserves to hurt like this, no one deserves this kind of pain. It hurts and my heart is shattering with each passing day that I know that they are now one; husband and wife. It hurts, but I'm okay. Slowly and surely, **I'll be okay**. I have not loss faith in love. I have not loss faith in the fact that one day, I too will find that kind of happiness, with a lady that will be willing to love me for all that I am. I hope I do... After all, in the end, all we can hope for is **the love we will feel in the future **_**will equal**_** or **_**be more**_** than the **_pain_** we've gone through.**_

_Until then, until I found the one, until my heart has fully recovered, I entrust this to you. The ring mother gave me; to give to **the most important woman in my life**. And as of now, that is no one but you, **princess Astrid of Ingeborg,** you are, after all **my best friend**.I wish you all the happiness and love in the world, Astrid. I love you always!_

_Yours truly,_

_Prince Jack Frost of Iceton_

* * *

The air was light although it was already noon. The sun shone high above the oceans as The Norranians prepare to set sail back to their almighty kingdom. King Gustav and the younger generation stood at the docks, ready to bid farewell to the Norranians, the queen and also, _regretfully_ to Hiccup.

Toothless whimper at Astrid's feet. Bumping his massive head, lightly over her stomach as if saying he didn't want to leave. Astrid smiled at the dragon, scratching his chin, reassuring him that all will be well. Stormfly who stood beside Astrid gave a choke of sadness as well.

He gave a small dragon grunt towards Astrid and Stormfly, his eyes growing bigger. The reptile had grown familiar with _her_ and although they did not get along well at first, it was safe to say that Toothless had grown _fond of her_ in every way _a dragon can to a human._

"It's okay." She said, hugging the beast. "I'll see you soon." She smiled patting his head. She might have lost Hiccup but Toothless will always be a friend, to Stormfly and to her.

"Come on then, Toothless." Heather tried to lead the dragon to the giant ship. She didn't like the fact that the beast liked Astrid. _You belong to Hiccup so you belong to me too._ Toothless only growled at her as if reading her thoughts, his teeth all visible to the raven haired girl.

Heather was taken aback but she continued pulling him. "Stupid dragons." She muttered under her breath, remembering the **Gronkle** she had encounter earlier which caused her to change gowns. Hiccup quickly came beside her, giving a disapproving look at Toothless. "No bud, don't." A moment later the dragon calms down. He beckons him to the ship and the dragon obeys, looking sad as he takes one final look at Ingeborg.

"Don't do that." He said shaking his head to the queen. But his tone lightened as he saw Heather's scowling face.

"Wooden boat, big ocean. Ho-how is your swimming?" He joked as Heather smiled, getting used to the fact that Hiccup was with her.

"Not good. But I know you'll save me anyway." She chimed in happily, clinging to his arms like a lovestruck teenager.

"Sure." He smiled, not really that happy.

"Ewwww. Touchy much!" Tuffnut yanked his hair to cover his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had to stand around and wait for them to go, just to see this. After his heart was shattered by the missing _Fendassa_, and _being fated to Mildew_ he had, wholeheartedly lost interest in love and any mushy guwy acts related to it.

"Tell me about it." Ruffnut glared at the happy couple. _What a load of Yaknog._

"Lucky bastard. Always with the girls of my dreams." Snotlout sighed. First it was _Astrid_, now it was _Heather_. Then he realized the blonde princess beside him who was rolling her eyes, ever so calmly.

"Of course you're better than any girl of my dreams Astrid. _You're real._" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

**WHACK!**

"I spoke too soon." He said rubbing his right eye that was just punched by Astrid.

"Where is Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, only noticing the missing boy, now.

"He went after breakfast. Said something about-" Tuffnut shivered for effect. "_Reading._"

Somehow Snotlout and Ruffnut shuddered along with him. Their dragons seem to quake at the word as well. Astrid laughed a little at the scene. It was amazing how the dragons and their riders are in-sync with one another.

Astrid thought it strange though, that the blonde boy wasn't there. He was, after all the closest to Hiccup among all the others. He should have been here to wave his good friend goodbye and yet...he was reading books? She knew he liked books but this could be the last time he...they...she sees Hiccup. Her heart sank at the thought but she shook it off as quickly as it came. _Don't even go there, Hofferson!_

"Well, perhaps one day we'll return to Ingeborg." Heather smiled, waking Astrid up from her trance. "It was a pleasure to be here. Rest assured, it is now one of my most favorite places in the world. " She held on to Hiccup tighter. _This is where I _finally_ found you_ she thought looking lovingly at Hiccup.

"Please do come to the wedding, tomorrow. We'll be expecting you there." Heather smiled, genuinely, thanking them for reuniting her with her long lost, wandering Prince. Heather looked at Astrid and she felt sorry for her for a minute, but the feeling quickly vanished as she realized that she'll have Jack and other men who can love her while she only has Hiccup. _She'll live._

The group nodded, although none of them were sure that they want to come, most especially Astrid.

Everybody said their goodbyes, the gang had managed to hostage Heather, bombarding her with random thoughts and questions allowing Hiccup a second with the blonde princess.

"It's been a pleasure, princess Astrid Hofferson of Ingeborg." He said holding out his hand to her. She took it and shook it.

"Thank you for your services to me and to Ingeborg" She said professionally. She let her hand loose but Hiccup held it a little longer. He then brushed his lips on her hand causing her heartbeat to escalate. **"I wish you, every bit of happiness."** He said bowing down.

"You too."

He smiled for a final time and went back to Heather. The preparations were complete and Heather and Hiccup climbed on the giant ship. And when the ship sailed, leaving nothing but the vast ocean behind to see, Astrid whispered. **"Good riddance."**

* * *

Fishlegs was not a fast runner. He was intelligent, caring and lets put in handsome (once he loose all his baby fats) but he was _not a fast runner._ However, that afternoon, even without Meatlug, something propelled him to move in such a speed that would even make Astrid raise a brow.

"Woah, Fishlegs? Running? Now I've seen everything!" Tuffnut mocked in surprise. The boy hated walking. He'd take his dragon everywhere to avoid that and now, out of the blue, he was running?

**WHACK!** Ruffnut had to defend.

Fishlegs huffed and puffed, his hands resting on his knees for support. "I-I-I..." He said in between breaths.

"Yeah, you're too late. Hiccup already left."

Fishlegs shook his head furiously, still out of breath. "No...I...I..."

"You what? Out with it!" Snotlout snapped tired at the blonde boy's stalling. The hitch hiking breathing was causing him to unnerve.

"**I think**" he breathe in "**I found something!**" He breathe out, holding out three big leather books.

The four looked at each other and back at the books.

"Get it away!" Tuffnut slapped it off Fishleg's hands; as a dragon to a smoked eel.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Fishlegs said picking up the books. Snotlout, picked one that was just at his feet. He recognized the big leather book with _gold_ embellishments.

"Fishlegs, you selfish pig!" He said holding it to his chest. "This is little Gustav's book! Why did you get it, you have _a room full_ of Old Lady Gothi's books already!" He accused in disgust.

"I only borrowed it! I was looking up on **the Tales of Lady Bielefeld**!"

"You freaking know all of them already, why take the kid's book?" It was safe to say that Snotlout was protective when it comes to his 'mini me'.

"I was trying to review it! Something doesn't seem to fit in ...like there's _something missing_, something wrong, particularly with Hiccup's story and how he was acting since yesterday."

"Uhhhhhh. You mean beside the fact that he left us all hanging without a clue or so much of a word? _Especially Astrid,_ no offense." Tuffnut held up his hands, preparing for Astrid's whack but it didn't came.

"None taken, really. We should all just forget it. No use crying over spilled Yak milk. Besides, **I'm with Jack now.**" Jack really didn't proposed to her but she remembered the deal they made to each other at the Ingeborg Festival; when the time came when they were both unmarried or un-betrothed they should just marry each other to wallow in their own miseries. Yeah. Let us love each other. It might not be that kind of love but it is still love. A far greater love even. _**Philos love.**_

"What-ever!" Tuffnut said.

"Nice try, babe."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ruffnut rolled her eyes not believing Astrid's strong facade.

Fishlegs blinked in confusion. "Actually, he didn't. He spoke to me after the big announcement. He said goodbye, _he felt sorry_ even but he didn't explained why. He looked so..._lost,_ all over again."

"I don't see how that is our problem, anymore." Astrid spat. "It's his choice, 'Legs. Every choice has a consequence. "

"B-but he's our friend!"

"He had a choice to let _us_ help him but he chose _her_! Stop putting effort on someone who isn't even-"

"Will you stop being the bitter one, here, Astrid?!" Fishlegs yelled causing everybody to gape in surprise. That was the second time they heard him yell, ever. But it was the first time that he raised his voice at Astrid.

"He's our friend, whether he wants our help or not we should just help him!" He said confidently. Astrid glared at him which caused him to quiver a bit. "O-or at least hear my theory and facts before we decide what to do?" He asked pleading.

Astrid sighed. "Whatever. Let's here it."

Fishlegs began his story; a tale of mystery and discovery. How he thought it strange for Hiccup to leave without explanation. It brought him to old Lady Gothi's house in search with much anticipation. He borrowed little Gustav's old book. And he began reading through the pages. Every nook, every corner, he looked. Of the story that was known throughout the ages. (LOL, XD)

He turned the page to Hiccup's story and showed it to them. "It says here that he was betrothed to the Northern Princess who was madly in love with him and she brought along his curse for _breaking_ not only the _agreement_ but her _heart_."

"Uhhhh So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We freaking know that already!"

"Don't you see? Hiccup is the wandering prince." The gang rolled their eyes ready to smack him bad.

**"Heather **WAS-IS** the Northern Princess!"**

All stayed quiet for a while, then they all laughed. Horrible, loud chuckles of pure amusement. Even Astrid was stifling a giggle. "Nice try, Legs. Why don't we all go back to the castle and rest?"

"It's the truth!"

"Yeah and I'm the king of the world!" Snotlout laughed earning a high five from Tuffnut.

"Why else do you think Hiccup would come with her so abruptly like that? Even after we told him we can help him. Even after he knows that he has Astrid?"

"Because she's beautiful?" Snotlout asked then added. "You're way beautiful by the way." He winked at Astrid who rolled her eyes.

"Because he's in love?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because he's a no good womanizer?" Ruffnut spat earning a high five from Astrid.

**"Because that's the only way to break his curse."** Fishlegs stated serious. "To finish what he started. To marry her; _to seal the agreement and to heal the heart that he had broken once_. Selflessly sacrificing his feelings but most especially himself."

"That's hogwash, legs. If that's the case she would have to be-"Ruffnut answered right back.

"Immortal. Right. She is." He nodded furiously.

"You don't know that. You don't have proof!"

"It was a bold move but Meatlug was willing enough to help." The group raised their brows. Fishlegs explained how he had managed to to lure Heather out of the castle just before lunchtime when they were all preparing. He had managed to place a bagel behind her which Meatlug was waiting for, outside the palace grounds. Lets just say the collision between the girl and the dragon was not at all pretty.

"As you noticed, she changed her gown." He started as the group nodded. "Don't think me morbid or anything. I didn't want to hurt her, I just wanted to prove my theory."

"And?" Snotlout asked eager.

"She bled alright. But just like Hiccup, it dried up and vanished as if it never happened." They gasped in unison.

"That's impossible!"

"Meatlug has the scars to prove it. Heather scratched her when she hit her. why do you think I let her rest this afternoon?"

"That witch!" Ruffnut hissed. She had always sensed something wrong with her.

"Still, that doesn't prove that she's the-the Northern princess in the story!" Astrid defended. Sure she maybe a little too wicked for her taste but no need to put it to drastic measure.

"She is. I'm about 92% sure." He explained showing a dusty, big red book, it was _bigger and thicker_ than the Tales of Bielefeld that he had borrowed from Little Gustav.

The Book entitled **The Reference to the Tales** was hidden further than any book in old lady Gothi's library. He had seen it once already as he was scanning his books but never really gave it a second look because **1.** The title did not seem so appealing to him (also the fact that it did not mention what tales it was referring to; could be _the Tales of Beedle The Bard_ or _The Tales of the Brother's Grim_ or any other books with the title Tales on them)** 2.** The book was too old for his taste and he believed that it was placed there (further) for a reason.

The book had a map of all the places that lady Bielefeld went to collect the stories or legends. Each place visited had a red mark on it and according to that map and comparing it to their time's map; the Norranian kingdom is located in _the exact same location_ as the Northern Kingdom in the story, the _kingdom nearest to Berk_.

Fishlegs further explained that no one bothered to look up the references and that this book is one out of five first edition copies. It was possible that there were no further copies because most of the people believe that legends are just stories that are passed down from one generation to another, they don't need an in depth detail on it. What people fail to realize, however is that legends are stories that rings volumes of truths.

"There's more!" Fishlegs hurriedly turned on the pages of **The Reference to the Tales** and showed them a part with drawings in them.

"Astrid. Do you recognize her? She looks an awful lot like you." Astrid and the others looked at the drawing of a beautiful girl in pink with long blonde, braided hair that reached her ankles. She had soft green, big eyes and a bright smile that seem to make the ones looking at her feel a little warmer, a little better; making their thoughts a little brighter.

"I-I don't know. She seems familiar but I'm not sure."

"Perhaps the name **Princess Rapunzel** ring a bell?"

"Yes!" She remembered. "She was my grandfather's _first cousin_. Dad said that she was supposed to be queen but she killed herself. And having no other brothers or sisters the crown was passed along to my grandfather being the only remaining bloodline."

"She _killed herself_, correct. She's the princess in the story; **The Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg**." Fishlegs pointed out causing the others to gasp. The group was now combusting with feelings. They didn't what to think, they stayed in silence as Fishlegs read the facts about Rapunzel and how her story fit perfectly with the description of the princess in the story. He explained that all the main characters of lady Bielefeld's Tales had a picture.

Fishlegs turned on a few pages. "I'm sure you all know who this is." He said and they all nodded.

"It's Hiccup!" The drawing was accurate. The brown hair, those green eyes, that goofy smile. Every little facial detail, even the scar below his chin. Toothless was even with him in the picture. They gape in astonishment.

Fishlegs then began reading Hiccup's part of the description, who he is, how he is like and all the other junk they know about him. And just like Rapunzel's, his description match perfectly well with the book.

They were all dumbstruck. Now _that wasn't just a coincidence._

"There's more." Fishlegs started turning on further pages.

"Holy mother of cow! There's more?!" Snotlout asked. There was a lot to sink in already.

"Do you know who this is?" He asked showing the drawing of a beautiful girl in green with long curly raven locks, emerald green eyes and a _shy_ smile.

"It's Heather!"

"Holy cow, that IS Heather!" Ruffnut said, examining the drawing, but there was something different with her. Her _shy smile,_ she looks not evil. _Not evil at all, but heh drawings are deceiving._

"You're right. She is the Northern Princess in the story!" She paused and wondered.

"But I thought only the _main characters_ in _each story_ is illustrated and given a concrete description?" Astrid asked her thoughts scattering.

"**She's _not just_ the Northern Princess **in the** Tale of The Wandering Prince of Berk.**" Fishlegs shook his head as the others waited. Their heart pounding out of their chest with all the anxiety.

"**Heather is _also,_ The Cursed Princess** in the Tales of Lady Bielefeld**.**" He said confidently showing the reference. **"It's a curse within a curse."**

"Holy sheep!" Tuffnut fainted.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I said we'll see a LOT of old Lady Gothi's "stuff" here, but I only managed to fit in two. (It was too long already for one chapter) _The Book_ she gave to Little Gustav Larson and also _the golden key_ she gave to Fishlegs that not only opened old Lady Gothi's Library but also unlocked the mystery as well. LOL. Next chapter...it will be featuring THE OTHER GOLDEN OBJECTS and THE ACT OF SELFLESNESS! I don't have to say it. Most of you guessed correctly already! *Virtual high five*

I just had to put in Rapunzel there as a guest. She was, after all my basis for the princess in **The Legendary Firefrly Tree of Ingeborg.** (A personality so warm that makes everything seem brighter; I blame the _floating lanterns scene_ LOL). AND OH JACK! I love you! HUHUHU. I'll always be here for you! HAHAHA Anyways, If you guys remembered **The Tale of The Cursed Princess** then good job! *gives virtual cookie* If you haven't well...you can always scan** back to chapter 7**. :)

Countdown to the** LAST 5 CHAPTERS!** The story will end there but I was thinking of making extra or BONUS chapters for unresolved characters. Like Old Lady Gothi's love story (LOL), or whatever happened to Jack Frost in Iceton, or Hiccup's life on Berk but most definitely Heather's troubled past. But don't worry they are just bonus, mini chapters. SO, any suggestions? :D *excited* Should I push this through or not?

GADS! **THE REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME**! You guys never fail to amaze me! **I HUG YOU ALL! **

To my **GUEST REVIEWRS**:

**(*) Aly Reyes- **It was safe to say that I shed a few tears as well, while I was writing it. :D Cheers to overactive tear ducts!

**(*) Anon- **A lot can't stand her either, but all will be alright *maybe LOL* in time! :)

**(*) Girlyoudontknow- **That will definitely be awkward! But you really do seem familiar! Go to my page and see if we do know each other, if not! HAHAHA. Let's get to know each other! Kalerky ah! :))) You're welcome by the way. You readers are my fuel! :)

**(*)trismi- **I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! Thank you for the kind words! And yes, English is a second language which would probably explain the errors. It's a working process. I'm doing my best :) AND MY GODS! You're on the right track about Gothi's watch, and the 2 kingdoms who's crest appears within. It's one of your guesses but I won't spoil you. Tune in to find out! :D

**(*)Another guest- **I happen to know that dragons like me so I won't be facing their rage...It's your rage that I fear! HAHAHA Thank you! He'll be coming along soon! :)

**(*)hypocrite- **A lot of readers were irritated, yey! That means it was effective! :) Yes, Heather is selfish and Hiccup is stupid to not use it as a counter argument but that's exactly the way I like it. People blame and blame and blame others in a given situation, not realizing that they are too, at fault. After all, most superheroes are the reasons why villains are villains. Hiccup not acknowledging Heather's greatest mistake just means that he is, subconsciously already being selfless. :D

**(*) Guest1- **THANK YOU! I do believe that labeling people, whether in fiction and reality is not a good a idea. :) I strive to believe that there is good to every bad.

**(*)Bunny-Chan- **OH MY GULAY! THANK YOU! Na-inspire ako sa quote ni Sarag G na yon. *masakit much* Hahaha. Which animes do you watch? Mada mada dane? :))

**(*)Guest2- **YEAH! Rock on! Go eand tell, heather, dearest Guest! :)))

**(*)Guest 3- **You're so threatening! *whispers* I like that! ;) Hahaha I can only imagine the numerous bashes and hate she'll receive if she was ever alive in our time frame :)

**(*)Guest4- **You're probably the few ones who knew that Heather was cursed. A lot think she cursed herself! :)) Good job spotting it! And yes...her love for Hiccup does not justify her actions, but that's the problem with people in love; They don't listen to reason! :)))

**(*)Guest5- **I got you! ;) I don't like the hurt, underdog Astrid as much as you do. She'll get back to her usual grumpy, cool Astrid that we all love... soon. :D

*PHEW* That was a long Author's Note. XD Thanks for reading, guys!

Until the next update!

**Ja Ne!**

**_Lady_ Wyanet Darlain Megan _von Bielefeld_**


	17. Chapter 17: Paint Our Spirits Gold

**Lady-von-Bielefeld: **This week was hell week! Apart from exams, we had to prepare for our school's Buwan ng Wika (Festival of the Filipino Language) and whenever I got back from school I'd be physically and mentally tired. I'd be knocked out cold...so it didn't give me much time to type. HUHU. Nevertheless, here is the latest chapter! Wooooo! It's the longest one I've written so far with more than 8,000 words! An atonement for the late update! :D HAPPY READING!

**This Chapter is dedicated to: **Thorongil82, century99 , x1tears1X, Motorider7,m4yui, braelynn, a random person, InfinitiumAce, Bunny-Chan, DarkKingM , dancingRAINBOWS, , PrincessArien, Warrior of Spectra , Angryhenry, BestFrEnemies , Q-A the Authoress , Flipnhaole, SapphiresAndPineapples , obtusion, Aly Reyes, jacobblu2000 , SBR249, Stylin80, Hiccstrid4eva, adaliss, Guest1, Another Guest , Guest2, Guest3, Somebody105 , Kaite1211, Flybykid, girlyoudontknowww , TheLittleVampire and Jack...** Your reviews are the main reason I keep at it, beside the fact that it was recommended for me (writing is therapeutic), you guys are core inspiration! THANK YOU! :')  
**

**Most especially to: ****SapphiresAndPineapples **whose friendship goes beyond the walls of this fandom and this fan fiction universe! I love you to fan and back, Fendassa! :3

and to **girlyoudontknowww** who has so graciously reactivated her account just so we can PM each other like the fangirls that we are! Kyaaaaaaa! Much much much love! :D

To **My dad,** who has always been my number one fan! No words to describe how blessed we are to have! I love you forever! :3

**DISCLAIMER:** Shoot me now, because **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon** and it it hurts...like hell! HUHUHU

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**

**Chapter 17: Paint Our Spirits Gold**

* * *

"She's not just the Northern Princess in the Tale of The Wandering Prince of Berk." Fishlegs shook his head as the others waited. Their heart pounding out of their chests with all the anxiety.

"Heather is The Cursed Princess." He said confidently showing the reference. "It's a curse within a curse."

"Holy sheep!" Tuffnut fainted.

Snotlout, unfortunately was the nearest one; catching his fall in an instant, fanning him desperately to wake up. "You guys!" He pleaded for assistance but the others were caught up in their own thoughts.

The world has its hand full of surprises! First it was **Hiccup**; not only was he _immortal,_a concept that they only heard about in legends and stories, but he was also **The Wandering Prince of Berk.** Then it was the **Legendary Firefly Tree**; oh so mysteriously dull in most days but sparks up in the sight of a force more powerful than death; _a force of love_. And now it was **Heather**, the almighty powerful ruler of the Norranian kingdom, _also immortal_, also **The Cursed Princess** in the legends.

Who would have thought all three stories ring of truth? That all these three stories were to be witnessed by them, none the less? Something tells them that being witnesses isn't their only roles in this predicament.

_**Isn't fate artistic?** _(Winking at you, PrincessArien)

"You're doing it wrong!" Ruffnut grunted from all of the whining that Snotlout was making. She grabbed her golden torch and let it fall on Tuff's stomach causing the blonde boy to wake up, gasping for air.

"Holy Sheep!" He said again, now awake. He blinked twice.

"There's _more_!" Fishlegs added, his tone more serious than ever before.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Tuffnut waved desperately. What more could there be? As if the information disseminated to them wasn't enough to take in already.

The others gave each other a knowing look, ignoring the panicking Tuffnut. He must be suffering from information overload. They let it pass. He was always panicking about something.

Fishlegs went ahead, grabbing the _third book_ he has that day. It was different from the last two he showed. This one had an eerie feeling to it; just looking at the cover page sent shivers to their spines. It was big and black with silver and red embellishments on the sides, making the book look like it was bleeding from the inside out. It had old writing engraved in front,which none of them understood. Old language or old writings died for a reason, there's no point in learning it anymore! But that didn't stop Fishlegs. Just like nothing can stop him from cracking the codes now.

This is Fishlegs; _decoder extraordinaire_. Whatever more he had to say, they just have to listen.

"This book is called **Curses and Potions,** it's written way _way_ before anyone of us were even born. And by the looks of it, it could be the same age or even older than old lady Gothi."

He scanned through the pages. He read a chapter about how curses are unleashed by people who posses magical powers, either a long line of family who practice witchcraft or sorcery. That was the norm but that was _not_ the only way.

"It says here that **people who are cursed have the power to curse others**, at least _once._ Especially when that person is faced with a great emotional turmoil. A negative feeling that sparks up the curse from within, unleashing a curse to others that is irreversible. It's called **a curse within a curse**."

"People who are cursed have the power to curse back!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut repeated at the same time.

"So, you're saying that Hiccup had the power to cure himself all along? Are you serious?!" Snotlout asked a bit dumbfounded. _All this while, he had the answer within him!_

Fishlegs shook his head. "No. It doesn't work like that. It only works for others, not for yourself. Knowing Hiccup, he will never resort to cursing other people, no matter how emotionally strained he is. He wouldn't want others to go through what he has been going through. **Hiccup has no power over his curse** as much as anyone of us here."

"Then, it's hopeless!" Astrid tried to hide the pain in her voice but it was becoming more obvious with each realization that Fishlegs was giving.

"What I'm saying is, and this is based from all the researched I made, that's what happened to Heather."

"Who cares about that stupid cursed spoiled brat?" Ruffnut spat. All their concern was Hiccup and no one else.

"Yeah! Who cares?!"

"Uhhh. I kinda do." Snotlout said a little embarrassed earning a **WHACK **from the Thorston girl. "Traitor!" She hissed.

Fishlegs eyes softened at his friends. "This is _my_ theory; Heather was doomed from the start. Ever since she was born, she was cursed to never feel love. **To search for that emptiness that she will never ever be able to fill**. According to the References to the Tales, the king tried to hide her as a secret, his_ blessed secret_ so explains her name, but when he saw the opportunity at Berk, he willingly negotiated an alliance formation (as you remembered, that time, Berk was being threatened by other kingdoms) on the condition that any future prince of Berk will be wedded to The Northern Princess. **Heather might have been made to believe that Hiccup is hers** and when he denied her of that, a hundred years ago, she flipped and cursed him, thus creating the curse within a curse."

"That just proves where Heather gets her selfishness from. Her father!" Tuffnut snickered earning a proud high five from his sister.

"Yeah, baiting Peace just to get Berk and Hiccup! I say we kidnap her and just try every means to kill her flat!" Ruffnut commented already thinking of numerous ways to tear Heather to shreds; _death by bonfire_, _chopping off her body parts_ one by one and any other means that could cause a slow, painful death. Okay, so it was _morbid_ but she just hated her guts! She was sure that she's not the only one. And just the fact that she won't die easily gave Ruffnut pleasure. _The more ways we can kill her, the better!_

"Yeah, yeah! I call endlessly poking her with a bloody sphere!" Tuffnut suggested.

"Or we feed her to our dragon!" Barf and Belch grunted in disgust, somehow understanding the conversation. The other dragons didn't seem too keen on the idea, either.

"Okay, no dragons then. We feed her to the wolves!"

"We feed her to the sharks! " the twins high five each other with each ways to kill the witch strategy.

"No that's not it! Don't you get it? **Killing her isn't the way** and what her father, the king did, _It's not selfish!_ It's a-it's a" Fishlegs was out of words. How can he let them understand?

**"It's just a desperate move of a father who loves his daughter so much."** Astrid agreed. She understood that. She looked at king Gustav who was with Gobber at the other side of the docks, casually talking.

She smiled. She felt it. In ironic ways, her father; the Great king Gustav has also made desperate attempts for her. Some of his decisions in the past might not be the best for everyone, but whatever was the best for her, he pushed through. And that's a kind of love that goes far beyond agape, or philos or eros. _It's a love of a father to a daughter_; a love that no matter how the great king of the north tried, _Heather never felt_, even until this very day.

"I understand. Imagine if that was you, something you longed for was there, in your reach, just at the tip of your fingers, but you can never ever get it. And it's **love.** People, from the richest to the poorest have experienced it in many ways, in every form...but for Heather, **never**. It's worst then Hiccup's curse. Because **how the hell do you call a life without love, living?** It's like dying a thousand deaths, over and over again." She quoted Hiccup and the way he described immortality that night at the caves.

"All she ever wanted was to _feel_ what love was... _What love is_, something that the world so greedily denied her."

"That's her curse; to be able to feel all emotions except love. To desperately search... **To be forever doomed in the damnation of wanting**." Fishlegs nodded to the others, who for once understood. That the way they damned Heather was not at all good. They fell into an eerie silence as they all foresee, that being the almighty queen was not all it was bragged out to be. It may be just a defense to hide all her flaws; for a love she never feels, a love that was out of her law.

Oh how the world is such a cruel place without love. They thought separately, desperately seeking an alternative to this. _So maybe not kill her then._ Ruffnut thought feeling a little ashamed.

**"There's more."** Fishlegs added, breaking the silence. He turned on to the next few pages of the book.

"Holy sheep! I swear, I'm going to die with too much information!"

"Great Odin's beard, 'Legs! "

"According to the book; A cursed within a curse is a rare situation. There's almost no record on it. But it says here, based on other legends and myths, **people involved in this predicament share a bond that cannot be apprehended or suppress by mere death**."

"Meaning?!" Snotlout inquired unsure.

"In english, please!" Tuffnut interjected.

"It means that since Heather is the one who cursed Hiccup, **his existence solely depends on her?**" Ruffnut tried to explain looking at Fishlegs who nodded in approval.

"That's another reason why we can't kill her. **Because if we kill her, Hiccup dies along with her**." Fishlegs said looking troubled. _It's not as easy as killing her off, besides cut her some slack will you all?_

"So you're saying, if we help Hiccup escape, Heather'll just be in the hunt for us?" Ruffnut asked assessing the situation. Fishlegs nodded.

"And if we do manage to kill her, Hiccup will die too?" Astrid asked pained.

"Yes." Fishlegs stated serious.

Realization began to sink its way to Astrid. Rescue him and they'll be hunted down, and where else will Heather unleash her wrath but in Ingeborg and its people? Knowing there's no where else they can turn to. And when they were to kill Heather, the source, it will be no use because...Hiccup will die too. She sighed sadly. And here she was hoping that they can help them both. _But we can't. There are so many things at risk if we try to save him._ She thought, tears threatening to come down her eyes.

"Then it's settled. We do nothing." She said defeated. There's really nothing we can do.

"What? No! We have to try som-"

"Fishlegs. Stop it. We appreciate all the clarifications but we have to accept the fact that these are just all theories."

"Astrid, listen. The tales are real, what makes you think that-"

"We should also see the possibility that maybe Hiccup went with Heather because he is indeed in love with her-"

"He loves, you! For crying out loud!" Snotlout said pulling on his hair. Ah, women! So hard to make them understand!

"We don't know that. He could have easliy love Heather, after all." Astrid responded coldly. She knows that's not true but _she rather believed it was_.

"You don't see it, Astrid but we do. Even I am not that dense. I maybe stupid, at times-" Tuffnut was cut off.

"At times?" Ruffnut raised a questioning brow.

"Shut up!" He said **whacking** his sister. Hah! Finally! "What I'm saying is... I'm not dense. **I see the way he looks at you. And the way he looks at you is not the way he looks at other girls. It's love.**"

Astrid was taken a back. Just a while ago, Tuffnut hated the whole guwy-duwy love thing and now he's preaching about it? But she was not fazed. She knows where her duty lies.

"We also have to respect the fact that it's **his decision.** Not yours, not mine or anyone else's. If he's willing to go with her, then we should just be thankful that because of him Ingeborg has a new alliance, in the almighty kingdom nonetheless."

"So that's it? After all you found out, you're not even going to fight for him? **You're willing to let him sacrifice himself!** Are you serious?!" Ruffnut felt agitated. Her best friend's stubbornness at times can be very very irritating.

Astrid rather think that _Hiccup willingly went with Heather because he loved her_. Not because he sacrificed himself for her or her kingdom. Most especially _not because she couldn't fight for him_, there were to many things at risk.

"How in the world can you fight fate? It's a battle doomed to destruction in the first place! Fishlegs said it himself, we can't do anything!"

"I didn't say -" Fishlegs trailed off. He didn't say that they couldn't do anything but he might as well have. Because at this point, he doesn't know what else they could do.

"I don't get you! You're fearless Astrid Hofferson! That's your man out there! You should be at least willing to fight for-" Astrid threw her axe and it landed on the nearest tree trunk.

"Enough, Ruff. Do you see this?" She gestured, pointing at the golden band on her head. **"I am, first and foremost, Princess Astrid Hofferson of Ingeborg.** I don't have to fight for him. _My duty is to no one else but my kingdom, my people_." She said walking further into the cliff. No one dared to follow her. They knew that once she threw her axe, there was no changing her mind.

She stood there motionless, as the cold, salty wind kissed her face. Tears already falling from her defeated eyes. Astrid stared at the ocean as the waves crash with each other. There were no more boats...no more Toothless...worst of all, no more Hiccup and now, there was really nothing she can do about it.

At this point she felt the invisible chains to her throne, around her, _tighter,_ restraining her to make any move. She heard footsteps approaching but she didn't mind. She heaved a heavy sigh, not caring if the others will hear.

The king stood strong and proud behind her. He smiled, knowing all too well what was going on.

"You know, I'm not stupid enough to believe that it is prince Jack that you are in love with." He said, startling the princess.

"Da-dad! W-what? Haha. You're so funny, dad!" She laughed unconvincingly, punching his left elbow in the process. She blinked, realizing her actions. It was the first time she punched the king.

"S-sorry, your majesty." She fidgeted causing the king to laugh.

"Hahaha. No harm done, Astrid. The pain I feel here," he pointed at his elbow "is nothing compared to the pain I see in your eyes." He said thoughtfully, wiping a few tears that cascaded down Astrid's beautiful face.

"So...are you going to tell me?" He asked. She hesitated. **How can she tell him that the only way to rescue that man she loves is putting Ingeborg at risk?**

"Its...its. Nothing." She said but the king gave her an unconvinced look.

She sighed. "Sometimes, **it feels like the ocean** lies within the hallows of my heart." She said holding out her hand to her chest and gazing at the crystal blue ocean. " It feels like a heavy storm ready to pour. **The waves...are like my emotions, crashing with each other.**"

The king nodded. **"A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets."** He thought loudly, remembering that exact line stated by Astrid's mother days before she left.

"You're just like your mother. " He smiled, patting her head. She shook her head. "I'm not like her, dad. I know _my_ duties and responsibilities. _I won't leave_ like she did." All her life she defended her mother but now, she felt much betrayed. Where was she when Ingeborg needed a queen? Where was she when her father needed a wife? Most importantly, where is she now, that she needed a mother?

"You're right. Mother didn't love us, she din't love me. I'm betting she didn't. People who leave, _don't._"

Pain was evident in the king's eyes. For once, he wished he could take back every hurtful word he had said about her mother. Even though she hurt him, she hurt them, he felt the need to defend her. Because even though she left those many years ago, he still, undeniably loves her.

"Our stories are not all the same, Astrid. Some love stories are like **novels**, long and everlasting. They will occupy you for the rest of your existence. Some love stories are **short stories;** the time spent maybe shorter but _it doesn't make it less filled with love_." Astrid looked at the king, unsure.

"Sometimes we have to understand that people leave us not because they _want_ to but because they _have_ to. Its you, always who decides on whether you want to make your story a novel or a short story." The king smiled implying more than he needed to.

"You had the chance to make you and mom's story a novel but why didn't you? Why didn't you went after her?"

"I couldn't." He gestured his hands throughout the kingdom. Astrid understood that he didn't because Ingeborg needed him more. That like her, he had his duties to fulfill.

"I can't too."

"You can." He said encouragingly.

"But Ingeborg-"

"Astrid, sweetheart. Not coming after your mother, not fighting for her is a mistake that I have to live with for the rest of my life." He said painfully. He reached out to his pocket and produced the golden mirror he had took earlier from her room. "Don't make the same mistakes I did. I don't expect you to be like me. I expect you to be better than me."

King Gustav held it up to her face and Astrid saw her reflection staring back at her.

The others then stood behind the king, giving out encouraging looks.

"But, dad. What if I fail? Then Hiccup's sacrifice for us will be for nothing! What if I fall, flat on my face dragging not only them" she pointed at the others. "Not only you but the entire Ingeborg as well. Are you willing to risk everything we built up until this day? Just so I can be with him?" She asked desperately.

The great king smiled, shaking his head. "But darling, what if you don't? What if you were able to make the difference? What if you fly? "

Astrid was at a lost for words, even in the worst possible situation she gave him, he stood firm on his decision.

"As a king, this is not the greatest advice to give to your future successor. But as a father to his daughter, maybe it is." He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it lovingly. "Follow your heart, Astrid. You're not queen, yet. Let me handle everything else for now. Because right now, the only duty you have is the duty to your heart."

She blinked, speechless.

"Go on, make mistakes. make them count. Go on. Bring back your Wandering Prince of Berk." King Gustav winked causing Astrid to blush. The others gaped in response.

"Y-you know about him?!" She asked baffled, looking at king Gustav then at Gobber who winked in return.

"Well, Im not 'The Great King' for nothing." He stated proudly.

"Aye. Always the arrogant, know-et-all king if ye ask me." Gobber laughed.

"We'll leave you to it then." He said handing her the golden mirror. She took it and held it to her face again, examining her face from every angle, waiting for a sign.

"Told you she was vain." Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout who was also looking at his reflection in his own mirror. Tuffnut gaped. How can people be so vain at a time like this?

"That's because we look good." Snotlout stated, somehow reading his mind. It earned him a whack from the Thorston boy.

"Old lady Gothi said she left you the golden mirror to be able to see yourself. She didn't tell you that it was for something else." He smiled and Gobber nodded. The two weren't old and wise for nothing. It was an undeniable fact that the two were the closest to the late Elder. It was expected that they knew a thing or two about her golden objects.

The king motioned Gobber to follow him. And with that they made their way back to the castle leaving the younger generation of nobles behind.

Astrid held the mirror to her face. She looked at herself and blinked. "What am I suppose to do with this?" She looked at herself and saw her reflection gazing back at her for the nth time that day but nothing was happening.

"Oh! Ohhhhh! Me, me, me!" Tufnnut said, grabbing the golden mirror.

"Mirror mirror, in my hand. Who is the the deadliest weapon in the land?" They all waited in anticipation but nothing happened.

"You should probably just throw this." Tuffnut said shaking it.

WHACK! "You're stupid! That's not how it works. Let me!" Snotlout said, grabbing the mirror from the blonde boy. He cleared his throat.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand. Who is the most handsome man, in the land?"

Astrid and Fishlegs hit their faces with their palms. Ugh. Idiots!

WHACK! WHACK! "You two are stupid!" Ruffnut said, whacking the two for good measure, taking the mirror.

"Go on then. Lets see if you can make it work!" Tuffnut mocked massaging his temple. Stupid, know it all sister!

Ruffnut looked at the mirror and blinked. She examined the mirror from every corner. Is there an on button here or something?

"What? Nothing's happening!" Snotlout commented.

"Hah! You're stupiderrrr!" Tuffnut

"Shut up! Or I'll seriously light you two on fire!" She said waving her golden torch.

"Not if you can't catch us!" They started running. So, okay. They still acted like kids.

"Legs. You try." Ruffnut threw it at Fishlegs as she started running after the two with her fury. "Take that! And that! And that!"

Fishlegs stared at himself. "Maybe it doesn't work on questions. Maybe it'l respond to a command." He suggested to Astrid who told him to go ahead.

"Uhhh. Golden mirror. Sh-show me something!" He stuttered but not a moment later, the mirror produced light so bright that caught the attention of the other three bickering nobles.

The mirror no longer reflected his face. But it didn't show anything other than light.

"Be more specific!" Astrid commanded and Fishlegs followed. "Uhhhh. Golden mirror, show me ... M-Meatlug."

There was a moment of changing lights, to purple, pink, orange and red before the mirror gave a crystal clear vision of Meatlug, sleeping soundly in his pen.

"I-it works!" They all stated together. Unbelievable. How did old lady Gothi managed yo get a mirror like this?

Ruffnut quickly grabbed the mirror and shoved it in Astrid's palm. "Go on, while we're still living! Ask something relevant!"

"Keep your hair on, Ruff!" She breathe in and out. Nervous as hell. What should she ask to see? King Gustav already gave her permission to do what she wants but she felt as if something was still not right. The chains to the throne can't easily be shattered, even with the king's permission. She needed affirmation. Something, _anything_ to make her believe _that this is all worth fighting for_.

She sighed, looking at the mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Golden mirror, to whom which I plea. Show me what I need to see."

The mirror started with a bright white light that quickly changed to orange, pink, red, yellow and green before it showed an image of Hiccup and Heather talking.

"That's Hiccup and there's Heather!" Tuffnut stated the obvious, all tried to squished their faces in the small mirror to get a glimpse of what it was showing.

"Yeah, but it's night time, could it be-"

"That's last night." Astrid nodded remembering Heather's night gown the night before.

Astrid watched and listened intently as they all bear witness to the events that took place last night. All leading up to Astrid dragging Heather off Hiccup.

The mirror once bright light, slowly lost its glow before returning back into a normal. And what remains was Astrid's shocked but still beautiful face. She looked at her reflection, utterly dumbfounded. A tidal wave of emotions hit her system; Of pain, guilt, anger, sadness but mostly of love. How could she convinced herself that letting Hiccup go was the best for her? **Why did she ever think Hiccup is a worthy sacrifice for Ingeborg?** No one should have to sacrifice. No one should ever have to go through that much pain.

"Wrong timing much?" Tuffnut commented at how she managed to come in when they were kissing and not when Hiccup was professing his beautiful speech of undying love for her.

Astrid laughed a little. Tears streaming her face.

"Sooo. What are we going to do now?" Ruffnut asked, sure of the answer. Still she wanted to hear it from Astrid.

She shook her head, and smiled while climbing on Stormfly. She gave a look of utter determination.

**"Saddle up, guys. Looks like we're going on an adventure."**She looked at the vast ocean and then back to her peers. **"I have a plan!"**

* * *

**_"You see the boy in green and brown clothing?" _**_The almighty king of the North asked his three year old daughter. Heather nodded, hiding behind the great king._

**_"That's Prince Hiccup of Berk. He is going to show you what love is."_**

* * *

Heather stood in her room, feeling the afternoon sun make its way from the windows to her her skin. She couldn't believe it. This is it. After the long tiring journey home yesterday, and the abrupt but not mediocre preparations of the invitations, food, guests, venue and anything you can expect at a wedding, Heather felt exhausted.

Well, what did you expect from the grand wedding of the almighty queen of the most powerful kingdom. Everything had to be perfect. Every details, flawless. Everything must go according to plan.

This is the day that the gods have made. A day especially for her, for _them_. A hundred years later, and here they are, ready to take on their relationship to a next level. Here they are so near to her-err-their happily ever after, together. After everything, we're almost there.

_Almost._ Heather thought bitterly. There is still that awful feeling at the back of her head that something will go wrong. That this will not push through, and with great Odin's name, she swears that she will not hesitate to eliminate what or who ever will stand in the way of their happiness.

She looked at Hiccup at the other side of the room ,who looked so serene while he was being dressed by his grooms men. Heather's eyes softened at the pure white traditional Norranian clothing he was wearing. Even at his simplest, he still manages to take her breath away. His green eyes met hers and he smiled, nodding towards her direction.

_Relax, Heather. He's here._ She said, calming herself down.

Her eyes then focused on the dozen of her ladies in waiting, attending to her every need.

_Think of happy thoughts. Think of happy thoughts._ She repeated like her mantra. She focused her attention on her gown. It was amazing, really how the royal seamstress managed to create her beautiful white wedding gown in no less than a few hours. She thought she couldn't manage it, Heather only gave her instructions on the vision of what the dress would look like the night before. But here she was now, standing in front of the full length mirror, examining with astonishment at the beautiful gown.

The upper part was a tube corset ornamented with little white diamonds all over, making it sparkle in the lights. She smiled at the thought of her shimmering while dancing that night. She specifically asked that her gown would reflect every light it would come across, making her the center of attention. The corset hugged her upper body, accentuating her beautiful curves. The waist down was tricky, getting only the softest white chiffon clothing in the kingdom. It flowed down her ankle, laters and layers of silky chiffon making her gown look fluffy in all the right way.

She stood in the full length mirror. _Now this is a gown fit for a queen._

She noted her raven locks in a bun, each corner decorated with the same diamonds on her dress.

"You look really pretty." Hiccup commented, coming into view beside her, in the full length mirror. She smiled, eyeing him.

"You're pretty dashing yourself." She responded earning a smile from the man.

"Ahhh. They don't know what to do with all this." He gestured to his not so big biceps. "So they hid it in layers and layers of cloth."

Heather giggled. She stood closer to Hiccup then hugged him. Hiccup froze at the contact but he immediately let it go, placing his chin on her head and rubbing her back. If he's going to be stuck with her for the rest of his existence, better make it real. He truly does, care for her.

"Hey. Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?" He asked loudly.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn, as long as I can keep an eye on you." You'll never know when something will happen. As if on cue, there came a knock at the door. She immediately let go of Hiccup.

She held her breath as her right hand soldier came in. He came towards her with news.

"She's here, your eminence." The soldier said bowing.

"I see." Her eyes sparkled like her dress. "Who is she with?"

"Just by herself, your grace. She came unaccompanied."

The less people to worry about, the better. "You know what to do, lieutenant. Make sure she is escorted at all times."

"As you wish, your majesty." The soldier bowed and headed towards the door.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked bemused.

"She's here." She smiled mischievously.

"Who's here?"

"Your Princess of Ingeborg came after all. Strange that she didn't tag along the others with her, but she came nonetheless."

Hiccup's heart skipped a beat. She's here? "Heather. She's not mine. Not anymore."

Heather stayed emotionless.

He tried reasoning to the queen. "W-well, are you really that surprise? You did invite her after all."

"I'm not. I'm glad she's here. At least I know where she is... I can" heather cleared her throat. "The guards can keep an eye on her."

"Don't you trust me?" Hiccup asked hurt.

She smiled wickedly coming closer to Hiccup, fixing his collar. "Its her I don't trust, love. Not you."

He nodded. But he can't shake off the feeling that something doesn't feel right.

"I hope you don't mind that the woman you love has front row seats to our wedding ceremony."

"I don't mind. As long as you won't do anything to her."

"Well, I can't really promise that-"

"Heather!" Hiccup warned.

"I won't do anything, if she won't."

* * *

Astrid noted that Norranian's great hall was ten times bigger and grander than Ingeborg's great hall, even in its most festive occasions. The statue of the great Odin at the end of the aisle was gold. Everything was gold. Or if not entirely gold, had ornaments that is gold. She held on to her golden mirror inside her cloak pocket, thinking how it would fit in around here. It would but gods, she just wouldn't. She stood out like a sore thumb. Everyone was wearing yellow, and here she was wearing bright red.

She looked around. It was breathtaking. _Now this is a great hall._ She thought to herself observing the room that was filled with roses; a thousand red roses, was arranged everywhere. It brought out the best in the golden room. The great hall was created like a magical place of beautiful wild Berkain roses mixed with glowing lights and lanterns.

The hall, had two more floor levels at the top. She suspected that it was for the spectators or the people of Norranian, who would bear witness to the special event. As everyone in the ground level were either royalties to the other kingdoms, noble families or someone of grave importance and political background.

At the end of the aisle, she saw Hiccup came in with a few guards just behind him. He stood straight,in front of Odin's statue, beside a preacher dressed in gold, ready to unite Hiccup and Heather as one.

She scowled at the thought but she shook it off instantly. It's a wedding, you should look happy. Look happy, Hofferson!

"You'll be seating in the front, your highness." She felt the guards push her a little. They have been trailing her ever since she arrived that afternoon. It was almost sun set yet, they were still there, four of them, accompanying her wherever she may go. She mentally rolled her eyes. Of course she had a feeling that Heather instructed them too, she knows that. She also knows that their plan was going to be a lot harder with these guards around.

She followed the guards instructions, she walked down the aisle, feeling the thousand red rose petals on her feet.

**XXX**

Hiccup felt nervous. He looked down at his foot, examining it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He fidgeted for a while as the fullness of the situation hit him. I'm getting married. After a hundred years, this is my fate? Yeah, fate, love it. He thought sarcastically.

A command, a jittery command from a guard woke him from his thoughts.

"Yo-your majesty, wa-wait!" The guards yelled. Of course Astrid knew that they meant for her to walk around the aisle to her seat. The aisle was reserved for the bride...and she in no way was the bride. But there was nothing they can do now that she was already in the middle. The guards ran to the front, waiting for Astrid there, who walked slowly, as if it was her wedding march. Yeah right. She laughed at the thought.

Hiccup's eyes grew wider as Astrid slowly walked towards him. He couldn't see what she was wearing. Her favorite red cloak covered her up, but he swore again to the gods that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he has seen even with just a mere red cloak.

He stifled a laugh as the guards ran around the room, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. _They better hurry._ He thought as the sun was almost setting,which means Heather will be walking down there soon. And he knows how cranky the raven haired queen will get once she caught sight of Astrid in her wedding aisle, walking on her wedding day, towards her groom. He shook his head as Astrid finally reached the end of the aisle, where the many guards awaited her and sat beside her in the front row.

He smiled in her direction. A genuine smile, an overwhelming feeling that pierces through his heart in a good way...in the best way.

He was sure as hell nervous that day but he didn't know why, once he caught sight of those eyes, those dazzling blue azure eyes he loves so much, he relaxed knowing that he is doing this for her.

When Astrid smiled back, the music started playing. A musical symphony of serenity of love. (Insert A Thousand Years Instrumental here, LOL)

The humongous door to the great hall opened, revealing a dozen Norranian toddlers wearing white and golden wings, merrily skipping down the aisle, dropping white rose petals along the way.

The big door closed and opened again, this time revealing the silhouette of a woman all dressed in white; A woman who waited for this moment, for the rest of her life.

As she started walking, the people started standing, welcoming the bride. She looked at the man waiting for her. She smiled. How she have died everyday, waiting, looking for him. She thought of all the things she has been through, all the pain she has endured just to make it up to this point in her life. She thought about the past hundred years, she thought about her father, how he would have been so proud. He should be because she is. She smiled genuinely, proud of this. This just proves that no effort will be put to waste if you want it bad enough. If you work for it hard enough.

She reached the end of the end of the aisle. Hiccup held out his hand for her and she took it all willingly. This is the start of our forever.

The ceremony started with the preacher giving an overall insight of the many forms of love, of how it should be selfless, not self seeking. How a love so powerful is forgiving and is willing. It seeks for the truth. It endures. It sacrifices your happiness for the other, its putting their needs above yours. Most of all its about giving someone the power to break you, but trusting them not too.

Heather smiled throughout the sermon. She has obviously been to a thousand of this and knows every line about love, while Hiccup has never really been to a wedding. He may have his share of weddings in Berk but he was too young and naive to appreciate any truths about love. Here, he understood it all.

Love is all that and more. It's about loving who is loving you, appreciating them for who they are, forgiving them for what or _who they are not_, reciprocating the love that was graciously bestowed upon you. And in an instant, Astrid vanished from his thoughts.

Hiccup nodded, looking at Heather directly in the eyes. Glowing with warmth and understanding. He was sure, so sure that he wanted to get married for Astrid; to save her and Ingeborg. But now, he was so sure that he wanted to get married because he wanted to save Heather. _He didn't know that she was the cursed princess._ But he had this feeling of obligation towards her. He wanted to save her from the cruel world she has known,** save her in all ways a person can be saved.** _He felt his chest stinging,a bearable pain._

Heather took the ring from the little Norranian boy and slid in into Hiccup's finger and with that, she said her vows.

**_"I promise to love you through the good and the bad._**

**_To be the shoulder you lean on whenever you're happy or sad._**

**_I'll always be patient and will help keep in your mind,_**

**_that the love I have for you is one of a kind._**

**_I promise to share with you all the joys and the sorrows._**

**_I'll stay beside you, today and the rest of our tomorrows._**

**_I won't ever leave you, until my last breath._**

**_I'll love you forever, even until after death."_**

With her words, he felt Heather's love for him. He wondered if he could ever make him feel that way to. He wanted her happy. He wanted to save her from any future sufferings she'll feel if he did not. He wanted to love her, he promised he did but it was only now that he understood the depth of it all. _Hiccup felt the pain in his chest increasing but he didn't care._

He did it all so willingly. **He gave himself to her, selflessly. **He never expected Heather to be someone else, but he willingly, surrendered himself to Heather and her feelings for him. He said his vows from his heart, all directly **for Heather**, not anyone else.

Because Heather deserves better than being just an option. She deserved to be _the_ choice. **The only choice.** And so he did. He choose her. That was the thing. **Choice**. He smiled, an overwhelming feeling in his heart.

**_"Heather, I vow to have the patience and willingness that love demands._**

**_To be proud of you in your triumphs but to love you even more in your failures._**

**_To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not._**

**_I promise to let you see, all that you are and all you can ever be._**

**_Because you don't see, what I see. You only get to look at yourself in the mirror or on paintings but you don't see what I see. You don't see how your eyes sparkle when you're talking about something you like. You don't get to see how beautiful you are when you are really, genuinely smile. So you should smile more."_**

She scowled and Hiccup laughed. _**"See! You're frowning! Smile!"** _He gestured causing the room filled with people to laugh.

Heather smiled. Hiccup took the ring and placed it on her ring finger. _**"I can't promise you much. But I do promise to stay by your side, everyday, to help you see what I see. Because despite your **_**wickedness**_**-"**_ the room erupted with laughter.

_**"I promise to make you feel loved, in **_**all ways**_**, for **_**always.**_**"**_ He smiled, his heart exploding with each passing minute.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher was move to tears. Such lovely vows directly from the heart.

Hiccup tried his best to move closer. He grabbed Heather by the shoulders and kissed her lightly on the lips, at this point he was already shaking. His face covered with cold sweat.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Heather asked trying to balanced him out but the overwhelming feeling in his chest had turn from pain to something more intolerable. He stepped backward,his breathing becoming rigid. The crowd started standing up to see what's happening.

Hiccup felt his heart, literally being ripped out of his chest. He could feel the sting, the blood, everything but when he looked, nothing was happening. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed holding on to his chest.

The feeling was so immediate and _powerful_\- far deeper and inexplicably beyond the calculations of any given time or space. He can't describe the feeling of utter torture, he can't shake it off, either. He kneeled down, grasping for air. He tore the white cloth around his upper body, looking at the source of the pain. And what once lied in his chest of the seal of a dragon master, the mark of his curse disappeared in an instant. And so did the pain.

**"I-I'm free?"** He asked in heavy breathing.

"NO! It can't be!" Heather hissed in disgust, noticing his clean chest.

"He-Heather! The curse is gone!" He stood up, coming closer to Heather to give her a bear hug but in an instant the whole room started moving, he felt dizzy, collapsing in the altar beside her.

**"Hiccup!"** Astrid screamed and as she ran closer, the whole room turned pitch dark.

"I can't see anything!"

"What's going on?" The guests started panicking at the loss of vision.

"It's an invasion!" They screached, running around the great hall.

"What in Odin's name?!" Heather screamed bending down and trying to look for the unconscious Hiccup. Where the hell is he?! She could have sworn that he was just at her feet a minute ago.

Just then, a **flaming golden torch** lighted at the other side of the room. Serving as the only light source in the entire great hall. Heather saw the same red cloak Astrid wore that day, she knew it was her, by the blonde hair. Beside her, inside the same cloak, a man with brown locks.

Heather felt her eyes dilating."Guards! Seize her! Seize them! Don't let them get away!" She commanded as the soldiers tried their best to ran after them in the dark.

As all of the soldiers were in the far end of the great hall, Heather stood alone in the altar, mentally calming herself down. _They won't get away. They can't escape._ She said observing the soldiers ganging up on the hooded figures with the golden torch.

She heard a swish in the wind outside but she ignored it, concentrating on the now trapped lovers at the end of the hall. A moment later, the wall beside Heather crumbled with fire like an explosion, causing her to fall on her chest. She was stunned. She knew exactly what it was! **_Night Fury!_**

And as if on cue, Tootless swooped down and snarled at Heather, pinning her down to the floor.

"Get off me you overgrown lizard!" She hissed as a deadly nadder came down beside the night fury.

"Astrid, hurry up!" She recognized Fishlegs coming down from the nadder, helping Astrid carry Hiccup's unconscious body.

"Hey!" She hissed observing that Astrid was still wearing her red cloak. She looked at the far end of the hall and saw the same red cloak only this time it was the blonde Ruffnut together with her twin brother Tuffnut who now had auburn locks. Tuffnut using his **golden sword** to defend himself and his sister. A distraction, clever!

Heather wiggled her right hand, grabbed Hiccup's inferno while they carried him on top of Toothless and lit it up. Causing Toothless to get off her in fear.

Heather stood up and pointed the inferno at Astrid. "Give him back! He's mine!"

"No one is yours." She said producing her **golden axe**.

"A-astrid. Now is not the time for this!" Fishlegs reminded, climbing on top of Toothless, holding Hiccup into place. The two already started fighting. Sword clashed with axe.

Fishlegs whistled a long tune and soon after, Snotlout came swooshing in on Hookfang, leading Barf and Belch to the Thorston twins...the distraction.

Fishlegs prompted Toothless to take flight and as he did, Heather ran towards them, dodging Astrid and stabbing Hiccup with the fiery blade on his left leg. The inferno stayed there as they started flying, with Heather dangling on his already bleeding leg. Hiccup, who was still unconscious yelped in pain.

"You crazy, lunatic, cursed queen!" Astrid yelled jumping on Heather to make her release Hiccup. And as she did, Fishlegs held on tight as they flew in a speed that only a night fury can. And in an instant, they were gone, leaving a screaming Heather.

"You're crazy!" Astrid had enough. She promised she wouldn't do it but she thought that Heather was immortal anyway. She braced her axe and hit her right across her left cheek, with its blade causing blood to flow.

**"That's for taking Hiccup!"** She went ahead and axed her again on the right cheek.** "That's for myself!"** She held her breath and axed her on his chest, causing more blood to flow. **"And that's for _everyone_ and _everything_ else!"** She hissed, calling out to Stormfly who immediately swooped down for her.

"Ouch much." Tuffnut and Ruffnut commented following Astrid out of the castle on Barf and Belch.

Snotlout looked a little worried for Heather but relaxed once he saw Heather's scars vanishing. " He quickly cued Hookfang to follow, leaving behind the almighty queen of The Norranian kingdom.

"So much for being here with me, _everyday._" She glared, holding on to her ring. And then she laughed, loudly, a rich chuckle of pain, desperation, torture and evil all rolled into one.

**"Let's just see how far you can get without me, Hiccup."**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahhhhh this was the longest chapter I've ever made. Hope you didn't die because of the length though. :) I had originally planned this chapter, just to be the scene where they **go on and rescue Hiccup** but I had a good, long, talk with **my dad** while watching **_Titanic_** (which explains some quotes in Titanic in there, did you spot them?) the other day about _**duties and dreams,**_ so I figured I'll write about him. (Since I based old king Gustav on him anyway I went ahead and did so.)

Ohhhh. **The curse is broken**! _How_? Well beside the fact that **he married Heather** (something that should had been done a long time ago, sealing the deal and healing her heart), he did it all so willingly. He never imagined the bride as _Astrid_, he never expected Heather to be her, but he willingly, **_selflessly_** surrendered himself to Heather and her feelings for him. **He said his vows from his heart, all directly for Heather, _not anyone else._**(Because if that was me and I was marrying someone I don't love, I'll pretend it was the one I do love. LOL) **He choose her**, not because he wanted to save Astrid and Ingeborg (though that was his original plan) he choose her because he wanted to save her from all the sufferings, pain and sorrows the world can bring to someone who is immortal, like him. **He choose her. That was the thing. _Choice._** (The Strongest Indian In The World)

I have started the Bonus chapters! XD I'm so excited to post the first one about **_Heather and Hiccup_**, a hundred years ago. :D If you noticed, I put a little preview there in between The gang planning and the wedding. *squeals* (typical me, already done with one bonus chapter and yet I haven't started the next chapter. LOL. I'm hopeless.)

Anyways, I love you, **AWESOME REVIEWERS**! I hug you all! I usually reply to reviews before I post a new chapter but this time...I'll upload first. I hope you guys don't mind! Also, I don't know if I mentioned this before but **I STAY AWAY** from **fan fiction dot net ** when I'm in the process of typing the next chapter. I tend to read stories if I stayed here and won't get any work done so, yeah. _I feel guilty_ and to avoid my guilt I stay off it, so I'm sorry for the unanswered PMs and reviews. Huhu, don't worry though.I reply to almost everything once I'm done. :D *determined face on* Will be replying as soon as I get this thing up and running! *Fist pump*

To My equally awesome **GUEST REVIEWERS**:

**(*) a random person:** YES! It's sad that not all people get their deserved happily ever after! :( But don't worry. I-err the gang is working on something to help Heather's curse-errrr situation! :D

**(*) Bunny-Chan:** I hope you're not too tired from waiting! :)) Hopefully, when you get back from school or tennis, you'll be able to see this new chap! :) I love Maid-sama! I haven't watched Free yet though. But from what I hear, it's pretty cool! :D

**(*) Aly Reyes:** AMAZEBALLS! I like that! :D Thanks for the continous inspiration, Aly! :)

**(*) Guest1:** I'm not really sure if there is such a thing as a curse within a curse *scratches head* I just kinda went with it because it can happen. :)

**(*)Another Guest:** I'm very much excited with the Bonus Chapter featuring Jack in Iceton! *snickers*I feel pain, right there and then and as weird as it sounds...I like pain or angts...LOL. It has more feels. :D (weirdo alert)

**(*) Guest2: **Yes, I did planned it all out ahead of time, just to make sure the plot or stories are interconnected with each other. I type randomly though ,adding or removing details as I go, however I do follow a strict timeline. It makes updating easier that way! :)

**(*) Guest3:** Worst story _ever?_ *Faints, wakes up and runs away crying* (Insert heart shattering sound here HUHUHU) I respect your opinion! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**(*) TheLittleVampire:** *gasps * How did you know about hmmmmm- *covers mouth* I WILL FIND YOU and I will PM you! We seriously need to talk! *excited* :D

**(*) Jack:** Awww! (Feels like I'm talking to Jack Frost) THANK YOU SO MUCH! It swells my heart to know that you check it everyday. I promise to upload sooner for you guys! :3

Until the next update, guys! **LAST 4 CHAPTERS!**

Ja ne!

**_Lady_ Wyanet Darlain Megan _von Bielefeld_**


	18. Chapter 18: The Great Escape

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:** Thank you to the amazing readers who greeted me on my birthday! I honestly thought no one in these fanfiction universe would (since we're all in our own little secret universes) but I was blown away by the sweet messages of those who did! Ahhhhh!** I love you, guys!** You'll know who you are! :) *massive power virtual hugs to you all* . Also, **_I apologize for the late update!_**_ :_( *hides in shame* This has been the longest time I used to Update BUT its only because I'm in the middle of processing my papers for something BIG! Kyaaaaa! I don't want to jinx it, but it will definitely be a life changer for me as it has been a big dream of mine since I was a wee lass! Grrrr! I'm getting anxious about it already! *fingers crossed* hoping for the best! Ya-hou! Anyways, **HAPPY READING!**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to:** Thorongil82, Warrior of Spectra, SapphiresAndPineapples , flowingcrane3, Q-A the Authoress , Aly Reyes, DarkKingM, Angryhenry, InfinitiumAce, Motorider7 , wayside.2, century99, Another Guest, a random person, Flybykid, braelynnway , IceBlue13 , UnbreakableWarrior , Stylin80, Hiccstrid4eva , Jack, Somebody105, m4yui, , Bunny-Chan , Little Miss Zy, a random person , trismi, The Little Vampire, Guest1, x1tears1X , RexYour1Fan, girlyoudontknowww, Kuki Pan , Guest2, Guest3 and a random person (again ;) ) **THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS MOTIVATING ME** to become the best I can be. **This wouldn't all be possible without you guys!** _Atashi, Aishteru-desu!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Fearlessly, I want to claim it. I want to shout to the world that I own it! To be the one responsible for the Hiccstrid whims! But out of respect and great admiration to the actual owners... I can't. **I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**... True story ;)

**To Be With You**

**By: Lady-Von-Bielefeld**

**Chapter 18: The Great Escape**

* * *

The night was dark as they flew across the vast ocean. The wind was cold, sending shivers down their already quivering spines. They weren't sure if it was the fact that they crashed the wedding, kidnapped the groom, angered the almighty queen or managed to put Ingeborg in jeopardy all in a day, that gave them the uneasy, _guilty_ feeling. But you couldn't really expect less from the mischievous, strong-headed group. That's just how they are.

They wondered if what they did was right. In some levels, yes _they meant well._ But in other perspectives, _this can only mean trouble_. There was no turning back now. Once they put their minds into something, they intend to see it through. No matter how the world seem to conspire against them.

There was no light that night, all except the glowing warmth of Ruffnut's unfading **golden torch**. It was amazing, really how the fire never died out no matter how strong the wind blew or how long it has been since it was lit. They have been flying for hours now but it still served its purpose. Eagerly, Ruff wondered if this was one of the mysteries of Old Lady Gothi's golden objects; how else could they explain this phenomenon. But she quickly dismissed the thought, seeing the predicament they were in.

Apart from the golden torch, there was nothing to give them light. Not even the moon, not even the twinkling stars, there was nothing ahead of them but ocean. Miles and miles of water with no end.

"I can't see anything!" Tuffnut complained anxious. Getting to Norranian was the easy part, finding a way out of it was the hard part. Because even though they left the almighty kingdom, they felt as if there's nothing ahead of them but the sea. As if they didn't leave...as if they _couldn't_.

"Well, your yapping isn't helping! So be a man and suck it up!" Ruff tried to hide the worry in her voice.

"How much further, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked. His dragon, Hookfang has been giving signs of weak wings an hour ago. It was no doubt that it was not only Hookfang who experienced this.

"I-I don't know." The blonde boy stuttered checking his compass for the nth time but it was hopelessly. It was not giving out directions like it used to.

"What do you mean, _you don't know_? You're supposed to know everything!"

"I'm trying my best here!"

"Well, try harder!"

**WHACK! WHACK!** "Will you two, shut up! You're worse than my brother!" Ruffnut hissed. "This isn't helping any of us." She gestured to the tiring dragons, the quivering Tuff, the unconscious Hiccup and the ever quiet Astrid.

"I'm fine." Astrid answered, hearing their whispers, not looking back. She was leading the group with Fishlegs behind her but like him; she too, did not know where to go. Astrid was worried. Not just because of what they did, not just because they couldn't find their way out but mostly because of Hiccup.

He was still unconscious. His left foot that had been stabbed by Heather was aided yes, but it was still bleeding; an enormous amount of his blood lost and it can be seen on his ghostly pale face. And its his sword, nonetheless. How ironic that the sword he invented to protect himself would be the cause of his own pain and suffering. And it wasn't just an ordinary sword that went through his leg, it was his blade. _His inferno_. The sword with a blade of fire, a fire that burned with a heat of over 300 degrees. Fishlegs had suspected, that with that burning sensation, it will cause an infection, soon, within his flesh and bone.

What's worst is his mortal, now. He won't heal anymore, he might die too_... No no no, hold it together, Hofferson!_ Astrid scolded herself. Now was not the time to think of such things. She had to be strong. She had to lead.

As they flew, she prompted Stormfly beside Toothless and held onto Hiccup's hand. She squeezed it and gave a pleading look. "Please be alright."

"You better pray for land, soon, Astrid. We need to clean up his wound."

"This sucks! We can't stab him anymore. And I was so use to the idea of digging my golden sword into him! But boom! He's one of us now!" Tuffnut tried to lighten up the mood but he failed miserably. Some rare cases, no matter how funny he was, he's humor would be off and this was one of them.

"I don't know which direction, we're going. I can't see anything!" Astrid screeched in agitation. _Dear gods, help us!_

And is if the gods heard their prayers, a small beacon of light came to their aid, coming from Hiccup's chest, nonetheless; an endless thin line of light pointing where they need to go.

"What the hell is that?" Tuffnut asked pointing at accusing finger at Hiccup. "First he was immortal, now he's a god or something?"

**WHACK!** "Stop overreacting!" Ruffnut demanded. "What is it, Legs?"

"It's his **golden watch-compass pendant**." Fishlegs stated in amazement.

"His golden whattapass?"

"Old lady Gothi's gift." Fishlegs answered, digging through Hiccup's shirt and bringing out the golden pendant that was a watch in one end and a compass in the other. one side bearing Berk's official seal, the other containing Ingeborg's official seal. Fishlegs tried to remember its purpose, the words spoken by their dear old lady Gothi.

**_So that you can always find your way..."_**

**_"Home."_** Astrid nodded, remembering as well.

And with just a little ray of light, they found new hope. They followed the light for another few hours or so and landed on a small, deserted island. Well, it wasn't home per se, but the land appeared just when the dragons couldn't take anymore flying. They were tired too. They landed swiftly beside the shore.

They quickly got off their dragons, all assisting Hiccup in any way they can. Ruffnut laid the animals fur across the ground as the men hurriedly carried Hiccup off Toothless and down on the bed of sand and fur, Astrid's lap as his pillow. The others check on him, his vital stats, his face, his foot, his body.

Fishlegs took off the piece of cloth that was wrapped around Hiccup's leg.

The gang gave a disgusted grunt, altogether followed by a fainting Tuffnut.

"What's wrong? Is he dead?" Astrid asked.

"He's still breathing but it's getting rigid by the minute."

_"And?"_

"And the infection on his foot is not helping, the blood is still flowing and his bone is showing." Fishlegs held his breath; the stench was overpowering his senses. By the looks of it, the infection has already started, spreading from his leg to his foot, almost reaching his knees. It looks like some kind of skin diseases, a skin eating diseases that managed to turn his leg in the color of blacking yellow mixed with blood, bone and burnt flesh altogether.

"Oh, that's just disgusting!" Ruffnut tried to keep her cool no matter how the leg looks. She tried her best not throw up. It wasn't just the sight but the smell too was revolting.

"What does it look like?" Astrid inquired, not getting a good look for herself.

"You don't want to know." Snotlout answered, finding his voice for the first time since he laid eyes on the leg.

"What should we do?" Astrid tried, containing her anxiety.

"We have to cut it, Astrid." Fishlegs willed himself to keep calm.

"What?! No way! No one's cutting Hiccup's leg!"

"We have to-"

"No!"

"Will you stop being so stubborn! It's for his own-"

"I said, NO!" She yelled a little louder than she meant to. She knew that Fishleg's meant well, but she just couldn't imagine Hiccup waking up without one leg; with a part of him missing. It will scar him for life, literally and figuratively.

"Astrid, we have to do it." Astrid turned her head to the side, not wanting to hear anymore. Fishlegs sighed.

"Let her be, Legs." Ruffnut stated in irritation. "Let Hiccup die in her arms because she is too afraid of him having one foot!"

"Shut up, Ruff! It's not like that!"

"Then what?!"

"He'll get hurt! And I'm not just talking about the physical, excruciating pain."

"Better for him to get hurt than to die!"

She knew she lost at those words. She knew that it will hurt like hell for him like hell to wake up with only one foot, but the pain losing him altogether was far more unbearable. "Come on, guys. Isn't there another way?" She asked pleading.

"It's the only way, Astrid." Fishlegs gave her a reassuring look. "It's that or otherwise, we lose him all together."

"A...Astrid." Came Hiccup's hoarse voice. It was not louder than a whisper, probably just their imagination, probably just the wind because when they looked down to see Hiccup, his eyes was still closed. The gang stayed silent for a minute, wondering if they had heard right. Did they really just hear him?

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, shaking his entire body. She held his hand tight.

"Ah...owwww!" His eyes shot open.

"Where's- where's Heather?" He asked as the group stayed silent.

"I-I need to go back. She… she needs me." He said, trying to stand up but he couldn't. He yelped in pain.

"NO! She doesn't! She's a cursed little queen who's up to no good!" Ruffnut felt irritated. How dare this scumbag! After all their risked to save him, he wants to go back to the Cursed queen?

"What?" He asked unsure.

"She's the cursed princess, Hiccup. It's pointless. Even if you go back, even if—" Astrid stopped not wanting to say the word but she said it anyway. "Even if you love her, truly, really love her. She will not be able to feel it. Because that's who she is; that's her curse to never be able to feel loved."

"Then…" Hiccup eyes grew wider. That's why. "That's more reason for me to go back."

They felt their jaws dropping.

**WHACK!** Ruffnut jabbed him causing him to grunt miserably. "Listen here, wandering prince! We didn't travel all night, snuck it to your wedding and saved your life, risking ours and Ingeborg for nothing! How do you think that makes us feel that after all we've been through you're willing to go back to…that . that… I don't know what she is! Gods, this is frustrating!" Ruffnut wanted to pull all of her hair out!

A small, weak smile was plastered on his lips as he nodded in understanding. He was grateful, don't get him wrong, that he meant that much to them. If he can help it, he was not willing to risk more than they had to just for him. But somehow, just for that night, he allowed it. He was too tired to argue. He was too weak to think of anyone else except the family he had here. _Just for tonight._

"What's so funny?" Ruffnut snapped noting his goofy smile. What a weirdo. Clearly in pain and delusional.

"You ...you came for me?" He asked in pain, his voice barely audible. Ruffnut smacked her palm on her face. _DUH!_ _That's what I was saying!_

"Of course we did!" Astrid smiled, tears threatening to fall. "We had to. I had to. I can't just let you go without putting up a goddamned fight now, can I? I-I'm fearless Astrid Hofferson! I don't take loosing lightly." She beamed, lightening up the mood but somehow the atmosphere became thicker.

"I'll be alright, Astrid." He said with so much certainty. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

He yelped in pain as he moved his legs. Eagerly he looked at his left leg, at the infection, at the burnt, the flesh, the bone and he knew then, what he wanted them to do. "Cut it." He gestured towards Snotlout who nodded in return.

The raven haired young man gulped, raising his golden sword. His hands were shaking. His forehead sweating, as this would be the first time he'll use it to draw out blood, and not just the practice or training blood he 'd draw out from Tuff or Ruff or 'Legs whenever they battled, but actual blood. Hiccup's blood, on his sword, on his hand, on his guilt list. But really, what could he do? This may be the only way to help him.

"I-if you can cut through it, ju-just once. I'll be..." Hiccup tried catching his breath. He had been unconscious for hours but he felt as if he ran a marathon. "I'll be grateful." He didn't want to feel it slowly being chopped off him, slice after slice after slice. _If you can do it with one move, I'll be grateful._

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He breathes in, steadying himself as he waited for the impact.

The others held their breath, their heads turned away. It was enough that they will soon see Hiccup's left leg, cold on the ground, detached from his body. Seeing it being chopped off was a whole other story.

And with one swift move, Snotlout brought down his golden sword through Hiccup's leg, cutting it off completely.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" It took all his might not to scream but the overwhelming pain that seeped through his senses was unbearable. His pupils, dilating, his palms twitching. Every fiber in his body screamed with him, every nerve awakened by the pain.

Hiccup shuddered, feeling the flow of his blood. He held on to Astrid's hand, as if his life depended on it. Well, in this circumstance it did. All he needed was her hand on his to help with the pain. It was her hand and her hand alone that gave him the strength to hold on_. Hold on a little bit longer. Dear gods, let me stay a little bit longer._

Fishlegs has managed to produce a clean cloth from Stormfly's pouch. Ruffnut immediately grabbed her container filled with fresh water.

The blonde man washed the wound, cleaning it from further inspection. He instructed Ruffnut, knowing that she was the most capable and seeing that she couldn't handle any more of this blood festival, to go out into the woods and search for specific herbal leaves that will help with the healing. She hurriedly and happily went on her way carrying her golden torch with her into the forest.

"Since when did you become such an expert in operation?" Snotlout asked wrapping Hiccup's once left leg into a clean cloth.

"I've read the standard operating procedures in a book at old Lady Gothi's library." He mumbled, concentrating on Hiccup's stump. Another thing to add to their long list of gratitude to old Lady Gothi.

"Ahhhhh!" Hiccup jolted, feeling the never ending pain.

"I'm okaaaay!" Tuffnut yelled, waking up from his unconscious state. He saw the overflowing blood and started to feel dizzy again. Snotlout **WHACK**ed him to it.

"Tuff, I need you to help Ruff look for the herbs I asked her to find."

"G-got it!" He stood up, balancing himself.

"Also, tell her I need about half a dozen Kalachuchi fruits." They were not just known for their delicious taste but also they were actually good at cleaning out wounds.

"But we hate those!" He protested remembering the guwy citrus fruit. Besides, it was a rare fruit that often grew in the far Kalachuchi island. It would be a miracle to find some here, wherever they were.

"Will you just go!" Astrid screamed in irritation causing the blonde boy to run after his twin sister as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hiccup steadied himself , his breathing grew weaker, his face grew paler, he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. That the pain was too excruciating to bear, that life within him was running out. He could feel himself being sucked away into another world, a world he knows not off, a world he refuses to come into... _no ... Not now ... Not until ..._

"To-" he breathe in and out. "Toothless." Hiccup called, beckoning the beast to come closer. With green big eyes that matched his own, Toothless gave an equivalent sound of what seems like a dragon in pure pain. His eyes started filling out with tears as he looked at the boy he had loved for a hundred years; his master, his rider, his best friend.

He nudged his massive head towards Hiccup's hand.

"Wh...what? Are you crying?" Heavy breathing. "Big baby boo?" He chuckled painfully. Even at the pit of death he still found it in him to tease. The dragon snorted. Even though he knew it was just his way of reassuring him, it was not, in anyway funny. Humor must have been off that night for the gang. First, Tuffnut and now Hiccup.

"You know I'm alright, bud." Hiccup gently pat his head. "I-I'll be alright, bud." He breathe in and out, counting his final breathes. He slowly felt his chest, in pain once more. For the pain he felt while losing the curse was nothing compared to the pain he feels in losing his life now.

"Bud ... " He started tears streaming down his eyes. He glanced at his best friend, into his eyes and knew that he should never lie to him. He had never done so before... He wasn't going to start now. Not after all they have been through. Not even when it was to make Toothless feel better. Hiccup knew he deserved so much more than that.

"I'm ... I'm not alright, Bud. I'm not." He started, breaking down. Snotlout who was busy cleaning up the chopped of leg, rushed towards the dragons. His face ashen with grief. Fishlegs stood up and followed him. They couldn't stand goodbyes, let alone goodbyes that were said on the deathbed. Although they were at a distance, they could still hear him, every word.

"A... and I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I... I won't be able to... thank you." Hiccup stuttered, feeling his body become weaker with each passing second.

"Thank you, Toothless. Y-you're my best friend. I can't." He shook his head for emphasis. "I can't imagine the last hundred years without you." He slowly reached his hand towards the dragon and Toothless bowed down, meeting his head with Hiccup's palm. Just like their first interaction a hundred years ago, back when everything was far less complicated.

"I love you, you big baby boo." Toothless grunted and wailed with each word his human master and best friend spoke. He licked him a couple of times on the cheek, and this time, Hiccup didn't complain, even though he knew that it didn't ...wouldn't come off, just like the love they have for each other.

He used his strength to sit up and hugged the night fury... _His night fury..._ strongly, as if it was the last. _May be it will be._

He slowly laid his head back on Astrid's lap, prompting her hand towards his tear stained cheek. "A-Astrid." He started but the princess jabbed him on the shoulder.

"Owww!" He yelped in pain.

"Don't you dare. Don't say your stupid goodbyes, now! I don't want it! You're going to be alright. We...we're going to be alright." She said, forcing herself to sound strong. She needed to be, for him... For them.

Astrid felt Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No! Shut up!" He pressed on holding her hand tighter, pleading her to listen.

"I'm sorry for everything, my lady. I'm sorry I couldn't be... All you needed. "

She shook her head, smiling. "You're all I need and more."

"I'm sorry-" he grunted feeling his body twitch.

"Stop it, Hiccup. You're in pain."

"Pain? This? I've been through worst pain." He lied, laughing a little. "I can't think of anything now, but this definitely isn't the ... The worst. " he smiled his goofy smile she loved so much and right then, she bowed her head, feeling her heart breaking like glass all over again.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the love story you deserve. I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry? That's all you're going to say to me? I'M SORRY? Jeez, thanks Hiccup! Thank you for making me feel that the time we spent together is a time filled with _regret_ and _sorrow _and _pain_!"

She huffed tears falling as well. _Stupid, Hiccup! What a load of sheep crap!_ Hiccup blinked confused, what had gotten her to think of such things? He wasn't even done with his speech yet!

Astrid snorted, finding her voice once again "Maybe it was best if we never met, than you wouldn't be dying now! If we never knew each other, you'd still be goofily wandering around from kingdom to kingdom doing the gods know what... if we never ..."

"Don't say that." He sounded genuinely hurt, as if the pain in his body wasn't enough. "Don't say you regret ever meeting me. Don't say you regret ever knowing me." Astrid stayed silent.

"Astrid, look at me." He said, cupping her face lightly, cueing her face to his direction. "I'd rather die tonight, than to live another hundred years without knowing you." He said it clearly, without stuttering because he was so sure that he would have been lost foreverwithout her.

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have never known how precious life can be. If I never held you ..." He held her tighter, closer. "If I never felt the warmth of your embrace, the sweetness of your kiss... if I never knew you, I would have … have never known that you are the missing part of me." He stroked her hair lovingly and realized that it was Astrid, all along. It was her that he was searching for.

"All this while, it was you and_ nothing_ or _no one else_. You were the one I've been searching for, even back at Berk... Even before my curse. My fate was not to be doomed to wander for all eternity. **_My fate _**was**_ ... is to find you._**" He smiled, completely sure of himself.

Even before he was pressured to become king, he had always known that he needed to find himself first, and found himself he did. He found himself inside those blue eyes, those dazzling blue eyes he loves so much. He can see the truth so clearly in those eyes, _in her eyes_. He knew it now. He found himself in Astrid. He knew then that this was-is his soul mate, his better half, that **no matter how strongly_ life_ or even _death_ breaks them apart, ultimately _they will find each other again_.** In this life or the next.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your- your dazzling blue eyes?" He said, feeling his eyelids heavy.

"About a dozen times." She nodded, tears still falling. He reached out his hand and wiped them away.

"Stop crying, Milady." He pleaded unconvincingly.

"I will if you will." Astrid challenged, noting his equally tear stained face.

He laughed lightly. "It's hard not to when you're in pain." He gestured to his single leg.

"I know." She said gesturing to her heart.

"You have no idea how truly grateful I am to you, Astrid." He grabbed her hand and placed it on top of his chest.

"If it wasn't for you, I-I had lived my whole life through, I'd still be wandering around the world, lifeless, without purpose, without an inkling of how precious life or love could be. I would have been lost forever, If I never knew you." He nodded slowly. "If our time has gone so fast, I'm sorry it did. But I want you to know, that because of you,_ finally_, **I lived at last**."

**"I love you, Hiccup."** She smiled feeling the impact of his words on her. There was a glint in his eyes at that exact moment. He had felt Astrid's love for him in numerous occasions and there were instances that he felt that he was mistaken about her affection towards him. But this, this was the _first _time he had ever heard her say it, straight on ;without restraints, without remorse, without hesitation.

He smiled nodding, his eyes, slowly closing.

" Astrid." He whispered. He held her hand tighter. "I may not be able to see your face again." He felt his world crumbling. "I may not be able to hear your voice again. I may not ... Be able to-to say your name, again. I may not be able to hold you again. I may not -"

"Shhhh. Hiccup, it's okay. You're okay, right? You'll be okay." He shook his head, slowly; feeling his blood running out.

"Please, please be okay." She pleaded, her sobs getting louder by the second. "Please, don't leave."

"I never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. **Your love for me, makes ... Makes me immortal**." He felt his eyes closing, he felt his body weakening and it was so hard for him to do or say anything anymore. His feelings file up, his chest ready to explode for the final time. He just needed to tell her he loved her. He knew that Astrid already knew it for sure, but for one last time he wanted to tell her, to say her name, to hold her hand.

It was so hard and he was so weak but he willed himself.

He summoned all his strength, all the love he had ever felt in the world from his parents, his friends, his people, from Ingeborg and most especially from Astrid. He focused all of his energy to squeeze her hand for one last time and to deliver the words that would be his last.

"**I love you, for much longer than forever**. ... fearless As- tri ..." And then he trailed off, slumping back on her lap, not even finishing her name.

She felt his head slid lower, like there was no more force to pull him up. She felt the weight in her lap. Immediately she felt a stinging sensation on her chest, far greater than any pain she has ever known.

"Hiccup?" She asked, cupping his face. Her eyes, hidden within her bangs. But the cold body didn't respond. **_In another lifetime, maybe._** She could feel his words ringing inside her head.

"Hiccup!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and with her, Toothles wailed for the man they equally loved.

* * *

The almighty queen of the Norranian kingdom paced the great hall, back and forth, back and forth, not minding the uneasy stare of her soldiers.

"You're all idiots!" She screamed, pointing her sword at the squad.

"I all warned you about a probable attack but you took it all lightly, didn't you?" She stated in irritation, slumping down on her throne.

"I should have all your heads chopped off!" She threatened causing them to stiffen. The queen never did human sacrifice before. She was respected by her people and all of the leaders and the kingdoms they rule because she is just. But something told them that she would be more willing to consider a low blow, especially now.

Just then a knock on the door came, her general chief of arms came in looking all dashing in his iron suit.

He bowed in front of Heather. "It took you long enough." She spat, her patience growing thin.

"We're all set and ready to go, your excellency."

"Everything? The catapults, the weapons, the dragons, the soldiers?"

"At your command, your majesty."

"Excellent. Ingeborg will never know what hit them. "She fiddled with her wedding ring, laughing menacingly at her dark thought. She nodded her head in excitement. _This will be fun._

"Find them. Even if you have to tear the kingdom to shreds. Find them. I want them _all_ alive."

"But what if they resist, you-" Heather glared at her general with eyes burning like the scorching sun.

"If they resist_, kill them_ but bring me the bodies. But even if that's too hard of a task, their heads will do. Throw in yours as well."

The soldiers gulped feeling a shiver run down their spines.

"Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, your majesty." She nodded and gestured to them to go on. The general gave a final bow and salute to his queen before managing to turn around and face the army.

"Ready the ships! We attack tonight" The general commanded as the soldiers file in and marched outside, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts.

She nodded feeling victory within her grasp.

_Now let's see your next move, Hiccup._

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut came back with a dozen kalachuchi fruits, a few herbs and some unknown but eadible fruits for the weary travelers in hand. It took them a while but they finally got all the things they needed.

Astrid tried her best to calm down but she just couldn't. She felt like the world has crumbled down her feet and managed to be rebuild again in an instant.

**Hiccup was alright.** The blood had stooped flowing; the wound was now cleaned up and covered. Hiccup, merely just passed out, again. But still, she couldn't shake the awful, terrifying feeling.

She hiccuped between her sobs. "Stupid, Hiccup! " She seriously wanted to whack some sense into him for scaring her like that but not now, not when he was still in the process of healing. He needed to rest and so did the others.

"You guys should really get some rest. We'll figure what we need to do tomorrow." She instructed noting their tired faces. It had been a long, long day. They've been traveling and scheming since the other day without ample sleep, rest or food. They deserved a break.

Tuffnut dove into the sand, resting his head on his arms and falling asleep immediately.

"Weakling!" Ruffnut hissed at her brother.

"I'll stay awake and stand watch, you guys rest." Astrid took in the responsibility, seeing that it was because of her that they were here. It was because of her that they were so tired.

"Astrid, you need to rest too."

"Forget it 'Legs. I can't sleep." She lied. She was dead tired. Her body wanted to collapse along with Tuffnut and Hiccup who were now sound asleep but she forced her eyes open. She forced herself to stay strong. She watched his sleeping form, as his chest moved up and down, up and down in a rhythm. She was more afraid to wake up to a lifeless Hiccup than any other frightful thing imaginable.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll stay awake with you." Snotlout suggested, still as chivalrous or just a show off, either the case, Astrid was grateful.

"Thank you, Snotlout." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, any of you two feel tired or sleepy, just shake us awake and we'll keep watch." Fishlegs said, lying down beside Tuffnut. The two nodded. Ruffnut rushed towards Astrid and gave her a tight hug.

"Wake us up when you're too tired."

"You're incredibly mushy this evening." Asrtid snorted not used to her being affectionate.

"Well, look who's talking." She smirked imitating Astrid's sobs earlier.

**WHACK!** "Better?" Astrid asked after whacking the Thorston girl.

She responded with an equal **WHACK** of her own. "Much better." Ruffnut grinned, plopping down beside Barf and Belch, and in a minute or two she fell into a deep slumber.

As the night passed and the bonfire grew weak, Astrid found herself starring at Hiccup more than she needed too. Clearly there was nothing to worry about, clearly he was doing find and clearly he would live. She slowly released his hand. She cross her arms on her chest and sighed with relief. _Thank gods, the worst is over._

"You really do love him, do you?" Snotlout asked waking her from her thoughts.

She smiled and nodded. She had almost forgotten that he volunteered to stay awake with her. He was quiet that night, but then again, she realized they never really, _actually talked_ before.

"What does it feel like, you know, to fall in love?"

"It's -it's nothing like anything in the world." She answered unsure. There were no exact words to describe it. Even though she felt it, she can't describe it. The feeling was still as mysterious and as alien to her.

"I guess it's like..." She tried, searching for a description. **"It's like learning to fly; exciting and terrifying at the same time."**

"Wow." He nodded. "Do you think I'd ever feel something like that?"

She gave him a questioning look. "Well, I'm not exactly babe magnet." He laughed gesturing to all of him.

"Snotlout Jorgensons, not babe magnet? That would be the day!" She laughed causing him to laugh as well. Maybe they should talk more often.

"When you find the right one, definitely, you're going to feel that."

"Well, here's to hoping." They smiled at each other and didn't talk anymore. It was a comforting silence that only friends can understand, the comforting silence that only friends can share.

And as the fire died down completely, so did their strength and so did their will. As for no matter how the spirit is willing, the body is weak and easily scarred, easily tired easily swayed into temptation of need. Astrid and Snotlout drifted into a sound sleep, a few hours before midnight.

XXX

When Astrid woke up, hours after, the sun was already in the process of rising. She yawned and shot her eyes open, realizing that she had indeed fallen asleep. She turned her head towards Hiccup but she found no trace of him. She peered at the dragons but Toothless was nowhere to be found as well.

"Oh my gods." She whispered, not wanting to panic, but evidently she was already starting to.

She shook Snotlout awake. "Snotlout! Where's Hiccup?"

"Wh-what?" He asked still trying to wipe to drool on his face.

"Where's Hiccup?" She repeated in irritation.

"What do you mean _'where's Hiccup_?"

"I fell asleep, I thought you were watching."

"I fell asleep too!"

"How could you!"

"I couldn't help it! I was so exhausted!" He said in alarm. Astrid glared at him. "The moon was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the moon? I probably could but I was too tired!"

"There was no moon last night."

"Uuhhhh. You can fall asleep and I can't?" He asked in defense.

"Forget it, I'll find him!" She gestured, running towards Stormfly.

"What's happening?" Ruff and Tuff asked at the same, waking up from their slumber.

"Hiccup's gone." Astrid answered climbing on top of Stromfly.

"What?! I thought you guys were supposed to be watching him!"

"We fell asleep! Gods! Is it such a crime?!" Snotlout waved his hands up in defeat.

"Astrid, wait!" Fishlegs pointed at her glowing pocket._ The golden mirror! _She thought relieved! She hurriedly took and asked what she needed to see. She was expecting to see Hiccup flying about somewhere but instead the mirror glowed with the image of a kingdom burning as dragons, catapults and a thousand soldiers charged within its territory. It wasn't just any other kingdom. It was their kingdom_; Ingeborg being attacked by invaders_.

Astrid felt her heart stopped.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked coming closer

"Change of plans." _Hiccup had to wait._ Right now, queen or no queen Ingeborg was their priority. Training was over, now the real fight will commence.

"Saddle up guys, we're going back. Ingeborg needs us!" She demanded, prompting Stormfly to take flight with such a speed that blew them away. Without hesitation, the others rode their dragons, following Astrid's lead into the land they call home.

* * *

Heather sat, all alone in the great hall. She felt anxiety seeping through her senses but she couldn't find it in herself to rest let alone sleep. She was alone but she was not afraid. Why would she be when she's the almighty queen? What was fear, when she was immortal?

_Just one of the joys of being me_. She said, rolling her eyes.

She glanced into the broken part of the hall, where they escaped. The night sky was quickly turning into dawn. Right then, she could see the sun peeping out, almost but not yet. She tapped her polished fingers on her throne; she was still wearing her wedding gown, her long, curly raven locks, framing her face. She was still waiting. There was nothing to do but to wait; wait for news, wait for something, _anything_ that can relieve the awful feeling in her chest.

Was it guilt? Anger? Sadness? Emptiness? She couldn't decide; for as long as she could remember all she ever knew were these feelings. It has been so long that she just rolled all the negative emotions into one calling it _her Heather Feels_. She smirked as she realized that like her name, these emotions, these feels will never ever leave her; because just like her name, just like her curse, she had accepted that try as she might, it was just part of her being. It was-is and forever will be who she is.

The army would have arrived at Ingeborg by now, she wondered if all was going according to her plan. She was hoping it was but then again, a part of her, a small part of her prayed it didn't. Sometimes she just wanted to feel the soul searching peace, the peace she deserves. But how could she if the world so selfishly denied her of it?

She glanced at the breaking dawn, and blinked as she saw an image pass through the rising sun, an image that zapped like lightning, fast and unbelievable. Only one animal was known to be that incredibly fast.

She stood up, tilting her head to the side, squinting her eyes to be sure.

"Night fury?" She asked in a whisper. And as if on cue, the beast lounged down at her, causing her to fall down, back first to the floor.

The dragon moved its head up and prepared to strike her with its fire. Her eyes widen as she saw the blue flame, forming inside his mouth. Just when she thought that the dragon will hit her, a hand tapped his side of the head with a disapproving voice the rider said. "Now, now, bud. You know that's no way to treat a lady."

Toothless rolled his big massive eyes and snarled at her with impressive volume. She thought she would have gone deaf at the moment but she didn't.

Hiccup hoisted himself down the night fury, balancing himself on his right foot and his wooden left leg. It wasn't much but it was all he could manage to make in an hour, as they made their way back to the almighty kingdom.

Toothless, with little prompting got off Heather and allowed his master to help her up. He dusted her wedding gown and looked into her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." She said in mock irritation. "Came to make fun of me did you?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled. **"I came back for _you._"**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The next chapter will be up soon! It's almost half way done. _Yatta!_ And to those who were asking here are the _probable_ (85%) upcoming chapter titles for the last 3 chapters! :) Just a little sneak peak, since I owe you guys so much! It's amazing how a title can give so much foreshadowing to a chapter. So, I'll let your imaginations run wild. **Tell me your predictions for the upcoming chapters?** :D

**LAST 3 Chapters:**

**Chapter 19: For One More Day **(Life and Memories)

**Chapter 20: War of Hearts**

**Chapter 21: To Be With You **(There's Nothing I wouldn't Do)

**Epilogue **(Bonus, short chapter.) :D

YES!** I'm a huge Disney** fan not just because I grew up watching Disney; pretending to be a Disney princess but mostly and especially because I believe in everything it stands for. So if you noticed, there is a scene in this chapter that is inspired by one of my favorite Disney movies with lines _from the song that I used for dialogs_ but I'm not going to tell because I want you guys to guess. If you're a real Disney baby like me you'll still be able to notice and guess it correctly, even though that said scene was cut out! (BOOOO! The scene was so perfect that it made me cry when I watched it on the dvd special! It was unfair that they removed it but that's life, I guess). SOOOOOO… **ANY GUESSES?**

ANYWAYS… I simply cannot thank the **INCREDIBLY AWESOME REVIEWERS** enough! :') Your reviews keep me going! They are the fuel to this writing engine of mine. Hihihi. :3 I hope you guys stay with me until the end of this! _Gambarre!_ Just a little more! :D

To my unbelievably awesome **GUEST REVIEWRES**:

**(*)****Aly Reyes:** *virtual hug* Well, thank you! _You_'re amazeballs! :'D and I pray that your ipad did not suffer much from falling because of shock! J))

**(*)****Another Guest:** I wanted them to get married even though I'm a solid Hiccstrid fan. It gives more depth to the story because in that way only death can bring them apart. The more complications, the more love! Mwahaha, just kidding. There is no stopping my weirdness! :D I really too, can't imagine Hiccup with his left leg anymore. It's just part of who he is that despite his flaws or loss of limbs, he's still the awesome, adorkable guy we love.

**(*)**** a random person:** Hi there, you! Thank you so much for _the defend_! I love you! *virtual hug* Hahaha. I was actually as shock too, when I read_ that_ review. I know I'm not the best, I know this story is far from the best but it couldn't possibly be THE WORST! J)) Or so I hope so. But either way, I respect the reviewer's opinion. We all have freedom of speech and expression! :D Hmmmm. I haven't really thought of what cursed mark Heather has but she definitely has one. And no, she can't curse Astrid because she already used her _curse within a curse_ to curse Hiccup. J

**(*)****Jack:** NOW there are only 3 chapters left! Kyaaaa! We're almost done! :D *a mix feeling of excitement and sadness*

**(*)****Bunny-Chan:** Thank you! It means a lot coming from a kapwa-pinay! ;) Grrrr. I could never really escape these grammar flaws. Ang hirap! Huhuhu. But here's hoping for the best! J I shall watch this FREE that you so graciously recommend and I will let you know what I think! *Excited* It's been a while since I last watched an anime. LOL

**(*)****trismi:** I just died reading your review! I will continue sharing my world, no matter how twistedly random it is, just as long as there are readers like you who reads 'em. So much feels! But I like you guessing, I like hearing your insights! Your guesses and foreshadowing are with depth and it makes my heart swell to know that you take your time to _really_ read and review. THANK YOU! :')

**(*)****Guest1:** THANK YOU! I try my best! See you next chapter! :D

**(*)****RexYour1Fan:** YOU ARE NOT _proposing_ to me via internet! I will accept no such thing! HAHAHA! Either way, thank you! :* :D

**(*)****Guest2:** YES! It does feel wrong, knowing that's the special symbiotic bond that they share. But it will happen, all in due time! Tootless' tailfin will go down with all the right reasons. ;)

**(*)****Guest3: **I don't hate Heather, but I don't particularly like her either. It's a civil feeling. HOWEVER, I DO LOVE the idea of her! J And YES. I am in the process of conceptualizing a HEATHERCUP fanfiction (Do Not Kill Me Hiccstrid lovers) just to get the feel of it. Probably just a 3 or 5 shot though. I want to try a short story! Yey! Hope you tune in for that one! ;)

**PHEW!** That was another _long Author's note_. Well, I haven't gotten any complains about it so far so now, I'm starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this? Hahaha. OH WELL! *shrugs sheepishly*

_Ja Ne, Minna-san! _Until the next update!

With all the love in the world,

**_Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**


	19. Chapter 19: For One More Day

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:** As the story comes to it's end (Oh boy!) I'd like to thank everyone of you for staying with me. You guys never cease to amaze me! Every one of you...form the active readers to the silent readers, the reviewers, the followers, the favorites! And not to mention the hand full of friends I got since this story. My deepest, sincerest gratitude to you all!**_ AISHTERU MINNA-SAN! Domo ARIGATOU! _***virtual group power hug* Hoping my love reaches you all, wherever in the world you may be! :') ;)

**This Chapter is Dedicated to**:Hiccstrid4eva, Anon, Mikowmer, GwuncanGirl0203, Warrior of Spectra, BestFrEnemies, InfinitiumAce, IceBlue13, Flybykid, Aly Reyes, Thorongil82, Ksi, Stylin80, m4yui , Mirajane92, Q-A the Authoress, , Kaite1211, DarkKingM, snoopykid, a random person, braelynnway , Bunny-Chan, Another Guest, Jack, Somebody105 , adaliss, mikotomisaka1422, WayTooCute, and hpnarutardsjedipirate1234... **My most heartfelt gratitudes to you all! :)**

**to my kapwa FILIPINOS out there! MABUHAY! Kaway-kaway! :) :***

**DISCLAIMER**: I think it's adorable that we all feel the need to make this little disclaimers, mostly because part of us really, undeniably feel that we do own How To Train Your Dragon, in one way or another. We have all come to know and love the story and the characters so much that makes us believe, that even in just a little way, it is ours. They are ours. That we own it, we own them, even if we really DON'T! Thank you, Dreamworks for the unexplainable overwhelming feeling!

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-VonBielefeld_**

**Chapter 19: For One More Day **

( A Choice Between Life or Memories)

* * *

Hiccup's eyes shot wide open as he felt his steady breath. He blinked twice adjusting his vision to the darkness of the night. Where am I? He wondered suddenly. Could this be **_Valhalla?_** Could this be the great hall where warriors and heroes are taken?

He stopped at the thought. This couldn't be Valhalla for one of three reasons: First, he was in no way a warrior or a hero, or so at least he thought he wasn't. How can he be when all he had done so far was to bring misery and suffering to the people around him. Second, it was too dark. Surely, great Odin would have done something about the dimness. He wasn't seer of all, bearer of light for nothing. And Third, he winced as he moved ,his body feeling a shock of soreness within him. Wasn't Valhalla, a haven? A safe place filled with no hurt, no ache, no suffering, no pain? And yet why could he still feel the distress; why could he still feel, truly vulnerably in pain?

He looked around his surroundings, his visions has now fully adjusted to the twilight that the night alone can bring. He turned his head to his right and got a glimpse of a set of blonde hair, fixed in a braid, just beside him. Astrid? He thought and as if she heard him, the figure slowly shifted her position, turning towards him, revealing the sleeping face of the woman he loves.

There she was; Princess Astrid Hofferson, sleeping so soundly beside him. Instinctively he reached his hand towards her face, gently caressing her soft cheeks.

What he wouldn't give to wake up beside her everyday. What he wouldn't do to make sure hers is the first face he sees when he wakes up.

"Astrid." He whispered to her. Astrid scowled, her forehead in creases for a second but he was so sure that she was still in dreamland as she had not yet opened her eyes.

"Hi-hiccup!" She frowned further, tossing and turning as she fought the tears in her eyes but they flowed anyway; cascading from her closed eyes, to her cheeks and to the side of her face.

And as her face quickly returned to the peaceful expression while sleeping and her tears ceased, his brows furrowed, burdening his shoulders with more anxiety than ever.

What wouldn't he give to see her like this; so calm, so at peace with nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. What he wouldn't do to protect her from the guilt, to shield her from the pain and the the sadness and any other negative emotions he can bring.

"Hiccup?" She called out again in her sleep. Even in your dreams, you're haunted by my existence.

She will never be able to escape the pain that he brings. As kong as he's here, she will never find peace. He knew that then, he knows that now and yet still its hard for him to see goodbye. But he had to. He had to grow up. He knows the promises he made were not for Astrid but for someone else; someone who needs him more. Heather is the Cursed Princess, he thought troubled. All this time, she too, has been living in a curse.

He out of all people should know what Heather was going through. He knows what it was like to be cursed, to have your fate decided for you. He knows that deep in his heart that breaking his curse is not enough; it will never be enough, especially when Heather is still doomed. Especially when she was still suffering. They're in this together, aren' they? They're in this for life, that's what he vowed, to be with her, to help her feel loved, everyday... **_Till death do us part._**

And as for Astrid and he; they both have to **_keep moving forward_**, with or without each other. That's the thing isn't it? **That's the hardest part of growing up; that you have to do what is right, even if it means breaking someone's heart, _including your own._**

So as he leaned in to Astrid, their noses touched for a second. He tried to breathe her in; her scent of sandalwood and rosemary. Her presence, her warmth, her love; everything about her. Because he knows... Yes, deep within his heart **he knows that this will be the _last_ time.**

**"I'll love you, far longer than forever, Astrid."** He said placing a small lingering kiss on her forehead.

He gazed lovingly at Astrid, his heart bursting with emotions. And for one last time, he kissed her on the lips. **"Much longer than forever."**

She must have been really tired that evening, all of them were as no one even shown any signs of waking up even when he stood up with a grunt, feeling his left thigh in tolerable pain.

"Weird." He whispered, knowing full well that it has only been a few hours since he was amputated and yet the pain was endurable. The ache was present, no doubt about that as he could still feel the pain, but he wondered in sheer amazement why it didn't feel worst? Shouldn't it feel worst? Shouldn't he still be unconscious by now from the loss of blood and leg? Surely his blood cells wouldn't be able to regenerate in such a fast paces speed!

Absentmindedly he wondered if it was Snotlout's smooth and swift cut, Fishlegs' operation, the twin's found herbs or Astrid's love that gave him the strength he needed. Maybe it was the gods, maybe they were on his side after all. Not once did it cross his mind that it was because of Heather; that it was because of the curse within a curse. That although he is mortal, now, **_his existence, still solely depended on Heather._**

The curse within a curse requires an _eternal bond_ within the two coexisting parties. They coexist with one another, giving the full power to the initiator, Heather. When the initiator dies, the other dies along with him. And since Heather is still very much immortal, some... Just a little of her regenerating abilities still affects Hiccup, though it is not enough for him to regrow his foot, not enough to heal him, fully. Not enough to bring him back after death. But just enough to give him strength,** just enough to save him tonight**.

**The curse within a curse**, in Hiccup's case, **a blessing in disguise.**

He whistled a low tune, beckoning Toothless to come along. He immediately stood up and came to his master. As Toothless bent down lower to help Hiccup climb aboard, he tilted his head to the side as if asking where they were going. And once Hiccup whispered that they were going back to Heather, he snorted in return.

"Come on, bud. Don't be like that. Don't you remember how well you two got along before all this?"

The dragon shook his head in response, not wanting to remember. It's true that he liked the girl very much; she was kind, sweet and smart and she always gave him those rare salmon fishes that he liked. She was even kind enough to help him several times and nurse him back to health when he would have an accident in flying, but ever since she gave his master his curse, he thought better.

"Toothless, you out of all peop-err out of everyone should know that she needs us. You know the Heather we know isn't like this."

Toothless grunted, not wanting to fight any longer. And so with minimum prompt they flew higher into the sky. It was not until they were twenty feet above ground did he got a good look at where they are. It's been a hundred years but he swore to the gods that he will never forget this place. Never. He smiled, all memories coming back to him. He smiled, knowing that it was this place that gave them refuge and the sanctuary they needed when the dragons couldn't take anymore flying. He was proud because even after it fell into ruins, it still proved its existence, its purpose. It was still home.

**"Thank you, Berk."** He whispered and with that they disappeared into the dawning sky.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look who's back." Heather said in mock irritation. "Came to make fun of me did you?"

"No." Hiccup shook his head and smiled. "I came back for you."

"Came back for me? CAME BACK for ME?" She emphasized feeling the words roll out of her tongue. For me?

She bowed her head and shook it slowly. She started shaking from her shoulders down to her toes. Is it possible that she's crying? Hiccup thought, surveying her shaking form? What should he do? He started to panic, knowing full well that he cannot deal with women in tears. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulders, but it was soon slapped away, proving what he thought was wrong as a chuckle escaped Heather's throat.

She started laughing, louder and louder and louder until it turned into a full blast, evil laugh causing Toothless to grunt, covering his ears.

"Hahahahahahaha." She continued laughing, tears forming at the corners of her eyes with so much laughter. Hiccup was dumbfounded, cautiously he wondered if Heather had really gone coocoo. As if she wasn't already.

"Of course, you'd come back. How can you not when Ingeborg is at stake?"

"What?" He asked bewildered. He thought he was just on time, it's only been the night. Sure, the sun was already rising but it wasn't more than twelve hours since he left. Surely, Heather couldn't possibly set an armada out at once. But then again, she is the almighty queen of the almighty kingdom.

"Don't play dumb, Hiccup. It doesn't suit you. You and I know you're smarter than this. In fact, that's why you married me in the first place, correct? To stop any future attacks on Ingeborg and to save your beloved princess Astrid."

"Isn't it true?" She challenged.

He stayed silent as she felt more and more agitated. "Godsdammit all to hell, answer me!"

"Heather I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

He nodded his head. "It's true."

"I knew it!" She said shaking her head. "I knew it! You two-faced little prick!" She drew out her sword with the official seal of Norranian on it's handle and pointed it towards him.

Immediately, Toothless growled. He came in front of Hiccup, shielding him from her.

"Draw out your sword! Fight me!" She challenged under her steely stare. Toothless growled louder but Hiccup reassured him.

"Let me handle it from here, bud. Promise me you won't intervene." Toothless eyes soften, remembering what he had said a while ago, that somewhere beneath those layers of anger and pride and sadness is the Heather they knew, the Heather they both loved, screaming on top of her lungs, asking to be saved. Slowly he nodded, in the hope that his master can bring her back, back from the darkness inside her.

Hiccup drew out his Inferno and prepared for the attack. He had known that Heather was a skilled swordsmen, she had pummeled him to the ground countless times when they were younger, there was no doubt she'd do it again, especially now that she's at rage.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she ran towards him, sword in hand.

She **clashed** her sword with his fiery blade. Her first swing came in strong and heavy, causing Hiccup to wobble a bit at the impact. Hiccup, used both of his hands to push her away, only to come back a millisecond with her second strike.

"You ***clash*** arrogant ***clash*** selfish * **clash*** little* **clash*** good for nothing ***clash*** son of a half troll ***clash*** sludge bucket!"

She stated with each swing of her mighty sword that was two times bigger than Hiccup's inferno. "FIGHT ME, you coward!" She yelled in agitation, **clashing** with his sword once again.

Hiccup didn't fight though, not because he was not good at fighting, but because he didn't want to hurt her, not anymore. She was so angry, filled with so much hurt, sadness and all other excruciatingly, painfully negative emotions known to that she had been keeping within herself for the past hundred years. Now, flowing out of her like lava from a volcano. Her face turning redder with each passing minute, her eyes scorching just like the fiery sun as she continued to swing her sword at Hiccup; slice after slice after slice.

"I won't fight you." He answered meeting her gaze. Her breathing already growing heavy with each forceful strike. He looked at her with so much warmth that she almost stopped herself. But she shook it off, as quickly as it came.

Toothless started growling again, worried for Heather but mostly for Hiccup.

"It's okay, bud. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt us." He promised, causing the raven haired girl to push him with her sword.

"Stop telling others what I can and cannot do! You don't know me!" Heather snapped. And as she did, she managed to hit him, her sword just nearly touching his chin as it started bleeding. She was taken aback, remembering that he was mortal now and any sudden hit will kill him for sure.

Toothless growled louder, running to his defense but Hiccup raised his hand to stop him. He looked at Heather, searching her fiery red eyes.

"Heather." He started, wiping away the blood but it continued to flow. "The first time I came here with you, I only came because you left me with no other choice! You were the one who told me that if I stayed in Ingeborg, you'd unleash your wrath! And I know where that will lead... you'll destroy Ingeborg, you'll destroy Astrid but most importantly, you'll destroy yourself. And I won't allow you to do it, not anymore."

"Myself?" She laughed feeling her insides churn. "Why on earth would you care about my well being?"

"Heather I..."

"Even when we were kids, even back then, all you cared about is yourself, your dragons and your trainings!"

"You know that's not true. You know I cared...I still care about-!"

"Save your diplomatic, sappy speeches, Hiccup. Up until now, you don't care about anything but yo-" this time it was Hiccup's sword that clashed into Heather's. He looked at her, determined to pull her back from this darkness.

"I care about you, Heather, you know I do. I wouldn't be here if I don't."

Heather pushed him backwards, clashing her sword against his.

"You're here because of Ingeborg, because it's burning down as we speak."**CLASH**

He shook his head in rage. "How the hell am I suppose to know what's going on when you nearly killed me last night with my own bloody sword?! How the hell am I suppose to explain myself when you don't give me enough time to speak?" He yelled with all his might. Followed by another clash. "I need you to listen to me!" He argued over all the sword clashing.

"NO!" She yelled. **CLASH**

"Before the wedding, I was thinking about Ingeborg and Astrid and this being my ultimate sacrifice for them but when I saw you, walking down the aisle, you looked so happy and blessed that I realized that I wasn't doing this for Ingeborg or for Astrid or for myself... I was doing it for you!" **CLASH! CLASH!**

"Shut" **CLASH** "Up!"**CLASH** she swung her sword at him, again and again and again, even managing to slice him on his chest, his shoulders and a little bit on his right leg, all bleeding but not by much. Hiccup allowed it, welcoming her every swing. Slowly, Heather's breathing became rigid, her swings slowed down. Hiccup took this as an opportunity and swung his blade, aiming for Heather's sword with utmost force that caused the queen's saber sword to fly across the other side of the room. **CLASH**

Heather was startled, she felt her body heavy, exhausted from the sleepless night and now the unsuccessful sword fight. She landed on her knees, her palms on the floor as she breathe in and out heavily.

"I'm so tired, Hiccup. Please let this end now." She pleaded as tears started cascading down her beautiful ashen face.

"Chop off my head, my legs, my hand, cut out my heart and throw away the pieces." She instructed as she steadied her breath. Hiccup shook his head and threw away his inferno, kneeling beside his wife. "You know I can't do that to you, even if you're immortal."

"Lock me up then, throw away the keys. Get rid of me now before I can do any further, greater damage! Please! We have to do this fast! Or else-" She pleaded grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and shaking it for good measure. Her eyes started dilating from red to green to red again.

"You have to lock me away, now!" She yelled and right then Hiccup saw the eyes of the girl from a hundred years ago; his confidante, his best friend, his wife. The Heather he knew then, struggling to get out from the Heather he knows now.

"Heather?!" He asked in alarm. She held onto him, willing herself to fight. Hiccup did what he thought best at the moment. He hugged her with all his strength, in a tight warm embrace.

"Heather, stay. Don't go back there. Stay." He motioned to the darkness within herself. "I realized that you need me. You needed me more! And that's why I'm here! So please stay. Don't let the darkness within you win."

She started laughing again. "There is no darkness. There is only me. **Only cursed Princess Heather."** Hiccup held her tighter as her laughter increased, her body becoming stronger, struggling to break free. Her pupils dilated into a fiery red, this was what Heather warned her. This was what she dread.

"Yes, you are cursed Heather. Yes you are the Cursed Princess but despite that Heather, despite everything else, I love you. Don't you see that? I love you, Heather!"

"LIAR!" Her voice boomed with coldness, turning two pitch lower than it normally was. She struggled to break free from Hiccup's grasp, screaming and kicking and punching when she had a chance.

"I do not want your pity! I do not want your second hand-me down love! Even when you say it, I DO NOT FEEL IT!" Why, even after he had spoken those words, she still couldn't feel it. She still couldn't feel anything.

Hiccup leaned back and looked at her while still holding unto her shoulders. His expression was painful, unbearable and something told Heather that it wasn't because of all the cut and bruises that he had received from her.

**"No matter how hard I try to make you feel loved, you won't be able to feel it. Because you don't know love, you can't feel it. And that is your curse, Heather."**

"W-what?!" She asked bewildered, feeling as if a cold bucket of ice water was poured over her entire body. Yes she knows she's cursed, she's been told so before. But what her curse is still was proven a mystery to her. All she knows is only true love can break it, just like many other curses known to man kind. **_True love_**. She was so consumed with the ability to posses him forever, believing her father's words that Hiccup alone can show her what love is, but even up to this point, even when he told her he loved her (because he really did), she couldn't feel it and now she knows why.

"That's my curse?" She asked in disbelief, tears streaming down. He nodded, hugging her more.

That's why although she was showered with much more love than one can hope for; she simply cannot feel it. Even though her father loved her well; giving her anything she ever needed, sacrificing more than he needed to, she couldn't feel love. Even though her people respected her, admired her and loved her the way subjects are required to love their rulers, she couldn't feel loved. And until now, even when Hiccup so willingly, selflessly allowed himself to love her, flaws and all, she still couldn't feel it. Because that's her curse; not to NEVER be loved, because she was loved, widely and deeply. She IS loved. But her curse requires her to NEVER FEEL it, even when it's standing right in front of her.

"This is so pointless!" She wailed like the child that she is. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, for her fate.

Hiccup tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear with eyes tearing up as well. He couldn't bear to think of how unfair the world is, to curse someone of not being able to feel loved. Because everybody deserves that. Everybody deserves love. He held her tight and kissed her forehead, patting her back.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I'm sorry you had to go through this." He heard her sob more.

"Even if you can't feel it, Heather. I want you to know... I need you to know that _I_ love you. And I'll always be here for you... with you, to love you in all ways for always. I promise you, I will.** I love you Heather. Curse or no curse, I love you**."

She nodded in Hiccup's chest, her heart feeling extremely heavy one second and in utter pain the next. Her breathing became shallow, rigid, her chest ready to explode. And as if by some supernatural force propelling Hiccup's emotion towards her, the barrier that shielded her heart from the emotion of love, disseminated and melted away, giving access to the love that she should have felt all those years ago.

Her body stiffened, her heart ready to burst out of her chest. Love is an overwhelming feeling, but to have it come to you all at once, a hundred years delayed love is indeed nerve wracking. And right then she could feel, all the love in the world that she never felt before. She could feel her father, gently stroking her to sleep when she was a baby, she could feel her people's love whenever she led them to victory, she could feel the gods' love, almighty and powerful, freeing her from the curse that she knows. And most importantly, she could feel Hiccup's love for her. The man whom she has loved for a hundred years. The man who loved her back, in the most innocent sense of the phrase. **The love of a great friendship; _Philos_.**

The feeling hit her whilst in the arms of Hiccup who was gently stroking her hair, calming her down. It was so immediate and powerful; far deeper and inexplicably beyond any calculation of time, emotion or place. You don't describe a feeling like that, simply because you can't. You also can't replicate it or force it. You just let it flow in and around you, **to go where no one goes; to stop for no one**. To go where it takes you.

And as the **dawn was breaking** into the morning sky, **so was Heather's curse.**

And that was how the **Wandering Prince of Berk broke The Cursed Princess' curse.** **It wasn't true love per se**, but it was love. _The love of a true and genuine friend_. A love so honest and true, over shattering the pain and emptiness she felt.

"Heather, what's wrong?" He asked feeling her tensed body. She felt that she couldn't last anymore and she allowed her feelings to take her somewhere beyond her control , as her life within her drains out.

"Heather!" Hiccup shouted, shaking her awake. He saw as her eyes started to close.

"**I need to save you**. We need to get up! We need to go to the healers!" He motioned to Toothless who started towards them. Heather stopped him, placing a hand on his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hiccup." She whispered, "**Thank you for loving me.**" She said her eyes squinting in the now rising sunlight.

**The truth is... She didn't need to be saved; she just needed to feel _loved_**, to know that someone out there loved her. She smiled one last time as she took her final breath **and then she went to _Valhalla_ with her _undying faith in true love_**_._

**_Because if love strikes you, let it rattle your bones. Let it shatter your heart. And if it kills you, so be it. For death is always invited in the presence of beauty._** (-R.M. Drake)

"Heather!" He shook her, tears streaming down his face. He held her close to him, hugging the now dead body of his once wife, his once fiancee and long time friend.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" He felt a seeping pain in his chest as he mourned his loss, pain that grew more and more with each passing second. A pain that was so overwhelming, so surreal, so familiar. It was the same excruciating pain he felt when his curse was broken. The same pain that Heather felt when her life was taken. The same pain he feels now, that his life was dwindling into oblivion. And right before him, he saw his life flashed before his eyes; his life on Berk, his parents, his family, Toothless, old Lady Gothi, the gang and Astrid so carefree and happy with him underneath the glowing firefly tree of Ingeborg as the last scene he saw before he blacked out. Before he went on his way to Valhalla.

As stated, without his knowledge, the curse within a curse requires an eternal bond within the two coexisting parties. They coexist with one another, giving the full power to the initiator, Heather. When the initiator dies, the other dies along with him. And since Heather is dead... He should be to... Not unless...

* * *

King Gustav the **_Great_** wasn't given the title 'great' just for the feel of it. It was because he is great, in every sense of the word. But even the greatest knights, even the greatest warriors and even the greatest rulers have their flaws. And King Gustav the great wasn't an exception to that.

Was he great enough to fend off the Norranians from attacking? No. He knew from the moment he allowed Astrid to pursue her heart's desire to go after Hiccup, that war was inevitable. Especially when they succeeded to do so. And seeing the Norranians here now, fighting the battle for their almighty queen was enough proof that they succeeded. And with that, he smiled, knowing that what he did wasn't at all in vain, so as long as it made his Astrid happy.

He was great. He is great. He wasn't great enough to prevent the war but he was great enough to minimize the casualties. He had ordered all women and children, as well as a squad of guards to protect them to sail out. Their destination, the hidden dragon island, where they kept their reptiles. The king had long ago, together with the men of the kingdom built an underground fortress within the vicinity, to protect his people from future attacks, such as this one.

It was not in anyway big like the kingdom itself but it was good enough to sustain the kingdom's 800 plus population with enough food and water supply that could last for two weeks. And for the rest of the men left on the battlefield together with king Gustav and his right hand Gobber, he had prepared them for war, bringing out their sharpest weapons and training them the tactics of defense. He had prepared Ingeborg for war ordering the men to make fortresses and training the dragons double time in aiming, firing and flying. He hope it wouldn't have to come to this but it was unavoidable now. There is no stopping the almighty kingdom, even if he reasoned with them. A king protect his own.

The Norranians attacked hours before dawn, just like what his advisers had predicted. In that way, the kingdom would be at most vulnerable but unfortunately for the Norranians, that was not the case.

As the first few boats landed on Ingeborg's shore, carrying flaming torches and sharp weapons, the archers were waiting for them, striking them down arrow per arrow. Soon the dragons and their riders came riding in, wiping out the few rows of boat even before they reached further.

Everything was going well for the Ingeborgnians at first, they managed to wipe clean most of the boats but when the wave of shielded, metal-armed dragons came swooping in at dawn their defenses grew weaker. Because although they were skilled at combat, numbers still hold a great advantage in the war fiasco, and lets face it the Norranians outnumbered the Ingebornians **10 to 1**. The almighty kingdom is big in size and big in numbers.

The riders ordered their dragons to fire, hitting Ingeborg's houses, land marks and soldiers. As the sun rose,so did the army of Norranians, an endless stream of soldiers marching and shooting and sailing and flying in attack, leaving Ingeborg with half of the supplies they had, their soldiers wounded, a few already dead. The pressure of keeping up their defense has already reached to higher grounds.

"Aye, they jus kip poppin out like daisies! They dint stop comin!" Gobber grunted, flying higher than necessary with king Gustav, speculating which area needs more assistance.

"We have to take them down, everyone of them!" Gustav thought aloud,ordering their other riders to help out at the battlefield.

"Yi know know that's gonna bi harder than it looks, judging from their number, they hav pipol ti spare! We need more riders!"

A spark, a hideous zippleback's gas and an explosion later, four new riders came into view, waving around their golden items which Gustav and Gobber know all too well.

"Did anyone asked for dragon riders?" Snotlout asked, swooping down at the Norranians boat, making Hookfang spit his fireballs, sinking at least five ships.

"Wohooooo! Alright!"

"Dragon riders, coming through!" Tuffnut yelled, laughing with confidence as Barf and Belch managed to bomb out a few catapults, sending the soldiers that operate it to run for the hills.

Fishlegs and Meatlug was able to push down a few gigantic rocks and as it made its way to the sea of Norranin soldiers, Stormfly breathe unto them, making the boulders turn into a fiery ball of fury.

Astrid found King Gustav amidst the battle.

"Dad! I'm so sorry I left, I'm so sorry for all of this!" She yelled to make sure he heard.

"Where's Hiccup?!" He asked, observing her ashen face. Please don't tell me what we sacrificed was for nothing.

She shook her head repeatedly trying her best to smile.

"Hiccup's not important right now, it's Ingeborg! Now lets go save her!" She said,raising her golden sword into the air, prompting Stormfly towards the battlefield.

"Come on, Stormfly! Let's show them what you got!" And as she did, Stormfly flew across the ocean in a battle frenzy firing down a row of ships to ashes. "Atta girl!"

King Gustav gestured his dragon to swooped down, taking down as much soldiers he could. Gobber followed suit, making Krum, his dragon's, tail whack the living daylights of the squads he come across. "Way to go, Krum!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Soon the battlefield has gotten even more out of hand, a grave mixture of screaming, blood, fire; swords clashing, arrows flying, dragons spitting balls of fire at one another. It was a catastrophe, Ingeborg had never looked this distressed.

Soon, their feisty spirits started to deteriorate. Each one bearing a few scars of their own from the battle. All, equally exhausted.

"They just keep popping out of the ground, like daisies!" Tuffnut yelled in exasperation, his body feeling heavier by the minute.

"Aye! Tha's what I sed! Wi cin't hold 'em back much longer!" Gobber gestured to a new fleet of ships coming from the far end of the sea.

"Don't they ever get tired?!"

"They do! They're just too many!"

"Uhhh, guys." Fishlegs started.

"How the hell are we going to keep fighting when we're so few?"

"We need more people!"

"We don't have more people!"

"Great Odin's beard help us!" King Gustav felt the blood on his right shoulders flowing from the stabbed he got from one of the soldiers. They need a miracle and they need it bad.

"GUUUUYYYYYS!" Fishlegs yelled, all attention now focused on him.

"Jeez! With all the yelling! Just tell us!"

"Are you sure, those are Norranian boats?" He asked pointing at the fleet that was fast approaching.

"Who else could they be? All our allies are to too afraid to fight!" King Gustav motioned, squinting his eyes to make sure. As he caught sight of the leading boat, his eyes widen in utter shock and recognition. He'd knew that blonde set of hair and that perfect face, anywhere.

"They look like Viking ships to me!" Fishlegs stated loudly for everyone else to observed.

"You mean, there are still vikings?"

"I thought we're the last kingdom to reform from being vikings?"

"There are those who are loyal to the viking ways of life and by the looks of it, there are many."

"Oh my gods, they are! Cool!" Ruffnut said in amazement as they heard the fleet chant** "Awo! Awo!"** Over and over again.

"Aye, Gustav isn't that?"

"Dad is that-"

**_"Your mother._**" He said baffled.

"A fleet of Vikings! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tuffnut pumped his fist, feeling his energy come back to him. But even though the vikings will help, that still wasn't enough. Half of the Ingeborgnians were already injured and the Norranians were still coming in. It was gonna take more than a fleet of vikings to help them. They still need a miracle.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. And although they were flying in the air with their dragons, they felt the ground shake beneath them again, and again and again. The battle stopped for a second, the soldiers looked at each other, all literally shaken by the impact.

"What was that?"

"Earthquake?!"

"It's the gods! The gods are punishing us!"

"Fishlegs, to the south!"

"Holy Thor! What is that thing!" Astrid asked in bewilderment.

Abruptly, from the Southern part of the island where no one dared to notice, since most of the battle was done in the heart of the island, the town's square, came the biggest dragon anyone has ever seen. It growled a fierce roar stopping everyone form what they are doing to look at the majestic beast.

"Large in size, spikes for protection, That's definitely a class 10!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know!"

"You're suppose to know everything!"

The beast growled again, sending shivers down their spines. And with one swift move it opened its large mouth and fired, but as they were expecting a heaping blast of heat, it spat ice instead.

"What the?!" They all asked in unison, observing the beast. Could it be another one of The Norranians many secret weapon? Is there no end to their war surprises, is there no hope for the small but proud kingdom of Ingeborg?

On top of the said bewilderbeast was a figure all cloaked in blue and ice with a wooden staff that reached his chin.

"Who the hell is that clown?" Asked Tuffnut, everyone else shrugged in return, focusing their vision in the beast's rider.

"Astrid!" The hooded figured yelled, waving his staff towards them. "It's me! I came to help!"

**"JACK!"** They all cheered in unison. Now, they have a fight!

* * *

Hiccup adjusted his eyes to the extreme light that was before him. He blinked, once, twice, several times before he could get a grasp of where he was or who he was with.

"Hello, Hiccup." Came the oh so familiar voice that was hidden in the shadows of the great white hall.

"Heather?" He called out.

"Who else? You didn't actually think it was Astrid, did you?" She asked playfully.

"Uhhhh. It depends if you're still mad about her, then definitely not."

He heard her laugh, but it wasn't the same laugh he heard a while ago that hinted on evil or crazy, but just a giggle; Heather's laugh from a hundred years ago. Back when everything was okay between them.

"Come into the light." He asked, reaching for her hand. She hesitated for a moment but she took it nonetheless, allowing Hiccup to lead her to the light; literally and figuratively.

"Woah. There's something about you. You look different." He observed her calm, serene expression. She smiled.

"I feel, different; good different." She assured. "I guess its the effects of Valhalla." She gestured to the big gold gate beyond the great hall. Hiccup focused his eyes and he could have sworn he saw clouds beyond that gate.

"So... Uh. Are we-?"

"Dead?" She filled in and Hiccup nodded. "Why yes. Yes we are. You didn't actually think that we could getaway from a living a life of more than a hundred years, do you? That's plenty of time to live already."

"Of course." He nodded, feeling the ache in his chest.

"Heather, I'm truly sorry for-"

"Typical Hiccup!" She giggled, raising her hand to stop him. "Always the kind, selfless one. Even in death, even in suffering you still find a way to think that everything is your fault."

"But it is! If it wasn't for me... if I didn't -"

"No it's not. If anything, this is all my fault. And I am terribly sorry for -everything." She moved her hands for emphasis, guilt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for cursing you, for making you suffer this past one hundred years, even until the very end."

He nodded in understanding.

"Don't be sorry, Heather. If anything you done, you only made me grateful. Because of you, because of this curse... I would have never known Astrid. I would have never known what it feels like to love and be loved and - I'm sorry." He suddenly remembered. " I'm sorry I couldn't make you feel loved."

"But you did." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to."

"But you loved me anyway. You love me now."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Ugh! Again with all the apologies! You're giving me a migraine!" They both laughed.

"You don't have to apologize for everything, Hiccup. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't exactly in love with you."

"What?!"

"I guess it was just the idea of you. The idea of having you, the idea of love itself. But not you."

"You mean you never really...?" He looked genuinely hurt. "All that drama, all that pain for nothing?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I do love you, dearest Wandering Prince of Berk. I love you the way you love me."

"Like a sister." He offered and she nodded.

"Exactly. _Like a sister._"

"Hey! Don't you mean like a brother on your part?"

She shook her head, giggling. "Not really. You have always been sorta, wimpy, like a girl. I do actually wonder what hit Astrid in the head to consider you as a man."

"Oh come on. You know she couldn't handle all this... Raw vikingness!" He laughed flexing his biceps.

"More like fishbones, if you ask me!" She laughed at his form and later on he joined in, laughing like all those years ago when they made fun of how well he imitated his dad.

"I guess this is it then." He smiled sadly, looking at what lies ahead.

"Hmmmm?"

"We're going to Valhalla. No turning back, so let's go." He said, grabbing her hands and leading her towards the big golden gate beyond that great white hall.

Heather pulled Hiccup to stop. He looked at her in confusion.

"Before we go, I'd like to give you a gift."

"Uhhhhhh. No offense, Heather. But the last time you gave me a gift, all this happened so... Uh. I think you should just keep your gift."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Trust me, you'll like this one."

He sighed and turned around to meet her. "Okay. What is it then?"

"**A choice.**"

"A choice?" He asked raising his brows.

"Something we were not given when we were cursed. A choice."

"I don't understand."

"Before you came here, I came in first and the person who cursed me; my father's original wife gave me a choice. The same choice I'll be giving you."

"Uhhhh. Okay. "

"You can choose. Your Life or your memories." She said beckoning for him to choose.

"Wha-what kind of choice is that?"

"If you choose your life; You can go back and live it but your memories stay here, as payment to the choice you made. You won't remember anything about your curse. You won't remember anything about what happened to you for the past hundred years. You won't remember. All you'll remember is the life you had on Berk and up to the point where you found me before the curse."

"Oh." He blinked in wonder. "And the memories?"

"If you choose your memories, you'll remember everything. Every moment, painful and joyful. Every memory, every emotion, everything that you had been experiencing for the past one hundred years. The laughter, the sorrows,the love everything. Every little thing. But you have-"

"I have to stay here, in Valhalla."

She nodded.

"If I choose my memories, I'll never get to see anyone who's alive again. If I choose my life, I won't be able to remember them, then what point will that be."

She shrugged. "It's your decision. It's your choice. An atonement for the last hundred years of your existence." She smiled.

"What did you choose, Heather?"

She placed her hand under her chin. "I choose my memories. Because a life without my memories is not a life at all. I want to remember what I felt, who I was with, what life I had. I feel that if I choose to live without my memories, I'll be disgracing everything and everyone I've ever known. Everything that I am, now."

He nodded. "That's true." She had a point.

"So what will it be, Wandering Prince of Berk? Once you choose, there's no turning back. **_Choose... Is it your life or your memories?"_**

He hesitated for a moment but deep in his heart he knew what he needed to do, he knew what he wanted more than anything in the world. So he smiled, as he nodded his head,

**"I choose..."**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sooooo. If you were Hiccup, what would your choice be? A life without memories or memories without life? Dun dun dun. We're dead! Hahaha. Kidding! If it were me though, I would choose my memories because I believe that no memory should ever be forgotten, no matter how painful or heart breaking it is. Mostly because your memories, your moments, your experiences defines who you are and if it were gone, then... It's hard to find yourself again. But then again, that's just me.

**_Heather is in Valhalla?_** Isn't she evil? Shouldn't she be in hell?! Hahahaha. Oh come on, guys! There's a verse in the bible that says something about "those who suffered whilst on earth shall have eternal life" And that verse talks about not just any human suffering, but those who are born with disabilities, incurable diseases, those who undergone unimaginable pain in life. And since Heather pretty much a shoe in, to all those human sufferings (I'd like to think that her curse is an incurable disease since she was cursed before she was even born), she at least deserves to be in Valhalla. She suffered long enough on earth, give her a break will you? Hahaha. I'm starting to like Heather more and more! **Head's up for my upcoming HEATHERCUP fan fic... _Soon_! ;)**

Ahhhh! Too much happening in one chapter! Another curse being lifted, war, Astrid's mother's back and JACK FROST! Hahaha! !Okay! I'm going crazy! I just love that dude! I think he and the great bewilderbeast suit each other. _ICE ICE, BABY_! :))) If there are some points that you wish to clarify with me (I probably can't discuss everything on the author's note), please don't hesitate to do so! PM or review me! **AWO AWO!** I wish I was better at war scenes though! Huhu

Anyways, **LAST 2 CHAPTERS!** Hoping you'll guys stay with me until the bitter-sweet end! :) THANK you to the **AWESOMAZING REVIEWERS** who continue to inspire me bit by bit with every review...with every chapter! I honestly can't thank you guys enough! :')

To my equally **Amazing Guest Reviewers**:

**(*)Anon:** Hahahaha! NO! Don't die! How else will you know that what will happen to Heather after all of this? Seroiously though, I'm a solid Hiccstrid, eventhough I'll be writing a HeatherCup fic soon. :)

**(*)Aly Reyes:** I was crying while typing that scene. It shatters my heart! Though I don't know why I keep doing this to myself, but I love the feels! :D It's just so…more when you know they have to go through all of that first before they reach their inevitable bitter-sweet ending! Hihihi! Still praying for your ipad! ;)

**(*)Ksi:** It is, most definitely. Pochohontas. It sucks that they had to cut _that_ scene though. I honestly think it's one of the most beautiful scenes in Disney. Grrrrr. :(

**(*)DarkKingM:** I could have sworn you had an account! LOL! Oh my gods, I love you! I was just nodding at myself throughout your review. Ahhhh Heather! You are probably one of the few people who feel that for her. Most readers just want her dead or gone. They just want to get rid of her and I don't blame them! haha. I know I designed her in a way (in this story) to make the readers hate her, but I very much appreciate readers who take their time to see beyond Heather's wickedness. Because, like I said, everything she has done so far is a just a desperate cry for help of someone who just wants to feel loved, no matter how childish that seems. And yes, I am aware that her curse does not justify her actions but that's just it. There comes a point in life where we all experienced being wrapped around in so much evil and darkness that we can't pull ourselves out. We can't… but other's can, hopefully. Especially if they are the right people. Right person...chuuuu! :) Though I'm not sure if I was able to give justice to Heather's character here. I wanted her to have so much more, I wanted the readers to understand her more, that somewhere within the halls of Valhalla is a girl who so willingly atone for her mistakes on earth, gave Hiccup the chance to choose, (Not ideal choices, I know), this time for himself. I wanted to let the readers know who the Heather , Hiccup and Toothless know and love. Sadly though, I can't in this chapter. There will be more on that on the BONUS chapters so, aja! :D ohhhh! you're in the right track on the epilogues, by the way. It is, one of those two... It will depend on the last chapter so tune in to find out whether the ending wwill be shiny and singy, or it will be cold, bloody and angst. Mwahahaha. Kidding! ;)

**(*)a random person:** I really did wanted to kill him at that point, and then I thought...he still have a mess to clean up so...live...live... LIVE! Hihihi. Thank you, dear! You're such a sweetheart! I love your reviews! And I'll be sad to know, I won't be able to talk to you or reply to you once this story finishes! Please tell me, you'll make an account so we can pm! :D It's readers like you that make updating worth the while! :* *virtual power hug all the way*

**(*)Bunny-chan: **Manonood talaga ako! Hihihi matapos ko lang tong kuwentong to! Mahirap na, baka maadik ako sa Free, di ako maka-update! Hahaha. Weird! Awwwww. HICCUP! Everything he has ever done is always for someone else...Kunting tiis nalang, aking Wandering Prince of Berk! ;)

**(*)Another Guest:** well, that was my plan. Hihihi. Hope I didn't scare you too much though! I still want you to see where all this will end! Yeeeee! I'm excited and terrified at the same time! Hahaha. Thank you for the greetings! It warms my heart! :') and yes... Only DEATH can tear them apart. And well, we'll see if Hiccup decides to keep his life or memories! :))) AND please! Take medication! I don't want to be responsible for a heart attack! :)))) I take that as a compliment though, so thank yoooooooou! ;)

**(*) JACK:** I still feel like I'm talking to Jack Frost here, hahaha. So WELCOME back to Ingeborg! ;) Thank you for the reviews! See you next chapterrrrrr! :D

REPLY to PREVIOUS REVIEWS will be done AFTER this CHAPTER is posted! Kyaaaa! Again, THANK YOU guys! Love you all! :)

Until the next update!

_Ja ne!_

**_Lady_ Wyanet Darlain Megan _von Bielefeld_**


	20. Chapter 20: War of Hearts

**Lady-von-Bielefeld: **Just a fair warning to everybody, this is going to be a long, long, _long_ chapter! With more emotions than expected, all rolled into one! This is the _longest_ chapter, reaching over 12 thousand words! (Oh my gods, I can't believe I did that! 0.0) But _only because_ it's the _second to the last_ chapter, so bear with me! :D THANK YOU, a million to everybody who has ever read, ever reviewed, ever favorite and ever followed this humble story! My heart goes to all of you, beautiful people! J

**This Chapter is dedicated to:** Aly Reyes, Warrior of Spectra, supersandman86 , Hiccstrid4eva, Thorongil82 , Bnrondo, Mikowmer, GwuncanGirl0203 , jacobblu2000, Angryhenry, Q-A the Authoress, AllyDarkKISS, a random person, x1tears1X, adaliss, SapphiresAndPineapples, braelynnway, Guest1, , Somebody105, Jack, m4yui, OLionheartO, DarkKingM, Flybykid, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 , Stylin80, silver seaglass, Another Guest , , dancox106 and YouDisloyalBastard. This goes out to ALL OF YOU! J

To, **InfinitiumAce**, ever dearest brother, I have plotted virtual onions. Mwahaha. Darn you and unproductive tear ducts!

To, my _actual_ brothers, Kuya** Jarield** and **Drew, **I love you guys from cookies to cream! You know that! ;)

To, **_my_ big four** who molded and shaped my writing skills and weird, eccentric imagination all throughout university days ; **Miss Marie Lee, Ma'am Grace, Ma'am Janet** and especially **Ma'am Jocelyn**! I owe you, everything!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not **yet** own How to Train Your Dragon **or **other Dreamworks characters! **That's it, plain and simple.

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**

**Chapter 20: War Of Hearts**

* * *

"Oh my gods, Jack!" Astrid yelled in relief. She instantly led Stormfly towards him, instructing the nadder to land beside her best friend, on top of the giant beast. Stormfly hesitated at first, feeling uneasy but Jack reassured her, beckoning her to come closer.

"It's okay, girl. Frosty won't hurt you." Stormfly cooed,landing on top of the giant beast's head, beside the prince of Iceton, as if in a trance. _Even dragons can't resist his charms._

"Frosty, really?" She asked amused at the given name. He didn't want to mention why he was called that, he believed it was self-explanatory. _Frosty_ was, after all the _guardian beast_ that protected the royal Frost Family; their secret weapon. Iceton wasn't named Iceton just for the wits of it. And it was safe to say that Frosty and his kind, whose main habitat was indeed Iceton, was one of the reasons why the ice kingdom was invincible when it comes to battles. Well, Frosty was a _gentle_ beast, but the enemies didn't need to know that. He can attack at command, that's what they should keep in mind.

"Astrid!" Jack hugged her tightly once she landed. He thought he wouldn't be able to see her again. "Phew! I thought I was too late!"

"How did you know that Ingeborg needed help?" She asked, already grateful. Thank the gods for loyal friends, indeed.

"I have a sixth sense!" He joked.

**WHACK**!

"Oowww! Alright, alright!_ Aster_ warned me! Jeez! Save the violence for the enemies, why won't you?" Jack rubbed his now aching shoulder.

"_Aster_ warned _you_?" She asked in disbelief knowing full well that the reigning king of Iceton did not meddle in other kingdom's affair; especially if they have nothing to gain from it.

Jack nodded. "He and Toothania were at the almighty wedding, they were the representatives of our kingdom. He told me you were in trouble. He told me to come here and help you out."

"Wait, what? E. ASTER? Told you to come here and help us? Now I've heard everything! "

Jack stayed quiet for a second and Astrid could see the hurt in his eyes. But the emotion vanished as soon as it came.

"_Tooth_, talked him to it. She said, _you_ needed _me_." There was silence as Astrid took in the situation, unable to find the right words.

"Aster listens to her." He smiled sadly.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding. It was possible that Aster has loved Tooth all along, and with Tooth feeling the same way, Jack was really out of the picture.

"Losing her wasn't such a waste, after all. If it means I can help Ingeborg... if it means I can help you."

Astrid nodded, feeling her heart sink for Jack. _Oh, Jack._

Jack noticed the look she was giving him of pain and pity and he scowled, shaking his head. He pinched her cheeks with both hands, keeping his staff under his arms.

"Jeez, you're so cute! They told me about your little stunt, you _little kidnapper_, you!" He teased in wry amusement.

**WHACK!** "Owww!"

"I'm glad you still find time to tease me in the midst of war!"

"That's what I do! Hahaha Where is Hiccup, anyway? I thought you kidnapped him?!" He searched the battlefield.

"And why in Odin's name was he getting married to the queen of Norranian in the first place?" He asked abruptly, now looking at Astrid. She looked lost. How was she going to explain it to him when she, herself didn't know; when she, herself couldn't understand. _Where is he? Why did he go?_

Suddenly, realization dawned on him. For as long as they knew each other, they have always had this bond that connected them. They always had this link that synced them with each other; whenever Jack was having problems with his father, Astrid would have too. Whenever Jack was having troubles with the pressures of being royal, Astrid would too. Back when Jack was having difficulty with his one-sided feelings for Toothania, Astrid was having her own version of troubled love with Hiccup. And now that _Jack was hurting_, of course he knew, by some mere dumb chance or twisted curse in their linked fates, _she was hurting too_.

He didn't know why but it was as if fate was pushing them towards each other, _again_; to let them wallow in their miseries, together. _Maybe_ they really are meant for each other. To help each other cope at whatever it is they are or will be going through.

This time it was Astrid's turn to shake her head. They had other things to worry about. Matters of the heart were not a priority.

"Long story, no time to explain. Right now, what's important is _not_ Hiccup. It's Ingeborg. Now, let's go save her!" She jolted Stormfly, prompting her to fly up.

"You got it,_ princess_ ! We're gonna win this thing!"

She smirked at her best friend's confidence. "You bet your ice-spitting dragon, we are!"

The wild bewilderbeast roared his mighty roar as dozens of Norranian started to tie his feet to the ground. He stomped a few times but the soldiers pursued knowing the glory that they will have once they capture and bring home such an extraordinary, rare dragon.

"Oh, no. You're not!" Jack said observing the spectacle below. And with one sudden move of his staff to the air, he commanded the said beast. "_Freeze_, boy!" and soon enough the Norranian soldiers froze, as thick layers of ice descended on them.

"Boom, baby!" Jack pumped his staff in the air.

Somewhere in the battlefield, that was now a mixture of screaming soldiers, bloody sand, dragon and manmade fire; weapons clashing and arrows flying, Astrid heard a scream that was far too familiar for her taste.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ruffnut was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was falling from her dragon. A Norranian soldier on a Timberjack clashed with Tuffnut on Barf and Belch, making it impossible for them to catch her.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid yelled as she cued Stormfly to her direction. "Come on, girl! Up, up, up, up!"

But as Stormfly was about to get her claws on Ruff, Fishlegs beat her too it, catching her in the nick of time. Astrid shook her head with a smile. She looked at Fishlegs as he held on to Ruffnut tightly, while still leading Meatlug to bomb a few soldiers along the way.

"Careful, _darling_. Don't want you to get hurt, now."

Ruffnut blinked several times. Her body was still feeling the fall, but all that registered to her was...

"You called me, _darling!"_ She said with eyes sparkling. She pulled Fishlegs' face towards her, brushing her lips on his for a good five seconds.

"Ewwwwwwww! Now, I'm going to Barf!" Tuffnut said, clashing the sword of the Norranian soldier, away. It flew away with a thud, instantly causing the soldier to retreat for dear life.

"Ohhhhh! Love on the battlefield!" Snotlout teased in amusement. There has to be hope for him and Tuffnut to find love. _Definitely, after the war_, they will find someone who will turn their worlds around. He chuckled at the thought while he led Hookfang to another set of Norranian boats.

"I did not need to see _that_!" Jack joked, shaking his head.

Astrid swooped down to the grown. She got off Stormfly an axed the nets open of a few trapped dragons.

"Astrid, look out!" King Gustav shouted from above, still in his own battle with a few dragon riders of the North.

Two enemy soldiers grabbed hold of Astrid, pinning her and Stormfly down to the ground.

"It's _her_, captain! We've got her!" The other soldier screamed in no one in particular. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her across the sand.

Astrid yelped in pain, but she didn't waver. She wasn't just a _princess_, she was a trained _warrior_. She was- is a _Viking_! And no two soldiers will ever succumb to her strength and power. She grabbed the soldier's forearm and twisted it in a speed that by the time the Norranian soldier got up, Astrid shoved his face straight down her knee, falling unconscious in an instant. The other soldier ran towards the boats direction, asking for assistance. She waved her golden axe in a circular motion and in no time, let it go, hitting the soldier, cold on the ground. _Hah!_

Just as she thought she was free from the duo, a swarm of soldiers came rushing towards her, trapping her in a circle. She whistled for Stormfly, but paled as soon as she realized that her nadder had been captured by another set of soldiers.

"Move out of my way!" She ordered but the Norranian soldiers just laughed.

"I don't think that's likely, _your highness. _There's a beautiful reward where your head is concerned." They nodded at each other and with one signal; they came rushing towards her, trapping her.

"If you think you're gonna get away with-umph." Astrid wasn't able to finish her sentence. The soldier with the big beefy arms punched her across the face, silencing her from making any more comments.

Astrid tasted blood in her mouth which only aggravated her more. She pushed the soldier with her body. She threw punches and kicks towards him, throwing every bit of strength towards the man's face. When the other soldiers finally got hold of her, the soldier that punched her looked twice and as more beaten up and damaged.

"_That_'s for the punch!" She glared.

"You'll regret that." He laughed, taking out his sword and pointing at her "This is for-" but before he could finish his sentence, his head slipped off his neck. His body followed soon, causing a pool of blood in the sand.

"Get your filthy hands off _my_ daughter!" Came the voice that Astrid thought she would never _ever _hear again.

"M...mom!" She cried in relief. The soldiers held her tighter using her as a shield from the now swarming vikings.

**"AWO! AWO!"**

"For Tradition and Freedom! **For the Vikings**!" Agatha Hofferson yelled, waving her majestic axe towards the soldiers. And in one exact moment, all of the soldiers that held on to Astrid loss their heads.

**"AWO! AWO!"**

**WHACK! _SWISH!_ WHACK! _BOOM!_**

"Rally the men, front and center. Do _not_ harm the _Ingeborgnians_!" She instructed and soon the Vikings charged towards war with the soldiers of Ingeborg.

**"AWO! AWO!"**

"Mom!" Astrid ran, hugging her in a tight embrace. "You're here! You came back!"

"I never left, sweetheart. I have always been watching you at a distance."

"But why- why didn't you ever-?"

**Agatha **shook her head. She brushed Astrid's face and looked into her eyes, the same set of blue azure eyes that she got from her. How will she make her understand? How will she explain?

"I _still_ believe in the _Viking_ traditions, Astrid. I still live up to them, something that I cannot get here. Your dad has _changed_ Ingeborg for the better, I know that. But I can't be part of it. I do not believe in this... _Reforms_."

Agatha assured that although she was gone, she had always looked out for Astrid and Ingeborg; sneaking in, when she got a chance, observing from a distance.

She explained that somewhere in a hidden island out _West_, is a place unlike any other. It's a place where _outcasts_ like them; **_those who still believe in the Viking ways of life_**, those who still live up to the norms, the _excitement_, the thrills, the _honor_ of becoming a full pledge Viking CAN live their lives to the fullest. **_Fearless_**. **_Dauntless. Free_**. With no rules to tie them down. Not the boring, safe, life that Ingeborg or any other reformed kingdom had to offer.

Astrid smiled knowingly. She knows what being a Viking means to her mother. After all, Agatha's father (Astrid's grandfather) was one of the most renowned Vikings that ever lived; she must have felt obligated to be there. Just as Astrid felt obligated to be here.

"I understand, mom. I understand, _completely_." She hugged her some more and then looked up. "But come on, mom. You call _this_ boring?" She gestured towards the battlefield. "It's a freaking war!" She winked.

"Yes, I noticed! What brought your dad to allow such circumstance is still a mystery to me."

Astrid smiled. "Let's just say that he _broke_ an agreement. He _bended_ the rules."

"Gustav the _Great_? Bending the rules? Interesting." Her mother laughed once; still in awe that Gustav would ever let this happen in the first place. Being the great, controlling, playing safe, king that he is.

And as if he knew they were talking about him, King Gustav landed in the middle of the two most important women in his life.

"Agatha! You came back!" He rushed off his dragon and hugged his long lost wife. Tears were threatening to fall down his eyes.

"I came back to_ help_, Gustav. I _didn't_ come back _for you_." Agatha stated in deadpan, glaring at Gustav as if it was his fault.

"Thes rayt ere es why I _never_ married. Thes en, one aderr ting." Gobber whispered to Astrid, absorbing the awkwardness of the situation.

"_Shhhh!_ Give them some space, they need time to warm up to each other." Astrid instructed, whistling out to Stormfly to take flight. Gobber shook his head, not sure if this was a good idea but he complied, knowing that the king and his wife do need their privacy.

"Still as _stubborn_ as you are _beautiful_, aye _Agatha_?"

"Probably as stubborn and as senseless as you are now, Gustav."

King Gustav let out a loud chuckle. This is indeed the mother of his daughter. Yes, this is indeed his wife."Gods, I missed your _smart mouth_. I missed you so much, _my lady_. Come back to me." He continued hugging her.

She scowled at first. This was no time for mushy heartfelt reunions! _This was war!_ But she sighed anyway, melting into his embrace. She knew that no matter how stubborn or proud she is, she can _never_ resist him. She can never resist those brown eyes, those arms where she belonged, that smile, that _raw-vikingness_. **Never.** Because even if she left them to fulfill her own duties, as the new chief of Vikings, she was still _undeniably_ in love with him. Just like all those years ago, he was still the one. **The only one**.

"I don't care if you didn't come back for me, Agatha. As long as you're here now. As long as you'll stay. **_Please_**_._.. Tell me, you'll **_stay_**. "

"I...I."

**_BOOM!_**** WHACK! _SWISH!_ BOOM!**

"Dad! Watch out!" Astrid yelled from above, as a Norranian dragon cloth in metal, with a horn for a nose hurled down towards them; Gustav's back on the beast. They couldn't hear her from all the noise.

Astrid prompted Stormfly towards the reptile but it was too fast. Agatha, who was in the same view, saw the beast coming forward. Panic seeped through her senses and did the only thing she thought she could do.

**"Gustav!"** It took all of her strength, all of her might to push him out of the way. And in a split second, she took the fall instead; welcoming the dragon's spike across her chest. She fell on her knees.

**"MOM!"** Astrid yelled, bewildered at the scene. She took her axe and cut the dragon, dead.

"MOM! You're bleeding!" She rushed towards her. Astrid looked around for help and what she saw only frightened her more. **"DAD!"** She shook the body beside her, a pool of blood near the king's unconscious head.

"Oh my gods, you're bleeding! Dad's bleeding!"

Gobber stabbed the soldier he was fighting and immediately rushed to her aid. He bent down, checking for Gustav's pulse.

"Astrid, we ned ti git hem to the helers. He's loss a lot of blood."

"GO!" Astrid nodded as she watched her father being carried away by Gobber.

"Mom, you too!" She said, helping her up. "You need to go to the healers too."

Agatha shook her head. "I know bleeding...from within... Astrid, even when I'm not a healer. I know... I... I _won't _make it."

"Mom, _please_." She begged with tears wallowing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't there for you before." She felt the physical pain in her chest. She was so sorry, so sorry that she was never there when she needed her.

"You're here _now_. That's all that matters." She held on to her mother's hand that was now slowly loosing its warmth. She rubbed it to keep her from the cold but the life in her eyes was just fleeting away, just like the warmth in her flesh.

"Please, mom. You need your strength. Just ... Just _hold on_, okay? You're going to be okay, mom." She couldn't hold it much longer. She let her tears fall.

"You're going to be alright. You're going to come back to Ingeborg... And we... We're going to be a family again. _You_. _Me_. And _dad_. Right mom?" She held her tighter as if it would be the last time she will. Maybe it will be. **"A family."**

Fishlegs rode Meatlug as fast as her wings can carry him. It took a while for him to come but when he did, he came with a set of medicines and bandages, all hoping to help save the once lost queen of Ingeborg. But as soon as he arrived, as soon as he saw the amount of blood from her chest, as soon as he checked the damages, he knew. Yes he knew that _it was a loss cause._ That for the first time, Fishlegs felt, utterly, truly _useless_.

"Astrid. I-" he said in defeat. His eyes started watering up as well.

"No! Fishlegs! _You saved Hiccup_! You can save her! _Please!"_ Astrid said, grabbing both of his shoulders.

He shook his head sadly. "Hiccup wasn't hit on the chest or on the stomach or any vital organs, Astrid."

"Fishlegs, please!" She begged, shaking some sense into him. "Please!"

"A-astrid." Her mom called out, weak. She rushed back towards her, helping her to stand up. If Fishlegs can't help her, the healers can.

But her mother refused to stand up. Agatha knew that it couldn't be help. So she summoned all her strength, every fiber in her being to grip her daughter's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, Astrid" she said in between breathes. "You're going to be a _marvelous_ queen." Her eyes were slowly closing. her breathing drifting away. "Don't forget _who_ you are, my child."

Astrid started sobbing, leaning her ear close to Agatha's lips as she could not speak any louder. "You are. _Fearless_. You are . _Brave_. You are _Beautiful_. You are the future queen of Ingeborg, and don't forget, **you are a** **_Viking_**." She nodded as tears flowed down her face. She nodded her head repeatedly. She is a Viking. She knows that. She will never forget that.

"I love you, Astrid. You and your dad. Please... Tell him that ... I love him... And I'll see him when I..."Astrid heard her took a deep breathe, she waited for her to breathe out. But she never did_. Never again._

"Mom! Mom!" She shook her body but it was pointless. She wailed for a few minutes, feeling Fishlegs pat her on the shoulder for comfort

"I won't forget, mom. _I won't_. This is who I am. A warrior, a ruler, a Viking." She whispered, kissing her mother's forehead. She gave Fishleg's hand a reassuring squeeze; she stood up and ran towards her golden axe that was still buried in the head of a Norranian soldier.

She called out to Stormfly and immediately went back to the air. She positioned herself next to Jack and his beast that was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Astrid, I'm sorry about-"

"Jack, _I need you_." She said, motioning to the row of boats that were still on the sea. "I need you and Frosty to-" She tilted her head to the side, indicating what she wanted them to do.

Jack nodded in understanding. "Got it. Just say when."

"All Ingeborgnians and Vikings, **FALL BACK!**" She commanded, waving her golden axe. It didn't take a minute and all her allies retreated behind her and the giant bewilderbeast.

The Norranians stood their ground, falling in line, row after row after row of Soldiers in front of their ships.

They wondered how it got there; just a moment ago they couldn't hear anything from the clashes, the bombs and the screams. Now, there was nothing but silence, **deafening silence** as Astrid yelled her statement.

**"This is your chance to fall back! I'm giving you a chance to _go back home_ and LIVE!"** She yelled in agitation.

The Norranians looked at her as if she grew on an extra head. The crowd remained silent for a few more moments but then they burst out laughing as if it was the funniest thing they have ever heard.

"Yeah right!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"We don't take orders from you, princess or no princess!"

"Like Ingeborg ever stood a chance to def-ump." The Norranian soldier up in front was not able to finish his sentence as an axe flew across his face, silencing him to the cold ground.

They winced at the sight of more blood but they quivered, realizing who threw the axe.

"Nobody talks to _our _future queen like that!" The Viking man roared at the enemies. He had been a loyal commanding officer, servant and protector of the great _Viking Chief, Agatha_. He knew of Astrid, he knew of her disposition in the whole Reform ordeal, that the blood of a fearless Viking flew within her veins. And he knew that once Agatha died, he will be forever loyal to her and her daughter. **Fearless Astrid Hofferson; **The future **_queen_ of Ingeborg**, the future **_leader_ of Vikings**.

Astrid nodded towards the direction of the Viking, gratitude in her eyes for the strong man she knew not off.

Frosty, the giant _bewilder beast_ growled a mighty long roar, indicating that he too, is ready to fight for Ingeborg. The _other dragons_ growled along with him, readying their mouths with balls of flames, ready to fire at any minute.

Astrid raised her right hand, asking Jack, the dragons and the others to wait for _her_ signal.

**"This is your LAST chance! We will not hesitate to eliminate each and every one of you, now GO! Before we sink your ships to splinters!"** She stared down the fleet of ships as if it was nothing more than an army of ants. She felt tall, she felt strong. She knew they could stop this. She knew they could win.

The captain of the guards chuckled in amusement. "You may have an ice-spitting dragon and a fleet of Vikings on your side... But we have something more."

He paused for effect. " We have_ our_ almighty **queen Heather Helga Heidrun III** and you will never be a fraction of what she is. And by her command we will come back..."

He motioned for the other Norranian soldiers to fall back on the ships. Slowly, but surely they started making their way, grabbing their weapons and leading their dragons out of their path.

The captain of the fleet smirked, shaking his head. He turned his back on them and in a whisper he said. "… _And claim your heads_. Even if it's the last thing we do."

He snapped his fingers and in a moment later, a group of archers who were camouflaging in a nearby tree, set off arrows that were all aiming for Astrid.

**"Astrid, watch out!"**

Snotlout, who was beside Astrid, jumped off Hookfang and held her to the ground, fending of the arrows with his golden sword. He hugged her as close as possible, shielding her from all the arrows, when he couldn't wave his sword anymore.

"SNOTLOUT!" They shouted in unison, coming to their aid. But by the time they got to them... It was already _too late_.

"LOUT!" Astrid felt her right shoulder sting in pain, an arrow dangled from it as she sat up. Astrid pulled it out and shook Snotlout beside her, turning his back to the ground. But his eyes remained closed, _blood_ dripping out, _everywhere_.

Fishlegs felt for his pulse, but sadly heard _nothing_. He tried again, longer and longer this time but he felt no heartbeat. No life. He shook his head. He screamed to the heavens.

**"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!",** He knocked his fists to the ground, beside Snotlout's cold, _lifeless_ body.

"No... **No**!" Ruffnut was at a loss for words. Her heart twisted in ways unimagginable.

No, not him. _Not Snotlout_. Sure, he was arrogant, but it was just part of his strong facade. Deep down, they all know that despite his strong built and overbearing attitude, _he has a soft heart_ for children... Like little Gustav, for his family whom he loved deeply, for Ingeborg who he gives his life for and for his friends whom he treasured with all his being.

Hookfang, in rage, burned the archers to a crisp and by the time they looked back, the Norranian ships were already sailing away in a haste speed.

Tuffnut was in fury. He quickly climbed on Barf and Belch, bombing the now descending ships that were now back at sea.

"Come back and fight me, **you cowards!" **He managed to bomb a few more ships before Barf and Belch loss their shots altogether. They needed another hour to recharge; they too were tired from all the fiasco. With tears in his eyes, he went back to his grieving friends who were now surrounding Snotlout.

"Stop messing around and wake up, you fool!" Tuffnut said, still in disbelief. "Didn't you say that we... We were supposed to find our soul mates after this war, damn it!"

They'll never get to see him to chase girls again, how he'd slumped whenever busted and how his eyes would sparkle whenever he'd manage to impress them. They'll never hear his laugh, again. Or how he'll flex his biceps in sheer appreciation. He'll never make another snotty comment again, or deliver another cheesy line, no matter how much they wanted to, now.

_He'll never get to see how this war ends._ Astrid thought bitterly. She felt her heart sunk as she remembered their conversation just the night before. He just wanted to love, to fall in love. To experience the beauty and wonders it brings. But now, he couldn't. _He'll never fall in love_. Truly, fall in love and be loved back. _Now_, he never could.

* * *

Hours turned into a day. And as the sun was rising on the next day, Astrid found herself, standing in front of a hundred Ingeborgnians lifeless body in the bloody shore. How was she going to explain their deaths to their families? How will she make them understand that this war started _because of her_; because she was selfish enough to love. She felt herself shudder. She didn't sleep a wink. She knew that the faces that will haunt her dreams are those of _her mother_, of _Snotlout_ and the _hundred Ingeborgnians_ who died trying to defend their kingdom, trying to defend her. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth. _I did this_.

Astrid and the others collected their dead and gave them the proper burial they deserve. Each one was covered with the finest cloth that the palace could offer and a few gems and jewelries, as token for their journey to Valhalla.

With weary hearts, they watched the massive flame, as it engulfed the bodies, one by one into ashes.

There was a separate burial for _the queen_ of the small but proudly strong kingdom. And the people paid their respects for the last time, for a queen they hardly knew, a queen they hardly seen. Because although she had been gone for a while, _she stood by them, when they needed her most_. She was there, when hell reached the shores, bringing forth new hope in a traditional package of strong Vikings.

And they paid tribute to Snotlout Jergenson, the brave young noble, who selflessly put his life on the line to save Ingeborg's queen. **Yes. _Queen._**

It was abrupt how in just one night, Astrid was crowned monarch, but it couldn't be helped. Especially that King Gustav still had not woken from his state of unconsciousness. _They needed a rule_r, and _they needed it now_. Who else would be a better candidate than the princess who had trained for this all her life?

Astrid's heart ached with so many thoughts clouding her mind. Where was Hiccup? _What will Heather plan to do next? How will her father react to the states there in_, now especially that his wife is really gone? How will she... _They_, move on from here? What happens next? **How can they survive this?** Literally and figuratively. There was a lot to think about, a lot to feel but what only registered to her was... **Training was over**, _now_, **it's time to grow up. **It's time for her to rule. Now, it's time for her reign. And by gods, _she had to do something_.

Jack rested his arms on her shoulder, waking her up from her trance. He tilted his head to the side and motioned for her to pay attention as they waved Snotlout's funeral boat goodbye.

"Goodbye, Snotlout." Astrid, waved, watching the boat slowly descend to the sea. She felt her heart crushing with him.

"**We love you, 'Lout**. Warts and all." Tuffnut said with a heavy heart.

"Since when did he have warts?"

"Since...uh, forever?! Have you seen his callous hands?"

They all glared at him. "What?! I'm grieving here! Can't a man grieve as he wants?" He asked holding back unshed tears.

Ruffnut hugged her brother, letting him know, that it's okay. That they'll miss him together._ All_ of them.

"We'll miss you, Snotlout." Fishlegs sighed. "May the Valkyries welcome you in the gates of Valhalla. May you continue to watch over us, together with all the rest of the warriors that have gone before us. And may you remember that you are loved for always, dearest warrior, noble, son if Ingeborg... **Dearest friend**. May the gods bless your trip... **Until we meet again**."

Hookfang flew above his master's boat and with one swift blow, he set it on fire. They watched his boat go. And their hearts shattered for the nth time that day, for a loss that will never be replaced, a loss that breaks their hearts so.

* * *

**It has been a week** since the war. And the blood on the shore was still evident, as the Ingeborgnians remained ready.

It has been a week, but the Vikings had not left, pledging their loyalty to Astrid, as the only heir of Agatha the Brave.

It has been a week, but there was still _no sign of the almighty kingdom_. Cautiously, Astrid wondered if they have given up, but knowing Heather. She doubted it.

It has been a week, but King Gustav has not yet woken up. Astrid dreaded that he might not be able to, anymore. But she still wished he would.

It has been a week, but there was still no news if Hiccup.

It has been a week... But nothing was back to normal.

**Ingeborg will never be the same.**

Astrid was getting tired of waiting. She was getting perplexed with a million scenes flashing through her mind. She wishes there was something to know. Some way to find out. Some way to prepare Ingerborg, to prepare her. She had to do something and she had to do it now, she had to know, one way or the other she had to.

As if Jack was reading her mind, he opted for a solution.

"Astrid, I need to ask a favor from you."

"Anything, Jack. It's the least I could do for everything you helped us with."

There were perks to being a royal no matter how far your position is away from the throne. Jack had been receiving information.

**"I need you to come to Norrania with me."**

* * *

**"**The queen was found dead, the day of the Ingeborg war. No scars or wounds. They suspect she was poisoned. The king was lucky. He had survived but he lost his leg and he received multiple stabs on the chin, shoulder, arms and hips. It's a miracle that he survived." Jack explained in hush tones.

"But she can't die! She's immortal!" Astrid retorted.

"Rumors point to _you guys_ as the prime suspects. After you kidnap him, (the king), you went back for the queen but the king fought you. They say it's romantic how they found their bodies in each other's embrace. They have no doubt of the king's love and affection towards the almighty queen, not after what they heard at the wedding, not after how they found them, **the way he hold her in the midst of death proves it all.**"

"What a load of sheep! He was the one who left us while we were-"

"Yes, I know. You told me that already. But the thing is, people don't know. **How can they?** Now, the Norranians are plotting against you… _against us_."

"It's bad enough they think we kidnapped Hiccup…"

"Well technically, you guys did." Jack commented back.

"But to think we murdered the queen and tried to kill Hiccup? That's just insane!"

"You know what they say about **word being passed out through mouth**. You tend to add or subtract details. **They get cut out or add on**."

Astrid could feel the scowling eyes of the Norranians as they passed by. They couldn't touch her though. Not while she was with Jack.

"The good news is, Hiccup's here. He woke up yesterday and from what my sources tell me, we need to _convince_ him to pacify the Norranians and maintain peace."

"It's Hiccup! _Peace keeper_ slash _wimpy king._ I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to ask him for peace! Peace is, after all, what he stands for."

"Let's hope so." Jack said as a pair of Norranian soldiers opened the door to the great hall.

The light blinded her for a bit but she blinked it away. And soon her vision adjusted.

When she first saw Hiccup, sitting on the big throne, it took all her resolve to keep herself from running to his arms. She knew, at the back of her mind that Hiccup had to go back for a reason. She knew he wouldn't leave it like that. She knew that everything he had done so far was for the best. _Their best._ And judging from the stories around, he had managed to break Heather's curse. How he did it was a mystery to her but she was glad she did. She was glad the Heather did not need to suffer anymore.

**"Prince Jack Frost of Iceton!"** The announcer said, motioning for them to come closer.

Hiccup looked looked up from his advisers, his emerald eyes, glowing with warmth. Astrid held her breath. It has been a week since she last saw Hiccup but why did it feel like a lifetime? This was the longest she has ever been apart from him. Every nerve in her body wished to move forward, to embrace him, to hold him with all the love that was bottled inside her, threatening to come out.

"Your majesty." Jack bowed. Astrid followed suit.

Hiccup stood up, a small smile plastered on his lips as he nodded towards their direction.

"What brings you to Norranian, prince Jack?"

"I came with a favor. And information that I'm sure will be of used to you."

"Okay, then. What is it?"

"I-uh- we need _discretion_, your majesty. May we ask for some privacy?"

He looked questioningly at his advisers who shook their heads in return.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say to them."

"No, your majesty. We need to talk to you, alone." Jack said, rolling his eyes. _Quit playing around, Hiccup!_ He gestured towards Astrid who fidgeted in return. She was wearing the icy-blue cloak that Jack had on during the war, concealing her facial features in the shadow of the provided hood.

Hiccup eyed her slowly, doing a once over from her head to her toe, her features still unseen.

"I'm sorry." He asked, puzzled. His voice was soft. "But may I ask you to remove your cloak?"

Astrid shook her head, no.

"Remove your cloak!" The advisers beckoned.

"I know we Norranians are known for having a tradition to keep one's identity until the very last minute, and we are honored of you choosing to respect our mores but please, _I_ insist you remove it." Astrid froze at the comment.

"The king has gave you a command and you are not in the position to disobey."

"Your majesty, please. My_ friend_ has a very delicate skin condition. It will not do well for her to be exposed to light." Jack insisted, wiggling his brows.

"Then why did you bring her here? You should have left her!" Hiccup burst out, anger in his voice.

Astrid jumped a little, not knowing how to react. She had never heard him shout so angry before, not to mention it was such a little issue.

Hiccup shook his head. As king, it was only right to know who you were talking too, you'll never know when enemies came lurking. He was only trying to be cautious. But did he really need to shout?

"You came here, asking for permission to speak to me and yet you cannot obey a simple command?" He hissed under his breath. "How can you expect me to listen to you, when you yourself cannot try?"

All stayed quiet, feeling the king's anger. Toothless, who was sound asleep on Hiccup's feet stirred while he heard the noises. Hiccup immediately calmed himself down, afraid to wake up his best friend. It was safe to say that no one liked to wake up a night fury.

"Your majesty, if you just hear us out you'll see that-"

"You're wasting my time." He said in finality. "Get out." He ordered and soon a dozen guards came in their line of vision.

**"Wait!"** Astrid found her voice in between.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she tipped her hood down, removing her cloak altogether.

The room fell into another depth of silence, as everyone stared at the woman before them.

Hiccup was stunned at the sight of golden locks kept neatly in a braid; a pair of small, pink lips, a cute button nose and a pair of twinkling eyes. He searched her eyes and saw a beautiful color of dazzling blue azure eyes. He held his breath. He swore that never in his life did he see such a spectacular color. He was almost lost in those blue pools, those dazzling eyes that bore into his soul.

By that time, the silence was now deafening.

She looked at him; her brows were knitted together on her forehead, her lips, pressed in a thin line.

_It's amazing! _Hiccup wondered._ I haven't officially met her and she's already _mad_ at me?_ He thought in disbelief. He must have been a bigger jerk than he thought.

He felt a familiar sensation within the depths of his heart, as he stared at **_the girl with the golden axe_**. There was something about her that seems awfully familiar, something about her that doesn't seem tangible to him. It was as if, **_it was dream within a dream_**. It was something he, himself cannot comprehend.

Astrid sighed, feeling all eyes on her. The Norranians in the room gave a mixed look of utter disgust and disbelief.

"Hello, Hiccup." She started. " Yes, it's me. You don't have to stare."

Hiccup blinked twice, feeling completely embarrassed at the fact that he was starring and that she noticed. _She knows me? Do I know her?_ But why couldn't he remember? Surely she knows her, but then again, _everybody_ did. He was the almighty king, after all.

He looked at her again, his eyes searching hers. He squinted, trying to remember but he just couldn't.

"Uhhhh. Should I… Should I know you?"

**"GUARDS! GUARDS! It's her! Cease her!"** One of the advisers shouted in alarm.

Jack instinctively shove Astrid to his back as the dozen guards circled them, all holding out their newly sharpened swords.

"W-what's going on?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment. _What in Mighty Thor's name?!_

"It's _her_, your majesty! It's princess Astrid of Ingeborg!"

Hiccup's face fell at the recognition. **It's _her_.**

"Technically, it's_ queen_, now. Just so you know." Jack shrugged, holding on to Astrid protectively.

"Your grace, she's come back to kill you! She's comeback to continue the war!"

"She's the one who kidnapped you, chopped of your leg, ambush and killed queen heather!"

"That's a lie!" Astrid retorted. Well, _half _was it was a lie.

"Do you deny it?" Hiccup asked, looking at her intently. _Could such a beautiful face do so much harm?_

"I….I…" Astrid sighed. "Yes, we kidnapped you and yes we chopped off your leg but we-"

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted, blood boiling in his veins.

"Hiccup, what has gotten into you? You know why he had to-"

"Unbelievable! You had to cut it? Whatever for? _For fun_?!" One of the advisers stated in mock tones. " Isn't that what you're known for, _Queen _Astrid? Getting into trouble because of -" A dagger flew across his direction, silencing him from making anymore comments. Astrid always kept extra daggers in her armor. For reasons like this.

"I believe,_ I_ was not talking to _you_!" Astrid hissed.

"VIOLENCE! Guards! What are you waiting for?!"

"HICCUP! What are you doing, you_ sheepsack_! Help us!" Jack grunted as the soldiers came nearer.

**"The king has trouble remembering anything since he woke up.** The healers suggest it is part of his _post trauma_ and you will not plant your _delusional_ ideas into his head!"

"Maybe it's _you_ who's planting your delusional ideas!" Astrid glared at the three wise men.

"How dare you! We only want what's best for this kingdom! You on the other hand, brought out the worst in Norrania, even managing to kill the queen herself!"

"How do we know that you guys didn't kill her to frame us up?" Jack asked, leaning closer.

"Because _we _love the queen. And we know _you_ hated her."

"Well, it just shows how much you know. Heather and I were actually-"

**"I HEARD ENOUGH!"** Hiccup's voice boomed in the great hall, causing everyone in the room to simmer down.

"Advisers, give me a moment to be alone with the two visitors." He said, massaging his temples.

"But-but sire! See reason, I beg you! This little princess right here-"

"She's a queen!" Jack defended.

The adviser rolled his eyes. "This little queen right here has already charmed her way through kingdoms and their rulers. Prince Jack Frost of Iceton is one concrete proof of her _bewitching beauty."_

"HEY!" Jack retorted but he continued not noticing him.

"As your advisers, we refuse you to go through this." The tallest adviser said.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. He knew that his mind will never be at peace until he talks to her, alone. Not until he heard _her side_ of the story.

"Leave us. I can handle myself." He instructed to the guards and to his advisers.

"Bu-but yoiur majesty, we strongly advise against this. You should-"

"LEAVE. US. _That _is an order."

The advisers sighed and bowed. One by one they retreated to the secret door behind the king.

"Do not _succumb _to her _beauty,_ your eminence. Be wise enough to _see past_ the physical. Most beautiful people are less than sum of their parts." The wisest adviser whispered before completely disappearing into the close door.

Once they three of them were alone, Astrid rushed towards him in haste.

"Hiccup!" She said as she reached him. She tried enveloping him in a tight embrace but he evaded it. He moved backwards, stretching out his hands in front of her in a defensive position.

"Just so you know. If you two, try _anything_ funny. He will not hesitate to rip you to shreds." He gestured towards the now, awake night fury who was watching their every move. "I'm serious. Just one whistle and you're dead."

**WHACK! **

"Quit messing around!" Astrid jabbed him on the shoulder, his shoulder that was still recovering from Heather's lashes. He yelped in pain which caused Toothless to snarl, out loud. Astrid took a step behind as the dragon came nearer to her, showing a complete set of teeth.

Hiccup glared at her, shaking his head. "I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about."

"Quit pulling our legs, Hiccup. You can stop pretending now. It's just us." Jack stated.

"NO! Apparently, you were the ones who pulled _my_ leg off." He stated coldly.

"Technically _they_ chopped it off. _They_ didn't pull it off. That would be impossible." Jack rolled his eyes. Astrid prodded him in the stomach. _That's not helping, Jack!_

"Was that supposed to be funny? Is this anyway, funny to you two? What kind of sick, gruesome, _twisted_ minds do you have?!" He yelled, towering over them. What kind of psychopaths chopped off a guy's leg and make a stupid pun about it in front of their faces.

"We _had _to. You know that. You said it yourself that we should just cut it off! Jeez!" Astrid raked her hand through her hair. "Now, quit playing your stupid game and let's go home!" She said grabbing his hand, pulling him out but he pulled away in sheer irritation.

"So, I suppose I also told you to kidnap me and kill Heather?" He mocked under his breath.

"No, you didn't. " She sighed, tired of this mental tug of war. "We kidnapped you, yes. But we didn't kill Heather."

Hiccup snorted. "You _actually_ expect me to believe that the people who kidnapped me and chopped off my leg weren't the same people who murdered my wife?" Astrid's ears shot up. _His wife? _She took a deep breath. No need to get angry, Hiccup was just going through a hard time. He hit his head or something but that doesn't mean anything. They still had each other. They can work through this, together. She looked at him with loving eyes. She slowly moved her hand to touch the side of his face. _Come back to me._

Hiccup froze at the contact, but he allowed it. There was something about her touch that felt familiarly safe. There was something about her that radiated peace… there was something about her… that felt… right.

"Hiccup, I don't know what happened to you or to heather, but I'm glad she's dead."

The realization of her words hit him. He stiffened at the though. _She's glad that heather's dead?_ "WHAT?" He asked in anxiety. He stepped backwards, feeling betrayed. "How could you!" He accused. Sweet, loving, angelic Heather!

"That didn't come out right. All I mean is…she's dead, which means she was not immortal. It means…you broke her curse!" Astrid stuttered, fitting the pieces together. It had to be Hiccup. It makes sense if it was him. That's was why he had to come back to her, right?; to set her free. To free her from her curse! _He did this!_

"You broke her curse, you must have! It's the only explanation to it!" Astrid stated in clarity. But Hiccup was not convinced nor was Hiccup clarified.

"Are you calling Heather, cursed?!"

"Because she was….not until you saved her!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiccup yelled, feeling his chest bursting with rage. "How dare you say that about someone who was as sweet, as gentle, as delicate as Heather! She was my wife! She was my best friend. Who are you to bear false witness like that? "First they kidnapped him, chopped off his leg, killed heather and now they were insulting her name! They were blaspheming who she was. They were condemning her name, the only keepsake he has from her. This was the last straw. Beauty or no beauty, queen or no queen, no one affront's his wife's name in vain.

"You were cursed too!" Jack tried but failed miserably.

"First it was Heather, now it's me? You people _disgust_ me!"

"Hiccup, it's _true_. Just come with us and we'll show you. We'll prove it to you."

"ENOUGH! Get out of here! I don't want to hear all this rubbish you're talking about." He waved his hand dismissing them. "My advisers are right. You people are nothing but crazy lunatics! You people are nothing but trouble! I think, it's for the best if you were…eliminated." He said with finality.

Hiccup remembered the conversation he had with his advisers, of how fatally insane the Ingeborgnians are; kidnapping for fun, torturing for pleasure and killing for the wits of it. Especially now, that they were in the alliance of the Vikings, an equally barbaric group of people. _Divided_ they pose a threat, _together_ they will be unstoppable. There are rumors that suggest that they are planning to take down the kingdoms. One by one, they will rule this planet. The advisers suggested a mass destruction of the kingdom. Better kill them all off now than to regret later. But Hiccup was against it. He was a peacekeeper, determine to resolve anything and everything without violence. It was only until now, that he met the great queen of Ingeborg that he realized. _My advisers are right. They are dangerous. It's better to eliminate them now than to risk a world of destruction in the future._

"I will not kill you now, your highness. I will give an equal chance at survival. But do **prepare for war because war is what we'll give you**." Hiccup said with a steely stare.

"This is not a good joke, Hiccup."

"You continue to undermine my capabilities, _princess_. **I assure you ****we will not stop until every single one of you is dead." **He smirked as he saw Astrid twitch. _This is for me. This is for Heather._

Astrid held her cool but Jack could see her composure quickly deteriorating. That bubble that enveloped all her emotions was slowly starting to leak. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiccup." She started, tears threatening to fall. Jack put an arm around her, shaking her lightly. _Keep it together, Strid._

"**Please stop this**. I'm so so tired. I feel physically, mentally, _emotionally_ drained. Mom, Snotlout and a hundred more Ingeborgnians are dead, Dad hasn't woken up since the war and Inegborg is at a stake of ruins… _because of me_. **Because I - I loved you**."

Hiccup scowl grew deeper. _What the hell are you talking about? YOU LOVE ME?_

"Please. Don't add to the burden. Come back with us. Let's go back to Ingeborg. _Come back to me_. Please… I … **I can't take it anymore**." She said in an audible whisper.

Hiccup shook his head. She was obviously just trying to seduce him, to trick him to be one of her puppet princes, just like Prince Jack right here. He eyed them as Jack started hugging her. He didn't know why but he felt a nerve popping. _Poor, stupid scumbag. She's got you whipped!_

"I'm very sorry for your loss or the probable death of you and your kingdom but I think you should know by now…" He shrugged as he raised his eyebrow. "I don't give a damn about your _kingdom_, or your _family_, or your _Snotty friend_." He paused for emphasis. **"**And I regret to say that **I certainly don't care about you. **I don't even know you, strange, hostile person whom I never met!"

Astrid felt as if a cold bucket of ice water was poured on top of her. Right then and there she understood that… _this was the real Hiccup._ This was the Real Wandering Prince of Berk. It just took the curse to be lifted to see who he really is.

She bowed her head and clenched her fist. There is a difference between _giving up _and _knowing when you have enough_. And **Astrid Hofferson, had enough!** She summoned all her strength, all her emotions to come forth and condemn this heartless, soulless being. And with one swift move, she tackled Hiccup to the ground and punched him straight on his face.

**WHACK!**

"If you choose to stay here, then fine. Stay here! Rot here for all you want! But don't pretend, Hiccup. Don't pretend to forget about my dad and all he's done for you! Don't pretend to forget about Snotlout! He was your friend…your friend!" Hiccup felt hot tears falling on his face, as Astrid pinned him to the ground. It was her tears. Her tears.

"Don't pretend to forget about me… about us; what we were, what we've been through. All the memories that we have made. Because…. Because, that's not fair! At least be man enough to admit it. Be man enough to own up to it!"

Hiccup's head was spinning. What the hell was this girl talking about? She must've gone completely insane! _This is getting ridiculous!_ But he wondered why, dear Odin, why did his heart wrenched for every word she had said. Why did it feel like it was his fault? _No, don't go there! Don't fall for her bewitching ways!_

"Get off me!" He hissed. When Astrid didn't move, he pushed her off causing her to land on her elbow.

"Astrid!" Jack rushed towards her and helped her up but she stood up on her own.

Jack readied his fists. No one does that to his best friend and gets away with it. "Why I outta-" Astrid stopped him. They waited for him to stand up on his own.

"Leave. Now." He ordered, dusting himself. Astrid grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. This was her last chance. So with all her emotions on the line, she did what she thought best at the moment.

**WHACK!** "That's for Ingeborg!" Toothless growled.

"Let her, bud. I'm okay." He challenged. **"Let her prove to me the _devil_ that she is."**

She was not fazed. She knew… this was her only means to … to…

**WHACK!** "That's for my dad!"

**WHACK!** "That's for Snotlout!"

"And this… this…" She held up her right hand, farther away than usual. Hiccup closed his eyes, preparing for the impact. He was ready to taste the pain of her fist again, together with his already bleeding nose. He wasn't ready though to feel the brush of her lips against his. His eyes widened at the contact. They say you feel a spark when you're kissed by someone you love… Hiccup didn't feel a spark… he felt something far greater than a mere explosion. He felt, alive. **"That's for everything else."** She said, not being able to look at him.

When she dashed outside the great hall, she almost fell on the ground but Toothless caught her even before she fell. She held up her hand towards the night fury to touch it, but it growled even louder than before.

"No don't, he doesn't like-" Hiccup tried to warn but before he could finish his warning, Astrid was already hugging him. Hiccup watched in amazement how Toothless quickly returned the hug, giving a few licks to Astrid. Toothless never lets strangers touch him, let alone kiss them. It was remarkable. He remembered even Heather had to wait for _months_ before Toothless allowed her to touch him. Astrid only took an hour. It was as if… _He knew her._

"I guess, I'll see you on the battlefield, then, ey bud?" She smiled sadly, hugging the reptile for one last time and disappearing into the doors leaving the two men behind.

Toothless whimpered at the sight of her gone. He immediately crawled back behind Hiccup's massive throne. "Nice job protecting me you big baby boo!" He said as Toothless passed by. "Unbelievable! Can you believe this? He has a soft spot for _the enemy_?" He asked Jack who looked at him in sheer disappointment.

"Your friend is weird, not to mention, dangerous. Are you sure you want to be associated with her?" Hiccup cleared his throat, feeling the tension.

Jack shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Tell me about it." Hiccup touched his sore face. He could still feel the sting of Astrid's punch.

"You broke her heart, _your royal jerkness._ You broke her heart." Jack sighed. "You're the only boy she trusted enough to fall in love with, and you cut her heart out and shattered it into a million pieces."

"Uhhhh! Are you crazy? Does anything you say make sense?"

"I'll see you in the battlefield." Jack said, walking away.

"See there, now _you're _crazy!"

He tried to convince himself but he couldn't. There was something about what Jack said that was right. There was something about this whole situation that was extremely, utterly wrong. But he shook it off, trusting what his mind was saying. And what his mind was saying was that **his advisers were right; Astrid needed to be eliminated. **

* * *

Astrid stood and looked at the bloody shore. There was no doubt that a war happened here. A week of cleaning up, burning their dead and grieving was not enough to erase the memories of that _faithful _day. Some of the bloody marks and scattered shields, swords, spears and arrows remained there, mocking her to remember, making her not forget.

She felt the stinging pain in her chest as she thought of all that_ they_ lost; all that _she _lost. She vowed that like the pain she feels for their lost is permanent, so did their love for them. _They may be gone from their sights, but they are never gone in their hearts._ Their love for them, made the people who died, immortal. Queen Agatha, Snotlout and the other Ingeborgnians, who stood up with them in the midst of war; love made _them _immortal in their hearts.

They felt the cold breeze. It will be snowing soon. How quaint it was that the people_, The Norranians_, they will be facing in the battle, are the same people with _hearts as _cold_ as ice_.

Astrid felt another set of cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Instantly, she felt warmer.

"Jack, you'll get cold!" She protested, shaking of his cloak to give it back to him. Jack stopped her.

"Naaaah. The cold never bothered me anyway." He winked (HINT right here! ;) ), hugging her in a loose embrace.

Astrid felt grateful and it was not just for Jack. She scanned the people behind her; She was thankful for ther _Ingeborgnians,_ theywere fewer, most still needed ample time to heal and recover but still they were there, ready to defend their motherland, _again_. She was in gratitude to the _Vikings_, who stood by her; determined to see this through. Queen Agatha didn't leave Ingeborg all those years ago for nothing. She left to be the Chieftress, to be the ruler of these _outcast_ Vikings, and now that she's dead, they stayed with Astrid because no matter how savage, barbaric and heartless they say they are; their loyalty is very much _reliable_.

And when this war comes to an end, she swore in the name of her mother that she will _make way_ for the Vikings. She will re-build a kingdom that will bridge _Viking traditions_ and _reforms_; meeting in the middle for a purpose _far greater_ than what both stand for. After all, **united they stand; divided, they fall.**

By mid-morning, the Norranians came altogether; their ships ready to set fire. Astrid watched as they fell in line, one by one, making their way to the shore, _again_.

Hiccup stood at the far end of the royal ship. He never wanted this to happen. He was always a peacekeeper but he felt they had too; In honor for Norrania, in memory of heather. He had to avenge her, _didn't he_? He had to show them that Norrania does not take crime lightly, and that_ justice_ will prevail. Hiccup had to prove a point. They had to show _them_ a lesson, not just Ingeborg but the rest of the other kingdoms that it was not good to get on_ their_ bad side. They were the _almighty_ kingdom after all.

Toothless grunted from under him, making disapproving sounds to his master.

"It's okay, bud. A lesson needs to be taught, and I won't hesitate to teach these people. After all they've done for us, the least we could do is to _teach_ them a _lesson_." He said, calmly. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Toothless or himself. There was definitely something wrong. There was still something missing, just like the missing piece he had been looking for, the great perhaps he wanted to acquire, even before he left Berk. _Why do I feel…empty?_

He watched with a heavy heart as the war started, squinting at the sight of blood being shed. Toothless grunted under him and he roared for it to stop but Hiccup remained passive.

"It's okay Toothless, they deserve this." He scanned the battlefield, looking at the Ingeborgnians and the Vikings. This weren't good people. They're _crazy_! **And if it's war they want, its war they'll get!**

They watched as the war continued. The dragon only felt more agitated with each passing second. Toothless watched Hiccup's eyes; his emerald eyes were blazing with the same danger, destruction and fury that he had seen before in heather, back when she cursed them. He knew him better than this; this isn't the Hiccup he wanted to see. This wasn't Hiccup at all.

Toothless looked at the battlefield and watched as Astrid jumped off Stormfly to save a few trapped dragons, not noticing a pair of Norranian soldiers, near a catapult, ready to blast her to smithereens.

He felt a protective instinct towards. He growled, beckoning to Hiccup to save her. But he didn't move an inch, he didn't even blink. And as if by some supernatural instinct taking over him, he shook Hiccup off his back with a mighty force that caused the new king to tumble on the ground.

"TOOTHLESS! What's gotten into you, bud?" He asked, moving closer, pulling the dragon to stay but Toothless tackled him to the ground, screaming his mighty roar; just like the very first time they met, when Hiccup captured him, back when he didn't trust Hiccup; just like he feels now.

And in an instant, Toothless flew across the swarm of ships, faster and faster, just in time to save Astrid from the mighty man-made blast,_ sacrificing_ a part of him.

**BOOOOM!**

"ASTRID!" The gang yelled in the air.

"Toothless!" Astrid gasped as the dragon began to let her loose from his protective, instinctive embrace.

"Oh mu gods, you're hurt!" She exclaimed noting his now, _burning tailfin_. She immediately took her water container that she kept in her armor and poured on it. The dragon hissed in pain. But it wasn't enough. Just like Hiccup's burnt leg, the infection will spread, and Astrid had to do something.

"Hold still, Toothless. I'm going to get that." She raised her mighty golden axe at the dragon and his eyes widened at the action. "Trust me, okay?" She asked and slowly he nodded, knowing that he did trust her.

Just as Astrid was about to cut off his tailfin,

"NO, you murderer!" Hiccup came into view, riding another dragon. He placed himself in between Astrid and Toothless.

"After he saved you, you're just going to kill him? I can't believe this! This -"

Astrid punched Hiccup to the side, causing him to cringe in pain. And with one swift movement, she cut off one of his tailfins.

Toothless growled a mighty roar and he whimpered at the pain, but he relaxed once Astrid started wrapping a cloth around his injured tailfin.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed, pulling out his sword but Fishlegs and Tuffnut stopped him, grabbing both of his arms.

"Hiccup, what's gotten into you?" Fishlegs asked, restraining him.

"You've gotten crazier than usual!" Tuffnut snorted.

"Release me, you savage, barbarians!" Toothless growled at the two.

Astrid stood in front of him. Her eyes blazing. "Before you say anything more insulting, I'd like you to know that I_ had to_ cut it."

"Yeah, right! Just like you _had to_ cut my leg off?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly like that!" Astrid spat.

"Stop making up twisted stories in your delusional-"

"If I didn't cut it, the burning would have caused an infection, the infection will be poisonous and he'll be dead in a matter of hours. Just. Like. Yours."

"You expect me to believe your pack of lies!"  
"Hiccup, it's true!" Fishlegs said, loosening his hold on him. "If she didn'y cut through it, Toothless will be gone for sure!"  
"LIES!"

Hiccup took the opportunity at the loose hold and escaped. He kicked Fishlegs on the groin and punched Tuffnut across the face. And in one swift movement he charged towards Astrid, sword in hand.

**CLASH!** Astrid held out her axe against his sword. Sword vs. Axe

Hiccup leaned back, about to swish his sword again when Toothless growled towards him, defending Astrid.

"Bud…w—what are you doing?"

He growled again, beckoning him to see reason. He nudged towards Hiccup to go as he stood in front of The Ingeborg's queen.

Dragons have an instinct, far greater and inexplicably imaginable than any human gut feel. They can easily tell when one person is evil or good, it's a sense they have. Hiccup knew that, he trusted that about Toothless and as he looked at the war before him, how it engulfed the entire shore, he felt the gravity of the situation dawn on him.

Oh dear gods, why did he let it come_ this_ far?

Toothless positioned himself infront of Astrid, whimpering into Astrid's feet.

"Toothless, It's okay." Astrid said petting the beast. He licked her twice and he smiled his gummy smile. She smiled back, rubbing the night fury under his chin. Since he met her the other day, not once did she smile. Hiccup noted how serene her expression was. How she smiled, lifted his heavy heart, like it was all he needed to feel…_happy_.

Instantaneously the clouds that surrounded his vision to see reason vanished. His watch-compass grew_ lighter_, making him feel lighter. His **golden watch-compass**. He had always wondered about it. He never took it off no matter how _heavy _it was, it felt part of him. Maybe because it had the seal of Berk, one of the few things he remembered, but maybe it was something else too.

"Hiccup, just stop this now before more damage is done." Astrid said looking directly at him.

She sighed. She couldn't bear it anymore; the physical pain and the emotional pain. If Hiccup didn't …_refuses _to remember her, if he couldn't grasp all that they have been through than **enough was enough**. _There's no point in trying anymore_. If all he thinks of her is a barbaric, _savage_, murdering, psychopathic queen, then that was it. That was the last straw. She refuses to let her heart be tortured anymore. She refuses to give herself more pain than joy. Because, by the gods, she knows, **she deserved better than this**…than all of this.

Hiccup nodded slowly, he motioned for all Norranians to stop, and Astrid did the same for her people. They listened as the king spoke.

"No good will come to this. **Let this end, now!"** He shouted to the crowds. "There is nothing to be gained in this war, but more to be lost. FALL BACK! The war ends, today and let no war ever start again in the name of Norrania!" The Ingeborgnians cheered, throwing their helmets to the ground. _Finally!_

"But sire, we have them on a roll. Now is the best time to attack!" The adviser whispered ever so diligently.

"No."

"But sire…"

"I am your king by law if not by blood and you will honor me the way people will honor their king, and I say, fall back! That is an order!" Hiccup stated in finality.

"Y-yes, your majesty." The advisers quivered and rushed towards the ships.

Astrid nodded towards him, a small smile on her lips.

"Let us make an agreement, now and onward till the end of our existence that no Norranian will ever step foot on Ingeborg, again. And no Ingeborgnian will do the same." Astrid stated, keeping her emotions in check. _Keep it together, Hofferson!_

"W—what?" Hiccup didn't know why he sounded so surprised that Astrid wanted nothing more to do with them. With _him_, after all they caused.

She knew it had to come to this. In the countless events of their tidal wave relationship it was her, who was always holding on, it was her who was always fighting for the both of them. It was her and no one else. It has always been pain over all things for them. Hiccup caused her more pain, more suffering than joy. Her heart had been beat down, pummeled and shattered into a million pieces by the same guy, and she was just so tired, already. And even though she's strong, she really can't take it anymore. It's time for her to let go, it's time for her to move on. It's time for her to_ stop_ fighting.

So with a heavy heart she decided, right there and then to set him free. Truly, set him free. It was the only way to cut him out of her life completely.

"Is it agreed then? Not you or your people will set foot in this land, ever again." She asked under steely eyes.

"Y-you have my word." He sighed. "I shall have my advisers come back and arranged the agreement in paper."

She shook her head. "There's no need for that."

"To make it more official."

"Why? Is_ your word_ not enough?" She mocked.

He felt his jaw hardened. Guilt rushed through him as if he has done a terrible wrong. And although he stopped the war, he can't help but think that it wasn't enough. That there was something more to know; there was something more to do. And it has something to do, with Astrid.

He dismissed the thought once he saw Astrid's face, staring at him with looks of daggers; with such cold eyes… cold,_ beautiful, dazzling eyes_ that _he _**loves **so much. _What? Wait! No! That couldn't be right!_ He shook his head. They had done enough already. He has done enough. And he promised himself that in order for her to not look at him like that; he should probably just respect her wishes and disappear from her life completely.

"It is agreed then." He held out his hand in front of her.

She nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Now, go and _never_ come back."

**"Good bye, then, Queen Astrid."**

**"Good bye, _Hiccup_."**

He nodded and made his way towards his ship, with Toothless beside him. She watched him, with an ache in her heart, and she noted that since the first time they met, Hiccup walked away from her without even bothering to look back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

If the pacing is too fast, well, that's war for you! Hahaha. I guess it's quiet obvious what Hiccup choose, you know he has his reasons. And those reasons and THAT scene will brought to you in a form of a **bonus chapter**! ;) I can't fit it here anymore! HUHUHUHU!

In loving memory of _everyone who died_ in the **Norranian-Ingeborg war**! *SIGH!* I had to do it! :'( **Even if it kills me. I had to do it! :'(**

As much as I love rambling about my weird thoughts, I believed this chapter is long enough already. And I know some of you (like me) read Author's notes before to get a gist of the chapter, so yeah, **I don't want to spoil you!** Hihihi!

Next chapter is **THE LAST CHAPTER** with the Title **TO BE WITH YOU!** ;) Any guesses on what's going to happen in the inexorable end? A short epilogue will follow a few days after I published the last chapter so stay tune for that one as well. J

My most heartfelt gratitude to the **FANTASTIC REVIEWERS**, who never fail to inspire me in all my endeavors. _Honestly_, it's because of you guys that this story reached this far! I know the more reviews doesn't indicate that your story is the best, (Because I have read a lot of stories that are lacking in the reviews but is just as awesome!) but the reviews help motivate and inspire the authors…just like what you guys have done for me, so **THANK YOU!** From the bottom of my heart, **THANK YOU! :')**

To my equally fantastic **GUEST REVIEWERS:**

**(*)****Aly Reyes:** We all have to face that inevitable end, but rest assured, we will face it together! ;) Hold on just a little bit longer.

**(*)****a random person:** Spoiler alert! There is something about "Astrid, on a balcony, bathed in gold light" that you said. And yes, that will happen. Not in this chapter though. Next chapter, definitely! ;) That would be an awesome user name! *virtual hug*

**(*)****Guest1:** Hahahaha! I love your enthusiasm! Hold on, we'll get there! ;)

**(*)****Jack:** I still feel like I'm talking to Jack Frost here! Hahaha, yes, it's safe to say that you'll still be playing an important role next chapter! See you then! ;)

**(*)****silver seaglass:** YES! It almost is! *sighs* THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I had to plot the it before hand to make sure that everything was interwoven into a concrete whole. It helps that way! :D Ohhhhh! I hope you'll be surprised!

**(*)****Another Gues:** Thank you for putting your trust in my story-making decisions! :') Rest assured, I will do the best of my capabilities to deliver an awe-inspiring last chapter!

I'll be dreading the inevitable end, as well! I'll be missing all of you guys! *sheds actual tears*. The feeling is _so_ overwhelming, since this would be my _first time_ to actual FNISH a story that I've started, (_PrincessArien_ knows why! Hihihihi), sighs.

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Until the_ last_ chapter!**

**Ja ne!**

With all the love in the world,

**_Lady_ Wyanet Darlain Megan _von Bielefeld _**


	21. Chapter 21: To Be With You (1 out of 2)

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** (Comes out of an old door and starts brushing away cobwebs) Helloooo! Anybody still there? HuhuhuHahaha! (Scratches head sheepishly) Sorry it took longer than expected but big fat life got in the way and I couldn't escape that alternate universe even if I want to. (Sighs) ANYWAYS; I know you guys were expecting the **LAST CHAPTER**, well it is **(1 out of 2 anyway)**, I hope you don't mind that I chopped it off into two, but you see, it already reached **16,000** words and NO! I'm not going to _torture_ your eyes with that much! (Even I'd die reading that much in one blow). The next chapter will be updated on Sunday, it's already typed, edited and ready to launch, just tweaking it some more for more….uhhh _feels _(fingers crossed), but it's already **90%** done, so expect that on **SUNDAY! ;)**

**Fair warning** to everyone; this is going to be **a weird, random paced,_ half_ chapter**. But if you feel like you can handle it, then by all means,** READ ON! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to:** **Guest1, hpnarutardsjedipirate1234 , GwuncanGirl0203, Somebody105, A Simple Cup, FireyIceGirl, a random person, DarkKingM, Q-A the Authoress, Mikowmer, century99, AllyDarkKISS, Jack, Heylin, Flybykid, jacobblu2000, Guest 2, Thorongil82, InfinitiumAce, mikotomisaka1422, Another Guest, m4yui, Hiccstrid4eva, JustTheViking, Guest3 and FAMEous21**

**To my dearest, _clueless_ friends** who never comes here and keeps on pestering me to stop typing on my ipad or stop writing on my notepad every chance I get; Digna, Francel Klaudine, Edwoell Jude, Eiya Marie Joy, Shiela Mae, Ryan, Daniel Kristoffer, Chrisselle Marie, Pamela Kae, Dana Bettina, Honey Mae, Amadeo Jose, Lawrence Gerard, Jeffrey…. **Still love you guys! :D**

**To Dearest Lady,** who inspires me with no end! The rendition of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman" was EPIC beyond belief! It's actually thanks to you that updated today, I saw it today and I was like….meh! What the hell! :D (Though I doubt you'll get anything out of this one, wait for the second half)

**To** **Warrior of Spectra** who's as delightful as a basket of sweet butter biscuits. :)

**To** **SapphiresAndPineapples **my forever, Fendassa! :) TUFFendassa is LOVE! Hahahaha

**To InfinitiumAce,** taking your advice, brother! I'm chopping it off! ;) NO MORE ONIONS FOR YOU! BOOOOO!

**Disclaimer: I **simply **do not own Dreamwrorks' How To train Your Dragon **and any _other _DreamWorks characters as well. But that doesn't stop my freaking imagination to go wild on them, so yeah. :D

**To Be With You**

**By: _Lady-von-Bielefeld_**

**Chapter 21: To Be With You **(1/2)

* * *

_It happened again._ **After two years** of waking up to a lovely, long stemmed, _weird_ looking rose, outside her bedroom balcony, Astrid shouldn't be surpirsed by now. But she always was especially when the peculiar looking roses would come in a variety of exquisite colors; one that she has never seen before. She peeked outside her window, seeing the flower at the rim. Yesterday it was _charlois lavender_; today it was a mixture of sea blue and green. _Huh, weird_. Not exactly the ideal flower color but it was beautifully weird all the same.

She immediately opened the door that connected her room to her veranda, feeling the cold, almost-winter breeze. She shuddered as she made her way out, tiptoeing lightly towards the edge. She smiled, picking up the budding, bizarre looking rose. It was a rose, wasn't it? It looked like a rose, it had that form, _that _many petals….only, the petals were… differently shaped to make it look like a dragon's wing, it made it look like it was alive and dancing even without its roots, even without the wind. She had always loved these budding flowers, regardless of its eccentricity.

The first time she got a rose, it happened a month after _the_ war. The flower was placed under her axe, outside her balcony. She was throwing a temper tantrum, the previous night, pressures of ruling, not to mention nursing a broken heart, not to mention the relentless pestering of suitors; both foreign and native, got to her. She threw her axe within the branches of the nearby tree in her terrace with a hard thump. She wanted to get it herself, but her frustration towards everything else made her extremely too tired and too drained already. In the end, she opted to let the guards get it the next day.

And the next day, the strangest thing happened. Even before waking up to give orders, she found her axe, outside her balcony, on top of a long stemmed, weird looking rose. And that was that_. She got one, every morning_. She told Ruffnut about it and the Thorston girl laughed and teased her of having an ugly looking suitor. Ruffnut described the ugliest, most gruesome, weird looking man she can think of. And when Astrid raised a questioning brow at her, she clarified that whoever was sending them, _must look weird_ to be afraid to come out of the open and give it himself. Either that or he was just _weirdly shy_. And Astrid wanted to think the latter.

Finally, curiosity got the best of her. She finally decided to wait for the said _admirer_. And she was relieved and amazed at the same time, to find not a person, but a _dragon_ with no rider, bringing in the delicate blossoms.

Their first meeting was so surreal. She had always known that dragons liked her but this beast nuzzled against her the moment she appeared. _As if he knew her_, as if he knew her completely. _Huh, really weird!_ And to top it all off, she felt a hint of familiarity with the beast, that perhaps maybe, she did knew this stormcutter. But she couldn't remember. _Where have I seen you before?_

She asked Fishlegs about it, and he gave her the simplest explanation, saying that most storm cutters are just loyal like that; when they feel an utter connection to a human, they'd shower them with sweet gestures of gifts and love. That's just how they are. Just like how a stormcutter in one of the _tales of_ _Lady Bielefeld_ would bring gold to her master every single day, to make him fall in love with her, but that's another story. ;)

She smiled, shaking her head. Wherever _Cloudjumper_ gets this odd blossoms was still a mystery to her but she didn't pushed the subject, especially not to the dragon that snorted and grunted every time she asked.

Cloudjumper, the stormcutter dragon didn't like people much. He'd never let anyone see him, which was strange because he always showed himself to Astrid, carrying these flowers that were **_so unknown yet so hauntingly familiar to her_**. He never came out in the morning. He was just, _always there_ at night, at Astrid's balcony, and then gone before the sun rises _to go where no one goes_. He would disappear into the clouds, as if _jumping_ motionlessly, effortlessly, _gracefully_ until he eventually became one with the cottons of the sky. And that gave her the idea for the name Cloudjumper.

She always said that she would follow him on Stormfly one of these days to find out where exactly they are coming from. But she never could for two particularly good reasons;_ too busy _and_ too tired. _Being the queen of a rising kingdom is definitely a taxing job.

She fiddled the rose on her fingers, surprisingly, there were no thorns. She's always wondered whether Cloudjumper took care of the thorns or there were no thorns to begin with. Her mind was just wandering to the beautiful place filled with these bizarre roses, a place she had dreamed of before, a place that was so eloquently familiar when a knock on her door dragged her back to reality.

"Wake up, sunshine! Today is a big day!" Ruffnut sang, coming in, not even bothering to wait for a response. Astrid winced at her shrieking voice. _The girl could not sing! Bless her heart for trying but dear Odin, take out her vocal chords, please!_ She had thought.

She winced more when she saw two of her ladies in waiting come in, carrying an assorted set of fine-looking colorful gowns and jewelries beyond the richest of the world, mocking her to get dress. **It was that time of the year, again.**

"Just because you _have_ a date to the festival doesn't mean you should be cheery and sing-y about it." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Just because you_ don't_ doesn't mean you should be grumpy about it." Ruffnut answered, deadpan.

She laughed at Ruffnut's smug expression. "You're lucky. Fishlegs is the sweetest!" She meant it, because, he really was.

"I know." She said nonchalantly, eyes flickering with a hint of doubt.

"First you were all sing-y and happy and now your_ monotonous_?" She asked raising a brow.

Ruffnut sighed and jumped on Astrid's too soft bed. "It's nothing." She said looking anywhere else but her.

"Really?" Astrid glared at her. "I think I know you better than that." She motioned her ladies in waiting to go and when they did, she plopped down beside her best friend.

"Okay, spill."

"It's nothing."

"Spill or I'll pummel the information out of you!"

"As if you can." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"RUFF-NUT!" Astrid warned.

She sighed again, remembering her woes. "It's been two years." She said looking up at the ceiling. It's been two years since she and Fishlegs started dating.

"You're lucky. Most don't have _that _privilege." She smiled. Because she knew it's true. She never did, but she's not complaining. It's a choice. Really. _It's her choice._

"I'm not finished!" Ruffnut snapped.

"Go on then."

"It's been two years and he hasn't _popped the question_ yet."She started, a little embarrassed that _this_ was bothering her. But why shouldn't she be bothered? Most men don't take that long and she can't exactly find a reason why he was delaying it; as much as power or riches or political positions were concern, they were both from noble families, after all. So why was he postponing it? Unless he doesn't particularly like the idea of marrying her which only gave Ruffnut an even harder time deciding whether this relationship will work out or not. Because most couples in _this _era would only take a few months before they decide to take it to that level, and for them it's been years and yet…

Oh screw this! Even Tuffnut is engaged to that daredevil Fendassa and they've only been a couple of months in dating!

She grunted at the thought and continued. "I mean, what is he waiting for, an invitation? We're both past the marrying age; you know that, I know that, he knows that, the freaking kingdom knows that!" She motioned to her hands in irritation. "Is he expecting me to do it myself? Ugh! Men of this generation, honestly! What a bunch of-" She stopped; coming to hear Astrid's loud laughs.

"I'm so glad you're amused." Ruffnut said in sarcasm.

"I can't believe you're worrying about that! Fishlegs loves you! It's as plain as day! Everyone knows that! Don't tell me you don't feel that?"

"I do. It's just-"

"It's just that you're pissed off that Tuffnut is getting married first and it's always a competition between you two about whose winning." Astrid explained rolling her eyes.

"In my defense, Legs and I have been together way longer than they have!"

Astrid glared at her. _Don't give me that sheep of an explanation._

"Fine! But it's not just about that!" She grunted. "I'm a little pissed that my idiot of a brother gets the idea of marriage and my supposed to be intelligent man doesn't!"

"Do you want to get married to 'Legs?"

"If I wouldn't, I wouldn't be mopping here now would I?" She pouted and Astrid laughed; a good hearty laugh.

"Again with the inappropriate laughing!"

"Funny how the tables have turned. I had boy problems, two festivals ago. Remember? Now it's your turn." Oh how the mighty have fallen! Who would have thought; _Tough_, _rough_, Ruffnut, worrying about a boy_. Now I've seen everything!_

"Ohhh yeah." Ruffnut remembered, blinking. "You were worrying about if Hic-errr, _he_ was feeling the same way about you."

There was silence in the room. And Ruffnut couldn't distinguish if it's the good or bad kind, but judging from Astrid's calm smile, she hoped it was the latter. That didn't stop Ruffnut from feeling obliged to break it though.

"Never mind. That's stupid." She suddenly felt like an idiot naming he-who-must-not-be-named (Lord Voldemort? Hahaha)

"It's okay. You can say it. I don't mind."

"You_ don't_?" She questioned.

"Not anymore." She smiled serenely, showing no hint of sarcasm. _I'm okay, now._

"Okay then, Hiccup." She eyed Astrid thoughtfully.

"Hiccup." Astrid nodded. She didn't even flinch.

"Hiccup." Ruff said again, looking at her.

"Hiccup." She answered without missing a beat.

"Wow! You have mastered the _art of pretending_!" Ruffnut said, staring at her eyes.

"The _art of forgiving and forgetting_, more like it." She said with a frown. She had heard news about Hiccup, no doubt about that. He was the almighty king after all, of the ever powerful kingdom. Rumors, news about him was only normal. Just as how rumors or news about Astrid was normal to other kingdoms. She heard about the facts that his condition stayed unchanged, that he never did recover his loss of memories, but despite the lack of recollections, he was able to lead Norranian into the light in a way that only Hiccup can. And she was proud of that. She was proud of him and that made her easily _forgive him_ for _everything; _for every hurt, every sorrow, every heart shattering achethat he caused. And forgiving him made it easier to forget about him… eventually. It was the best, after all. She still thought about him once in a while and she was pompous that when she did it wouldn't hurt as much as before, that the pain was starting to become bearable until eventually she could think of him without feeling anything at all. Forgiving and forgetting him was the best decision.

"I was only kidding!" Ruffnut defended, coming to hug the queen of the small yet proudly strong kingdom. Astrid was taken aback. She was not used to Ruffnut being all this affectionate towards her. But she hugged her back anyway. Because…just because _she was really okay now._

"I'm happy for you, As." Ruffnut really was; all those months pretending not to see her cry or struggle were heart breaking even for her, as the best friend. What more for Astrid who was actually going through it. She was glad, extremely happy for her that she has recovered from _all this_. "You deserve to be happy."

"You too." Astrid smiled, tightening the hug. "And I'm happy for you and 'Legs."

"Don't be happy for me! I'm not engaged_ yet_!" She said plopping back down the bed.

"Then, should I tell Fishlegs to-" Sometimes, men need a good push to realize what women want, and she was willing to push Fishlegs all the way for Ruffnut.

"Don't even dare! Let him figure that out on his own!" She hissed.

"Okay then, but don't be surprised if I get married first." Astrid warned. She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, real mature, Astrid." Ruffnut rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue lower than Astrid's. They laughed. It was only through closed doors that they acted childish and goofy, and only with each other. Now that Astrid was queen and Ruffnut has taken charge of the War Tactics Academy (Being the bearer of light of Wisdom as instructed in Old Lady Gothi's will), they never really have time for that. On special, joyous occasions like this, however, they can. Even just for a little while, they can.

"I'll never forgive you if you and Tuffnut get married before me! That's just insane!" She waved her hands in frantic speed. Tuffnut's getting married in the spring and if Astrid gets married after that, before her, than the whole world will be a mess.

"Besides, you can't get married first. You don't even have a potential lover." She rolled her eyes.

"Who says I don't?" Astrid looked at her with plate-like innocent eyes. **_Too innocent_**_ if you ask me. _

"Oh my gods. I know that look!" She accused as if it was a crime. "You're in love!"

"Maybe." Astrid winked.

"Who?!" She demanded, shaking the queen's shoulder to spill.

Astrid shrugged, not answering. A smile, tugging her lips in a teasing, tricking matter. A smile just like _his._

"Oh my gods. It's Prince Jack, isn't it!"

* * *

The music sounded magical; calming even the stormiest thoughts or emotions. The smell of delicious delicacies tainted the air, alluring the people to have a taste. The gigantic bond fire, in the middle of the dance floor provided warmth from the almost winter breeze. The town's square was enchanting. The thousand lights sparkled in the night, making Ingeborg glimmer like a precious gem that was filled with flowers and lights and lanterns, all picturesque; greeting and impressing the people, (both Ingeborgnians and their guests) **a happy Ingeborg Festival**. It's there 177th celebration and Astrid couldn't be prouder.

She was proud of Ingeborg, all it has achieved in just a couple of years. She was proud of her people, how they managed to pull it through, and even though it sounds a little selfish, she was proud of herself too.

She was okay, now. It might not be _that_ happiness yet.

Automatically she looked at Ruffnut and Fishlegs on the dance floor, swaying to the music, radiating that glow of happiness. Ruffnut looked at her and waved her hand, the one that _Fishlegs put a ring on_, just a few moments ago.

Turns out, he didn't need a push, he was just waiting for the right timing and when he proposed to her the exact moment the bonfire was being lit, even Astrid was mesmerized. No one could have time that more perfectly; no one except Fishlegs.

And now, as she was smiling at the newly engaged couple, she can say truly say she was happy for them. _I'm happy for you, Ruff._

She might not have_ that_ happiness, yet. Not yet that sunshine eyed, world spinning, and heart's colliding kind of happiness that she sees in her friends and the many couples on the dance floor. But she was okay. And being okay was better compared to that heart wrenching, world crushing feeling_ before_. She was okay, now. And that's what matters. Sooner or later, she will get there. _Soon_. She promised her heart.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You're looking ravishing tonight, your majesty." Little Gustav Larson cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?"

"Little Gustav!" He wasn't that little anymore but he was still two heads shorter than her. But what did you expect from a ten year old?

"Don't you look, dashing?" She beamed, giving him a once over, noting the golden sword, carefully tucked at his side. She smiled at the familiarity, heart twitching slightly as she missed her good friend. Snotlout would have wanted him to have it. Of course he did. He was his 'mini me' after all.

"So-" He stopped, adjusting his Viking Helmet that was still too big for him. "Dance?"

She smiled at him knowingly and hunkered down so they could meet at eye level. "I would but I wouldn't want to keep you away from your adoring fans now, would I?" She grinned at the group of girls that was huddled behind him, giggling.

"Who, them? No! Girls are gross. I want a woman." He said wiggling his eyebrows cutely. He was beginning to act more and more like Snotlout every day. Astrid stifled a laugh.

"What? Is it because of my height?" He asked too innocent. "Because I am going to grow more."

"No." She was trying her best not to laugh.

"Am I not muscular enough for you?" He inquired. "Because I'm working on it. I uh-I'm working out. You should see me sometimes to work out, because you look like you work out, but not that much. You know the perfect amount."

"No. It's not because of the height or the muscles." She said patting his head like the kid that he is. Gods, she misses Snotlout. She could have sworn that that was him talking right there.

"Then what is it?" Little Gustav asked genuinely hurt. She swore that pouting face is the cutest thing she's seen all night.

"It's because-"How could she put this bluntly? _Uhhh, I'm twice your age?_ Or is he going to come up with a counter argument for that?

"It's because she's with me." Snow white, grayish hair and icy blue eyes met hers. And instantly she smiled and nodded.

_Maybe, sooner than you think._ Her mind whisperd to her heart.

Little Gustav looked from Astrid to Jack, to Astrid and back to Jack again.

"Prince Jack Frost! A worthy competitor!" He said stepping over to shake his hand. Jack took it all too willingly.

"Little Gustav Larson." He beamed.

"It's Gustav! I'm not little anymore." The younger one defended, heading back to his swarm of girls.

"Right."

"I will come back for her, you know." He said not looking back.

"Of course, you will. See you, Gustav!" Jack waved animatedly earning a laugh from the queen.

"I swear, I could have sworn that was Snotlout!" Jack shook his head remembering the late noble. He doesn't know how much effect he has on everybody. How much they still miss him, until now.

"My thoughts exactly." Astrid said hooking her hands on Jack's. "So…dance?"

"Dance." He nodded.

She let Jack led her to the dance floor and they swayed with the rhythm of the song.

"I thought I had to beg you or something, seeing your sudden horde of fans." He winked towards the line of men grunting and wailing, some probably cursing at him. Not one of them were brave enough to ask for her first dance that evening.

She laughed. "You know I always dance with you, first. I have no choice. It's tradition." She shrugged, recalling all the years she had danced with him, in every Ingeborg festival for the past 17 years. He was always the dance partner she never rejected. _And probably the life partner you'll never reject as well_, she had thought to herself but shook it off as quickly as it came.

"_No_ choice, _really_? Jeez thanks." He rolled his eyes playfully, causing Astrid to laugh. _See there, no one can make you laugh like he does!_ She shook her head again. What is wrong with her trail of thoughts lately?

"You okay?" He asked checking her forehead. "You're all red."

"It's nothing." She willed herself to stay calm. "Just tired, I guess."

He looked at her suspiciously but he let it go. He had more important things to think about, not that her health isn't important to him, it is. _Very_ important, especially now that Jack was planning… Jack is planning…_Why is it so hard? You've done it before. You told her before! Come on, out with it!_ Jack cleared his throat, remembering what he came here to tell her.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't, _yet_. So he opted for another topic.

"How's your dad?"

"He's okay. He's still receiving treatment. Most days he just wanders around the castle."

"Still not speaking?"

She shook her head. It's been two years and her dad still not uttered a single word to anyone, not even her. "The healers say its selective muteness, post trauma."

"I never thought I'd miss hearing his snarky comments about me not wanting to dance with anyone else at this particular festival." He laughed. She did too.

"He likes that you're always the first to ask me to dance though, because after you, other men would be brave enough to ask." She gestured towards the crowd of men now starting to form a line, arranging themselves in order of who came first to who came in last.

"What is up with the growing number of suitors?" He tried to ask casually, abruptly. "I mean, they're more than last year."

She cocked her head to the side and glared at the swarm of princes and knights and other nobles from other kingdoms, all hoping to woo her. She hated the attention.

"I think it has something to do with me, doubling my kingdom's population in less than two years. I mean, come on, Jack! Who doubles their population in the midst of war? It's only been two years and we've already gained more political alliance than we had hoped for." She chimed, happily. "Now, that, my friend, is power!" She raised her fist proudly.

"And the fact that Vikings are here has nothing to do with it?" He raised his brow. Truth be told, people though it was wise to form an allegiance with the Kingdom who still had Vikings. And the only Kingdom that had their trust was Ingeborg.

"Oh…you know. They came for the Vikings but they stayed for my charms."

"Astrid Hofferson, are you bragging to me?" He sounded shocked but a trace of a smile can be seen on his face. He always did enjoy teasing her, especially when she reacts so-

**WHACK! **Yup. He loves that.

"Shut up, you know I was only kidding!" She glared, her cheeks turning red. She didn't want people to hear that all the glory and success so far has already gone to her head. Because it hasn't. Her feet were still solely on the ground. And she just didn't what to think of what will happen if the people hear such comments; that she's an arrogant, know-it-all-

"You don't need to. What you've done is... It's _worth _bragging about. _You_'re worth bragging about." He smiled, running a hand on the shoulder she just hit. _Damn, this girl can hit!_

"Thanks." She kept her chin up. Maybe it was okay to brag after all.

"Seriously though, I'm amused to know that despite being queen you still find it, in you to punch so hard!"

"Queen or no queen, I can still take you on." She glowed with pride. And he loved it. He loves her. He couldn't contain himself, he pinched her cheeks.

"I know! You're so adorable! And to think, after all these years I'm only_ letting_ you hit me!"

She glared at him, slapping his hands away. _What do you mean you're letting me_?

"Yeah right. And I'm betrothed to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles over there." She gestured to the tall, charming prince up in front of the line, wearing white with copper red hair. Hans noticed her looking and he kneeled down, asking for a dance. She frowned at him and then rolled her eyes.

"You are?" Jack sounded more alarmed than he let on. He glared at the Prince. "No, Astrid! Anyone but him! I know him! He's just looking for a way to _marry_ into the_ throne_, being the thirteenth in line in the Southern Isles kingdom." He said exasperated, waving his arms around; a gesture too familiar for Astrid. A gesture _someone_ else is good at it. She shook the thought off immediately.

"So says the prince who is the fourth in line to the kingdom of Iceton." She smiled, genuinely pleased at his concern.

Jack snorted. "Between you and me, fourth is a lot better than thirteenth! I mean, hello! Unlucky number." He rolled his eyes. "Besides,_ 'Hans' _what kind of stupid name is that. It's like they can't think of anything besides a part of the bod-"

"Jack!" She cut her off. "What's this about?"

"I-its just that, you're perfect! And he's not!" She smiled at the compliment but she shook her head.

"You and I both know, I'm_ not_."

"Shut up. You're freaking perfect!" He said, straight on without hesitation. Because for him, she is perfect. Everything about her; from the roots of her hair to the nails of her toes screams perfection. And don't let him get started on her characteristics traits that scream _bloody perfect_! And he was so utterly fascinated that she didn't see that.

She shook her head, lightheaded. She tugged him lower in a tight embrace. Only Jack made her feel _more_ than the sum of her parts. Only Jack made her feel flawless_, perfect_, the best. And she was grateful.

"Thank you, Jack. You're perfect too." And she meant it. Because despite every trickery ways, every cruel joke, she knows that he is. For her, he is.

"Hey, Astrid. Do you love me?" He asked in between the hug.

"You know I do."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." She hummed with the music. This is what it feels like to have an amazing friend.

"Will you marry me?" He whispered but she heard. Immediately she pulled out from the hug and stared at him.

"Are you proposing to me, _again_?" She eyed him suspiciously. Jack had always joked about the matter time and time again. But when Astrid looked at him, for the first time, she saw no hints of tricks or jokes or puns. She looked at his icy bluish eyes that somehow glowed in the twinkling lights of the festival. And for the first time since she knew him, for the first time in the past 17 years, she felt her heart skipping a beat for Jack.

"You don't get it, do you? I have always loved you." He said, smiling sheepishly. He knows that she knows that, but he still felt that he needed to say it.

"I love you now, Astrid. And I know you do too. And I know that what we're feeling for each other is not_ that_ kind of love_ yet_... And I'm not promising we'll get there soon, because it's going to take time. It's going to take much effort from the both of us. But _I'm willing_... I'm willing to start. Heck, I'll court you, forever if you want. And I promise you, As long as you're trying, _I'm staying_."

She felt her eyes tearing up. Suddenly, she knew what she needed to do. Jack, of course it should be Jack! Of course he's not kidding (well this time, he's not). They made a promise, didn't they? Last two festivals ago that when they turned twenty-two and they were both still unmarried, they'd have each other; to have and to hold, for always. They always said they have each other's back. They always said they'll be forever and what could be more 'forever' than marriage? It was the perfect set-up for two imperfect souls who brought out the perfection in each other.

Sure they don't love each other like that but they'll get there. Most Eros kind of love does have the tendency to turn into Philos overtime, especially after marriage. What's to say their Philos won't turn to Eros after they married? They will get there; she was so sure of it. Eventually they will, and something told Astrid that Jack, being who he is, all charming and kind and sweet and brave, and loving will make it easier for her. Jack will make it easier for her to love him. Jack was never hard to love. _Never._

She held up her hand and touched both sides of his face. "If anyone' going to marry me, I want someone who loves me for all the right reasons." Jack loves everything about her even if he does without_ that_ love.

His face fell. "So... No?" He asked, looking down.

**WHACK!** "No one loves me more than you, Jack Frost, prince of Iceton" She smiled, smoothing the now reddening forearm she just punched. That's it, right? _No one_ loves her more. It's always been Jack. "Yes." She whispered. No one else but Jack.

Jack let go of the breath he had been holding. He grinned at Astrid, kissed her forehead and unhooked her golden necklace at the back. The golden lace held the ring he had given her, two years ago; the ring that he had asked her to keep until he found the most important woman in his life. Turns out, it was her all along. Who's more important than your best friend?

So with a swift movement of his fingers, he took the ring, propped down on one leg, kneeling right there and then, in the middle of the dance floor, for all the spectators to see. The music quiet down and the people stared at the two for a moment before Jack spoke.

"Fearless Astrid Hofferson, Queen of Ingeborg, ruler of Vikings, _my _best friend. " He paused for effect. "Will you marry me?"

The crowds gasped in their feet. There came uproar of protests from the swarm of suitors as they waited for the queen's response, eagerly. Even Tuffnut, who was dancing with his fiancee Fendassa waited in expectancy.

"You're just showing off!" She whispered so only he could hear but she was smiling while she said it. Her smile widened and with a few shakes of her head, she said. "YES!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, of course there were a few mournful roars and Jack couldn't help but hug his now fiancee, facing the mournful of suitors and raising his thumb up at them. "Now that's showing off!" He winked at Astrid and she laughed.

* * *

It took two weeks for the preparation to be completed. Two weeks of flying around from kingdom to kingdom, preparing documents, flowers, forging traditions. It took two weeks to conceptualize a theme, to prepare the list of food and special celebratory drinks and guests. It took two weeks to send out invitations, to make the gown, the dresses, to ready the two kingdoms that will now be joined through marriage. Iceton has always, _always _been an alliance of the Ingeborg kingdom; the marriage that will happen will only formalize that unspoken agreement.

It took two weeks but they finally got it all ready. Everything is ready. Everything is perfect. Just one more night, and tomorrow their forever starts.

On the night before the wedding, Astrid couldn't sleep despite the numerous attempts to. She embraced the uncertain feeling as something normal, something all brides must have gone through before the day of their wedding. _Cold feet? _Yes, that was absolutely normal. _Its normal, Astrid. Calm down._

She grunted beneath her furs, feeling her eyelids heavy. She really needed to get some rest. They can't have a sleep deprived bride on her wedding day! She needed to relax. She attempted to close her eyes shut, but just like hours before she just couldn't reach that sweet, sweet place where dreams await.

She sighed, sitting up. She pulled on her robe and started towards the door hoping that maybe, just maybe a night walk would do her some good.

She roamed inside the castle aimlessly, walking and walking and walking, having no idea where to go. She originally planned to take a stroll outside the palace walls but the air was far too cold already. And unlike the Frosty Prince Jack of Iceton, the cold did bother her. Not because she was vulnerable in it, but mostly because she didn't want to go around, catching a cold. She had to be responsible. She had to take care of herself, for Ingeborg, for her people. She thought it funny that even at the night of her wedding, she was still thinking about her people. Rulers are like that, she muses, always prioritizing for the sake of others.

She found solace in the corners of the halls. There was something about the quiet of the night that gave her peace. Yes, she found peace of mind, even just for a little bit, even just for a while.

She stopped mid tracks, in front of her father's bedroom. Her feet had taken her there without her realizing it. She blinked several times, contemplating on whether to come in or not. She hesitated for a moment but felt that it was only right to check up on him.

When she peeked into the room, panic rushed through her as she noted that her father was not in his bed, _again_. She almost ran to tell the guards to prepare a frantic search party, when she heard a cough inside the room. She adjusted her eyes to the dark and saw King Gustav the Great, sitting by the window, in the far end corner of the room. He looked so much older, so much weaker, and so much inferior to the good old king that Astrid grew up with. His hair had more grey than brown now, his eyes was dull and lost its usual sparkle. His face remained passive, remained stoic, remained undeniably handsome, despite his condition.

He sat there, looking outside his window, covered in moonlight as he stared blankly into the night sky.

"Great Odin's Beard, dad! You scared me!" Astrid sat beside him, holding his too big callous hands. "I thought you went missing_ again_." She tried to laugh but failed miserably.

"How are you, dad?" She asked searching his face. He locked his eyes with her for a moment and Astrid swore she saw his eyes twinkle. But his eyes drifted back into the starry night.

He'd been that way ever since he woke up from his coma. He barely makes eye contact anymore, he barely speaks, barely shows any signs of emotion. He's just there, physically there. But his senses, his thoughts, his words, everything that made him who he is, was gone. He became idle, unresponsive, like a body without a soul. They always said that he wouldn't make it, that he was a goner, and that there was nothing for him to come back to, that it was hopeless. There was nothing or no one that can pull him back from the abyss of his thoughts.

But Astrid remained Thor headed and stubborn. She was her father's daughter after all, and if there was someone who said that there's no hope for King Gustav the Great. It should be her. But she never lost hope. How could she, when at times that she thought she loss herself, her dad had been there to help her. Her dad trusted her, believed in her and she saw it fit and right to do the same. If King Gustav is dead (mentally, emotionally dead) like they said he was, he shouldn't be here now would he. Astrid believed that he stayed for a reason, he could have easily gone to Valhalla if he wanted, he's lived a good life, his wife was waiting there but why didn't he go? Why didn't he? Astrid believed he choose to stay. That it's his choice. Because, _maybe_ because, he was still needed here, for times unfathomable, for times uncertain, _for times like this one_.

"I couldn't sleep, dad." She started gazing at the stars as well. "I wonder, are all brides like this on the night before their wedding?"

**Silence.** "Oh, you know! The thrill, the excitement, the happiness! The overflowing feeling of...love." Her voice fell flat in the last word. She felt her throat getting dry.

She sighed, feeling solely, utterly, empty. She looked at King Gustav and for the first time since his accident, for the first time since his coma, Astrid felt her father's attention focused on her.

"Jack's going to be the best husband!" She tried to sound excited but failed despondently! What was wrong with her, this wedding jitters were getting more out of hand. Just a few moments ago, she was so excited about the wedding. And now, she was just uncertain. She shook her head. _Don't even go there, Astrid!_

"He's charming and sweet. And he's caring, kind-hearted and he's my best friend!" She felt her heart sank with her words. _What in Thor's name?!_

He continued looking at her. His gaze, steady and unwavering. As if he knows something she doesn't. Or maybe he knows something she does, but is just too stubborn, too hardheaded or too hurt before to admit. _NO! Snap out of it_!

"Don't look at me like that, dad!" She felt defensive.

"You know choosing Jack is what's best. You know who he is, and you know how he is. He's so easy to love, dad. And I... I'm so lucky! I'm so lucky to have him!" She almost shouted, hoping her words will wake her up from the chasm that she is now entering. A feeling she swore, on her life that will never haunt her again. She felt her heart twitching. Even just slightly, her heart was shuddering.

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, his expression changing from stoic to unbelieving. She looked at him for a moment, searching him, begging for a sign... _Anything._

"I know you're there, dad. Tell me what to do. Go on, I'm listening." She whispered, wiping her face with the heels of her hands. She waited for a few moments but he just stayed there, silent as a rock.

She shook her head and smiled. _Really?_ All her crying was not going to make her dad feel better. All her crying won't make her feel relieved. She knows that. And she made her decision weeks ago, and right now, that was all that matters. She, Jack and _their _future together.

"Don't worry about it, dad. Just a normal case of cold feet." She stifles a laugh. "Go to sleep. Don't worry about me." She said squeezing his hand and hugging him.

"I'll be alright because... I...I... I love him. I love Jack" She felt tears streaming down her eyes, tears she never thought would come again. She hiccupped in between her words.

_I love Jack and everything is going to be alright._ I love Jack and everything is going to be alright. She repeated in her head like a mantra.

She stayed in her father's chest, breathing heavily. Instantly she stiffened as she felt him hug her back. _Dad? _She felt him sighed.

"Stop convincing me, Astrid." She pulled out of the hug and gazed at his loving auburn eyes. He carried the certainty, the wisdom, the strength that she thought she'll never see in him again. "And start convincing yourself."

"D... Dad!"

* * *

The cold never bothered Jack, never. Even when most people would be complaining about frostbites, or snow days he loved them. He'd go outside, barely even dressed and just stay there out in the wintry scene, embracing it, feeling the numbness that the cold brought along; the numbness that he so solely needs, the numbness that made him strong.

He sat at the edge of his balcony in his room at the Ingeborg palace, soon, all of this, too, will be his home. He sat there, listening to the quiet night, and waiting. Just there, sitting and waiting. Sitting and waiting for _something_ to happen. _Anything._

He heard the wind howl and the leaves rustle around the branches of the trees.

He looked up at the full moon and smirked.

"I'm marrying her _tomorrow_, you know." He smiled, shaking his head. He rolled his sleeves upwards, letting the cold penetrate his skin.

"Of course you know. _You_ know _everything_, don't you? " The wind blew to his face, freezing him slightly but he liked it.

"I just don't get why you're not doing anything about it. I mean, I always thought you were the _stubborn_ type." If people were to hear him right now, talking to no one in particular, he swore they'd think him mad. But he knows he's not. He knows what he's doing. He knows who he's talking too. He knows _he_'s there. He's _always_ there.

"You had two years to _fix_ this but you didn't. Nope, you didn't even try." He shook his head in disappointment. "So…don't I at least deserve an explanation? And don't pretend you're not there because I know you are."

**Silence.**

"Why didn't you?" He asked to the moon, waiting for something, anything but nothing came. Why didn't you save her from all that suffering, all that pain, all that sadness. He remembered Astrid's shattered face years ago and he clenched his fist instinctively, feeling the need to protect his best friend.

"I guess you're just a pathetic piece of -"He sighed, louder than he expected. There's no point in this! "Whatever! Come tomorrow she's _mine _and once she officially is, I better not see your stupid face lurking around the shadows or else." He challenged to the cold air. He sneered one last time and headed towards his room.

He heard a rustling noise from behind him and he stopped in midtrack, not bothering to look back.

"Or else what?" Came the challenger's audible voice.

Jack smirked all too knowingly. "Or else I'm going to kill you. And that's a promise." He said, steeping inside his warm room and bashing the door behind him.

* * *

Astrid had always, always been graceful. She was born a princess, after all, and trained to be a queen; she knows how to sit, stand, eat, think, walk and talk in a way that was not only proper but necessary for royalty. And running is not normally one of those traits. Especially stumbling, several times while running. That wasn't normal for Astrid. Not normal at all. But then again, when was Astrid ever normal?

She ran across the palace halls with the speed of light. There was no more time. She has to hurry; she has to move fast, she has to tell him.

"Jack!" She stumbled towards his room in the West Wing where all of Jack's family and guests from Iceton were, not even bothering to knock. She has no time for that!

"Jack!" She hissed, adjusting her vision. She scanned the room and found him crouched down in a corner. She raised a questioning brow noting his untouched bed. Either Jack woke up early or he didn't sleep at all.

"Hey." He smiled lightly, bags underneath his beautiful eyes. Astrid guessed the latter.

"Why are you here? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" He inquired rubbing his temple.

"We need to talk." She said, her eyes burning with the now rising sun.

Jack grinned all knowingly. He knew_ that_ face. Her jaw was clenched, her eyes determined, her face immaculately beautiful. _Took you long enough_. Of course he knew. Why hasn't he slept at all if he hadn't? He's been with her long enough. He knows her; every tick, every angle, every emotion her face makes. He just does. He understands her. He loves her, all his life he has, and there is no doubt in his mind about _that_ look she's giving him.

"I figured we did." He said, standing up, dusting the invisible dusts off his night clothes. He held out his hand towards her, pulling her towards the door.

"Let's go get Ruffnut." He said as they ran across the hall.

* * *

Astrid made her way towards the aisle leading to the cliff where the Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg was; there was no place more idealistic to get married than there, she muses how the tree was decorated with artificial lights. Not like the legend but still so beautiful. The charming view of the ocean was romantic_ and_ having a handsome looking Jack and Fishlegs wait for you at the end of the aisle is just every girl's dream.

She fidgeted in her white dress, as she walked towards them. Earning nods and bows from the guests and the people of Ingeborg. Her gown was big and puffy and the adornments of flowers in the waistline did nothing to help her feel better. This dress was looser on her, in all the wrong places, and she just knows she looks _odd_. Even though that Jack assured her she looks beautiful in everything.

She grunted for the nth time that morning. The crown of flowers on her head made her feel worse. She thought it would be funny to see Ruffnut in these flower crowns knowing too well that the Thorston girl detested it, but now that the tables have been turned (abruptly she might add), she was starting to think that it was not, at all, a good idea. _Karma! It must be karma!_

But then again, she was happy. She was surreally joyful and relieved beyond compare that it was Ruffnut that's getting married today. _Yes, Ruffnut and Fishlegs_. Not Astrid and Jack. Everyone was prepared for a wedding, everything was arranged to perfection, and everyone's already here so there's no point in cancelling a wedding celebration, especially if there's an already engaged couple who is willing to get them off the hook. _Consider it as a wedding gift from the Queen of Ingeborg herself. _The wedding will push through, but it wouldn't be hers.

And somehow, Astrid was grateful for that. She was grateful for Jack and his wide understanding (though she was sure that he was as happy as she is at the cancellation). She was grateful that she had a chance, now. They both have a chance to find _that _lingering happiness. Because they shouldn't settle for anything less, because even though they loved each other dearly, _love _is love. And they will find it, even if it's not with each other. They will. She knows they will.

She was almost at the end of the aisle, taking Jack's hand that will lead her beside him and Fishlegs as they wait for Ruffnut.

She thought to herself while walking. _You're going to find love and it's going to be amazing, it's going to be remarkable, wonderful and everything-_ She stopped in mid track, heart clenching at the particular sound.

**_SCREEEEAAAAACH_**

"What was that?" The crowds erupted in whispers.

Astrid looked at the men in front of her in disbelief and they shared a knowing look. Only one creature in the world can make that sound; a sound of absolute speed of control; the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

She gripped Jack's arm tightly, her eyes panicking.

Jack smiled at her, holding her hand and loosening her grasp. "Perfect timing, _really_."

"Don't tell me-" Her eyes widen in recognition.

And in one swift move, the night fury she knows too well came down and literally sweeps her off her feet in such a alacrity that she becomes a blur to everyone else, as they disappeared into the blazing sun.

"THE QUEEN!" They all cried in unison, hastily running towards the dragon's square.

"We have to go after her!" They started to panic.

"No, we don't." Jack assured them that she will be alright and she's with a friend. He urged them to trust him.

"But Prince Jack-"

"Let her go." Everyone froze as king Gustav spoke, it's been two years but they recognize the strength, the wisdom, the authority in that voice. He stood up and patted Jack's back. He smiled all too knowingly. _Win her back, Hiccup._

* * *

0-0-0

**_Sneak Peak for the second half:_**

_And then it hits her, like a snowball on a hot sunny day, fear of the contrasting factors. What else could he want? It couldn't possibly be to woo her, for if that was the case, he should have done it years ago. Astrid shouldn't be flattering herself. She hasn't seen him, heard from him, in years! Why else would he come for her now? There are only four things that Hiccup remembers about them and that's 1st, they're a bunch of troublesome, savage misfits. 2nd, They kidnapped him on his wedding day. 3rd,they chopped off his leg and 4th, they attacked and murdered Heather (all except the fourth is true and she knows that, but does _he _believe it?)_

_"Oh my gods, I'm going to die, aren't I?" She announced, struggling even more. "You're kidnapping me on my supposed to be wedding…. You're going to chop of my leg and you're going to kill me!" She screamed and shouted and kicked and punched but it was to no avail. Toothless only held unto her tighter._

_"HICCUP! Get me down from here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but he continued to ignore her._

_This is it. She's going to die. He's going to kill her! This is the revenge that he's planning all along, and what revenge could be sweeter than having the exact same thing happen to her._

0-0-0

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahhhh the ever famous kidnap on a wedding day ending, I know, I know it's a cliché but meh! I LIKE IT! Hahaha. No more spoilers although I know most of you already know how this is going to end! Hihihi

Just a random outburst: OH MY HOLY NORSE GODS! Has anyone else seen The Rise of the Dragon Racers?! FANGIRL WITH ME PLEASE! HAHAHA It was freaking AWESOME! **_Where's the love for the acting chief_**, right….right? HICCUP is sooooo! Kyaaaa!I died watching him so…. (sighs dreamily.)

ANYWAYS, enough of my craziness! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND EVERYTHING ELSE on this story! **The readers, _especially_ the reviewers are awesome** and I am eternally grateful for the rush of happiness you guys keep making me feel! _Love you, guys!_ :)

To the awesome **GUEST REVIEWERS:**

**(*) ****Guest1:** HAHAHA! WHY? NO! I like them and you guessed right, the ending has something to with them! ;)

**(*)**** a random person: **Ahhhhh! The pressure to top something that worked out great! (Well, at least for me it did. Hihihi) I'm in the process of writing a HeatherCup short fic in Astrid's POV so yeah, I'll try my best on that one too! Hehe. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're an inspiration!

**(*) ****Jack:** I love you in this story, Jack! Hehe, showing some JASTRID LOVE!

**(*) ****Heylin:** Yes, I'd like to think that all nonsense dramas are necessary! Hahaha. But then again, that's just me! :D

**(*) ****Guest2:** Breathe in…. Breathe out ….BREATHE! You're going to make it! We're going to make it! :D

**(*)Another Guest:** Of course, it had to be Toothless! I can't imagine anyone else who'll fit better to help Hiccup get through being 'all this' than him. :) THANK YOU! Hoping for Thor's good grace to wrap this up! :D

**(*)****JustTheViking :** OH MY SHEEP! Thank you! It means the world to me :') HAHAHA! At your service, your vikingness!

**(*)Guest3: **NO, DON'T! *Hugs* I shall do my best to put the pieces of your torn heart, back together (gets superglue). LOL

**SEE YOU ON SUNDAY** for the _last half _chapter update, guys! :) And watch out for the short **EPILOGUE **that will be coming after that! YEY!

All the love in the world,

**_Lady-Von-Bielefeld_**


	22. Chapter 21: To Be With You (2 out of 2)

**Lady-Von-Bielefeld:**** Dun Dun Dun**…It's a **HAPPY SUNDAY! Thank you guys for sticking with me this long! The readers, the favorites, the followers and most especially the reviewers! My heart goes out to all of you! *Virtual cookie party***

**WARNING: **VERY LONG, not so fluffy, not so dramatic, random paced chapter ahead. But please, if you feel that you can take it, **READ ON!** I salute you! Hahaha

**This **_**half a**_** Chapter is dedicated to:** SapphiresAndPineapples , Angryhenry , Q-A the Authoress, flowingcrane3, jacobblu2000, Mirajane92 , GwuncanGirl0203, Guest1, Crazy-Dingus, Thorongil82, a random person , m4yui, Kaite1211 , Aly Reyes, DarkKingM, InfinitiumAce, Somebody105 , mikotomisaka1422, AllyDarkKISS, Hiccstrid4eva and Noctus Fury

**DISCLAIMER: **Once in a while, we see things; know things that are _beyond_ beautiful and we make it a point to do something that will make us _feel _that we are _part_ of that beautiful thing, whatever it is. And I know** I do not own DreamWorks' How To Train Your Dragon **or any other _**DreamWorks**_ and **Disney** characters, but in some ways, we _do _own them. In our hearts and in our minds, we do. SO, thank you DreamWorks! Thank you, Disney! :D

**To Be With You**

**By: **_**Lady-Von-Bielefeld**_

**Chapter 21: To Be With You (2/2)**

* * *

The first time Hiccup came back to Ingeborg, he swore the gods that he thought he was a goner for good.

What was the great king of the almighty kingdom of Norranian snooping outside the Ingeborg's palace, you say?

It just happened one of those nightly strolls with Toothless when he couldn't sleep, he decided that walking won't be enough to rest his weary mind, so he rode on his night fury; in the hopes to clear his unsettled thoughts. He went flying, miles and miles of crystal clear ocean, like an endless sea of serenity that washed over him. And somewhere in between those flying over nothing but the deep, he fell asleep, burying the pressures of ruling a kingdom; an almighty kingdom, even just for a while.

The next thing he knew, he woke up and he was already _there_. At first, he wasn't sure where in the world Toothless had taken him, he knew it was a castle but which one in particular? He opted to go and ask but as soon as he saw the seal of Ingeborg, engraved on one of the palace walls, he froze. Like a statue, he froze.

The dragon bustle towards him, causing a few branches of the tree to crackle in noise.

"Shhhhhhhh! Quiet, bud! We're going to get caught!" Hiccup grunted in hush whispers. It was an hour before midnight and he was hiding, camouflaging within the leaves of a big branch, in a great tree, outside the Ingeborg palace.

Toothless snickered, giving the impression of a dragon's laugh as he stared at the young man struggling on top of a leafy branch.

"Jeez. Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile." He rolled his eyes, scowling at his supposed to be best friend. _Honestly, can't I get a little support around here?_

A swarm of scenarios crowded his mind. When they found out he's here, when _she_ finds out he's here, he's going to be dead. Oh heck, he's so sure she wouldn't let him off that easily. They'll be sure to torture him first; they're going to imprison him, hang him or feed him to the sharks...or even maybe the dragons.

He knows it. Just the way he remembered Astrid clutching her axe, ready to kill any Norranian that goes back to Ingeborg when they made their agreement, was terrifying. What more if she'd actually seen her _errr _enemy? The king of her enemies, then what? He gulped, already feeling that sharp blade of her ax against his throat.

Maybe it was terror, thinking that it's only been a _month _after the war, after their agreement and he was already there, where he's not supposed to be. Maybe it was something utterly fascinating, that _his _supposed to be_ loyal_ Toothless (stubborn dragon), brought him here.

Or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was fate. He shook his head abruptly. Fate, my dragon! Huh! Whatever it was, he didn't plan to stick around and find out. He loves his life and he was not willing to risk it, not for anything, not for anyone.

He cued Toothless to fly away, _now_! But the Thor-headed dragon won't budge! _Great!_ Just great! It's as if he's supposed to be best friend has a death wish for him. "Do you really want me to _die_, bud?" He asked, as the dragon cooed to him, wiggling his tail in amusement.

He heard the door to the nearest balcony, open. He panicked and stiffened, praying to all the gods that no one should see him. He held his breath and watched a shadow figure come out. He blinked several times, unsure of whom he was seeing and then it hit him. _Astrid._ Of course, it has to be Astrid!

It's been a month after the war. It was the first time that he stood there and watched her... It was the first time, but evidently it wouldn't be the last.

He could have sworn that he felt fright and absolute terror the moment he realized he was _there _but when… it was only when he saw Astrid, bathe in the moonlight on her balcony like the immaculate goddess that she is, for first time after the war, for the first time in forever, he felt at ease;_ truthfully_ at peace. And he shouldn't. He knew that he shouldn't because seeing Astrid in Ingeborg means he has broken his word, and it was a selfish thing to do, sure it wasn't his fault that Toothless dragged him out here, but maybe, now, it was his fault for _wanting_ to stay.

There was something about her that made him drawn to her.

Maybe it was her face, beautifully sculpted into perfection. Or all those little details that make it as it is. Maybe it was her nose, how cute it would get, wrinkled in frustration, loss in her own trail of thoughts. Maybe it was her eyes, those dazzling blue eyes that shimmered with the starlight. Or those pink, thin lips that he had _kissed_. Well, she had kissed him but meh…

Instantaneously, he blushed at the thought of wanting to kiss her, _again_; not to make-out or to know what it would feel like to taste her mouth, but just to kiss her. In the most_ innocent_ sense of the phrase; just to kiss her, to make her, _his_...to... He shook his head. _I've got to get a grip! Mighty Freya!_

He refused to look at her again, thinking that just looking at her would make him vulnerable enough to submit to her whim. This must be it, the sorcery that his advisers were talking about; the bewitching beauty that the great, fearless Astrid Hofferson, queen of Ingeborg possessed.

He opted to stay quiet. _Don't look at her! Don't make a sound! Then maybe then you can be saved! _But even though he refused to look at her, he still could hear her. And into the quiet night, he heard her sniffing, and grunting and mumbling to herself. Was she _crying?_

And without thinking about it, he looked at her and he saw her, tears streaming from her beautifully blue eyes, as she stubbornly wiped it away,_ too rough_ he might add, with the heels of her hands.

She sighed all too loudly and took a deep breath and just as Hiccup froze, thinking that he had never seen anyone so beautiful while crying, she smiled; A truly, genuine, immaculately beautiful smile that caused Hiccup's heart to lose out of control. _This is not good._

"Keep it together, Astrid." She was talking to herself, gazing at the moon. The voice was above a whisper but he could hear her. He could hear her clearly.

She gripped her ax tighter, leaning far into the balcony's rim. At one moment, Hiccup thought that she was going to jump and he felt a protective instinct towards her, but she never did. Astrid Hofferson does not take the easy way out! And she never will, she was _strong_ like that.

"Well, you always said it was only fun if you get a _scar_ out of it." She smiled, shaking her head. "Well, _congratulations_! Here's the biggest scar you'll ever get." She said, wrapping her arms around herself, cordially; as if she didn't do so, she'll shatter into pieces right there and then. And maybe she will. That's why she has to literally, figuratively hold herself together for the most world crushing pain that she'll ever feel. She spat at her own weakness, gripping her ax, tighter, causing her knuckles to whiten.

"This _pain_, this _awful_, heart wrenching pain is proof that it happened." She sneered at the thought but her eyes shed silent tears. "That once in your life, you _loved, _and you got hurt but it's okay because this pain you're feeling now, will not amount to the_ joy_ that's coming." She said in between tears. Hiccup's heart sank at her shattered face. He fought the urge to come out and hug her, to hold her, just to be with her through all this. But he didn't, mainly because he didn't know any better. _What scar was she talking about? What pain?_ He shook his head, dismissing the thought. It was bad enough that he was here, when he shouldn't be. It was bad enough that he broke the agreement (well, it wasn't really official, he thought). He shouldn't be meddling into other people's business as well. But he's here now and he can't help not to hear, right? Maybe it's okay to just listen.

She heaved a little more, and grunted. She threw her axe several times across the balcony, landing swiftly each time on a wooden, rectangular board that Hiccup had not noticed before. She threw it, and with each throw it was crisper, more powerful than the last.

With each throw, he could feel her pain, her anger, her _strength_.

"So... Suck it up!" She instructed with a scowling face. "You're going to be fine!" She huffed throwing her mighty ax, with great force that went pass the wooden board and landed on the tree, four inches above Hiccup's head. He gulped. He held his breath as he saw her approaching. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust her vision but she was just too exhausted from _everything_ already.

She sighed and laughed at herself, and again Hiccup's heart twitched the need to hold her. She rolled her eyes; talking to herself on how pathetic she has been and she should just be stronger! He stomped towards her door with a promise that she will let the guards get her ax tomorrow.

He stared at her retreating back, terrified in wits end, his heart beating uncontrollably inside his chest. Right then he realized that there was more to Astrid than meets the eye. That he wanted to know her more; he wanted _more_ than that beautiful face or that stunning body or that crown that went along with all of her. He wanted to know her, her secrets, to her pain, to help her with it, no matter how little or insignificant he would be. He wanted to be with her, even just as a_ friend_, no matter how impossible it seems. He wanted her...but great Odin's, he can't. He can never..._ugh! Seriously, what is wrong with me?!_

So when it was safe enough, when he was sure enough that no one was coming, he prompted Toothless to take flight and they speed up, out of sight.

The next thing he knew, he was back at Berk, sitting quietly within the ruin castle's garden, pulling out weeds and grass as if they did something wrong to him. He breathes in and out, in and out; in and out trying to erase the memory of Astrid's crying face from his mind. But he couldn't. He walked aimlessly around the patch and right there within the thorns and tumbleweeds and scattered plants, a flower stood out, catching his eye. He came closer and found two of them, two cerulean blue _Berkian roses_.

Unconsciously, he thought of her eyes, doze stunning pools of blue, suddenly, he realized what he was suppose to do. He knew that this won't do anything that it's _just_ a flower and she deserves _more_ than that. But maybe, just maybe it was enough to start. Before his mind could stop him, he took off on Toothless and went back to Ingeborg, pulling out the axe out of the tree and carefully placing it on top of the long stemmed Berkian rose, on her balcony. And then he went, before he really gets caught.

It was just a flower. That was alright, _right_? He somehow felt guilty seeing her cry like that, he felt as much as pain as she has, seeing her like_ that_ cuts through his worn out heart in the most mysterious way. He thought about what she had said before the war, she urged her to remember her, but try as he might. He couldn't. But his heart…. Something told him, that maybe, his heart knows who she is, that maybe she was someone…special to him. But that's just crazy! Nothing's missing from his memories! Everything is in synced together, from the moment he ran away to Berk, from the moment he returned, to the moment he married Heather, until now. Sure there were a _few days_… maybe a _week_, missing from the time they kidnapped him and chopped off his legs, but he couldn't possibly be _that_ involved with Astrid in a week, knowing full well that he has his wife, Heather. No _no_, that's just crazy!

He still feels guilty and he was allowed to make amends, right? He was allowed to give her a small token of errr, admiration? And it's just one time. It's not like he'll come back again._ I won't. _He assured himself. It's just a _onetime_ thing. _Right, just this once._

And oh boy, was he ever wrong.

Because within the next two years, he would come back, as often as he could; every other available time just hoping, wishing, praying,_ yearning_ to get a glimpse of her; just a glimpse of her was enough to lighten his somnolent soul, just a glimpse was enough to kindle his already beating heart.

It was like a drug, really. _She _was like a drug... Intoxicating, alluring, mesmerizing and dear gods, she was _enchanting _beyond belief.

He didn't actually know what he feels for her and why he did so, but he'd take it to the gods, cursing and complaining to them that out of all the kings in this world, he was in fact their _least _favorite. Screw that, the gods _hate_ him! He can feel it, with every ill fitted fate that he has come across. They hate him for every blurry memory, every bump in the road, every achingly empty feeling of his heart... He sighed. Maybe the gods didn't exist after all, because if they did exist, where is the justice in all this_ suffering_?

Nope. Nothing. No justice at all.

He thought about that maybe... There's no Valhalla. Maybe there are _no gods_ that would make perfect sense! That maybe this dense idea of _reincarnation _that his dad and he laughed about was the real deal... That when people die, they don't go to Valhalla to rest in peace... They'd be reincarnated into another body, another era, another life... Maybe that was it. Maybe that is what's happening to him. Maybe that's why he can't remember, because he was a reincarnation of his former self? Is that even a possibility? He wondered.

And all though, he didn't really believed in reincarnations... He thought that maybe, in another life time... Maybe in another past life... He loved her. He loved Astrid. And he must have really loved her. He must have really loved her _a lot_.

Because he'd watch her, every other available time, he'd watch her like he'd never watch anybody before. He watched her like nothing else….no one else mattered. And for a while, he was just content on watching her. He'd watch her, throwing her ax, or reading a book or just gazing at the stars, just a few moments before she goes back to her room to sleep.

Sure there are frustrating moments when she won't come out at all. There are fleeting moments when he'd wait all night, but he didn't mind. Seeing her, meant so much more to him, than he let on. Just being there, outside her bedroom window, was enough. He was so close, so close, yet still so undeniably far.

There are moments when she would come out with other people. And he observed how animated she would be when she talked, how her eyes sparkle, how she has this means of violence communication to people she's close with.

Over time, he'd known them all too well and he'd managed to remember them. The chubby, smart fellow who'd always talk to her about alliances and political gain would be _Fishlegs_. And then there's this beautiful scary looking blonde that she'd talk to about war tactics named _Ruffnut_. Ruff's twin brother, _Tuffnut_ would just converse about random things that would always end up with a **whack** from the queen, there was a time when he asked Astrid about _proposing_ ideas, for his then lady Fendassa and he almost laughed hysterically at the Thorston boy's ideas. Thank the gods, Astrid had more sense to convince him to venture on something _crazy sweet_ oppose to just plain crazy. And there's one of her most trusted advisors with a metal leg and a metal arm named _Gobber_, who was more like a father to her than anything. He likes_ them_, he thought that each one would bring out a side to her that he doesn't see when she's alone. And he was happy to know that behind that fearless queen, is a supportive group of people making it all possible.

But sometimes, it's not just _them_. There are even far more frustrating moments when she'd comes out with _other_ visiting _princes_ or _knights, _or other young men of _noble_ families of other kingdoms. All obviously suitors, trying their best to pursue her, and he'd roll his eyes at their pathetic, too obviously sleazy efforts.

_Yeah, and hiding like a lunatic, giving roses without the decency to show your face isn't pathetic?_ He could almost hear Toothless snort that one out. _Psh! Traitor!_

Astrid, of course would reject them all politely and somehow, he find pride in that. _Yeah, show them they can't just have you like that!_ She'd politely reject all of them...and then threw her ax in irritation when they persist. And he'd laugh, silently cheering her on when these so called suitors make a run for their lives! All of them were no match for Queen, Astrid, he knew that. He could see it in her eyes… all of them….

All except Prince **Jack Frost of Iceton.**

Just hearing_ that _name makes him roll his eyes. He'd seen the prince of Iceton, far too many times with Astrid on the balcony. He was consistent, and charming and sharp. He could have sworn that one time, Jack saw him! He leaned far over the balcony, squinting his eyes, adjusting his visions towards Hiccup's direction and he could have sworn, he saw him!

But when Astrid asked what he was looking at he just shrugged and said, with knowing, twinkling eyes...that maybe...she should cut down the big old tree, so she can have a better view of the _sunrise_ but Astrid opted no, saying she loves that tree, it was there ever since she could remember and she will not cut it down. And he was relieved.

Jack couldn't have seen him, right? If we would, he didn't tell Astrid. I mean, he should, right? _They_ had an agreement and Hiccup was obviously breaking his side of the deal. He knows that Jack hated his guts; he recalled the prince of Iceton said something about him shattering Astrid's heart. So if he did happen to see him, he would tell her. But he didn't, so Hiccup assumed that Jack didn't see him either.

Well, if he did and he decided not to tell anyone, Hiccup was grateful for whatever reason Jack had for not doing so. He was grateful, because at least he could continue watching Astrid. He was grateful, but that didn't stop Hiccup from despising the prince. Especially, out of everyone else he'd seen Astrid with, Jack was the most _annoying!_

_Always_ holding her hand, and kissing her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose,_ everywhere_! And hugging her until she can't breathe, and making her laugh like there's no tomorrow! He always ended up cursing the son of a troll prince for his endless charms towards the queen, and he felt more at rage that Astrid allowed him, _all the time_.

He'd always wondered about what they were... They were _too _friendly to be just friends but far too reserve to be more than that. He was afraid to ask, afraid that if they were together, the little world of him and her he solely built in his heart would shatter into pieces. And he was too proud to ask help from **his advisers**, who had_ known _what he has been doing all along, _smarty, know-it alls!_ So he researched for himself.

Later on, he found out that they were in fact, _more_ than friends. They were _best_ friends and the relieved he felt when he found out was far too overwhelming for a mere admiration. Nope, this isn't just about him,_ liking_ her. Because even though he doesn't talk to her, he'd seen her. He'd seen her kindness, her bravery, her strength. He'd seen the best and the worst of her. He'd seen her smile, and heard her laugh, and seen her cry and shout. He'd seen her, _everything _that she is, every nervous tick, every determined smirk, and every eager attention to details. Everything. He'd seen every bit of her and he loves every bit of it. He loves who she is, what she does, how she tries. He loves her. He does. ...Two years of stalking and snooping around and sending out roses, every blasted day must prove that he was in deed _in love_ with her. Because no one's_ that_ crazy if it wasn't love.

He loves her. It took Jack Frost to help him admit that to himself; that he has finally succumbed to the charms of Queen Astrid Hofferson, but he finally did. And he was grateful for Jack for the _right_ amount of _push_, even if it was unintentional, even if the prince didn't know any better.

He was happy and relieved, and he actually felt grateful that Astrid had such a loving loyal, best friend. He didn't actually mind now whenever they were together...**UNTIL**, the_ inevitable_ happened; when just two weeks ago, news boomed of his grand, over the top, sweet _proposal_ that she so happily accepted. And which Hiccup so grudgingly resented.

_Oh , for the love of! That no good, sludge eating, son of a -_

But he couldn't blame Jack, now, could he? For over two years, he has been harboring feelings for Astrid, that even he couldn't explain; that even he had trouble understanding. He realized, if he, who was just observing from a distance; who only heard her; he who has not talked to her directly, he who only watched her, fell irrevocably in love with her...

What chance did Prince Jack have? Jack who was always with her. Jack, who laughs with her, who hugs her, who's literally there for her. What was Jack's defense against Astrid's _beauty_? Inside and out. _Yes, she's beautiful, down to her core, she's beautiful._

This wasn't Jack's fault. There was no way that it was his fault that he surrendered to Astrid's splendor. He couldn't blame Jack... As much as he wanted too, he couldn't blame him; just because Jack had the courage to do what Hiccup couldn't do; Just because Jack had the opportunity that Hiccup couldn't have; just because...

He sighed, standing, hiding behind those branches as he waited and _waited_. It's the eve of Astrid and Jack's wedding, and he stood there outside her balcony, clinging to that last strand of hope, to see her, before she truly becomes someone else'.

His heart sank, as it passed midnight. She usually comes out at early night, to look at the stars before she sleeps, she never comes out anymore pass midnight._ Never_...but he waited, he waited a few more hours before he decided to sneak a peak in her room. He just wanted to talk to her...he just wanted to tell her... He just wanted to get this out of his chest, even if she doesn't want him. Even when she'll reject him. It's not about _that_. It never was about possessing her... He just wants her to know... just to know that… He looked through her window.

_Sheep, she's not there!_ Where in the world did she run off too? Could it be that she and Jack couldn't stand to be apart, even just for another night? He led Toothless to the other side of the castle, where he knows Jack was. Toothless landed quietly on the tree beside Jack's balcony. He can't let Jack _besmirch _her without marriage that was just wrong! Astrid deserves better than that! There's horrible, horrible luck if a woman marries _impure_...according to Berkian traditions that is.

He was about to hop off Toothless with his inferno, when he saw the Prince of Iceton there, sitting,_ alone_ on his veranda, and talking to the moon.

At first, he thought the prince was crazy, talking to himself... But then, listening to the conversation, he realized that Jack was talking to _him..._ That Jack _knows _what's been going on for two years now.

So Jack _did_ see him all those years ago. Why didn't he tell Astrid? Why didn't he do something about it?

"You had two years to fix this but you didn't. Nope, you didn't even try." Jack shook his head in disappointment. _He has the nerve to be disappointed in me?!_

"So…don't I at least deserve an explanation? And don't pretend you're not there because I know you are." Hiccup snorted quietly. _Why do I owe you anything?_

**Silence.** _He knows I'm here! How does he even know all of this?_

"Why didn't you?" Jack asked. He didn't know why he couldn't just go up to Astrid and tell her he loves her and he wants to fix this like a normal person. Then again, Hiccup_ isn't_ normal. When has he ever been normal? He had always been tight lipped and couldn't confront matters regarding his own heart. That's just how he is. It was always Astrid that made the first move, or he always needed a little push from someone else.

"I guess you're just a pathetic piece of -"The prince sighed louder than he expected. Hiccup stood still, not knowing what to say to all this; his anger melting into sadness. He's going to lose her, _again._

"Whatever! Come tomorrow she's _**mine **_and once she officially is, I better not see your stupid face lurking around the shadows or else." He challenged to the cold air. He sneered one last time and headed towards his room.

Something in Hiccup snaps at the comment. Come tomorrow morning, Astrid will be his and after that, he knows there's really nothing he can do about it.

He clenched his fists to the side, adjusting his position on Toothless and once he was sure he got the footing, he jumped towards the balcony and landed behind Jack's retreating back.

"Or else _what_?" He challenged. What are you going to do about it? He still wants to see her, even if she's married. He still wants to be there for her, even if ...It's not like he'll kidnap her or something, he just wants to see her, just to always be around her.

He knows that's _wrong_ when she was not betrothed, what more when she's already _married_?

Jack smirked all too knowingly. "Or else I'm going to_ kill_ you. And that's a_ promise_." He said, steeping inside his warm room and bashing the door behind him.

And that was the last straw! That was his last warning, because if Jack is going to kill him when he talks to Astrid after their wedding, then he had to do it _before_ that.

He had to_ get_ her. And he _did_.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs. Of course! Of course it has to be Hiccup, of course he'd come to her supposed to be wedding, of course he'd try to stop it. A small beacon of hope flickered within the hallows of her heart but she shook it off as swiftly as it came! _No way in Hel! Unbelievable!_

"I swear to the gods, if you're not going to put me down, this instant, I'm going to-"

"How do you know it's me? I'm in disguise" He thought aloud; voice scarcely above a whisper as he adjusted his mask, as if to keep himself hidden.

She grunted from underneath Toothless. _**Seriously?!**_

"Oh please! Disguise _your_ face! You should have thought of a better one. Come on,_ Toothless_?" _Was he even thinking?_

"I told you I should have gone with my adviser's Typhomerang!" Hiccup whined, patting the dragon's head. He did want to go with another dragon, to make it more deceiving but Toothless insisted. _Yeah right_. As if any dragon will be as close to speed as a Night Fury.

"Where are you taking me?" Astrid demanded.

"-"

"Hiccup! I command you take me back at once!"

"-"

"Don't you _ignore_ me!" She struggled from under Toothless. He still had his mask on, concealing whatever facial feature he has. What did he want? Where was he taking her? She thought they settled this once and for all,that they were now at peace and...

_And then it hits her, like a snowball on a hot sunny day, fear of the contrasting factors. What else could he want? It couldn't possibly be to woo her, for if that was the case, he should have done it years ago. Astrid shouldn't be flattering herself. She hasn't seen him, heard from him, in years! Why else would he come for her now? There are only four things that Hiccup remembers about them and that's 1st, they're a bunch of troublesome, savage misfits. 2nd, they kidnapped him on his wedding day. 3rd, they chopped off his leg and 4th, they attacked and murdered Heather (all except the fourth is true and she knows that, but does__he__believe it?)_

_"Oh my gods, I'm going to die, aren't I?" She announced, struggling even more. "You're kidnapping me on my supposed to be wedding…. You're going to chop of my leg and you're going to kill me!" She screamed and shouted and kicked and punched but it was to no avail. Toothless only held unto her tighter._

_"HICCUP! Get me down from here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but he continued to ignore her._

_This is it. She's going to die. He's going to kill her! This is the revenge that he's planning all along, and what revenge could be sweeter than having the exact same thing happen to her._

But he can't! He shouldn't! She still has more to do, she still has much plans for Ingeborg and its future, still so many roads to take, still so many emotions lingering around the corners of her existence, she still hasn't found _the one_ yet, _whoeve_r he may be. Someone she knows she'll love. Someone she knows who'll be with her for all the right reasons... And Hiccup was taking all this away from her, _again_! Stupid sludge-eating, cursed prince of Berk! She felt her blood boiling.

"Ingeborg needs me! You useless son of a half troll! I don't even have an heir or a husband yet to succeed my untimely death! Take me back!" She ordered wiggling free but she couldn't.

"Take you back? _Why?_ So you can marry prince Jack Frost and live happily ever after?" He laughed in dry amusement. "I don't think so." He stated bitterly.

"What the hell is _your_ problem?!" What the hell was that about?

"-"

"So now, you're ignoring me!" She barked swinging her legs as if running, as if that's going to help.

Hiccup sighed. Whatever happened to his original plan? He was supposed to be _nice_ to Astrid and yet it looks like he's infuriating her more. _This is not good._ This is not good at all. _Okay, Hiccup. Be gentle. Reach down to her, __**gently**_.

He breathes in, crouching down towards her, holding out his hand for her to take. She glared him down, slapping his hands away from her.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed. He sighed, shrugging nonchalantly. He tapped Toothless twice, urging for a move that they had practiced far too many times. The night fury cooed in response and in a second the beast was flying with all the speed he can take. He reached higher and higher and in the middle of his swirling and spinning and turning and fast flying, he lets go of Astrid, only to catch her in a way that made sure she landed _behind_ Hiccup, on his back.

"Atta boy!" Hiccup beamed causing Astrid's defiant stare to deepen.

She punched him from behind. "Ouch!" She yelped in pain, only now noticing his _new _armor that was apparently punch proof. _Stupid armor!_

"Hold on tight." Hiccup instructed, gently, prompting her hands on his waist.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She hissed, yanking her hands away, as if he'd burn her. Well, he did, before.

"Suit yourself." He said nonchalantly, but Astrid swore she saw his eyes hardened as he prompted Toothless in another series of daredevil flying. No one can take _that _without falling. And even before thinking otherwise, Astrid clung unto him as if her life depended on it, well in this case, it did.

She shivered from the cold wind, the gown she was wearing wasn't exactly filled with fur and again she cursed herself for thinking that she could get away with letting Ruffnut wear this at this season. Karma, it's definitely karma…or worse… It must be _Loki!_ Toothless's flying started to ease up after a few moments. When she was sure that she can handle the easy soaring, she wrenched her arms from Hiccup, only to be pulled back again. She cursed at how he's gotten so strong over these two years. Where's the scrawny, submissive knight that she knew? _This._ All of this is definitely _not _him.

As they descended unto a deserted_ too_ familiar island out North, Astrid jumped off Toothless as soon as she could see the ground. Hiccup held unto her hand tighter, making her dangle from Toothless like a doll. Well seeing that it was still high up for anyone to make it without breaking their necks, Hiccup _had _to stop her, even if it is Fearless Astrid Hofferson.

"I swear to Thor, Hiccup. If you're not going to let me go _now_, I'm going to kill you!" She warned swinging her body from left to right in attempt to escape from his grasp.

He held unto her tighter. "Then kill me now because I'm never letting you go." She stopped wiggling, feeling her heartbeat accelerating. Her eyes widenat his steady, determined gaze._ He's not letting me go? NO! I knew it! He's going to kill me!_

Toothless descended near a ruined castle. Hiccup climbed down, still holding Astrid's wrist. He pulled on a lever on Toothless that will enable the dragon to fly alone.

"We'll be alright, bud." He said tapping the night fury. "We'll see you tomorrow." Toothless nodded in understanding, nudging Hiccup towards Astrid. When Hiccup shook his head, _no_, he began flapping his wings to take flight.

"Toothless, wait! Where are you-!" Astrid sounded rather furious. Well, who wouldn't be? He's only flying out of here and leaving her alone with a bloody king who wants revenge on her! Astrid tried to pull the dragon's foot but he wiggled her hand away giving her one of his gummy smiles before completely disappearing into the sky.

Once Toothless was out of sight, he let her go and started towards the ruined castle.

"Come on, then." He gestured towards the giant door. He heard footsteps running, but it wasn't exactly going his direction and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Astrid sprinting towards the sea.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think_ you're_ going?" He asked catching up to her.

"I'm leaving!" She proclaimed, wondering just how he was able to run so fast with a metal leg.

"You can't go! There's no dragon or boat or anything you can use…"

"I don't care if I have to swim my way back to Ingeborg!"

"You can't swim in that thing! Your gown alone will drown you!" He stared at her dress in disapproval.

"Wanna see me try?" She glared him down, stopping.

"Astrid, _please_." He sighed, removing his mask. "Ju-just hear me out." He pleaded, ruffling his hair, a habit he has picked up whenever he was nervous.

Astrid blinked several times, looking at him, examining every curve of his face. It's been two years, and it's the first time she'd seen him after all that. It's been two years, and she swore it's still the same auburn messy locks, the same emerald glowing eyes, the same freckled face the same -

"Uhhh. You're staring." He blushed a little at his own observation.

"You're annoying!" She snapped, impulsively bending down, picking up a rock and throwing it straight across his face.

"Owwwww! Why would you do that?" He cursed, feeling a bump on his now bleeding head. "Gods!"

"That-that's for kidnapping me!" She snarled at him. _Oh, sheep! He's bleeding! Don't feel guilty, don't feel guilty! _

He sighed, momentarily bending over his leg pockets and producing a small cloth, dabbing it, to his bleeding forehead. "Okay. I deserve_ that_."

"Take me home." She ordered steadily, gazing up into those emerald eyes she thought she'll never see again.

"No." He looked at her and he knew he couldn't let her go. No matter how bloody violent she is.

"Hiccup, take me home." She asked calmer, her hands clenched into fists. Being here with him will only make things worse. He has already managed to bring out the _worst _in her. She hasn't let anyone bled for her in years, and now she's freaking here with him for only an hour and he's already bleeding. "I don't_ want_ to be here."

"_I_ want you here." He said, almost meekly, causing her to flush a little.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked, steadying her eyes.

"Wh—what? No! _Why_ would I do that?" She searched his eyes. Could he be telling the truth? Or is this a scheme to make her trust him and kill her when she's not looking?

She shrugged. "I don't know. Revenge? Why do you ever do anything?"

"Revenge?" He blinked genuinely innocent.

"No revenge then?"

"I-I don't think so."

"And no killing me off?"

"No, of course not!" He stated, as if that was even an option!

"_Okay_ then. I'm going, I still have a wedding to catch, I can still probably-"He grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards the castle.

"No." He said, dragging her gently but firmly towards the castle.

"WHAT?!" She asked in annoyance. "Let me go!"

"NO."

"Gods! You're such a stubborn piece of-"

"You said you love me."

"What?!" She barked in irritation.

"Back in Norranian, before the war. You said you love me."

"Love_d_." She corrected, her eyes landing steadily on his. "Wha—What's this about? It was _ages_ ago. It's not like-"

"I… I can't remember anything. Somehow, you said you knew me… and you were crying and you said you love me but I can't remember. Why can't I remember? Why do you love me?" He asked genuinely impaired, trying to put the pieces together.

"Love_d_." She corrected, emphasizing the past tense. She sighed, looking at him. Is this what it's this all about? "Hiccup, don't strain yourself. It's okay. It's been two years and I'm okay _now_. You're okay no-"

"You're okay. I'm not." He admitted, crushed.

"What are you talking a-"

"I'm _always_ thinking about you." He stated imperturbably as if it was fact to be reported. "Every minute of every waking day. It-it's frustrating." He sighed, his shoulders moving with him.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for_ invading_ your mind but you should know that I have nothing to do with it!" She defends, recalling the day his advisers called her a witch who gets into your head like a spell.

"I-I know that."

"Then what are we doi-"

"You're always in my dreams. " She stayed silent, knowing all too well that he was always in hers too.

"You're always in my dreams. That face, that voice, those_ eyes_. For the past two years…_ always_." He sighed exasperated, ruffling his hair more. "I can't think straight. I can't sleep well, I can't eat. I can't stop thinking about you. And I don't know why, but I _don't _want to."_ I don't want to stop thinking about you._

"I want to fix _this_." He gestured to the two of them. "Whatever_ this_ is."

Astrid felt her heart racing, her face growing warm from his confession. She stayed silent; momentarily scanning his face for any sign of doubt or trick or anything to keep her from cracking. To keep her from giving in. She felt loss… as if _the wall_ that she so graciously built and taken care of, the wall that kept her heart safe from all emotions of the past… the wall… The wall between loving and forgetting, was once again slowly, _wrecking_ into the ground, making her vulnerable, again. _Gods damn it all, Hiccup!_

"STOP!" She said shaking her head frantically. "I_ don't_ want to hear it."

"Hiccup. It's been_ two_ years." She started. "That feels like a lifetime ago. Let it go. It'll be better that way." She suggested.

He shook his head in frustration.

"I can't. I don't know if you can… and I'm so. "He mumbled but she couldn't hear him. She rolled her eyes. What was he getting so fuss up about? Astrid looked at him, prepared to counter every argument why they shouldn't be together. She was prepared to tell him, tactfully that she no longer wants anything to do with him, that's easy right? She can do it! Yes, she can! But when she saw him she saw emerald eyes blazing with so much hurt and sorrow that it pained her just looking at him so lost. _Oh for the love of!_ She sighed.

"Look, Hiccup. I know you mean well. I know you want to_ fix_ things, but evidently, there's nothing left to fix so…let's just go home."

There was a ray of hope in his eyes and his face brightened. All of a sudden, Astrid realized her statement.

She cleared her throat. "I mean… I'll go home to Ingeborg. You should probably go back to Norranian too." She said removing his hand from her wrist. And when his eyes his face wavered again and he stared at her submissively. Astrid felt her heart sank at his torn expression. And with that, she felt her blood boiling. _Stupid, stubborn half troll!_ How can he still manage to give her that tidal wave of emotions after all these years?

"Go home, Hiccup!" She stated, turning around and walking to the shore once again.

"You're _my_ home, Astrid." He whispered but she heard him. She felt her heart stopped.

She whipped her head back, and glared at him. Waiting for him to cower down and take back what he said but he didn't. Because that's what he felt.

"What?" She asked.

"You're my home."

"Oh for the love of-"

"I am in love with you." He said and she froze, feeling this moment has happened before, recalling the very first time, Hiccup told him that he loved her.

"I'm in love with you….and I know—"

"STOP!" He blinked.

"I don't believe this!" She said, rolling her eyes. No, she will not go back to that place again. She refused to! She has guarded her heart for too long and she will not let the same man hurt her, not now. Not ever again.

"_You_ love me?" Her voice was dripping in sarcasm. "You _love_ me?!" She snapped but as soon as she did, she almost regretted it, because Hiccup looked so damage, so lost, so terrified. _She_ terrified him and she couldn't take it.

He looked at her earnestly, his eyes widen, his mouth slightly open. He looked at her and she saw his eyes anguished… exposed. And her heart ached for him.

"Yes." He nodded in certainty. "I do."

"How can you say that?" She asked, heart clenching. _Don't fall for _that _again!_ "How can you say that you love me, straight to my face? You … you don't even know me!" She accused. Of course he didn't know her. This is not_ her_ Hiccup, this is the _new _Hiccup, a lost Hiccup, someone who can't even remember her; someone who screams and shouts, and starts war and accuses her and the entire Ingeborgs as savages. Someone who just yanks her like she's a doll to be toyed with, someone who doesn't truly understand what he's talking about! _This_ Hiccup is selfish, self-seeking and arrogant beyond belief. He's nothing compared to the Hiccup she knew, to the Hiccup she loved, to _her _Hiccup that's long gone and dead by now. No, this isn't _her _Hiccup, this isn't her wondering prince of Berk. This is someone else.

He frowned. "I know_ more_ about you than you think." He sighed wondering if he should ever reveal his secrets. Then again, he does love her, doesn't he? And he wants her to know that he does. What has he got to lose? He was more than willing to put everything in the line if that will ensure that Astrid will be convinced that he does indeed, love her.

"I know how your nose wrinkles in frustration whenever something doesn't go your way. Or the way your eyes sparkle when talking about something you love. I know you have a violence means of communication but only to the people you get along with like the twins, the rather chubby fellow, and the man with prosthetic arm and leg and to Prince Jack."

"So you asked a few people what I'm like. Information can easily be given to those who ask it, Hiccup."

"But… I didn't ask for it. I've… I've been watching you." He admitted shamefully.

"Yo-you've been _watching_ me? _How_?"

"I-I watch you from your balcony at night, every chance I get. For two years." She scowled, taking all this in.

"You broke the agreement!" She accused. "You came to Ingeborg! You broke the agreement!"

"Toothless has been flying me in and out. I haven't step a foot on your land. So technically, I didn't break the agreement." Of course he has, but he felt the need to defend himself, even just a little.

"It applies to _anywhere _within the vicinity of Ingeborg, _stupid_; Airborne, water or land. I'll have your head for this!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong-"

"Well, you're wrong!" She spat.

"Charming." He said, rolling his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I _know _I am."

He looked at her pointedly. She sighed, urging him to continue. "There are actually_ no_ written laws about _that._ You only said not a _foot_ and I've been keeping that end of the bargain." He motioned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And besides_, I_ offer to make it _official _on paper and have you and me sign it but noooo, you refused. So technically I'm_ not_ breaking anything here."

"So, it's _my_ fault that you broke _your _word?" She snapped. He was taken aback. How will she ever believe him now when he just proved that he was not capable of keeping his own freaking word?

His shoulders fell._ I just have to prove it to her then_. He kept his eyes locked on her.

"I love you, Astrid."

"Don't you 'I love you, Astrid', me!"

"I know it's sudden. I know you think this is weird but, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for two years and I _can't_... I _don't_ want to stop loving you."

Her heart began escalating again, a rhythm far more louder than anything she has ever heard.

"_WHY_?" She asked desperately. _Why must you continue to torture me? _Why now, when she was already moving on. Why now when she was already healing? Why now when she was looking forward to a life finding_ her_ other half. Whoever, wherever he may be.

"Because you're beautiful!" He stated as plain as day. He scratched his head.

"I'm _beautiful_? I'M BEAUTIFUL?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Is this some kind of joke to you?" _Beauty!_ That's all there is too it, isn't there. Her beauty! This_ new_ Hiccup, is just like any other superficial suitors she has who sees her as nothing but a prize to be won. _Beauty my face!_ She shook her head frivolously as she started walking further away; forgetting Hiccup's declaration of love years ago.

And although he _couldn't _remember _anything _from the past hundred years of his existence, Hiccup began saying his confession, the same_ exact_ words he had said before to Heather, the same words that Astrid heard from the golden mirror.

He yanked her hand again, urging her to look at him. "You're beautiful, but not like the images of the goddesses, the nymphs, the fairies or even the valkyries." She stiffened as he started. She knows that line. She knows it all _too_ well. He sighed stepping forward. "You're beautiful because you're_ strong_. You're brave, despite the fact that you're afraid. "She felt him move even closer, his words freezing her into place as if struck by a flightmare.

"You're beautiful because you admit to being imperfect, although your position requires you to be." Hiccup smiled at her, hesitantly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're beautiful, despite every _flaw_,"

"STOP!" She faced him and punched him, hard on the shoulder. He winced at the pain but he smiled anyway, holding her hand delicately. "Despite every _violent_ means of communication." He laughed looking at her, a gentle chuckle filled with so much adoration for her that she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"No I don't love you just because you're beautiful for something as temporary as _physical_ appearances. " He shook his head, smiling at her lovingly.

"You mean so much _more_ than that." He said it earnestly. "You're beautiful because you are who you are. Right down to the soul, you're beautiful." He finished, pulling her into a tight, lingering hug.

"You remember?" She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, her eyes shining with premature tears. "Hiccup, is_ that_ you?" She asked hopeful. Could this really be _her_ Hiccup?

"It's _always_ been _me_, Astrid." He looked down at his foot, shaking his head. "Though, I really can't remember anything… "

"Oh." She deflates and it's hard for him to look at her like that. But she has to know, _dear Odin she has to know that I'm doing my best._

"I'm not sure if I can get it back. My errr, memories. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, all I'm sure is that I am in love with you."

She snorted and he grabbed her shoulders. "I am in love with you and I know that I screwed up. That I can't possibly ask you for anything more nor can I promise you that every day with me will be amazing." He sighed, leaning closer, hugging her loosely. "All I can promise is that I'm_ here_… I'm _now_. And until you'll have me back, I'll always be here."

She stayed silent, blinking into oblivion. "I can't remember anything else." He admitted to her. "All I remember is Berk, my kingdom, my family, my people, Heather and me leaving them when I was 15 with Toothless to look for…"

"A great perhaps." She filled in, recalling what_ her_ Hiccup was looking for.

"Exactly. Yes, exactly that." He blinked bemused. "But I couldn't find _whatever_ it is. I was looking for something, something to prove myself worthy of anything. Does it make sense?"

She stayed quiet. "I was looking for a feeling, a ephemeral feeling I thought I'll never be able to posses. A certainty that I thought I'll never obtain. So with a heavy heart, I went back to Berk when I was twenty, because even though I couldn't find what I was looking for, Berk needed me. But when I came back, I found this." He gestured to the ruins before them; the ruins of a castle that used to be the heart of the greatest kingdom that ever was.

"And I found Heather inside and she looked at me and everything went black. The next thing I know, I woke up without a left leg and I was in the Northern Kingdom."

"_Norranian_ kingdom" She corrected.

"Right. Norranian. I never did get why they changed it." He blinked. "And they told me I was married to Heather, which is not surprising, given that I've been betrothed to her ever since I could remember. And now she's dead, leaving me with a kingdom that's now _my_ responsibility."

" I know." She said her voice understanding. "Believe it or not, I understand. I understand completely." The responsibilities of being tied down to your kingdom. "That's why it's okay that we don't- that we'll never be-."

"It's _not_ okay, Astrid. It's not. I'm going crazy over here! I need you to know! Every thought in my mind is you. Every moment, every emotion, every fiber in my being screams your name. It has always been _you_. "

"I thought I'll be okay just watching you from a far. I thought I'll be content to just see you with every chance I get. And I was content for a while. I'd manage to be happy to just seeing you. And then-" he laughed bitterly. "And then you got engaged and I got frustrated. I couldn't just let you go so I waited for you to come out your balcony last night to talk to you. To just let you know that I'm here, I've always been here."

She looked up, thick eyelashes staring heavily. "But you didn't come out, I just wanted to talk to you to fix this."

"That's why you kidnap me and dragged me from the wedding?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to interrupt _your _wedding the way that I did... But. I had to... Because I want you to know that I_ love_ you."

And she_ felt_ it. No matter how hard she's been evading it all day, no matter how strongly she tried to fight it, she felt Hiccup's love, crashing,_ permanently_ wrecking that stony wall that she had carefully built these past two years; the wall that shielded her heart. _Holy sheep, this is bad!_

"Oh gods, you're crying! I'm horrible at this!" He raked his hair in frustration, the glow in his eyes blazing into utter concern and determination. He stuttered cursing himself and knocking out a few ruined walls in return, Astrid tried not to laugh about how awkward he had been, just like before. Awkward and clumsy; just like _her_ Hiccup.

Hiccup came closer. He, hesitantly, grabbed her hand.

"I'm not good at this." He sighed. "These speeches, these confessions isn't my thing...uhhh. Let me... _show_ you."

She hesitated, looking at his hand. "_Please_, Astrid." And she took it.

He led her inside the castle. They stopped in front of a gigantic door concealed with vines interwoven together. At one point it look like a work of art, how the vines inter lapped with each other, at another it looked just plain _weird_. She stepped back, afraid to come any closer. He assured her it was okay, and even though she doubted for a moment, she trusted him, no matter how crazy that would seem.

Hiccup pushed the door to open, the harsh light illuminated the place causing Astrid 's eyes to squint. Once her vision attuned, he stepped aside to gesture her in.

Her mouth drops open. The room is filled with drawings..._art_... Of _her_, everywhere. Astrid laughing, Astrid sighing, Astrid angry, sad, confused, strong. There was a drawing of her during the war, fighting. There was once with her with her axe. One with her with Toothless, one with her in a gown that she had worn in the previous. Ingeborg Festival. Her face... Every emotion... Everywhere.

Someone has created a magical realm of beautiful art, a gallery of _her_, mixed with lights and lanterns in the great hall; the heart of the once great castle of the once great kingdom of Berk.

"You're all I think about." She gasped, taking all of this in.

"I...I didn't. You _can _draw?" Why hasn't she noticed him doodling before whenever he waited for her to attend her lessons? Or when he's bored, or every other time he was holding a quilt and his little notebook?

He laughed. "I can. Actually, one of the things that I do love doing." She blinked still in awe. He cleared his throat.

"There's uhhhh more."

"There's more?" He nodded and led her outside the hall, into a smaller room that led to the castle's grand terrace. And within that vicinity of that balcony, Astrid's eyes grew larger at the sight of roses; Thousands and thousands of of Berkian roses, in every color, every hue; the same ones she has been receiving, _everyday_, for two years after the war.

"The_ weird_ roses!" She blinked in amazement. Hiccup had been reaching out to her all along.

"You mean_, Berkian_ roses." He corrected, trying not to sound offended. _Weird?!_ "It's a dying breed. It only grows here, but. I wanted to prove to myself, that I can do it...so."

"What?" She asked, still in wonder.

"It started as _therapeutic_, something to help me ease my mind. My advisers recommended it. It's supposed to be something that can spark up my rebirth."

"Your_ advisers_." She scowled at the memory of the three jerks that draed called her a witch.

"Don't say it like that." He laughed lightly. "They really are _good _guys."

"Yeah and I have wings to help me fly." She rolled her eyes.

"Leave the sarcasm to me." He said, shaking his head. "They're as good as good guys can get. You'd think they would pressure me to rule and invade other kingdoms but they _didn't_ and they _won't_." He scratched the back of his neck, noting her unbelieving expression. "Believe it or not, they agree with the said peace. It's something they have been aspiring for with Heather."

"How can you explain the attack on Ingeborg then, when _they_ wanted peace?"

"I'd like to think it was their way of _grieving._ They really did love Heather, you know. The way a father would and as past their better judgment, _revenge _crowded their thoughts in the hopes to fight for her. "She nodded in a sheer new light of understanding. Of course _that _made sense. She can imagine King Gustav would do the same if it was her who had died.

"You can't really blame them though. I mean, you admitting to kidnapping me and chopping off my leg is something crazy and what's to say you didn't do the... Uhh other thing."

"I already told you. We-I _didn't _kill her."

"I know. I know. It's okay now. They're okay now." He smiled at his three new father figures. "You know, on most days, they drive me at hell's end, giving me all the power to rule, the pressure…you know, normal stuff." She scowled, earning a smile from Astrid." They'd show me the ropes around the kingdom; giving me the responsibilities, the obligations the pressures...it's like _Berk _all over again." He smiled, recalling his Berk.

"But then there's some days they give me the liberty to choose what I want to do and they take care of the rest. And I really, tuly feel their concern. It's like... It's like I have three stubborn uncles who looks after _my _welfare and the kingdom as well. I honestly couldn't imagine keeping sane if it weren't for them."

"Hiccup, that's amazing. I'm happy for you."

"They know about_ you_."

"WHAT?!"

He blushed crimson. "Apparently, I can't keep my mouth shut even when I'm dreaming."

"Oh." She scowled, knowing he dreams about her too much. Okay, it wasn't really that bad that he does. "They knew you've been sneaking around Ingeborg?"

"They're a bunch of smarty- know-it-alls, so-."

"Right." She didn't know whether to be happy that they allow him, or whether she should be alarmed that it's not exactly the best advice.

"_They _suggested the uhhh flowers."

She blinked at the marvelous garden filled so many roses; a paradise of flowers, a place she had only dreamed of. This was it. This was the place.

"To put my tenacity to good use, something therapeutic, for my sake."

"Oh."

"It's been kind of an inside joke; every time I'd ever think of you or dream of you... I'd plant one." He said emerald eyes blazing with warmth.

"But... There are hundreds and hundreds of them."

"Thousands." He grinned all too knowingly. "I know." He paused for a while, staring at her beautiful face. "And then there are the roses I would send you every day."

"Those are from you?"

He pouted. "Oh come on, Astrid. Weren't you listening? I did say it only grew here." She blinked.

"But, Cloudjumper's been the one-"

He smiled. "He followed me after the war. He's one of the dragons I help tended too after the war.."

"He was in the war?! That's why he looks familiar!"

He nodded. "Do you know about a stormcutter's loyalty?" he asked, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes. Fishlegs said, that when they feel an utter connection to a human, they'd shower them with sweet gestures of gifts and love. "

"Right, one thing Fishlegs didn't mention is they have also have a_ linking_ towards _their_ people's uhhh_ partner_. They can sense it; it's one of their gifts."

"Come again?"

"It means, that even when he hasn't met you yet, if he knows, your uhhh my partner, he senses it and immediately feels a connection with you." He stated blushing. She blinked recalling the first time she met Cloudjumper, how he nuzzled against her the moment she appeared. _As if he knew her_, as if he knew her completely. That explains that.

"You told him I was_ your_ partner? A _month_ after the war?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, hands crossed above her chest.

"I-I didn't. He-he just assumed on his own. I-uh only found out after I saw that he was so drawn to you and I researched and- and uhhh Ohh boy, he- he's a smart dragon. He-"

"Clever." She smiled lightly. "Very clever."

"You're surprised? He asked amused. "He's _my_ dragon after all."

"He's _mine_." Astrid said protectively.

"Now that I think about it, he adores and loves you more so...he kinda is yours too..so, uh I guess. I guess, he's _ours_." He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Ours _huh."

"Ours." He nodded, stepping towards her, leaning over. Her hearts beat accelerated and she could swear that he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. He leaned in, plucking a rose from behind her, the color of cerulean blue, the same shade as her eyes, the same color she had gotten for the very first time.

He gestured the rose towards her, urging her to take it.

"_Ours_. If you want. If you give_ me_ a chance. "His eyes pleaded.

He held her breath, waiting for her response. She sighed, eyes brimming with actual tears.

Astrid thought it through. Can she do this? Will it really be alright? If she took a risk with the Hiccup _now,_ will she be happy again? Can he give him_ that_ happiness? Or is the Hiccup now too far gone from her old Hiccup, too out of reach? Is he somewhere in all this hunk of flesh and broad shoulders and confidence that she sees before her? Will she ever stop comparing the two?

Out of the corners of her mind she could hear old lady Gothi's voice. _"In life, we regret more the things we did rather than the things we didn't."_

What if she took a risk, took a leap of fate, give him a chance...will she be happy? Will they be happy? Then everything will be perfect. _Perfectly real!_

**But...** What if she did? What if she gave him another chance and they just won't work? What if it's for the worst...What if the gods were too against them anyhow? A relationship like that, interrupted too many times by the circumstances of their fates, surely is a sign from the gods that they will never ever,_ ever_ end up together. Too many interruptions have already played in their story, telling them that maybe it's just going to be heart breaking and maybe it's just going to be pathetic and useless and world crushing... That maybe they were _never_ meant to be together after all. Damn, it sucks when fate itself is against them.

Astrid swore, she will not be able to handle another heartbreak from him again; it will crush her world and life altogether. She cannot go through those_ dark_ times again. Never again, it's better to play it safe. It's better for her, for her sanity, and for her heart.

"Hiccup, I-"

He looked at her intensely, somewhere in between confusion and passion. Patiently, lovingly, _waiting _for her answer.

"I- I can't believe you're bribing me with flowers!" She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm bribing you with my _love_, my world and everything in it." He answered diligently, his face soft and yet determined.

Astrid's heart swelled for the nth time that day. Her body trembled, her senses awakened to the thought of losing him again. Can she really survive another day without him? Really, truly survive? _I can't_. Every fiber in her being, every frighten bone in her body, every ache in her heart screams Hiccup and if the_ gods _think otherwise, if the_ world_ thinks otherwise, than screw them all to hell!

"I can't promise you that everything will go back to the way before-"

"It won't. I don't want it like before; I want it to be better. I'll _make _it _better_." Hiccup said with so much certainty.

_Of course you will._

"I'm not promising we'll be the best -" She blurted out and he answered at will.

"I promise, I'll do my best. We will be."

She loved him before, and even thought it's so painfully vulnerable for her to admit it, she loves him now and she swore on her name that she'll love him much longer than that.

"Okay." She smiled, feeling the brimming feeling of love. She took the rose and held it fondly.

"Okay?" He asked unbelieving. _Really, okay?!_

She nodded slowly, her eyes streaming with tears; a feeling of pure love; a feeling so strong, powerful, beyond any measure of anything measurable and immeasurable. A feeling so intense, so overwhelming, so heart wrenching that it managed to make her _whole_, again.

She rushed towards him and engulfed him in a long lingering hug. He was taken aback at first, not sure if this was real or not, but then he embraced her with the same intensity, with the same passion, with the same love that he has been keeping for a long time.

That maybe, just maybe this time around, it will be okay. They will be okay. This time, for sure, they will make it.

He snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her ever so gently towards him, he cupped her face and he smiled that genuine, contagious goofy, loop sided smile that she fell in love with. That smile that melted her heart and sparked up her feelings, every time. _That_ smile, _his_ smile that was _hers _now.

That smile that was hers, for now and _always_.

"Come here, you." He said, kissing her chastely on both side of the cheeks. She blinked twice, expecting his lips on her. He leaned in again, kissing her, this time on the forehead.

"Really?" She asked questioning his motives.

He laughed lightly, planting a small kiss on her nose. "Can't get enough of this raw vikingne-mmph!" She kissed him passionately on the mouth, lips moving to a dance that exploded with so much love that it ached.

"I could get use to this." He smiled once they broke the kiss, blazing emerald eyes, staring down at hers lovingly.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I could definitely get use to this."

* * *

"So, he _did _remember!" Heather cheered, within the halls of Valhalla, rejoicing to hear good news from her good friends down below.

"No, he _doesn't_. And he never will." Old Lady Gothi smiled knowingly. Hiccup will never regain those memories he loss, this wasn't a curse that has to be broken, his memories, for the past 100 years served as payment to his new life, _now_; a life that he will surely be able to fill with _new_ memories with Astrid.

"B-but, he told Astrid that he loves her."

"Yes, he does."

"And he's so sure of it!"

"Yes, he is."

"So I thought, he remembered." Heather blinked, trying to fight out the confusion.

"He's_ very_ sure that he loves her, he's sure of it with every bit of who he is. That's why he _chose_ life. Because, deep in his heart, he knew, that even when his memories of her will be gone, his feelings for her will stay the same."

"And _that_'s love?" Heather asked in awe.

"That's love." Old lady Gothi nodded. "Hoping, _knowing_, and trusting the _heart _to_ remember _what the mind forgets."

* * *

Prince Jack Frost watched the setting sun, drink in hand, underneath the Legendary Firefly Tree of Ingeborg. It's been hours and Astrid hasn't returned yet. He grinned all too knowingly; _Mission Accomplished!_

He pumped his fist in the air several times. It felt good, _he_ felt good. Now all he needs to do is find the love of his life and all is well that ends well.

He was about to sit down beside the tree, when he noticed a girl in a blue gown on the other side of it. He blinked several times, unsure if he had seen her before.

"Sorry. Didn't think anyone would be here, with the wedding celebration still ongoing and all." She said, fixing her braid to the side.

He smiled. "Mind if I sit down? This is the best place to watch the sun set. "

"Sure, go ahead." She smiled lightly.

"I take it; you're not a fan of big celebrations?" He asked, sipping his Yaknog and scowled at the taste. _Jeez._ Every stinking time!

"Not really." She admitted. "You?"

"Not much." He nodded.

They stayed silent for a while, until the stars started twinkling, one by one.

"Well, its pretty cold out tonight, we should probably go back to the celebration and get warm." He suggested, standing up. He dusted off his clothes and held out his hand for her to take.

"You don't like the cold?" She inquired eying him thoughtfully, long braided blond her falling from her bun.

Jack flushed just at how beautiful she is with her hair let down.

"No…I like the cold." He answered honestly. "I really do."

She smiled beautifully. "Let's stay here then." She said, patting the space beside her. "The cold _never_ bothered me any way." She laughed a little and he was awe struck. The cold never bothered her!

"Sure." He said, sitting down beside her. "I'm Jack, Prince Jack of Iceton." He offered his hand.

She took it and shakes it fondly. "Elsa, Queen _Elsa_ of Arendelle."She leaned in forward, observing his features. "I know you! Aren't you suppose to be Queen Astrid's-oh wow. The Tree. It's …it's…"" She stopped in mid sentence, noticing the Tree to glow in the darkness.

"It's glowing." Jack answered in surprised. He sat there, underneath the tree with Elsa noticing as it started glowing, not with leaves or flowers or fruits but with thousands and thousands of fireflies. They were everywhere; on the trunk, on the branches and just anywhere making the place a little better, a little warmer and a little brighter.

"It—it's beautiful." She blinked, eyes sparkling with the lights.

Jack shook his head and looked at her fondly. "You're beautiful." He smiled, mesmerized.

* * *

Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's chest, hugging him as they laid there, in the most innocent sense of the phrase, watching the endless twinkling of the stars. Now that he was sure everything was fine between them, _thank the gods!_ He couldn't help feel guilty for Jack.

"Sorry about your wedding". He mumbled, kissing her forehead. "I promise, first thing tomorrow, when Toothless comes back, I'll help you talk to Jack about all this."

"Hmmm? Why?" She asked innocently.

"Ohhhh, I don't know. I can't help feel responsible for his cancelled wedding because I kidnapped the bride." He said CHEEKILY.

She blinked again. And the realization dawn on her. "If you kidnapped the bride, then you definitely have a lot of explaining to do…to _Fishlegs_."

"What?!" He asked, sitting up. "You're marrying Fishlegs?!"

She rolled her eyes. "_Ruffnut _is marrying Fishlegs! That was _their_ wedding you crashed earlier."

"B-but, I specifically remember that it was y—you mean you and Jack-oh the _deception_!" He sounded hurt but in reality he was so relieved. His conscious is going to let him sleep tonight.

"Jack and I cancelled _our_ wedding."

"Oh, oh, now I _get_ it. This is just some cheeky_ ploy_ to make me come out of hiding! Well congratulations, I'm out!" He said plopping down back on the furs and hugging her all the more.

"You mean, we could have avoided all this kidnapping if you knew? Huh! Shame!" Astrid laughed.

"Nahhh. I kinda like it. It would be a great story to tell to our grandkids someday." He cleared his throat, trying his best to sound old. "Grandson, have I ever told you the story of how I kidnapped your grandmother?" She elbowed him, laughing.

"Right because, you're so sure, we're going to end up together." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Ah, don't doubt my prowess, woman! This much_ vikingness_ can't be contained." He smiled cheekily, pulling her closer.

"You're that sure, huh?"

"Of course I am." He looked at her, green eyes determined without a hint of doubt.

"How are you so sure?" She asked, as if lost in a trance. How is he so sure that they're going to make it?

"Because I...I could swim and sail on savage seas, to see everything, to know everything, and live every man's dream. But I could never be satisfied, if I couldn't see_ those _eyes. I will never be contented unless I'm back in your arms, again."

Astrid smiled, happy with his answer and she kissed him on the cheek. He grinned, cuddling her all the more as if she'll escape. Not like she would. She won't. She_ never_ will.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OKAY! I _lied_, To Be With You **Chapter 21: part 1 and part 2** didn't reached 16,000 words… it reached **21, 000 words** Oh my mother's monkey uncle! YATTA! The main chapters are done! I'm so very happy! I hope you guys are satisfied as well…but WAIT! **PLEASE do WATCH OUT for this story's** **EPILOGUE** which will be coming later this week. It's just going to be SHORT! (Maybe only 5,000 words if I can help it. Hihihi)

ALSO, **Bonus MINI Chapters** are coming your way, it will be uploaded on this story as well, so if there are any requests/ clarifications for bonus chapters, here's your chance. :D

1\. Here are _some_ of the requests of you awesome people so far:

2\. Hiccup's Life on Berk with Stoick

3\. Hiccup and Heather, pre-curse

4\. Old Lady Gothi and her lover

5\. Jack Frost's confession to Tooth before her wedding

6\. Queen Agatha leaves Ingeborg

7\. Astrid and Jack's first dance (5 years old)

8\. Tuffnut's Proposal

Any more requests or suggestions are highly appreciated! YEY! :)

**I LOVE YOU, AWESOME REVIEWERS! **Please give time to tell me what you think of this last chapter. It would mean a lot for the final chapter! Hihihi! **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE**, so far! You guys are the bomb! Seriously, **AWESOMAZING!**

To the equally **AWESOMAZING GUEST REVIEWRS!** I will miss you all, so terribly! PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT so we can FANGIRL/FANBOYS like the awesome people that WE ARE! :')

**(*)****Guest1:** Right in the feels! :D Sorry the last chapter took longer, but THANKY YOU SO MUCH for waiting for it patiently. It is my pride to know that it met your expectations! *hugs*

**(*)****Crazy-Dingus:** Hiccup is very much alive! Hahaha, he chose life because he knows that even do he lost his memories, he knows his heart will remember _his_ Astrid! Oh my freaking Norse Gods, HICCSTRID is LIFE! :D

**(*)**** a random person:** *gives a very, very long lingering HUG* I'm going to miss you like crazy! :( I KISS YOUR HAND, even if we are ladies! HAHAHA! And please do make an account! I do want to keep in touch with you; you're one of the best! One of the sweetest, really! :) and as for your questions… I do hope this chapter, answered all that! Love you lots, cheeky random person, you!

**(*)****Aly Reyes:** Awwwww *POWER HUG* I'll pat you on the back and we'll cry together when all of this is over! Thank you for being such an awesome friend! _You_ mean a lot to me. :D

**(*)****Noctus Fury****:** HAHAHA! That's the idea! I wanted you guys to feel I'd marry her off to jack, well; Jack is, in my opinion perfect! He's just so sweet! HAHAHAHA and NO! JASTRID is LOVE in the whole Bestfriend zone thing; I can actually see them together but MEH! NOTHING and NO ONE WILL SHIP MY OTP! HICCSTRID IS INVINCIBLE! BOOM! HICCSTRID ALL THE WAY!

**See you guys on the EPILOGUE! Ja Ne!**

With all the love in the world,

_**Lady Wyanet Darlain Megan von Bielefeld**_


	23. Epilogue

**Lady-von-Bielefeld**: I had always taken my baby brother **Drew** to watch animated movies. It has been my sister task, ever since I could remember. At the summer of 2010, when he was 6, he had begged me to watch this new movie about Vikings and dragons, but I swore off sister duties that day because I don't really find Vikings 'appealing' and I wanted to watch a chic flick **(Sex and The City 2) **rather than some silly old Vikings on the back of dragons.

So while I was buying popcorn, **Rex** came back with two tickets of da da da **How To Train Your Dragon;** and you can imagine the humongous scowl and the piercing glare I had given him for coming back with tickets to a movie I _didn't_ want to see. When he asked me _why_ I didn't want to see it, I told him to look at the damn poster (The one where Hiccup was raising his hand to Toothless, attempting to touch him), there was nothing exciting about it! The dragon didn't looked like a dragon, the boy was ugly (HAHAHAHA) and the animation looked sooo dull and boring!

I remember being so pissed off! I remember Rex's equally pissed off face, which agitated me more, and I asked him why the hell was he being pissed off when clearly I WAS THE VICTIM here. And he started yapping about how in our first year of dating I'd always picked the movies, I'd always dragged him to watch chick flicks and not once did he complain. And for once, HE wanted to watch something he liked!

And I remember being stunned out of my wits, because this was Rex, _always_ sweet, never complaining, and always submissive. (HAHAHA) And at that point I was actually bizarrely happy that he was fighting with me about this. And so with a confused heart, WE WATCHED and I've never been the same. The next day, I dragged my brother, Drew to watch it_ again_.

And it's safe to say, on the 30th of June, _2014_, I dragged both Drew and Rex to watch **How to Train Your Dragon 2! **And then the time lapse, Hiccstrid has been going out for _five _years and we sit there, smiling like lunatics because that's how long Rex and I have been dating.** Oh, that must be fate! **And hopefully by 2018, I'll drag them both, _again_ for the third installment.

**THIS STORY is DEDICATED to ****EDMUNDO REX**; my Viking, my Chief and my Hiccup. You give me the kind of feelings that people write novels about. How else am I suppose to know a love so great? (Forgive the cheese!) And so as long as Hiccup and Astrid stay together, you bet your dragon, we will too. :')

**DISCLAIMER:** One of these days, I will earn the right to own How To Train Your Dragon, but until that day comes, I don't own it… yet. (YES, There's always hope! Wink wink!)

**WARNING: Fluffy-_cheesy_-sappy** and everything in between Epilogue coming your way! If you feel like you can handle all the_ mushiness_, then by all means, **READ ON!** I salute you!

**To Be With You**

**By:****_Lady-von-Bielefeld_**

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

Hiccup tried his best to quietly climb out of bed, careful enough to not wake his sleeping wife beside him. He stood up, ever so lightly managing to put on his metal leg. He stared at her for a minute, and even in her sleep, her face was radiating with the beauty of the rising sun. And again he had thought how lucky… _no _how _blessed_ he was that out of all the no good, sludge-eating, half troll choices she had, she chose him. Out of everything they've ever been through, all those pains and heart aches and uncertainties… she still chose him. Every day was a choice and every day, she chooses him.

He watched her fondly as she rolled to his side of the bed, instinctively wrapping her arms and frowning at the empty space beside her. He chuckled as she let out a small grunt of protest in her sleep and then tossed back to her side, revealing a hint of warm, milky white skin. He felt his cheeks warm and he coughed remembering that out of all her gowns and dresses, that fur blanket; their fur blanket (and only_ that_) around her is, in fact, _his_ favorite.

He shivered at a cold breeze and right there and then, the bed looks tempting; all furs and silk and_ Astrid_. Hiccup shook his head. _Not now, Haddock!_ He had a busy day ahead and as much as he wanted to stay wrapped up in her embrace all day, he couldn't. He had something more important to do. Not that Astrid wasn't the most important thing in his life, she is. She _always_ will be. It's just… he's doing this_ for_ her. _I have to go now, while she's still asleep!_

He tiptoed ever so lightly, picking up the rest of his armor and dashing towards their bedroom door. And just as he thought he made it out without her noticing, he heard Astrid sat up from her furs. His hand froze on the door's handle.

"Good morning." She greeted, still yawning.

"Astrid!" He turned towards her. "Hi, Astrid! _Hi!_ Good morning, Astrid! Hi!" He waved animatedly, too enthusiastic for his own good.

"You're acting weird." She commented rubbing her eyes. But then again, Hiccup has always been weird. "Well, _weirder_." She added more for herself.

He laughed nervously. _Act cool."_I am?" He scratched his head and laughed some more.

"Going out early? _Today?_" She eyed him cautiously, hinting on something. But he remained oblivious, well he hoped he had.

"Yeah…I uh- need to get back to Norranian early today. There's a problem with the new shipment of dragons to train."

"_Dragons_?" She raised her eyebrow at him. The look of disbelief registered on her face right there and then.

He nodded. "For the flying and lifting and"

"And they need _you_? There? _Now_?"

"Yeah, we-well you know how it is. They need an expert." His sweat dropped at his own reasoning. "I'll see you later." He nodded, not looking at her and scurried out of the door.

He sighed with relief at the hallway. He had been avoiding Astrid for the last two weeks now, getting up early before she wakes and coming home late, when he's sure she's asleep. It was no easy task, mind you, knowing they shared a bed. He missed talking to her, listening to her, laughing with her, making love to her and he had to settle for just holding her while she slept. He had sacrificed so much just to give her this day. And up to this point he had managed to successfully evade her, until _that_ happened.

He shook his head in frustration, praying endlessly to the gods that she didn't notice a thing. Of course it had to be today! She had to wake up early _today_!

It was one thing to avoid Astrid, surprising her was an entirely other thing. _She hates surprises!_ She absolutely loathes them. Part of Hiccup knew it's because she hated everything that she has no control over (being the overly-control-freak-always-wants-the-last-say person that she is) and part of him knew most surprises life threw at her were not the good kind; like her mother leaving, Ruffnut and Jack's crazy scheme, the confession, the war, the death of the people she loves and all other painful experiences.

Yet even though how pessimistic she is about all this, he wanted to surprise her. He wanted to show her that not _all_ surprises are bad, because he knows it. She was the perfect example for it.

Astrid was the biggest surprise he had ever had in his life. He never planned to love, or to be loved or _anything_. And although the road that they took to get to where they are now was not that easy... He would go through it all over again just to have her in her arms again.

*Cue in To Be With You song here*

**And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.**

**I'll be at the end of my restless road.**

**But this journey, it was worth the fight.**

**To be with you, just to be with you….**

Coz when they first met, when he first saw her all those _years_ ago, standing bravely, _fearlessly_ claiming peace despite the fact that she was accused of the murder of Heather, something inside him knew...

She was right. That when he finally met her, he was at the end of his restless road of searching... That the great perhaps that he had been looking for was not a thing or a place or a proof to himself... It was a person...it was _her_, it was Astrid all along.

Some people were born to lead... Born to be different, born to make a change... And there are some people who are born to love... It just happens that Hiccup was born to do all those things, but its the last one that he feels proudly about.

The journey he faced had been very long, but with her, his heart was home. She was his home.

So he had planned this surprise for _months._ He hoped for everything to go smoothly.

Astrid would have her _grand_ birthday celebration with _everyone_, not just Ingeborg and Norranian but all of her close friends as well. But before she gets there, he had managed to give her a set of instructions that she should do.

It was a scavenger hunt, a _challenge_, and knowing the competitive queen... Astrid will not back out of a challenge.

A set of clues were given, that clue (a person) will then lead her to another clue (another person), each bearing a _gift_ from Hiccup.

"I'm going to give you a list of instructions, and your role is to do as I ask." He whispered to himself. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Astrid was in for a surprise!

* * *

The first thing that Astrid noticed when she came down for breakfast was the eerie silence of the hallway; Okay so it was not_ just_ the hallway, but the entire first floor. She turned her head from left to right. Nobody was there, not a guard or a maid or a mere shadow. It was as if she was the only person in the castle. _Strange!_

She walked towards the hall and into the great room, where she usually has her breakfast. And there before her eyes was a feast fit for an entire royal assembly! She was taken aback at the sight of all her favorite breakfast dishes set in a line, combined with the decorations of a hundred berkian roses.

On top of her plate was a small piece of paper, folded in two. It was a note from Hiccup with a set of instructions given for the entire day. She raised her eyebrow and looked on curiously. The front cover read:

_**Happy birthday, mi'lady! SURPRISE! This day is for you! My gifts will be coming to you through your favorite set of people, but **_**you**_** have to **_**go**_** to **_**them **_**in an order that I have arranged myself. It'll be fun! Think of it like little scavenger hunt! Just follow the instructions given. **_

Astrid scowled at the piece of paper. _I hate surprises!_ She hated the feeling of not knowing what's going to happen next. She hated not being in control of things involving her. She hated this whole ordeal, not just the surprises but the fact that she has to follow someone's will without a choice. _Hello! Queen over here!_ She rolled her eyes and flipped the card.

_**P.S. Stop scowling and just smile! You have to promise to stop being stubborn and follow the instructions given. And don't use that "I'm a queen" excuse! This is an order from **_**your **_**King. :-p **_

Astrid laughed at that one. He knew her so well that he had managed to predict her reaction and contradict it in advance. She could just hear Hiccup's voice lecturing her from the other side of the note. She shook her head, her smile still plastered on her lips. She may hate surprises, but she loves Hiccup. And just this once, she's willing to give this a shot, no matter how ridiculous it is!

The first task was simple; he had asked her to eat breakfast; to take her time and enjoy every bite_**.**_

_**Instructions:**__** Don't worry about a thing. Just relax and enjoy your meal! After breakfast, proceed to the royal palace grounds for further instructions.**_

"Oh, Hiccup." She rolled her eyes fondly, eating her favorite food. Every bite was a treat to her senses. "Hmmmmm." She nodded in approval. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

**First Clue:**

_**This creature, who you love**_

_**Is as beautiful as you.**_

_**She takes you high above,**_

_**An adventurous ride for two.**_

After taking her time to enjoy her breakfast, she went straight to the palace grounds where she found Stormfly waiting for her, like any other day.

"Hey there, girl!" She greeted as she came closer. The deadly nadder pushed her bird-like beak in Astrid's direction revealing a bouquet of white roses, tied with a white bow.

"Awww. Is this for me? Thank you, Stormfly!" She asked, carefully holding the arrangement of flowers. She nestled closer to her favorite dragon and hugged her tightly. "What have you got there?" She asked, only now noticing the dragon's wrapped package underneath her feet. On top of the package was another note from Hiccup.

_**Just because you deserve all the comfort while we're travelling the world together.**_

She opened the package, and true enough there stood a new saddle for Stormfly. She gasped at the details. This one was a newer; better version of the saddle Hiccup had made for her the other year. So he did remember her complaining about it being too hard and to dull. This one was a lot softer, more comfortable for long rides and was painted in a color that matched Stormfly of hues of blue and yellow. The new saddle blend with her back, something that Astrid had suggested would add a more zing to their tandem. She wondered if it was really Hiccup who made it or had he asked someone to do it for him? Her questions were answered immediately as she noticed that the saddle also contained her initials in a calligraphy that Astrid knows could only be Hiccup's. She felt her heart flutter.

How was he able to make this, when all this time he had been extremely busy? How has he managed to find time?

It's just typical Hiccup, always finding ways. Astrid thought as she saddled in Stormfly and grinned with sheer admiration. The saddle was indeed beautiful.

"Where are we off to, girl? Who are we going to see first?" She asked, climbing on top of her nadder, reading her second clue.

* * *

**Second Clue:**

_**He may have appeared conceited and vain**_

_**But he believed in you like no other.**_

_**Until the end, he fought for the peace obtained**_

_**A forever warrior and brother.**_

"I guess we're off to The Eternal gardens." She said, prompting Stormfly to take flight.

It was an exciting feeling to be up in the air, knowing that someone cared enough to make sure you were comfortable. The saddle didn't only look great but it felt great! Astrid swore she never felt this comfortable flying before.

She reached for the handle, and lead Stormfly to the opposite direction of their usual route. Astrid knew all too well who her first person is. It's a no brainer,_ really_. Who else could it be?

After a few moments of flying, she and Stormfly reached The Eternal Gardens, where they rested their loved ones. She visited her mother's mausoleum and from the bouquet of white roses, she gave the late queen of Ingebor three long stemmed roses; as she would have every other time she went.

She then proceeded to the place where the great heroes of the war were put to rest, and in the middle of it all was Snotlout's grave, clad in gold and honor. She felt a surge of pride, joy and sadness in one blow. Despite all his _seemingly_ selfish antics, he was one of the most _selfless_ men she has ever known.

"Hey there, 'lout." She greeted. "Thank you! I know you're greeting me a most joyous birthday." She grinned, only now noticing a set of candles, a blanket and a small box wrapped in hues of yellow. On top of the box was another note of instructions.

_**Instructions:**__** Light the candles for our dear friend, he wishes you a happy birthday as well. Use the blanket and just unwind. Spend some time, talk to him, thank him and ask him to continue to watch over us from Valhalla. Open the box when you're ready to leave.**_

The white roses, as it turns out, was never for her. They were for Snotlout. How would he react (if he was alive) about Hiccup giving him flowers? And _roses_ at that! Astrid assumed that the late noble would have shuddered in disgust.

She could hear him saying "What man gives another man flowers?" And right then she laughed, imagining the scene to unfold before her eyes. She knew that Snotlout would be vocally against it, but deep down, she hoped that he would appreciate the small gesture. After all, Snotlout loved attention, no matter who it was from.

And it wasn't really like Hiccup to send flowers to a man; that would be weird in so many levels. It's just that Hiccup felt remorsefully guilty about forgetting him… Even more so when he had _insulted_ his memory years before he admitted he loved Astrid. (See chapter 20: War of Hearts for reference)

But after sorting out their story and their friend's stories as well, he felt an outright obligation to visit, _apologize_ and pay respects to their_ Snotty_ friend… Hiccup had admitted that he felt a closeness, a friendship that he never thought he would feel for the dead, even if he doesn't remember him. Even if he never will.

Astrid spent a good few hours, relaxing and enjoying the peace that the gardens brought. She spent in remembrance of her friend and everyone else that died during that war, endlessly thanking them for all their sacrifices. When she felt that she was ready to leave, she opened the wrapped present, and there before her eyes was a golden hour glass, glistening with the morning sun. She held it upwards and the white sand rushed down the veil. A note from Hiccup was found in the box.

_**Just because time is sacred and we don't know how long we'll have. This is a reminder, that I love you, with each passing hour of everyday.**_

* * *

**Third Clue:**

_**The smartest guy you'll ever known**_

_**Who loves his wife, dragons and books**_

_**With his intelligence, he'll have your mind blown**_

_**If you know who he is, you know where to look.**_

"Happy birthday, Astrid!" Fishlegs greeted enveloping his long time friend in a loving embrace.

"Thanks, Legs!"

"How's your day going so far?" She marveled at how inquisitive he is.

"It has been…. Interesting, _really_ interesting. And fun. I'm enjoying myself, if you believe."

He chuckled, a rich laugh as if he was expecting this. "I believe you… Hiccup does have that effect on you." Her smile brightened.

"He does. But don't tell him I told you that."

They both laughed.

"This was not what I was expecting, at all. I was hoping for my regular celebration where we all just eat at the great hall with the entire Ingeborg and…that's it. Nothing like this ever crossed my mind."

"If I remember correctly, this is the only birthday you have with someone bossing you around like it's his. Not exactly your idea of a normal birthday."

"I know!" She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not used to obeying orders. But then again, this is Hiccup we're talking about , and let's face it…when was he ever normal?"

"Point taken!" He smiled. "Which reminds me…" He stood up on his toes, grabbing a small package on top of his already too big bookshelf.

"Here. This is for you." He handed her the gift, opening it, revealing a rather large leather book.

"It's uh…. A… book." She stated flatly, eyeing the book suspiciously. _What on earth?_

"Don't judge a book by its cover." He grinned, noting the odd look she was giving it.

"Ha-ha. That's original." She teased.

"No..._That_ is." He shook his head, pointing at the leather-bound book. "That right there is a masterpiece."

"What _exactly_ is it?"

"One thousand, five hundred pages of your story." He chimed in.

She looked at him uncertain and with glowing eyes; she scanned the few pages and realized it dated back almost a hundred years ago, in the proud kingdom of Berk.

She examined it and saw pages upon pages of Hiccup's thoughts of his story, every detail, every adventure, every crazy day with Toothless, until _their_ story… She saw dates, emotions… _everything_.

"H-how did he do _this_?" She asked unbelieving. "Didn't he forget the months before the war? The months he stayed here with us?"

"He did. He has no memory of that. I…I supplied that…those bits of information from the moment he arrived in Ingeborg, from the moment he left it with Heather, was mainly from my point of view."

"And he believed you?"

"Every word." He stated proudly.

"How did he…how did you do this?"

"Of course, unlike the others, I do, pay attention to my surroundings." He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I told him the stories….your stories… his stories… both of your stories. All of our stories." He scanned the pages with Astrid "It's all written _here_. And whenever you needed to revisit a memory…it'll be as easy as opening this book."

Astrid looked at the big bulky man as if she was going to cry.

"Do-don't look too upset!" He panicked. "I might have written the middle, but the first and last parts are _his_… Those which he remembered, he wrote himself." He was still met with silence.

"I know it's not much…he may not remember it first hand, but he will…somehow. Even if it's from a different point of view. Oh my Thor, you're glaring at me! I'm so sor-"

He was met with a warm, thankful embrace. "This…_this_ amazing, Legs! I'm out of words!"

He heaved a heavy sigh of relief. " Sorry it took a while, it's not much but-"

"No! It's great! It's absolutely _perfect_!" She said fighting of the overwhelming feeling in her chest. It was like the missing part of Hiccup, although it was subtle, had come back to her…even if it is in a form of a book.

She was always secretly worried that maybe someday, she'll forget about him, the Hiccup who spent those months with her before the war…the Hiccup who was her first love, her Wandering Prince of Berk... That she won't _ever_ remember those times, like it was a dream, slowly fading from her memory… but now, she need not worry. All the evidences she ever needed was at the tip of her fingers….literally. _This is amazing._

"Thank you so much for doing this, 'Legs!" She smiled. She will never forget. _Never_.

"I'd like to take all the credit…but this was Hiccup's idea. I only supplied the necessary information."

He said holding out the note that went with the package, and there in Hiccup's clear penmanship were the words:

_**Just because there is no other story quite like ours.**_

* * *

**Fourth Clue:**

_**Find the man whose love for you,**_

_**Is as strong and as sure as mine.**_

_**He loved you first, that much is true,**_

_**A ruler that's most divine.**_

"Dad." She smiled, prompting Stormfly back to the Palace.

When Astrid reached the end of the hallway, she turned and proceeded to her father's studies. King Gustav still played a major role in overseeing the needs of the Kingdom, only on most days he opted to spend it in his studies, writing. Astrid wasn't sure exactly _what_ he was writing, but she had thought it was his journals…narrating, what he remembered from his very first day of rule, up to his last.

He had always said he needed to leave something behind for when he goes to Valhalla. Astrid hoped it wouldn't be too soon though. After all, she still needed him here.

She knocked at his door once she reached it, hearing a faint "Come in" from the other side.

"Hi, dad!" She opened the door, beaming.

"Astrid! There you are, darling! I was beginning to wonder when you'll get here." He stood giving her a big bear hug and kissing her chastely on the forehead. "Happy birthday, my sweet, sweet girl!"

"Thank you, dad!" She said, returning the hug.

"I have a present for you." He winked, stepping beside his table and rummaging its content.

She laughed. "Do you mean Hiccup's gift for me?"

"No! Of course it's from _me_."

"You know you didn't have to…"

"Hush! Is it so hard to believe for a father to want to give his daughter a gift?"

She shook her head, smiling, despite of herself.

"Go on then, close your eyes." She did, and the king prompted her hands open, placing a medium sized velvet box in between. She opened her eyes. "It's from the three of us."

She held unto the box as if it was the most fragile thing she has ever held. "From mother?" She whispered, feeling the connection. She opened the box and gasped at the magnificent diadem that stared back at her. From the box read the following note in Hiccup's handwriting:

_**Just because you are the queen of our…(most especially **_**my**_**) heart.;)**_

He nodded. "And Hiccup too." His smile was unfaltering. She giggled at the note, shaking her head in disbelief.

"How is it from all three of you?"

"Well, it was your _mothe_r's originally, and _I_ gave it to her. But it got destroyed during her stay in the Viking Island, when the Vikings gave it back here, together with the rest of her possessions; it was Hiccup who thought of restoring it. And he did so, having you in mind."

"I….I don't know what to say. It's beautiful, dad!" She tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Of course it is! Notice the shape in the middle? The one that holds the large sapphire?"

She nodded. "It's a dragon." She observed the fire gold wrappings taking the form of a dragon ready to take flight. In the middle was a large sapphire jewel, her birth stone and evidently enough, the same shade of her eyes. The gem was so stunning, so clear that Astrid saw her reflection starring right back at her.

"So you'll see how we always see you… beautiful, _strong,_ smart, kind….well, most of the time." She laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. He chuckled and reached out a hand to pat her on the forehead. "Do you know the legend of the óbrigðrein Dragon?"

Astrid paused in recollection. She could have sworn she has heard that dragon from Fishlegs, but she couldn't remember. "No…. not really."

"They say that the óbrigðrein dragon, Norse for _Unfailing Reign,_ lives on … unto forever. I don't know how it does, but they say that when it's old, it sets itself on fire and from the ashes will emerge a reborn version of itself… just like you_ have_."

Astrid remained silent.

"I know the burdens of ruling a kingdom, believe me, I have my fair share in that matter. I know, you still sometimes wish you could go back and undo things, to make it_ better_….I know you still blame yourself for the war that the gods bestowed upon us, that you….with all yourself, set this kingdom on fire and chaos…. But just like how you did so, from the ashes of the war, you were able to _reborn_ yourself _and_ the kingdom. From those ashes emerged a better, stronger version of what we were before and for that, I am proud. I am so proud of you, Astrid."

She felt her cheeks damp, only now realizing the flowing tears that cascaded freely. She was silent as she took it all in.

"This crown here will not let you forget. It symbolizes you and all of your glory. It symbolizes_ us,_ your family… that as we live in this world and die, our blood line will remain, making us _immortal_ to the people whom we love. Resurrecting and regenerating; a flame, that no matter what happens, will never die…. Just like what I see in you." He held her cheeks and wiped it.

"May you be blessed with uniqueness, passion, and zeal throughout the longevity of your reign, my dearest Astrid Hofferson Haddock, queen of Ingeborg, consort queen of Norranian, leader of Vikings and tamer of dragons."

She couldn't help but hug him. Hug this old man that she loves so dearly. "Thank you, daddy."

* * *

**Fifth Clue:**

_**At times it may seem like he's rowdy and reckless,**_

_**Because he most probably is,**_

_**He cries for his chickens and enjoys being careless,**_

_**His explosions you'll never miss.**_

Tuffnut Thorston was never predictable. After the war, he was appointed, by the queen herself, as commander in chief of the Ingeborg Dragon Army; serving as a pillar of strength of the kingdom, shielding and protecting it from harm. Being the most experienced in war machines, weaponry and a little dose of scheming, there was not a doubt that he fit the description perfectly. Any other kingdom would have feared, had they known that the commander was crazy enough to blow all their heads off. And don't think he won't, because he will.

But after Ingeborg had made alliances with not only the almighty Norranian kingdom, the growing Country of Iceton and more than half of the archipelago, there was really no need for armies any longer. Tuffnut had maintained his position, although he did not see much action anymore, no one ever did. They had achieved peace….for now.

Most days, when he's not doting on his loving wife Fendassa and their four children; Tuffnut II, Fenchel, Tedassa and Fernutt, he's off causing some ruckus _somewhere. _

It's _for a cause_, he would always add, despite the protest of the people. Normally, Astrid wouldn't bother for she had grown accustomed to his ways by now, and quite frankly, he was harmless… well, most of the time! But now, she discovered the problem. Tuffnut was_ so_ unpredictable that she couldn't find him…_.anywhere_!

She had been circling the great kingdom for _hours_ and yet he couldn't be seen! She'd move on to the next person if she could….. But she couldn't. Tuffnut has the clue_ and_ Hiccup's other mystery birthday package. Whatever it was.

She flew above the woods, contemplating on whether she should go back to Thorston estate or proceed to the chicken farm, when she heard a shoveling sound down below. She squinted her eyes, trying to adjust her vision. The ground in the northern part of the woods had been dug, several holes in its place. She got a glimpse of snow white blonde hair and knew right then who the culprit was.

"TUFFNUT?!" She asked from above. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

The figure looked up. "Hey, Astrid!" He waved her down, motioning to the land beside the hole.

"Where the hell have you been? And what's with all the holes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What holes?"

"_Tuff_nut." She warned.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Tuffnut!"

"_Right._ The_ holes_. It's for uhhh,…well…you. Yeah that's right. They're for you." And with his most award-winning smile he said "Happy birthday!"

"Holes? " She asked in irritation. "What the hell am I suppose to do…with holes?"

"You can do a lot of things with these holes!" He sounded defensive. "You can make it a boar pit, or fill it in with mud and make a mud bath, you can hide your treasures and hope no one finds it….even better, you can bury Ruffnut in here. " He went on and _on_ about the goodness of a hole. Astrid was rather fascinated at first, at how many examples he could site…but after a while, she felt exhausted and faint.

"While I appreciate your gift, Tuff, " She said massaging her temple, "I came here to get Hiccup's gift. I assume you have it."

He froze for a moment. "Wh-what gift?"

"The gift he gave you…to give to me."

"Ohhhh. _That _gift. Yeah…yeah… it's around here. _Somewhere._" He gestured to the many holes on the ground.

"What do you mean it's around here somewhere?"

"I might have…forgotten exactly _where_, I buried it."

"You _buried_ it?!"

"Hey hey hey… I was only doing what he asked." He answered in defense, sensing the growing agitation of their queen. She was never a force to be reckoned with, not that Tuffnut would admit that out loud. He still has a reputation to uphold.

"He told you to_ bury_ it?!" She asked in genuine shock.

"Not…in so many words."

"Tuffnut!" She said, grabbing him by the collar.

"Alright, _alright_! He told me to _hide_ it! Keep it out of your site."

"That doesn't mean you should bury it!" She snapped, pointing at Stormfly and the pile of gifts in her compartment. "I already have _some_ of my gifts. The_ others_ gave it to me willingly."

He smirked at the comment. "Obviously, only_ I_ know how to hide it properly!"

She was dumbfounded. "Tuffnut, you are_ incredible_!"

"Thank you!" he chimed genuinely amused.

**WHACK!** It's been a while since she felt someone deserved an indisputable whack. And boy, did it felt good. Tuffnut stumbled to the ground without dismay.

"That hurts!" He commented, rubbing his now swelling head. "Do it again! Do it again!" He insisted.

"_Tuff_nut!" She warned. "Don't make me do it again."

"Oh come on!" He pleaded, grabbing Astrid's leg, kneeling. "That's the most fun I had in _months_! Fendassa is too much of a sweetheart to do it. And Ruffnut… _can't _anymore."

"Of course she can't! She just gave birth. But that doesn't mean she can't hit you again, _ever_. Not just right now."

"Oh." He blinked realizing his predicament. "It's just no fun without all the _Ruff_-housing. Get it? Get it?"

She frowned.

"Oh, come on, Astrid! Don't tell me just because you got older you can't laugh at jokes."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha."

"Jokes aside," He started, looking rather gloomy. "I miss the good old days. I miss the time we can all just, _goof_ around and hang out."

"We can still do that, you know." She assured him, sensing his distress.

"It's _not_ the same." He sighed. "We all got families to take care of, and a kingdom that's our responsibility. Not that I'm complaining, I love my kids and my niece and nephew, and your future heirs for sure…." He looked at her thoughtfully. She smiled. "And I never felt better in command, it's just… I knew we were taking over, I just didn't think it would be this soon ….it all happened to fast." She knew that, she wasn't the only one who had to grow up fast. They all did, even those who still didn't want to... they had too.

"I know." She amended, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks." He said dusting himself off. "I should probably start looking for your gift, again."

She laughed, relieved at his sudden swing of mood. "You probably should." And as the Thorston man started feeling out for the probable location of the buried gift, Astrid had a thought.

"Say, Tuffnut. Didn't you have… I don't know…. A _mark_, to make it easier to find?"

"Of course I did! What do you think I am, stupid?"

Astrid ignored the comment. "Well.. what is it?"

"A rock."

"A rock? But there are _hundreds_ of rocks here."

"No, no, this is a _special_ rock. A big purplish pink one that has an odd shape." He gestured to his hand and when Astrid looked like she didn't know what the hell he was talking about, he scanned the grounds. "Like that one!" He chimed. Astrid smirked.

"Oh._ Right!_ That's where it is." He hurriedly started digging and without apprehension, Astrid helped him.

"You don't have to help. It's your birthday!"

"I want too." She smiled reassuringly. There was a moment of silence as they dug. Nothing but the gentle blowing of the wind could be heard. It was a comforting kind of silence that only, long time friends can share without it being awkward.

"Tuff…" Astrid started, digging deeper. "I know we had to grow up fast, because of the circumstances, but…. we got each other, you know. _We_'ll be able to navigate through _any _storm."

"I guess you're right. I guess I was just…"

"What is it?" She asked her curiosity peeked.

"You think Ruffnut will _want_ to hit me again? When she's strong enough, at least."

Astrid laughed in spite of herself. "Of course she will!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Believe me… even_ I_ want to hit you again."

"Then do it!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"I rather not."

"Why? Come on! You're the only one who can do it."

She gave him a wicked grin, a knowing smile. And although Tuffnut Thorston can be severely thick-headed and dense, he understood her, all too well what it meant. Call it instinct.

"You mean?"

"Yes." She admitted, nodding.

"_Wow."_

"I know."

"OH! Here it is! Here it is! Found it!" He smiled a little relieved, dusting off the box and carefully handing it to Astrid.

Astrid took it willingly, taking her time to open the medium sized box. Her eyes widened at the content.A note fell from the box.

_**Just because I want you safe, always.**_

"Let me see! Let me see! Whoa!" Tuffnut whistled at the sight of a golden embellished dagger bejeweled with a hundred tiny sapphire stones on the handle; a mark of a dragon place perpetually at the middle, her initials engraved. It was by far, the most intricate weapon he has ever seen; so minuscule and yet so dangerous. _**A Blossoming ****_Dagger_, **_just like her. _(shameless plug coming through :D)_ Both of them knew, without doubt that this was, indeed, Hiccup's handiwork.

* * *

**Sixth Clue:**

_**This next person you know, is edgy and tough**_

_**And is as stubborn as you,**_

_**She's not afraid to call you out on your bluff;**_

_**A scary mother of two.**_

The sun had started setting when Astrid found Ruffnut where she was lurking at. Just like her brother, she was never where she was supposed to be, and Astrid found her harder to grasp than anyone. When she found her at the entrance of the Ingeborg castle, she resisted the urge to throw her axe at her, for old times sake.

"Well, _finally_!" She said, crossing her arms when she descended down Stormfly. "I've been looking for you, for _ages_."

Ruffnut smirked. "Calm your freaking sheeps, Hofferson! It's not my fault you took _forever _to find me." She laughed menacingly, causing the queen to walked towards her and out her hands on her waist. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well…I'm here now."

"Right!" She came closer to the queen. "Now that you're here…" She said, jumping on and hugging Astrid, "Happy birthday!" She grinned kissing her full on the lips. Astrid was taken aback. She pulled away in shock.

"What in Thor's name was _that_ for?"

"Just felt like it." She snickered.

"_Really_, you and Tuffnut." She shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully. She gestured to her mud covered gown.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ruffnut laughed. "Has her majesty been flying through mud with my brother?"

"You could say that." She smiled as they both laughed.

"Ruff, as much as I enjoy our mud talk, I really need to get the next clue from you. It's been a really long day, and I want to know where the hell everyone is!" She huffed, noting that the palace was once again empty…So was the town square… so was everywhere she went to. Where the hell was everybody?

"Sure….but first, I need the previous clue."

"Why? The instructions didn't tell me to hand it over to you." She raised her eyebrow.

"It didn't." Ruffnut assured her. "I just wanted to see what Hiccup had written about me." She grinned all too knowingly. "I've been wondering for _weeks_!"

"Oh…well, you might not want to read this one."

"Why?!"

"It's not exactly-" But before Astrid could hide away the clue, Ruffnut had snatched and read it.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Ruff…" She consoled. "it's not as bad as-"

"WOW." She said in sheer wonder. "He knows me…he _really _knows me." Her face cracked in a smile. "I would have felt insulted if it wasn't accurate." She shrugged, handing back the clue. "But what is up with the crappy poetry?"

Astrid laughed. "Hey! Can't blame the bloke for trying." They laughed.

"Gustav could have made a better poem." She shook her head, handing Astrid his note. "Here. From his royal pain in the ass….." She winked. "Happy birthday, Astrid!" And just like that, Ruffnut climbed on top of Stormfly.

"Where in earth's name are you taking my dragon?" She demanded.

"You won't need her." She winked and disappeared into the dim sky.

Astrid read the instructions on the note Ruffnut gave her. **_Follow the path of light._ **It had said.

The castle opened revealing a darkened hallway lit only by the pale yellow glow of candles. It wasn't long before she noticed the scattered rose petals on the ground that trailed with the candles to the hall, up the staircase, leading into the royal dressing room.

She went straight inside, her curiosity peeked. Whatever Hiccup planned for her birthday, she didn't expect all this at the least. Her eyes widened at the sight of dozens and dozens of crystals and candles on every surface. And in the middle of the well lit room was a glorious azure blue gown; beautifully crafted in a sweet heart, sleeveless corset and a skirt that hanged in an unbroken line of Swarovski crystals. The waist then flared until the hem with chiffon and tulle, a small trail, sprawling behind it. A pair of ivory white footwear was placed on top of the vanity table, together with a note that read:

**Instructions**_:__**Clean yourself up, you had a busy day! Take your time and wear the items I had personally picked out for you. Don't forget to wear the dragon diadem we gave you. Once you're done, go back to the front of the castle. You're next clue will wait for you there. See you soon, milady! ;) **_

* * *

**Seventh Clue:**

_**A king that was once a prince,**_

_**Who's esteem for ice is evident.**_

_**I know you love him ever since.**_

_**But For me, he's still far**_** too**_** arrogant.**_

When Astrid descended down the staircase and outside the castle, she was met by a rather familiar, friendly beast.

"Frosty!" She giggled, petting the large beast that blew ice at her in return. A sign of affection, she had noted years ago. "It's good to see you too, boy!"

"But not as good as it is to see me." Came from the person on top of the majestic beast, clad in a formal blueish-white suit, carrying yet another gift. He leaped off Frosty and landed beside her, enveloping the queen into a tight embrace.

"Jack!" She said in sheer delight. "I knew it was you!" She playfully messed up his hair. "I can't believe you're here! It's not the annual Ingeborg Festival but you're here!"

"Of course, I'm here!" He said pinching both of her cheeks. "Happy birthday, you stubborn old-omph!"

"Yeah._ Don't_ finish that. "She warned.

"Ah! _Violence_! When will it ever end?" He sighed shaking his head. She punched him one more time on the stomach and stuck out her tongue. It was always so fun to see Jack squirm. Oh how she missed him.

"Where's Elsa?" She asked, glancing around. "And baby Winter?"

Jack feigned innocence. "Oh… they'll be along… but first…" He looked pleased, handing her the package in his grasp. "It's from Hiccup." He winked, feeling proud. "He specifically asked Elsa and I to get it for you… _and _give it to you."

"What is it?"

"Open it!" He prompted, more excited than the receiver. You can't really blame her, she has been receiving one all day, she doubt anything inside this box will surprise her any further. She has already seen…

"Oh my Thor." She caught her breath as she saw the most intricate complex, breathtaking necklace she has ever seen. It was long, far longer and wider than the average. The necklace was made up of _ice crystals_, and tiny sapphires that matched her golden diadem _and _the dagger that she had carefully placed under her gown. It was nothing like she has ever seen. She gasped the second time as she held it upwards, she was sure it will not only cover her neck, but her shoulders as well.

"The Sapphires are from-"

"Hiccup." Astrid answered. "He seems to have a collection of those." She smiled, knowing that almost all of his presents have an embellishment of sapphires.

"Of course he does! You look beautiful in sapphire." He grinned, all too knowingly.

Her eyes glowed with an overwhelming feeling of affection.

"The Ice Crystals are from both Iceton and Arendelle. From me and Elsa." He winked. "Couldn't let him have all the credit, although I suppose he does deserve most of it."

_**Just because Sapphires match your eyes perfectly.**_ Read the note that came with the necklace.

"I thought so. Thank you, Jack!" She embraced him again feeling giddy with joy. "It has been an _indescribable_ day!"

"I'm sure it is." His grin still plastered on his lips. "But it's not over yet!" He said, producing a small cloth from his sleeve and hurriedly wrapping it on her head, covering her eyes.

"HEY!" She protested. "I can't see a-"

"Shhhhhh!" He silenced her. "Orders from your royal husbandness. Now, come one, I was personally asked to escort you." He motioned Frosty to bend down, as to make it easier for Astrid to climb. He helped her up every step of the way.

"To where, exactly?"

"You'll see." He winked as they made their way through the vast ocean, the sun and stars watching them.

* * *

Hiccup fidgeted throughout the entire time he was waiting, the entire Ingeborg, Norranian and other special guests waited with him at Berk. It took months to plan out everything, and even after that, Hiccup needed those two extra weeks of avoiding Astrid to be able to put the plan in motion. He made sure everyone got transported from both Ingeborg and Norranian to Berk, while making sure Astrid would wake up or walk in to food, flowers and candles back in Ingeborg. It took a lot of effort, a lot of teamwork, a lot of sneaking round (as the people started operation "move-out" three days before Astrid's birthday). How she never noticed the slowly decreasing of the population days before was a mystery, but Hiccup thought, that maybe….just this once the gods were looking out for him.

"Relax, Hiccup. I'm sure they'll be here soon." Elsa smiled, patting him carefully at the back.

He tried to smile, focusing on baby Winter to calm his nerves. _Lucky baby, didn't have to worry about a thing. _He drew a long breath. In the last couple of hours, he'd alternate between excitement, nostalgia and terror.

"I'm sort of afraid that Astrid might find all this…well, _silly_. The woman never did liked over-the-top surprises."

She laughed despite of her attempt to comfort the worrying king.

"Jeez. _Thanks _for that."

"Oh, Hiccup. Of course she'll find all of this silly." She gestured to everything he has done so far. She cooed at the baby she held in her arms, laughing more as it giggled in glee. _Even the baby thinks this is silly._

"That just _inspires _confidence." He deadpanned, mentally noting that Jack must have rubbed on his ability to tease Hiccup to Elsa.

"She will find all of this silly… but that doesn't mean she won't love it." She assured him, composing herself. "She'll love it, Hiccup. You did marvelous!"

He beamed at that, and then continued to stare at the ocean, waiting for his queen.

A few moments later, the humongous beast came into view. Jack held Astrid in place while motioning to the others with his staff.

"That's the signal!" They all whispered in excitement.

"Places, everyone!"

They watched as Frosty crossed the last kilometer of ocean and walked straight to the palace entrance. Jack gently escorted Astrid off the dragon, blindfold still in place.

All Hiccup could do was stare at his queen, a smile lingering on his lips. The gown he had asked to be made for this occasion clung to her curves, just like he thought it would. The necklace and the crown glimmered with the stars, and in the moonlight he could see the faint outlines of a smile in her place. She looked radiant and elegant, and everything he knew she would.

"So… where exactly are we?" She asked Jack who laughed at her excitement.

"We're almost there." He winked towards to the crowd who resisted a laugh, all excited for the surprise they have been planning for.

When she finally arrived at the center of the great hall of Berk, Jack carefully, without Astrid noticing, handed her to Hiccup; who mouthed a "thank you" to the young king who winked in return.

"Jack? Can I take my blind off now?" She asked.

Hiccup glanced around; making sure everything and everyone was in place. When he was satisfied, he smiled and whispered. "As you wish, Milady", startling the queen who immediately tugged on her blindfold, as it loosened and fell from her face.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" They all cheered in unison as thousands and thousands of rose petals fell on her.

She blinked in utter shock. It took a moment to focus, looking at Hiccup who smiled at her lovingly.

Her eyes then went to the crowd; scanning the room where she saw everyone she has ever known grinning at her in sheer delight. She marveled at everyone there, who dressed for the occasion… everyone she has ever known and loved were there… her people, her friends… her family… everyone celebrating her 23rd birthday.

"I….I…" She was a loss for words when she looked up at the spectacular room.

She stared for a moment; only now realizing that they were in Berk, only now, the castle looks _different._ She had been to Berk a dozen times over the year when Hiccup and her got married, but it never looked like _this_ before. It was enchanting, far _more _than the time Hiccup kidnapped her during Ruffnut and Fishleg's wedding.

Hiccup has outdone himself. The great hall of the once great kingdom was magnificent, with floodlights, candle lights and walls decorated with pure flowers, not a crack to be seen. The wood floor shone like new… The tables were set, and on top of each were white cloths, folded, resembling a bird. Each goblet at each setting glistened in the night.

She looked around the room, absorbing every smile, every detail. She noticed a newly painted painting of her and Hiccup hung in the room, together with all the past kings and queens of Berk. The castle was restored to its magnificent state, filled with laughs, laughter and flowers _everywhere_. Her heart overflowed with joy, she had always asked Hiccup what Berk looked like before it fell into ruins, now, she didn't have to wonder, she saw it for herself.

"I….I... Thank you!" She squeaked, trying to swallow her tears, causing the room to burst into laughter.

The children of both kingdoms crowded over her, giving her each a Berkian rose while kissing her on the cheek. She thanked them profoundly, laughing as Tuffnut II, Fenchel, Tedassa, Fernutt, Rufido and Fisandra wouldn't let her go. Gobber came to the rescue, carrying the children to a nearby table of sweets, after greeting the queen a happy birthday. He kissed her on the cheeks, proud of the woman she has turned out to be.

The people had to restrain Toothless, Cloudjumper and Stormfly's urges to smolder the queen in wet dragon kisses, right there and then. Not that she minded. She _didn't_….but she had to remind herself that her dress had to be _perfect_ until the end of the night. They laughed it all off good naturedly, the people and her dragons.

The celebration started with a rather loud singing of the birthday song, followed by a scrumptious dinner served with the specialties of both kingdoms. A series of toasts followed from the selected people whom Hiccup asked to give the gifts. The entire room erupted with laughter at the detailed story-telling of how all this took place, from Hiccup's ranting, to Tuffnut misplacing his gift, to Fishlegs' recalling... all leading up to this merriment.

When it was Hiccup's turn to give his toast, he felt bizarrely calm. Even though he knew that he wasn't the type who expresses joy in public speaking, and he stutters like no end... but somehow looking at Astrid, _his_ Astrid standing immaculately in front of the crowd, he felt a serenity inside him that can make him battle and win any storm.

*Cue in To Be With You song here*

**And when you're standing here in front of me,**

**That's when I know that the gods do exist.**

'**Cause they will have answered every single prayer.**

**To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do. **

He looked at her and he knew that the gods did exist. That the gods don't hate him after all, that all that pain and hurt and suffering and yearning and searching was nothing compared to this joy right here; this awe-inspiring feeling of peace that she brings him.

If only she knew what she means to her, how she managed to make him feel so alive.

He smiled breathing her in, his Astrid. Because with her, it feels like home. To be with her feels so much more than home.

Not because they were on Berk, because he and the gods know how it has fallen and it doesn't feel like home now that it's gone. Home is never a place after all. It's the people you come home to, wherever you are. The feeling that no matter where you are, or who you are, you belong somewhere... You belong to someone. And Hiccup was more than thankful that he belonged to Astrid.

"Thank you, evetyone! This wouldn't all be possible without you." He grinned as the crowd applauded. "But it won't especially be possible without the birthday girl. So please raise your glasses as we say Happy Birthday, Astrid." He started, raising his glass of yaknog. The others followed suit.

He smiled at her. "I hope this day is unforgettable for you. " He heard the room laughed. "Everyone who loves you is here by your side… especially_ me_ because I love you_ too _much." The crowd quieted down in whispers, hoping to hear the speech of their king.

"Since I met you, I have been_ very_ happy and I can only thank and ask the gods to give you many_ more_ years of life. I want to join you, support you, love you, pamper you and grow_ old_ with you."

He paused looking at her smiling back at him. She was the star the shined the brightest; she was the northern star that his the way. And as Hiccup marveled at the sight of Astrid glowing with genuine bliss, he promised himself that this is what he'll aim for…for the rest of his life; to make her happy. "When you blow out the candles on your cake, I'll be watching and praying for all your dreams to come true. As you have answered my dreams, by being mine….Uhhh, does that make sense?" He asked and the crowd erupted with cheer.

He sighed in relief as he continued to look at her with all the love in the world. "I'll keep watching you, hoping and praying _year _after _year_ after _year_ for you to have a great birthday! Happy birthday, my love! CHEERS!"

**"CHEERS!"**

The party went on with festive music playing, people dancing, eating, drinking and cheering loudly, each enjoying the festivities of the night.

Hiccup found himself slipping out of the newly restored castle of Berk, sighing happily to himself. He did good… some may even say he did _great_! He hoped he did.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Astrid come out, not until she wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him from the back.

"Hey there, stranger." He could feel her smiling from the back. "I've missed you."

"You have no idea." He said, turning around while shaking his head.

Leaning down, he kissed her hard, passionate with the feel of a thousand mounting suns.

When he pulled away, she was breathless.

"So then… you're here… I'm assuming you're my **Eight Clue?**" She joked. "Where's my eight gift?"

"About that.." He said producing a small velvet box. She gasped realizing there _really_ was an eight gift. "Here." He said, taking her hand and opening it. "It's a ring."

"Let me guess….sapphire?" She smiled.

"Uhhhhh…not really." She opened it and marveled at the ring adored in gold, an emerald stone in the middle. Her eyes widened in astonishment.

"Why Emerald?"

"_**Just because I want you to **_**always**_** think of me."**_ He said emerald green eyes looking down at her as he slid the ring on her finger. _A perfect fit._

He kissed her hand chastely.

**To be with you , just to be with you.**

"I- I don't know what to say." She blinked in amazement. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and hugged her lightly. "Were you surprise? About everything?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course!"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I wasn't surprised."

Hiccup lowered his eyes. "Oh."He wondered who spilled the beans.

"I knew you'd try and pull off something as_ bonaqgcious_ as this. It just screams you!" She laughed lightly.

"How so?"

"It's over the top, _nonsensical_, but completely, utterly_ amazing_. Thank you!"

She smiled brighter than anything he's ever seen. "It's amazing, Hiccup. You're amazing. This was a wonderful surprise. _Really_, Hiccup, this was the best birthday I could have hoped for. " She beamed with all the warmth in the world and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Well… I guess I have to plan for next year's celebration in advance. I've got my work cut out for me."

She laughed. "You don't have to."

"But of course I do. I'll do_ anything_ for you."

"Thank you, Hiccup. But you do know…._My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me…But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me."_ He chuckled as she felt her hugging him closer.

He puffed up his chess and started "_But I will bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing…_well write…_you poetries…And I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._ "

"_I have no use of rings of gold; I care not for your poetry_…which is pretty crappy by the way, no offense." She laughed and he feigned hurt. "_I only want your hand to hold…I only want you near me._" She quoted, smiling from ear to ear.

They looked at each other and recited the final words to their favorite song.

"_To love and kiss to sweetly hold__  
__For the dancing and the dreaming__  
__Through all life's sorrows__  
__And delights__  
__I'll keep your laugh inside me__  
__I'll swim and sail a savage seas__  
__With never a fear of drowning__  
__I'd gladly ride the waves so white__  
__And you will be with me."__  
_

They both laughed, astonished at their mushiness. "All I want for my birthday next year is you, me, in bed the _entire _day." She suggested while he blushed. "Uhhhh, it doesn't have to be your birthday for that request to be granted. We could do it tomorrow!" He suggested, she giggled, punching him lightly on the stomach.

"Who'll run the kingdoms?"

"I can make Fishlegs and my advisers do it."

"Would they want to? After all the trouble they helped you with for today?"

"I can always bribe them with gifts!" He grinned cheekily causing the almighty queen to roll her eyes. And just then, she remembered something.

"Oh! That reminds me... _I_ have a present for you." She smiled, azure eyes piercing to his emerald ones.

"A present? For _me?_ No! It's your birthday! You shouldn't be giving any presents!"

"Well, I hadn't planned on getting you a gift, but then something presented itself, so here we are." She started, earning a raised brow from Hiccup. "Think of it as an _advance _birthday gift. And probably an anniversary gift as well."

"Huh?"

"Well... Let's just say that it won't be ready until seven to eight months."

"What could possibly take that long?" And then it hit him, his face registering pure shock and astonishment at the same time. He looked directly at her, scrutinizing if this was a hoax, his eyes drifting from her face to her stomach.

"You mean... You're..." He pointed at her belly. She nodded.

"And I'm gonna be a?" He pointed to himself mystified.

There was silence for a moment before his face split into a wide grin. "Mighty Thor! The gods _do_ love me!"

She threw her head back and laughed. "I think that's true."

"Oh my Thor, dear Odin and even Loki! This is…_this_ is amazing! I can't even. You!" He accused, gesturing at her. "Why did _you_ surprise _me_?"

She shrugged, innocent as ever.

"I feel like it's_ my_ birthday! I've been given the biggest surprise yet!" He cheered. How is it that when he thought he had the upper hand, Astrid still manages to win him over. Astrid still manages to surprise _him_. There was definitely someone looking out for him up there.

She smiled apogelitically, guilty that she is stealing his moment...his spotlight. Not that he minded though. He doesn't. As Hiccup was babbling away to oblivion of plans for an heir that was upon them. She pulled him down and kissed this man... this man who she loves so much, beyond words can describe.

Even though they had a lot of different roles, to a lot of different people. Even though they had two kingdoms to protect, friends to celebrate with, a future family to take care of... she knows deep down in her heart, that she will always _first_ be his, just as he will always be hers. They've come so far together, they still have so far to go... but just as the stars were made for the heavens, Hiccup was made for her and that's all that matters.

"Does everyone know?" He asked in excitement.

"Only Tuffnut."

"WHAT?" he asked in astonishment. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go back in!….We have to _announce_ this to the world, come on!"

He escorted her back inside, with a rush that Astrid didn't knew he had in him. She laughed at how they almost tripped on each other, shaking her head in amusement. Hiccup didn't falter though. He looked so_ hopeful_, so excited … filled with so much love that she knew... right then she _knew_… that this was just the beginning of the _best_ part of their lives together.

**The End**

_**Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

_(c) 20__th__ of November, year 2015_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The End is only the beginning…

My supposed to be 5,000 words _short_ Epilogue turned into 12, 400 words of pure bliss. :D

**The Epilogue took longer than expected!** I'm not going to lie; I really was_ stuck_ there for quite some time. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I _haven't _finished a story _before_…and this is the _first _one I completed, and you can bet your dragons that it _wouldn't_ be the _last_! ;) I think I might have written at least 8 possible Epilogues for this story… I just couldn't decide! …and that's why I've written 8 gifts for Astrid to find, a kind of tribute to the eight people who had played a major role in this story. And the number of times I've changed the plot for this epilogue. Hahaha.:) I admit to being indecisive! _That_ is why, my dear friends, it took _this _long to update! (A year… to be exact…but what are the chances that, the time gap from Chapetr 21 to this Epilogue is also a year? _Coincidence_? No…. nothing's a coincidence! Hoho)... Also, if you noticed, this was inspired from Elsa's birthday surprise for Anna on **Frozen Fever**, so credits to that as well.

I'm not going to keep this long, I'm sure you have enough of that from me. *scratches head* _Warui_….I'll see you guys soon… I'll be there within every kalachuchi flower you see, every heart-shattering, overwhelming feeling, every gold ornament embellished in sapphires, _every _Hiccstrid moment in any other story or series or movies…I hope you'll think of me, fangirling with you! Hahaha! And most especially whenever you read…or _re_-read my stories….I'll be there constantly blabbing away like the nag that I am. *Sweat drops*

**ANYWAY…**whenever you do, decide to read this_ again_(because I certainly have, countless times now…)…**. I suggest you read it while listening to the distinctive vocal styling of ****Thorongil82****,** who was gracious enough to make this into an audio book! SERIOUSLY! **MY MIND WAS BLOWN! **I couldn't thank him enough for bringing this story to life. I loved it! Hahaha his delivery was engaging! (Or maybe I'm just bias because it is my story LOL, but NO...I really, really enjoyed it!) I could feel the emotions seeping through the screen from his reading; it was just so raw and believable! Not to mention his comments and outbursts are hilarious!

Get a chance to hear your reviews out loud, because he reads _some_, after each chapter! :D

He already has until chapter 2 uploaded! The links are here! Please check them out! ;)

**Chapter 1:** The Story Begins:** youtu . be** **(slash) y A1r6CiNr_U**

**Chapter 2:** Secrets and Confusions: **triple w. youtube . com [slash]watch?v=kzE4sSUMQFk**

**TO THE AWESOME REVIEWERS: (Wherever you may all are :') **

Angryhenry, Warrior of Spectra, Somebody105 , flowingcrane3, SapphiresAndPineapples, Mrs CaptainKillianJones, Little Miss Zy , wayside.2, supersandman86 , Mikowmer , a random person , dancox106, Guest1, Q-A the Authoress, Omegaprime02, Sumaky, mikotomisaka1422 , Stylin80, Thorongil82, InfinitiumAce, NekoCiel-Nya, Another Guest, SharKohen, Noctus Fury, Guest2, Guest3, LollyRose, girlyoudontknowww, UnbreakableWarrior, windsong, disgronckled, Aww, Guest4, SecretSkrill, Guest5, Silver Blue Eyed Wolf and willpower14… **"Thank you"** is not good enough! But still**… CHEERS! *Throws confetti* Thank you for making this worth the while. I am forever in your debt, with every suggestion, comment and especially criticism that has helped me improved. I hope I made you proud! Hohoho!**

**SPECIAL THANKS To:**

**Angryhenry****: **Thank you... I've already told you time and time again how you inspired all this when it was at its lowest low. No words *bows* _Honto ni Arigatou!_

**Somebody105****: ** Maraming maraming salamat, kabaBAEyan! :D (Insert Pabebe Wave)

**SapphiresAndPineapples**: My dear, sweet Fendassa… I missed you! You don't know how much you mean to me! THANK YOU! CHEERS!

**Mrs CaptainKillianJones**: Thank you for inspiring that said scene! Always a good idea! :D

**mikotomisaka1422****: ** I HUG YOU! Hontoni arigatou, nee-chan! Thank you for suggesting, I will definitely put that on a mini chapter! See you soon!

**Stylin80****:** Ahhh! I'm sorry if I kept you up (2 hours 30 minutes past midnight that is :P ), and I am eternally grateful for the fact that you waited that long with me. I hope I made your day!

**InfinitiumAce****: ** Dearest brother. :') (See? I'm getting emotional already!) I shall find ways to plant onions on your screen, even if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Those aside, thank you for putting up with my random ramblings. See you soon!

**girlyoudontknowww****: **I hug you for eternity and beyond! Thank you, sweetie! Perhaps one day, we'll return to Berk… with a new story to share! Get our plane tickets ready! :D

**Thorongil82****:**_ Really_, sir. THANK YOU!

**TO THE EQUALLY AWESOME GUEST REVIEWERS:**

**(*) a random person:** You have to promise me you'll make an account… I'll wait for you, promise I will! I will never forget you, sweetheart! And when I journey the world of fanfiction I will always look out for your name…. random person, who I admire dearly. :') See you soon, love! (Huuuuuuuuuggggggggg)

**(*) ****Guest**** 1:** I'm so glad I made you smile! :D Unfortunately, I couldn't fit all those details in the Epilogue…sorry! I do promise to make a bonus chapter out of it though, to help you guys see (in detail, I promise) what happened to both kingdoms when they got together…and the debates before _that_! AND OH MY THOR, YESSSS! Hiccup and Astrid were fully clothed the entire last chapter! HAHAHAHA, its bad luck in Ingeborg if you…errr, _unite _without marriage. Hope that cleared a few things up!

**(*) Sumaky:** Thank you for going on this carousel ride of feelings with me. I bow to you, kind stranger. :)

**(*) Another Guest:** FANTASTIC, BAY-BEH! Thank you for sticking with me this long! See you in the Bonus chapters!

**(*) Noctus Fury**** :** HAHAHAHAHAHA! I loved how you sighed like a love-sick fangirl, even when you're a _guy_! That just made it_ so_ worthwhile! Haha. HICCSTRID (And a little bit of Jastrid ;p) I'm still working on that HeatherCup Story…even if it has been _months_. :)

**(*) ****Guest**** 2:** If you give me a specified scene/moment where you were confused, I promise I'll explain it to you in full point with the best of my abilities. Regardless of that, thank you for reviewing. :)

**(*) Guest**** 3:** YOU are incredible! Thank you!

**(*) ****LollyRose:** My heart was in pieces while I was typing the Epilogue. It still doesn't want to let go of this little _baby_ of mine. *sigh*, Still, thank you! It means a lot that you enjoyed reading it. And yessss… I'll add _that_ to the Bonus chapters I'm writing…Hiccup with his grandkids! Thank you for suggesting!

**(*) Windsong:** THANK YOU! I'm flattered! It has been, indeed, a long and winding journey….but you guys made it all worth the ride. I squeal with you! Squeeeeee! XD

**(*) ****disgronckled**** :** THANK YOU! And YES, well *scratched head*, this is my take on_ that_ carbon copy of every other Hiccstrid story out there… Hehehe. When it already happened a thousand times everywhere else… I'd like to think of it as a classic…. Nothing wrong with an old classic, right? :D

**(*) Aww:** Thank youuuuuuu!

**(*) Guest 4:** YES! Of course, I will be writing _that_! A lot of you guys have requested it. It will be an honor to write Hiccup with his grandchildren. *sigs dreamily.* Thank you!

**(*) Guest 5: **THANK YOU! I'm so glad I made your _crying list_! Hihihihi… It feels good to be 4th!

**A MILLION AND ONE THANK YOU's** again, dear friends!

There are still so many things I wanted to write, so many scenes left hanging…so many more questions that need answers…for that, please stay tuned to the _MINI_ BONUS CHAPTERS! :)

See you the soonest!

All the love in the world,

_**Lady**_** Wyanet Darlain Megan **_**von Bielefeld**_


	24. B Chapter 1: Heather Report

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** I know, it's kind of late, but HAPPY SNOGGLETOG, you old grumpy Vikings! HAPPY HOLIDAYS as well!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:** my good friend Eddxer! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _YOU_! Here's wishing you all the best, buddy! CHEERS! *Throws confetti everywhere*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, _yet._

**To Be With You**

_**By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

**Bonus Chapter 1: Heather Report**

* * *

To say that King Heddxer of the Northern Kingdom was devastated was a grave understatement. He was hurt, he was crushed but most of all he was angry. _Really_, irrevocably fuming!

He was angry; although he knew he shouldn't be because it was, after all, his fault. Yes, he was cautious enough to own up that it was his mistake, not his queen's... Not his mistress'… and surely, most especially,_ not_ his daughter's. It was him to blame and no one else. It was his fault.

This was the price for his selfishness; this was the atonement for his egoism. He had soiled his beliefs and his love for his wife—his queen just because he wanted to keep his legacy alive, just because he wanted to be _immortal_. Well, not immortal per se. Because yes, he will die, he knew that. Everyone dies. He too will grow old and wrinkle away, leaving this world just as quickly as he came. He knew that fact just as he knew that having a _child _who will carry out his name, who will continue his legacy will make him immortal, _in a way._ He may not be able to live forever but through this child, through _his child_… he will. At least to his kingdom... At least to his people… he will.

The king was shaken awake form his thoughts when he heard the cry of his month old daughter. Everything happened so fast, he had yet to adjust to his life now. Having no more wife; as his queen left him without a word or a trace. And having no mistress; as she died giving birth. The princess_, his daughter, Heather,_ was all he has in the world. He had his kingdom sure, but after his world came crushing down, that's all he has. And if he was being honest to himself… his kingdom, his people, his legacy was not that important anymore. Not as important as Heather, not in the least. After everything that has happened, he now knew that nothing will compare to _family_. That nothing will compare to _love_.

He quickly picked up his bundle of joy and hugged her with all the love a father could give to a daughter. He hummed her lullaby, attempting to soothe her distress. "There, there, little one. Daddy is here. Daddy is here. Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around."

The child continued to cry even though she was not hungry, or sleepy or sick or anything that can make a child cry. He had try _everything_, and yet… _nothing_. And right at that moment he remembered the queen's curse of love that she so forcefully bestowed upon the babe, the child that did nothing wrong, the child that was just born into this world. He remembered his wife—the queen, so hurt, so _angry_ at not only him but as Heather as well. When she found out about the fruit of his unfaithfulness, all hell broke loose. He remembered static blonde hair, swaying with the stormy wind that he never knew was coming. He remembered blazing amethyst eyes in slits, and a rigged wooden staff being pointed at Heather, cursing his daughter who has done no wrong.

A curse of love, she had said, voice booming like the thunder.

**A curse to search for love's meaning,**

**Wholeheartedly with no end.**

**A passage to seek without finding,**

**Your life for this will extend.**

**To never be able to quench the thirst,**

**For something you cannot obtain.**

**To be eternally doomed until your heart burst,**

**For an emotion that will forever be in chain. **

And with that curse, she vanished into thin air leaving the almighty king of the Northern Kingdom to wallow in his distress.

He had asked helped from the wise men of the kingdom, to help him interpret the curse. They did so ever eloquently; The child will grow up, beautiful, charming, and intelligent but will not age until her curse is broken. She was cursed to a damnation of wanting,_ yearning_ for something she will never be able to feel. She was cursed to try as she might, as she pleased, but she will _never _feel love. She will never be truly loved. And the thought pained the king more than any physical pain he has ever come across. In fact he was sure that the thought of Heather not being able to feel what love is hurt him more than all the pain put together.

_Why let the child suffer for something that I did? Why_ her_ not _me_?_ He would gladly trade places with his daughter if he could, but even his wisest advisers or any sorcerers in the entire archipelago cannot undo what has been done. No one has the power to revoke the queen's curse. No one. But didn't stop the king from trying. He was his Heather, his precious; little girl, and as Odin as his witness, he will not let her suffer. _Even if I have to manipulate your fate and everyone in it._

"Heather Helga Heidrun, my child. I will do whatever I can just to make you feel loved. I promise, sweetheart." The babe in his arms seem to relax at his words that was filled with so much assurance, so much hope from a father who wishes nothing but the best for his only child, for his beloved, blessed secret.

"I love you, Heather." He whispered sending the raven haired baby to sleep.

* * *

The king was not fazed. Even when he grew older and weaker, and his heart was not at its best condition, he did not give up. He would find a way to break this curse, even if it was the last thing he'll do. Or if that will not work, he will _force _things upon himself. He would not take this lightly. He will not let his Heather suffer. He was-**no**_ still_ is the mighty king of the North, afterall. He was so sure that he can pull a few strings. _Dearest gods, send me a sign, something I can work with for my dearest Heather._

And as if on cue, the King of Berk came knocking on his castle's great hall two days later; seeking an alliance to form. He had heard of the many kingdoms that were now threatening Berk's shores, a lot were jealous of its many accomplishes. A lot of them were, but not the Northern Kingdom. Their kingdom was untouchable, being one of the biggest not to mention one of the strongest kingdoms around. They really have no use for more allied kingdoms.

"Pray, tell me, King Stoick, what can you offer The Northern kingdom that we do not already have?"

"We offer the finest dragon academy in the archipelago, King Heddxer. There isn't a dragon alive that we cannot train. I, personally see to the academy myself."

"We have more than enough trainers in this kingdom, Stoick."

"Then, I offer you our advance brews of medicines that have proven to be more effective than anything you can buy elsewhere. My wife, Queen Valka herself, together with the healers of Berk has concocted these remedies."

"We have more than enough doctors and medicines in this kingdom, Stoick."

"Then what about-"

"Your weapons? Your sheeps? Your people? Your loyalty?" He chuckled darkly. "We have more than anything we need here. We are not The_ Great_ Northern Kingdom for nothing, or have you forgotten?"

"It's not that I forgot, king Heddxer, I haven't. I just believed we both could be of use to each other. Each kingdom could benefit the other." There was a strong sense of determination in Stoick's eyes that brought the king to respect him. But he had to think of this politically, for in truth, Berk had nothing to offer that The Northern kingdom doesn't already have.

"Why do you want this alliance so?"

He heard him sigh and again he respected his honest answer.

"I'm sure you've heard that more than one kingdom has threatened to overtake us by now. We could fight; we've always had, for our freedom but one cannot win _every_ war, especially if it's one after the other."

King Heddxer agreed but yet, there was still nothing left to gain from this, nothing but the Berkian's loyalty, which meant nothing at that point.

"I would really like to secure Berk, king Heddxer. I wish to protect it for my child. I want my child to inherit the throne and rule over it, just as I have, just as my father before that and his father before that."

King Heddxer sat up straighter. "You have a child?" He has _never_ heard of it before. He had heard of his wife; Valka's countless miscarriages but never an actual child. He had thought that King Stoick too would be fruitless like he was.

Stoick's face brightened like with the warmth of a thousand suns as he nodded. "Yes! Thank the gods! Valka is due in two month's time."

"Why, that's splendid, Stoick! I congratulate you!" He stood, shaking his hand, feeling as joyful as his companion.

"A son or a daughter?" King Heddxer asked.

"We're not yet sure, but I'll have whatever the gods see fit. I'm more than blessed already." He sure was. He had a child on the way _and_ a wife. Lucky him.

"Yes, indeed you are." He smiled inspired. _A child._ Stoick was to have a child. What were the chances that it could be a boy? What were the chances that he could help Heather?

He saw it as his chance; Heather's chance. So he told King Stoick the Vast he would agree to the alliance so as long as any _future_ prince of Berk will be betrothed to their princess of the North. Although hesitant at first, as he was an avid believer of true love, king Stoick agreed, envisioning a brighter future for both Berk and his child. He agreed even when he was told that if the future prince will not comply or break the agreement, **Berk will pay**. Not that any child of his will put himself before his people. He will be sure to raise his child with respect, loyalty, _selflessness_ and honor to words he had uttered. He was so sure that his child will not let him or their kingdom down. And with that vision in mind, he agreed to all conditions and the deal was sealed.

A month had passed when king Heddxer received news from Berk. The child came early into this world by a month, and at first they were scared that he would not make it. But Stoick never doubted. Stoick knew that his child will not let him down; his child will be the strongest of them all. And he was right, for a few more months later, after his child's almost death, he has turned to be the happiest, healthiest baby boy in the entire barbaric archipelago. And his name was Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk.

* * *

It was a lovely spring morning. The flowers were full on bloom and the breeze was exquisite making little Heather's raven locks sway with the wind. The three year old Heather hid behind the bushes as she heard her father looking for her. She thought it funny to surprise him.

"Hmmmmm." The king thought aloud in a playful tone. "I could have sworn that my beautiful Heather went here."

Heather giggled and popped her head out of the bushes. "Here I am!" She waved to the mighty king. He moved towards her, removed the lost leaves on her hair and carried her to the pathway that led back to the palace.

"I love you, darling Heather." He beamed holding her small hands as they walked.

The princess blinked several times. "Daddy, what is love?"

He smiled at her, ever patient. He had been answering the same question over and over again and yet she still couldn't grasp the idea."It's when you care for someone so much that it hurts; it swells up your heart, an overwhelming feeling of emotion that explodes." He said motioning to his hand as if exploding. "In a good way."

The princess looked more confused than ever. "I don't understand." So she has said for the nth time since she learned how to talk.

"Its how I feel about you, my beloved daughter. You are truly loved by me, by the kingdom and by its people." He smiled encouraging.

"I don't understand, dad. I..." She stopped mid track. "I _don't_ feel...anything." She never did. She never will.

The king gave a sad smile and bended to her level, tucking a loose strand of hair under her ear. "You will, my princess. I promise, you will."

He saw three figures from his peripheral vision. _Just in time_, he thought. He smiled brightly and gestured the princess to look at the boy behind his mother's back, clinging to her gown as if his life depended on it. Auburn brown hair in a mess.

"See that little boy? The one peeking from his mother's back?"

The little princess looked and nodded. "The one with the funny looking hair?" She asked. The king laughed.

"That is Prince Hiccup of Berk."

"Oh!" She beamed, bright and beautiful. "Is he going to be my friend?"

His smile widened. "He's going to show you, what love is."

Skeptic and filled with wonder, she questioned how a little boy, with the same age as hers, dare teach her something she was sure he knows not off. There was no way in helheims gate could this boy know any better! How could he? She was as smart as an intelligent kid can get and she sure knows nothing about it. How can he? She began pouting in doubt, there was no way this boy was smarter than her. She could feel it, just as how she could feel the wind in her face.

But it was only when the boy was walking towards her, one hand in the back as he tried to bow gracefully but failed, tumbling down and showering her with the flowers he had brought for her did she blinked and giggled like she has never done before. And right then, she thought. This boy was _different._

"I'm Heather!" She chimed as she pulled the young boy to stand, grabbing the flowers he brought for her that hit the floor.

"Hi... I... I'm Hiccup." He smiled goofily, flowers still in his hair as he dusted his clothes clean.

"I know!" She smiled all too knowing. "I think I love you already."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I did say Bonus**_** Mini**_** Chapters, right? :D That'll probably explain the length. You guys are probably used to my eye-popping humongous chapters by now, that this **_**first **_**Bonus one will look deficient. XD Granted, it may not look much but I hope it gives you a better understanding of the characters and a little more of the story that we have grown to love. :')**

**Please See Chapter 7: The Tales of Lady Bielefeld for more reference. **(HEATHER; THE CURSED PRINCESS)

**And if you're wondering, BERK only became to be like the legendary "Atlantic Kingdom" **(advanced in medicines and dragon training and inventions) **AFTER the formed alliance with The Northern Kingdom. Since they were allies, no other kingdom threatened the safety of Berk because they were afraid to clash with the powerful empire, giving Berk time to grow into that legendary kingdom that it was. **

**ANYWAYS… Next chapter will be featuring the Hiccup-Heather relationship, pre-curse. :)**

**Here are the following Bonus chapters I have written so far: **

**1\. Heather Report *UPLOADED***

**2\. A Tale of Two Friends **(Hiccup and Heather; Pre-curse)

**3\. Lady Gothi **(And her Berkian lover)

**4\. The First Dance **(Astrid and Jack at 5)

**5\. Festival Mishaps **(Jack and Ruffnut's plan during the Ingeborg Festival to bring Hiccstrid Together)

**6\. Tuffnut's Proposal**

**7\. Beyond Regret **(Jack before Toothania's Wedding)

**I'll start uploading the finished bonus chapters every Sunday/ Monday **(Depends on wherever the world you are)**. Any other requests are welcome while I'm still in the mood to write so… request away! ;)**

**Don't forget to leave me something to work with!**

**All the love in the world,**

_**Lady **__**von Bielefeld**_


End file.
